Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids
by iris dreamer
Summary: She's a blind girl from an accident. But when she meets a mysterious young man, she decides to get an operation, despite all odds. He stays in the girl's heart forever as she searches to find him. But why does everything seem wrong?SS
1. Trust Me

----------Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW. My second fic. Although I'm not yet done with Do You Remember Me? I Remember You (a CCS fic), I suddenly had an inspiration for this story. This story however, will not be that long. at least I THINK so. Hehe. For those who have read my first fic, you guys know what I'm talking about. I 'm always adding more and more. Hehe. Anyhow, it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could review and give me some moral support~!  
  
-----SPECIAL THANKS: This place is sacredly reserved for those who review. Review, and your name shall be placed upon this sacred area.  
  
-----BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Since this is the first chapter of this fic, I would like to say that Sakura and Syaoran haven't met yet. Also, there is no magic in this story. With that said, everything else must be revealed in its own time and place in the story.  
  
-----CHAPTER ONE: "Trust me."  
  
A young lady smiled happily to herself as she heard the birds chirping away in front of her window. She loved how the sparrows had a sweet pitch in it, unlike bluejays that had a slightly different tone. She opened the glass plane with care and sighed softly as she breathed in the fresh morning smell that had a dash of morning dew inside. The sunlight gently shined down on her and bathed her into a mystical warmth and comfort. Everything just seemed so wonderful, so perfect. She could feel something special was going to happen today.  
  
A young man, older than her, came into her room while she was humming while brushing her auburn locks with care. "Ohayo, kaijuu~!" He greeted playfully. When he noticed her smile, he commented, "Someone's in a good mood today."  
  
"Oniichan! I am not a kaijuu!" She denied firmly, her lips pouting. Her older brother grinned and ruffled her hair. "Ek! Now you ruined my hair!" As she patted down her long hair that cascaded to her waist, she noticed that her brother was looking at her.  
  
Grinning, she got up and turned him around, marching him out her room. "You can go now," She suggested with an overly innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, can I?" He mocked, using his sister's tone.  
  
"Baka Touya!" She retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Now go. I can manage myself you know." She added, closing the door gently behind her. Touya smiled as the door closed.  
  
"I guess she'll never change." He said softly to himself. "But it took her a while to stand up again," He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the closed door where Sakura's humming was once heard again. "I hope she's fine now." He prayed and walked downstairs where his mother and father greeted him.  
  
"Ohayo, Touya. Is Sakura up yet?" her mother asked, her bright eyes shimmering worriedly. Touya nodded and sat down at the breakfast table in front of his father. The three placed the morning breakfast on the table and waited for the last member of the family to join them on the bright Saturday morning.  
  
"Ohayo!" A cheerful voice chirped.  
  
All three didn't have to turn to see who it was. "Ohayo, Sakura." The three responded in unison. Sakura giggled and slid into her seat behind Touya with a little difficultly. Touya reached out to help her, but only to be frowned at by Sakura. Touya shrugged and sat back. Nadeshiko smiled softly at her daughter's actions.  
  
"Mm! Waffles and syrup for breakfast? I knew today was going to be a good day!" Sakura exclaimed as she breathed in the smell of her warm breakfast.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood today," Fujitaka commented. Sakura grinned at his direction.  
  
"Yep! I just feel that something's good is going to happen." She replied. "Besides, Touya mentioned it when he came into my room as well." Sakura thought this over again and smiled again.  
  
"I guess today is going to be a really special day." The family of four laughed at her comment and as far as things were going, it was beginning to unfold as a really special day indeed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yo, you boy!" A large man with dark black hair and eyes shouted to a young man who was watering flowers outside. The man looked up from his job, his face clearly showing confusion. "Yes you! I'm talking to you boy! No, don't look the other way!" He yelled as the boy looked around himself to see if there was anyone else.  
  
The large man laughed, his deep chuckle surprising the young man. "Aye, aye. I was talking to you, my lad." He said, calmly down while he clasped a heavy hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Oh. What did you call me for?" He asked, looking up at the man of six feet. It was hard to imagine him as a flower shop manager with all his muscles, but that was probably why he offered to make fences and simple carpentry for buyers.  
  
"I need someone to watch the shop today. That partner of yours, Xiao.. Xiao whatever his name is, is working back at the shop with the carpentry stuff. You take care of the flowers and orders, you hear me?" the boy nodded, shaking his brown hair.  
  
"Good, good." The man commented. "I'll be back by four." The manager eyed his employee skeptically, before laughing his booming laugh again.  
  
"Don't drown the flowers, boy!" He called before he walked down the street, clad simply in overalls and a white shirt. The young man quickly looked down and lifted the watering pot before the peonies were swimming in a sea of water.  
  
"Good morning sir," A voice greeted him. The young man looked up from his writing behind the counter.  
  
"Good morning miss. How can I help you?" he replied with courtesy, putting down the pen he was using to write down the address the earlier customer had wanted its plants to be delivered to.  
  
"Hai. I would like a fresh bouquet of flowers; it's for celebrating my daughter's seventeenth birthday. Perhaps you could decide on what kind of flowers?" She asked, smiling. "She's a bright cheerful girl."  
  
The young man smiled back. "Of course," he replied. As he went around choosing flowers of dashing and lively colors, he commented, "Seventeen's a lucky age. How lucky of your daughter to have lived so long and so beautifully."  
  
The woman laughed, tossing her light gray hair over her shoulders. "You say sweet words, young man. You must not be old yourself."  
  
"I'm eighteen." He replied smoothly.  
  
"And a handsome one as well." The women quipped, her eyes dancing teasingly. The young man shrugged.  
  
"It has its problems." He replied, not really caring. To his surprise, the lady giggled.  
  
"I hear you." She replied. "Thank god I found the man of my dreams at an early age, or else I've never would have been able to live so long." She joked. The young man smiled wryly as he carefully chose out a few yellow and pink Coreopsis with its dark brown centers.  
  
"Oh! That's so lovely!" The woman gushed, looking at the rainbow of flowers in the young man's hands. The young man of eighteen smiled.  
  
"The Coreopsis mean always happy," He explained, pointing to the bright small flowers of pink and yellow. The woman nodded enthusiastically, urging him to go on. "The white Camellias means adorable. And those blue-purple ones are Morning Glories, meaning affection."  
  
"Kawaii~!" The woman exclaimed. "That's so perfect. Are you sure you don't know my daughter?" She joked. "That's the most perfect bouquet of flowers."  
  
The flower shop's assistance shrugged. "They are just some of my favorite flowers." This woman was quite. energetic. He watched as the woman studied the flowers in fascination. After a moment, he coughed. The woman looked up from the flowers sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen. It's just that the flowers are lovely," She replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I do it all the time." He took the flowers over from her and began wrapping them carefully in a light purple and pink paper.  
  
"Here you go miss." The young man handed the flowers over to her. She smiled brightly and gave him the money and happily left.  
  
"That was interesting." He commented to himself as he went back to work. After taking down the orders, he called to his partner to deliver them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Sakura!" Nadeshiko called as she entered from the door. "I've got the most wonderful surprise for you!"  
  
"Really?" Her daughter exclaimed. "I'm coming!" Nadeshiko giggled excitably as she hid the flowers behind her back.  
  
"You got me flowers?" Sakura exclaimed in wonder when she smelt their wonderful fragrance before she even saw them.  
  
"Hai!" Her mother replied. She handed the bouquet to her daughter. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." She said, giving Sakura a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, arigato." She replied, hugging her mother back.  
  
"The young lad working there got you wonderful Morning Glories, Camellias, and this C something flowers." Her mother replied, forgetting the name of the pink and yellow flowers.  
  
"Coreopsis?" Sakura asked, inhaling the wonderful smell of flowers.  
  
"That's the flower's name!" Her mother exclaimed. "Tomoyo should be coming over soon, don't you forget. I'll put these in your favorite vase, okay?"  
  
"Arigato." She replied swiftly and headed for her bedroom to get ready when Tomoyo would come over.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tomoyo declared happily, as she walked into the Kinomoto's house. Sakura giggled happily.  
  
"Tomoyo!" She declared, getting up with her arms open. Tomoyo laughed and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"I've got the best present on earth for you," Her friend continued excitedly.  
  
"Let me guess. a dress?" Sakura asked with amusement.  
  
"Not any kind of dress, Sakura! It's my greatest one of all I believe." Her friend answered unfazed by her answer. "Come on, I'll help you change. Then we can go and spend some time together under the Cherry Blossom trees."  
  
"Oh! No wonder I thought today was going to special. Cherry Blossoms bloom in April!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"And also because its your birthday today," Touya interjected. Sakura turned her head in the direction of the speaker and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Once a kaijuu, always a kaijuu." Her brother mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Oh, come on, Touya. It is her birthday today." Tomoyo replied, supporting her best friend. Touya raised his hands in defeat.  
  
"All right. Happy Birthday Sa-kur-a." He replied, dragging his sister's name longer.  
  
"Touya!" She fumed. He grinned and tossed her a parcel without warning. Although she didn't see it coming, she caught it with ease. Tomoyo smiled at her friend's talents.  
  
"Oh! This is so pretty! Thank you Touya!" Sakura called once she discovered the present was a necklace. Her nibble hands examined the pendant and smiled when she noticed that it was a Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Welcome, Sa-kur-a!" He called back, dragging her name once more. Sakura just giggled and slipped the necklace on her neck.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to that picnic." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded. The picnic was only for the two of them, something they did since they were small. It kind of became a tradition after all those years.  
  
Her family bid her goodbyes with brief hugs and kisses on her cheek as Sakura, dressed in Tomoyo's gift, a light green sundress with daises cut out on the bottom hemline of the dress, and Tomoyo who was dressed in a pastel purple dress walked out the door.  
  
"Oh! I can smell them from even here!" She exclaimed, as the fragrance of the flowers floated around her. Tomoyo giggled and clasped her hand over her friend's as they walked to the nearby park where Cherry Blossoms would be best.  
  
Tomoyo kept her eye on her best friend, not wanting to get lost in the crowd that was celebrating a party on the street. In order to reach the park, they had to pass the crowd.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" Tomoyo's voice filled with extreme worry when she noticed that her best friend was nowhere in sight. Oh, how could she be careless? Searching around and not finding her, she quick dialed back to Kinomoto's house while she kept on searching for Sakura.  
  
Sakura could feel herself getting lost as she walked along. She knew Tomoyo was not around and despite her loud callings to her friend; the loud blaring music of the parade covered her voice. Even though she was supposed to worried, somehow she felt at ease. Sometimes she disliked it when she had to be watched over every single second. Now, while she was alone, it felt kind of good.  
  
And the Cherry Blossoms just made everything smell wonderful. She unconsciously was walking farther and farther away from the blaring music, following her senses and letting the unique fragrance leading her away.  
  
The young man who was working in the flower shop was drumming his fingers on the desk bored when his head jerked up when he noticed a beautiful girl with long wavy auburn hair cascaded to her waist standing under the falling petals of a Cherry Blossom tree in front of the flower shop with her eyes closed. He could just feel his heart drop at the amazing beauty.  
  
As if in a trance or whether the Gods made him do it, he found himself walking over to the young lady. With her back turned to him, he found that she was around his height and her beauty was almost too amazing to behold.  
  
"The Sakuras are wonderful, ne?" he asked in almost a whisper, as if afraid to break his dream if it were one.  
  
"Hai. They're lovely." The girl replied. Her voice was so musical.like trickling water over stones of a small stream.  
  
"Indeed." He replied. Gods, he hoped that he wasn't going to wake up from his dream anytime soon.  
  
The girl slowly turned around and the first thing he noticed was the smooth attractive smile she had on her face. Its brightness made her beauty glow.  
  
It was then he noticed. And perhaps it was then he knew that he wasn't dreaming. The girl he was talking to was.  
  
The girl smiled, but her smile contained some sadness. "Surprised?" She asked softly, her voice containing amusement and sadness at the same time.  
  
He quickly shook his head. "No, no!" he denied quickly. That just drew a smile out of the girl. No.. she was still perfect. "I was just not expecting it." He finally said.  
  
To his surprise, the girl giggled. "Isn't that the same thing as surprised?" She asked. The young man smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess." He answered. "Here, I'll make it up to you. Why don't I get some drinks from the vending machine?"  
  
"That's extremely nice of you to do so," She replied politely. He just shrugged and led her to a bench next o the shop. Fishing out a few coins from his pockets, he went over to the vending machine nearby the bench.  
  
"What would you want?" He called.  
  
"Orange juice would be just fine," She replied. He nodded and got two orange juices. He unconsciously threw the bottle of orange juice at the girl when it hit him once again that she was blind. He quickly reached to catch the bottle to find that he was holding the girl's hand.  
  
The young lady had caught the bottle of orange juice. He just stared at her.  
  
Her giggle broke his staring and quickly pulled back his hand in embarrassment. "Gomen," he apologized quickly.  
  
"It's okay," She replied. "It was interesting. Why don't you sit down? There's shade under the bench." She asked. He shrugged and ending up sitting next to her.  
  
"That was. amazing." He commented, trying to make conversation.  
  
"My older brother taught me to train my other senses when I became blind." She replied simply. "It comes in handy here and there when they forget I'm blind."  
  
"How.. Did you become blind?" He found himself asking. "I mean! I mean, if you don't mind me asking that is." He said quickly when he noticed how impolite he was acting.  
  
"I became blind when I turned twelve. I was out shopping with a few friends of mine and while we were crossing the street, a drunk driver came driving up to us," She started, recalling how scary that day had been.  
  
"There were three of us that day. I managed to push one of my friends out of the way but my other friend died a few days later in the hospital. Although I didn't get direct impact, I got blinded by the whole thing." She smiled sadly.  
  
"Can't you get an operation? To see again?" He asked softly. She turned her head in his direction and looked down to her hands.  
  
"It is possible that I can get an eye operation, but I'm afraid." She whispered. Her hands were shaking again. "I'm afraid that when I open my eyes I still can't see a thing. I don't think I would be able to stand that."  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm pair of hands cover hers. He turned her hands over and held hands with her. "What is there to lose? You can see again."  
  
"But." She started to say. His hands held hers a bit more firmly.  
  
"There are no buts," He said, shaking his brown hair. "Trust me. Go get that operation. You just might be able to see again. Don't you want to?" He asked softly, wondering if he had hurt her emotions.  
  
It was then the girl turned her face to him. "Arigato." She replied softly.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice called, breaking the moment between the two. The girl's senses perked up and she got up from the bench. The young man reluctantly pulled his hands away from hers.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm over here!" She called, waving her hand. A purpled hair girl with lily colored eyes rushed to her friend, hugging her tight.  
  
"You had me so worried!" She cried, blubbering. Sakura smiled and soothed her friend. "I don't ever want to lose you again. I feel bad enough that it's you who got hurt and not me during that accident."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo. Don't think about that. I'm not sorry one bit that I got blind. I'm happy that you, instead were well." She replied. "Come on, don't we still have our lunch date?" She asked. The young man was amazed at her open heart.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, wiping her eyes off the tears. Sakura turned to where she felt the man was standing and bowed lightly to him. "Thank you for your drink." She thanked.  
  
"Not at all." He replied. "Trust me," He repeated, his gaze firmly on the girl.  
  
She nodded. "Arigato." She whispered.  
  
"You welcome. Have a nice day ladies." He nodded to Tomoyo and walked back into the shop.  
  
"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked when they settled down at the park with Cherry Blossoms in full bloom around them. They had called Sakura's parents to tell her that she was okay and were now enjoying their picnic. Sakura just smiled secretively, a finger absently tracing the rim of her mug.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, persistent. "What did he mean by 'trust me'?" Her friend smiled. Ever since the accident five years ago, Tomoyo became incredibly closer to her, as close as sisters or even closer. Sakura obviously didn't want to answer, so Tomoyo quit asking. The two just sat there in silence for a brief while, admiring everything that was happening around them.  
  
"What's the probability of success?" She asked suddenly. Tomoyo looked up, surprised at her question.  
  
"Of what?" Her friend asked, bewilered at her sudden question.  
  
"Of the operation," She whispered, her face looking down.  
  
"Operation?" Tomoyo repeated. Sakura didn't reply. Tomoyo just sat there, thinking a while before she knew what she was talking about. "The eye operation?" She asked softly.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"About thirty percent." Tomoyo replied. "What's with the sudden interest? You refused it every time we mentioned about the operation." She asked, curiously. Although Sakura's head was still down, she could see that a faint blush had crept on her sister-like friend.  
  
Tomoyo laughed lightly. "We'll talk about this to your parents tonight and we'll see what we can do, Sakura."  
  
"Arigato." She mumbled gratefully, her lips curled up into a small smile.  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Meanwhile, lets' celebrate this day, shall we?" Sakura's smile matched her friends as they talked wonderfully about what they were going to do in the last quarter at school. (It's spring break right now, for about two weeks.)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Touya opened the door to find no one there. Confused, he found a pot of lovely white flowers. There was a card in an envelope attacked to the pot. Picking the elegant yet simple clay plot with care, he found that the letter was addressed to Sakura. Thinking that it was from a friend of Sakura to wish her happy birthday, he put the plant in his sister's room.  
  
Sakura, her family and Tomoyo and her family went to a nice birthday party at the girl's favorite Japanese restaurant. When she got home, it was late and Tomoyo decided to sleep over that day.  
  
"Hoe?" She exclaimed lightly as she smelt a distinct flower smell. "Tomoyo? Who gave me these flowers on my desk?" She asked, touching the flower gently.  
  
"Oh! Those are so lovely!" Her friend exclaimed.  
  
"I found them on our steps addressed to you, so I brought them in your room," Touya answered from the doorway. He was heading for his room when he heard their conversation. "There's a card, kaijuu. Anyhow, I'm going to bed. Don't talk too long, you guys." He said as he ambled off.  
  
Sakura looked helplessly at the card when she found out that it wasn't written in brail. "Tomoyo? Could you read the letter to me?" She handed the letter to her best friend, in which she could trust her in anything to keep things secret.  
  
"Okay." She took over the letter. She quickly scanned the short message before reading it out loud. "Sakura, snowdrops mean hope. Happy Birthday."  
  
Upon hearing those simple words, Sakura smiled. She knew that it was from that mysterious guy who had talked to her and had convinced her in simple words to try the operation. She couldn't wipe her mind away his warm hands. The way he held her hands was probably the thing that made her trust him.  
  
She knew deeply in her head that she wanted to see again.  
  
  
  
------End of chapter one. What did you guys think? Sorry about all those flowers and if you don't know what they look like, you just have to. They're some of my favorite flowers, like snowdrops. Those are these splendid white flowers with, I think, six petals with this cute yellow center. Anyhow, look them on the Internet if you have the time. Hehe. As you can see, I love flowers and I find it totally interesting what flowers can mean. Anyhow, please review. That would indeed be nice.  
  
And to those who read "Do You Remember Me? I Remember you," I will update that as soon as possible. I was just thinking of what to do next when I thought of this okay? Hehe, forgive me.  
  
Review please, rainbow dreamer. 


	2. Hope and Trust

----------Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW. My second fic. Although I'm not yet done with Do You Remember Me? I Remember You (a CCS fic), I suddenly had an inspiration for this story. This story however, will not be that long. at least I THINK so. Hehe. For those who have read my first fic, you guys know what I'm talking about. I 'm always adding more and more. Hehe. Anyhow, THANK YOU for all those reviews! Sugoi! I never thought that I would receive so many!  
  
-----SPECIAL THANKS: Argent Dragon: I'm glad the title of my story compelled you enough to read it! I hope you'll become a huge CCS fan after you're done reading this!  
  
Chii: Hehe. I'm super duper that the plot goes well with everyone. It's quite special.  
  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI: thanks!  
  
T: Hey~! You've read my other Card Captor Sakura fic haven't you? I remember you! Hehe. I'm SO glad you're reading this!  
  
Chibi Tenshi: Don't chase me! LOL. But doesn't Sakura blind make the plot so much more original and interesting? There's not that many fics out there I know with Sakura blind. Hehe. Oh.. And THANK YOU, loyal reader. I just remembered that you also read my other fic as well. Arigato.  
  
Sakura Avalon: Sweet! Hehe. I thought so as well. Or should I say, "KAWAII"?  
  
Sum1: I'll mention the person later along the story. *sniff sniff * Anyhow.. What makes you think that handsome mysterious guy is Syaoran? Keep on hoping girl!  
  
Fire blade: Thank you for your compliment. I'll try my best to update soon, but as you might know, I have my other fic to write as well.  
  
Pink lover: Arigato. *Bows * Hehe.  
  
Janna: Yay! My fix's original. There's too many princess and prince stories out there that I just had to add something with some twist! (No offense to anyone who has written a princess and prince story. Those are fine.)  
  
Kan-Chan: HEY GIRL! Yay! My long faithful reader has found her way to my second fic! Man, I love you girl! Keep on reading!  
  
SKC: And you too GIRL! My other faithful and trustworthy reader has come to support me once again. Hehe. I'm close to tears. You guys make me so happy.  
  
Rosie: Why, thank you! I'm so glad that you're learning a lot about flowers. I'm not sad by the number of reviews I have for chapter one. Hehe. Reviews get more as the story deepens. Anyhow, thank you.  
  
Star Goddess: Thank you!  
  
THANK YOU ALL. Your support has greatly helped me and this fic will be the best ever! Hehe. I'm kind of thinking that this plot would be more interesting than my other Do You Remember Me fic. Of course, no offense to readers and. myself. LOL.  
  
-----CHAPTER TWO:  
  
"Mmm." She moaned lightly as she shifted her weight in her bed. The warm sunlight was dancing on her blanket playfully. A smile came upon her sweet face as she greeted the new day.  
  
Sakura stretched in her bed, breathing in the fresh smell of the morning glories she had received as a gift yesterday. Crawling out of bed quietly so she wouldn't disturb Tomoyo who stubbornly insisted sleeping on the floor while Sakura had the bed. She was such a good friend to her.  
  
"Hmm." She took in a deep breath of the flowers. Reaching out a hand tentatively, she caressed a white petal. Her mind slowly took her to yesterday's incident with the young man.  
  
"Trust me." His voice was still clear in her mind as if he was right next to her. His warmth from his hands as he clasped hers still gave her a tingly sensation.  
  
Tomoyo had told her that the operation only had thirty percent success or even less. Often people told of the higher percent number. Sakura sighed softly to herself. She didn't know if she wanted to undergo the operation.  
  
"What is there to lose? You can see again." The young man's voice was so clear; it made Sakura jump a little. When she calmed down and found no one was around, she smiled slightly. What was there to lose?  
  
She hated the darkness, not being able to visualize everything for their true beauty. But she was afraid. The doctors had told her clearly that if the operation failed, she would never regain her sight. And she couldn't face the pain, the realization of not being able to live forever in the darkness.  
  
But what was the use of sitting here in the darkness? She laughed at her stupidity. Sitting here in the darkness day after day would not regain her eyesight.  
  
Yes, she had nothing to lose. She was going to take that operation. Her hand had found itself on the card. Snowdrops mean hope. She could only hope now.  
  
"Oomph." A quiet voice came from the other side of the room. Tomoyo sat up from her mattress on the floor. "Ohayo Sakura. You're up early."  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo." Sakura replied. "It's too good of a day to spend inside. Besides, the wonderful smell of the snowdrops woke me up."  
  
"Indeed. They smell wonderful." Her friend agreed.  
  
"Now what was about the operation change yesterday?" She asked a while later.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I guess I've been foolish all these years, Tomoyo. Five years wasted in the darkness, thinking that I would regain my sight after a while."  
  
"Oh Sakura. You're not foolish at all." Tomoyo countered. "In fact, you're quite the opposite, more like brave."  
  
"Brave?" Sakura echoed.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo replied. "Brave. You're so brave to live in all that darkness and still be able to smile and give thanks everyday. If it were me, I don't even know what'd I do."  
  
A small smile tugged at the auburn haired girl's face. "Arigato, Tomoyo." She hugged her friend and Tomoyo hugged back.  
  
*****  
  
"So you want to try the operation?" Nadeshiko asked quietly later after breakfast. The four and Tomoyo were sitting at the living room. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I want to see again." She whispered. The family smiled happily in agreement at the youngest member of the family.  
  
"She's recovered fully," Touya thought to himself. "I'll get Dr. Waleigh's phone number." He offered, rising from his seat to got to the kitchen.  
  
"And I'll make the phone call for an appointment." Fujitaka supported, following his son's actions out of the living room. Nadeshiko smiled softly at her daughter.  
  
"You're so brave," She whispered as she hugged her daughter tightly. Sakura smiled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She was touched at her family and friend's support.  
  
"Inherited it from you," She replied back, teasingly. Nadeshiko laughed playfully and pulled away from her daughter's embrace.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo." Sakura said sincerely. Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
"What are friends for?" She asked. It was Sakura's turn to smile.  
  
"Yo, kaijuu, Dr. Waleigh says he'll see you this afternoon," Touya called, poking his head through the door. Sakura turned at the sound of his voice.  
  
"That's fine with me," She replied. "And Touya?" She called.  
  
"What?" He shouted from the outside the living room.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" She yelled. Touya laughed appreciatively. Tomoyo and Nadeshiko couldn't help but share a smile. Even Sakura was giggling.  
  
The whole house was filled with an indescribable happiness. It was filled with hope.  
  
*****  
  
"Yo! Xiao.Xiao Lang! Go back to the carpentry room and grab the small white fence we made the other day will you?" The big muscular manager ordered. He had such hard times with memorizing names and matching them to the person.  
  
Xiao Lang nodded and came back with the fence as if it weighed nothing. "Where do I put this, Mr. Kay?" He asked, his voice full of respect. The manager laughed and pounded his assistant hard on the back.  
  
"Aye, aye. We're all part of the business there.. Uh, Xiao Lang. No need with the formalities!" He said cheerfully. Xiao Lang nodded crisply.  
  
"Hai Masu" the young man replied. Masu laughed, his loud booming laugh.  
  
"Now where is are other fellow? Tai.." Masu started, trailing off as he forgot the other assistance's name.  
  
"Takuro," Xiao Lang offered helpfully.  
  
"I knew it started with a T," he mumbled. Xiao Lang smiled wryly, his deep set eyes shinning with a shade of amusement, wondering when his manager would ever get the names right.  
  
"I'll get the names before you know it, Xiao Lang," Masu countered, knowing what the young man was thinking. Xiao Land just grinned.  
  
"Li's at a delivery," Xiao Lang replied smoothly.  
  
"Right. Takuro Li; I'll remember that." The manager spoke. "He's off sending the roses Ms. Ankara wanted, ne?"  
  
"Hai. He should be back soon." The assistant replied. "Is there anything else you need help on?"  
  
"Iie. Arigato for coming on your spring break." Masu thanked.  
  
"It's nothing," Xiao Lang replied. "I'll be coming back after school when school begins."  
  
"Arigato. Tak.argh, Li as well?" The manager said as he stumbled over his over assistant's name.  
  
"Takuro," He filled in. "He'll be back here. You know how much he loves those flowers."  
  
"Hai, I do. I do." Masu replied, laughing. "And he does great carpentry, just like you. I'm such a lucky man to have you two who both care for flowers and do a bit of carpentry as well."  
  
"Well, you pay well." Xiao Lang said, with a sly grin.  
  
"Ah! You little rascal." He joked, laughing merrily.  
  
The bell of the shop rang lightly, breaking the laughter between the two. "Welcome to Mikomi Sono (it means "hope garden" in Japanese), how can I help you mister?" The manager called.  
  
"Xiao, get the dozens of peach roses for Mr. Akuizo here." He called. Xiao Lang frowned at the use of his nickname but obediently went to go retrieve the roses.  
  
"Arigato!" The man waved his hand in goodbye as the man walked off. "Don't like my nickname for you, ne?" he asked, his black eyes shinning.  
  
Xiao Lang was growling, thinking of a reply when Takuro walked in.  
  
"Ah, Tak, my boy!" Masu greeted.  
  
"Tak?" He questioned, his golden eyes confused.  
  
"Tak. you know, short for um."  
  
"Takuro." Xiao Lang filled in, giving a smirk to the manager. He now owed him one. "Masu here is trying to act younger by giving us ridiculous nicknames."  
  
"I see. So which half is yours?" Takuro asked, raising his eyebrow. "Lang or.. Xiao?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Neither!" Xiao Lang shot back, his deep brown eyes flaring in anger. "Takky!" He added for good measure.  
  
"Takky? At least I'm not small!" Takuro retorted. Masu's booming laugh broke up the fight.  
  
"Aye, you guys make me laugh." He laughed again and clasped a hand on each boy's shoulder hard, making both of them wince.  
  
"Now get to work." He demanded, a twinkle in his eye. Roaring with laughter at his victory, Masu walked out the main shop room to a small resting area behind the shop.  
  
"Sure thing Mano!" Xiao Lang called back. Takuro laughed. He raised a high five and Xiao Lang slammed it down.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, Ms. Kinomoto," Dr. Waleigh started, peering over his rectangular glasses perched on the edge of his nose. "You know the consequences of this eye operation do you not?" He asked stiffly.  
  
"Oh! Hai. hai." Sakura replied. She couldn't help but giggle at what the doctor looked like! He sounded like those typical stiff doctors with glasses almost falling off their noses.  
  
"Excuse me, but we are talking about important matters here." The doctor said frowning.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said obediently.  
  
"Since the operation is to be taken a while after the incident, I'm afraid the percentage of success is lower." Dr. Waleigh started. "Gomenasai."  
  
Sakura didn't reply but bowed her head disappointedly. Tomoyo patted her friend's back in support.  
  
"What's the likeness of success?" Touya cut in. He was worried for his younger sister.  
  
"Around twenty." The doctor replied, looking through his papers. "It will be quite difficult to perform and even with the most careful precautions, the operation might not be true."  
  
"Will there be any side effects after the operation?" Fujitaka asked politely.  
  
"She may feel a bit uncomfortable after the operation but that will be all. If the operation fails. well, you all know what will happen." Dr. Waleigh stated. "I'm sorry that things are looking so gloomy for your daughter's future."  
  
"Is this the only possibility that we can regain our daughter's eyesight?" Nadeshiko asked softly, eyeing how sad her daughter was looking.  
  
The doctor shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care." Sakura's voice was lesser than its usual strong timber, but she continued. "I've decided to take the risk in getting my eyesight."  
  
"I have nothing to lose," She firmly stated, echoing the words of the mysterious young man. "I just have to hope and trust." She smiled to herself. Hope and trust. That's what the young man gave her that day in that simple brief moment.  
  
Nadeshiko and Fujitaka exchanged a proud smile. "When can the operation take place? We would like it to be performed as soon as possible so she can get used to seeing again before school starts." Fujitaka asked.  
  
Dr. Waleigh smiled at the young girl's bravery and her parents and friends' support. "I can schedule a meeting tomorrow afternoon to get some checkups done. The fastest date I have right now would be next week, is that fine with you?"  
  
"Sakura? This is your decision," Nadeshiko asked softly.  
  
"Next week is fine." She replied.  
  
"Good. I need you to come in on Monday April 8th and we'll have the operation the next morning." Dr. Waleigh instructed.  
  
"Arigato for your time doctor," Fujitaka thanked, shaking the doctors hand while his wife bowed her thanks. Touya nodded in greeting and walked briskly out the room. Tomoyo smiled brightly before leading her best friend out the door.  
  
"I hope things will turn out," The doctor whispered to himself after the Kinomoto family left.  
  
*****  
  
"Sakura, honey, you should go get some sleep. Besides, you probably have to be changed in that hospital room for a whole day tomorrow." Nadeshiko kindly suggested. Sakura nodded her head and gave her mother a big hug.  
  
"Arigato." She replied. "Tomoyo, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Of course!" She asserted. "I'll be here at eight thirty as always."  
  
Sakura flashed her a bright smile. "Sure. Tell your mom that I said hello and that everything went fine today so she doesn't have to worry about not being able to make it today." Tomoyo nodded. They knew how much Sonomi Daidouji cared for Sakura.  
  
"Ja ne!" Sakura called before shuffling to her room. She knew the whole house like the back of her hand and had no trouble making her around the house.  
  
"Ja ne!" Tomoyo's voice called back as she walked out the house. Sakura smiled and sat down on her bed.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
I lay down on my soft bed, hugging a huge teddy bear I had got from Touya when I was five. I smiled into its soft fur and pondered over the events that had happened that day.  
  
Only twenty percent of success, not subtracting the possibility the quack was bluffing. So, which meant I have less then twenty percent of success.  
  
What if I can't see again? I wondered. Five years, living in the darkness and pretending everything is the same as before. I smiled sadly. Things change in five years; people change in five years. It's almost as if I'm behind five years. It's as if time has stopped.  
  
I'm wondering how Shin Hua's doing in Heaven. I can still picture her cheerful smiles and those deep black eyes and ebony straight hair. I smiled; she was the perfect Asian, raised by a beautiful Asian who could really cook good Chinese food. I remembered all those times Tomoyo and I would go to her house after school.  
  
That seemed so long ago. Five years. It all happened so suddenly on that afternoon a week after my twelfth birthday. Shin Hua insisted on celebrating my birthday once more under the Sakura trees, and of course I had not refused. I smiled, recalling the special last day I had with her.  
  
Thank Kami it was after the celebration. She was always so happy. And those days in the hospital were torture for her. She had a strong fierce spirit and had disliked those days spent inside like a prison. Shin Hua had even taught Tomoyo and me a few moves of kung fu she learned in China, demanding that every girl should learn self defense. She was such a female activist.  
  
I was kind of angry with myself for being so helpless at times. I guess that's why I made Touya teach me to catch things and block things when they were thrown to me. I made him teach me a little bit of self-defense as well. I laughed wryly at myself. I wondered what I looked like now. Shin Hua really had a huge impact over my life and I never really noticed it before she died.  
  
Angels watch over her, I prayed, yet knowing clearly that they already were.  
  
I sighed and stared at my ceiling. I was scared, about everything. I was scared of being in the dark. I was scared of the operation failing. I felt so vulnerable and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.  
  
The fresh wave of snowdrops brought me back to my senses. I blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Hope." I whispered.  
  
How could I forgotten about hope? I can firmly asserted in the doctor's office and yet now I forget it. I was just so stupid sometimes. Hope, Sakura. You can hope.  
  
Repeating that phrase over and over to myself out loud and mentally, I drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on my face.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Nadeshiko smiled softly in front of her daughter's room, hearing her words of hope. She softly touched the pink cross-stitched design that spelled out Sakura, which Shin Hua had made for her daughter on her twelfth birthday.  
  
"You've made my daughter strong, Shin Hua." Nadeshiko whispered. Her family, consisting of only her mother, father and baby sister, had moved back to China an year after Shin Hua's accident that took her life away. The young girl was only twelve at the time being, but her clear and strong beliefs carried her far.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh! I hate it in here," Sakura whined. She was back in the hospital. The checkups had gone fine and she was back in the hospital. It was Monday, April 8th, the day before the operation.  
  
"Sakura, you're starting to sound like Shin Hua," Tomoyo giggled, remembering the days Shin Hua complained about the hospital in her last days alive. Although she was weak in those last days, her old spirit never died.  
  
Sakura laughed. "I was just thinking that a few nights ago. She's had so much influence over me."  
  
"Hai, and mine as well. She was a wonderful friend." Tomoyo agreed. "She would be proud of you, knowing that you're undergoing the operation. She never really mentioned about the operation in front of you, you know. Shin Hua understood how uncomfortable you were with the idea, but she often talked about it with me."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Hai," Her best friend replied. "Oh. This reminds me. She has a letter for you." Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out a pink envelope that was a bit faded.  
  
Sakura eyes watered as she saw the beautifully designed envelope. "She gave it to me before she died, promising me to give it to you only when you were willing to take the operation. Shin Hua truly believed that you would regain your eyesight again." Tomoyo smiled and wiped the tears away from Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"And you know what?" She asked. Sakura shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks in emotion. "I believe that you will too."  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo." She replied.  
  
"Arigato Shin Hua." She whispered, tilting her heads to the Heavens. Kami, she would be able to see again.  
  
"Hope and trust. I wonder who that guy is. I want to say thank you for all he's done for me." Sakura wondered that night as she breathed in the smell of the snowdrops that she insisted on moving in with her into the hostipal.  
  
As she fell into deep slumber that night, a pale light filled the room. It was the figure of a young girl with magnificent white wings on her back. Smiling softly, she patted Sakura's arm softly in comfort. "I'm watching over you," the angel whispered, her black eyes shinning with softness and care. With one last look at her friend, she turned her ebony head away and disappeared from sight.  
  
----- How was it? Will Sakura see again?  
  
Will she find that mysterious young man?  
  
Shin Hua is a Chinese name, meaning "happy flower." She's based on a best friend of mine. Shin Hua's name is combined of my friend's name and mine. Hehe. Just thought it would be sweet. my own character. I was deciding whether or not to use of one of Sakura's friends in the anime, but then her character would be a bit too out of place. Yep. Besides, they might appear later.  
  
Don't you love the name of the flower shop? Mikomi Sono? Hehe.  
  
Anyhow, please review. I'm so glad at the wonderful reviews you've all been giving me! Again, for those who read my Do You Remember Me? Fic, sorry! It has been postpone for a while. Gomen. But I hope you'll be content reading this one while I write the next chapter for that fic. Hehe.  
  
Please review. Thanks ever so! ~ Rainbow Dreamer. 


	3. Kami, please

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW. My second fic. Although I'm not yet done with Do You Remember Me? I Remember You (a CCS fic), I suddenly had an inspiration for this story. This story however, will not be that long. at least I THINK so. Hehe. For those who have read my first fic, you guys know what I'm talking about. I 'm always adding more and more. Hehe. Anyhow, THANK YOU for all those reviews! Sugoi! I never thought that I would receive so many!  
  
-----SPECIAL THANKS: Peach bear: Aww. what you said was SO touching! Heheh. Now I feel all warm and bubbly now! I'm glad that the blindness part was done realisitically. Thank you.  
  
Kris: Why thank you! Hehe. I rock. totally awesome. Hmm.. And which one was Sakura talking to? Why, the whole point was to get you confused! Hehe. Who do you think?  
  
Chibichi: Thank you. I'll try and update as soon as possible.  
  
Kitten: Thanks!  
  
Kirjava-chan: Wow. Such compliments. Arigato.  
  
SKC: Thanks, my loyal reader. I will try and update the other fic as soon as possible, but to tell you the truth, I'm still thinking of how to connect from what I have now to my ending. LoL. Will think of it soon.  
  
Azure Rosas: *sniff sniff * Your review was just so sad and sweet! Truly, thank you. I'm glad that my fic was able to portray my feelings and that Shin Hua was a character well made. Thank you so much.  
  
Pink lover: I must agree that Shin Hua is the perfect name. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!  
  
Kirei crystal: Arigato. Here's your update.  
  
Lunemanglelus: Hehe. Thank you for your enthusiastic "kawaii."  
  
Ash Night: This is so touching. All of you out there who's reviewed, you've totally made my day!  
  
Sweet flower 92: Thank you. I love you all.  
  
Gohansfan: Hmm. making Sakura's sigh not pernament. that would be an interesting twist. LoL. And your story was quite interesting and I've reviewed that story as you might know already. Hehe. Yep.  
  
Moshimoshiqueen: Thanks!  
  
----- In case I forgot anyone, which happens to me sometimes (gomen), thank you. This is the best Christmas gift ever- your support and encouragement. Arigato. This means the world to me. ~ Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER THREE:  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
I was lying down, probably on the hostipal bed. Ugh, my head was spinning. What had just happened? It's like I can't remember anything .  
  
The operation. I just had the operation. My hand instictively went up to my eyes and found bandages around my head, covering my eyes. Had the operation worked?  
  
I still see ... darkness.  
  
Oh Kami, tell me the operation worked. I wan't to see again. I want to so bad. I bit my lip from crying out loud from dissapointment and sorrow. I had just ruined the chance to see again. I would .. never see again.  
  
I could hear my hert shattering into pieces, all my dreams gone. A broken winged bird cannot fly again. Oh, how true. Kami, how could you do this to me? I cried towards the Heavens. Had they not heard my prayer? I've waited to see for so long. Don't let me down now ..  
  
"Sakura, Sakura." A faraway voice was calling me, as if she was calling me home. "Sakura." The voice came stronger. She was coming closer to me. The figure shook my shoulders gently.  
  
"Okaasan?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "Okaasan." My voice cracked with emotion. Immediately I felt her hand smoothing my hair in comfort.  
  
"Hush Sakura." She whispered soothingly. Her voice was so smooth and full of comfort. I just hiccupped and shook slightly. My mother pulled me into a tight embrace and rocked me back to a dreamless sleep.  
  
*** Third person; outside ***  
  
"How is she?" Fuijikta asked immediately once his wife came out from his daughter's room. Nadeshiko just smiled and placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"She's sleeping right now. She was quite distressed." She replied softly, leading her family away from where Sakura was sleeping so they wouldn't wake her up.  
  
"Dr. Waleigh says the operation went smoothly, but we still have to see if Sakura can see or not." Touya stated lightly, his hands in his pockets as he came back from a talk with the doctor. "We have to wait until morning to see how the operation worked," He continued.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, coming into the waiting room with her mother. In Tomoyo's hands was the pink letter that Shin Hua instructed her to give to Sakura when the operation succeed. Her hands shook involuntarily.  
  
Naheshiko nodded lightly. "She's sleeping right now."  
  
"I hope Sakura can see again," Sonomi whispered. "She's such a great girl."  
  
"Hai. Arigato," Fuijikta thanked politely. "Touya, did Dr. Waleigh not say anymore?"  
  
"Iie, the only thing we can do now is wait." He replied, his brown eyes full of sorrow. He was worried for his younger sister, his kaijuu.  
  
"Arigato for coming, Tomoyo, Sonomi," Fuijikta spoke. "But it seems that we all have to wait here. Why don't you two go home and rest first? I'll call you when Sakura wakens."  
  
"Iie, Tomoyo and I have rested already. You, dear, seem tired to the bone. Perhaps you should all rest first. Tomoyo and I will call you," Sonomi replied, seeing how tired and worried the Kinomoto family were from the bags under their eyes.  
  
Touya just shook his head stubbornly. His parents made no effort to move also. Sonomi smiled knowingly at her daughter. Tomoyo grinned and went off to buy some drinks to refreshen everyone.  
  
Time inched its way pass. Seconds became minutes, but they crawled by like snails across a floor. Minutes slowly dissolved into hours so painfully that each minute was like an hour itself.  
  
And while they waited, she slept on.  
  
Wavering light peeked through the windows and Nadeshiko yawned from her stiff and uncomfortable position with her head on her husband's shoulder. Fuijitka smiled at his loving wife, his hand that held hers the whole night was cramping horribly. He had to use his other hand to pry open his hand that was holding hers.  
  
Touya was up already, pacing around the room, clucking like a mother hen as he tried to get information from the nurses that were hustling around. Sonomi and Tomoyo were no where to be seen, but when they reappeared, they were holding fresh breakfast.  
  
"Touya, get back here. Dr. Waleigh said that Sakura has not awaken yet. They will offically check on her and remove the bandages at nine thirty sharp." Sonomi directed strictly. "Meanwhile, have some breakfast."  
  
She offered a freshly baked roll and a carton of orange juice. Touya sighed and received the breakfast from her after thanking her. Tomoyo giggled at the sight of her mother being so stern over Touya. It would be something she would tell Sakura when she woke up that is.  
  
Her lilac eyes smiled when they fell upon her video camera she was preparing to film "the removal of bandages ceremony." Her hands however, had not let go of the letter. It reminded her of hope and it seemed as if Shin Hua's strenght and determination flowed into her body. It was a comforting thought.  
  
The five waiting impatiently for a doctor, a nurse, or someone to tell them that they would be checking up on Sakura. Touya was tapping his foot annoyed since Sonomi instructed him to stop bothering the poor nurses who he'd ask questions every other minute. Tomoyo smiled at his actions. Touya was simply too protective sometimes. I wonder what will happen when Sakura gets a boyfriend, she thought amusedly.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto? Mrs. Kinomoto?" A nurse with strawberry blond hair tied into high ponytail asked timidly while she stood a bit farther away from Touya who had bombared her with questions earlier.  
  
Nadeshiko and Fuijikta shared a look. "That would be us." They replied. The nurse nodded.  
  
"Will you please come this way?" She asked, gesturing to the hallway that leaded to Sakura's room. As Nadeshiko and Fuijikta stood up, so did the other three. The nurse eyed the others.  
  
"Family members only, I'm afraid." She said, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Look here, I'm her brother." Touya spoke up. "I have the right to see her."  
  
"And I'm her aunt and this is her cousin and best friend," Sonomi replied. The nurse sighed inwardly as ten pairs of eyes were on her.  
  
"All right then. Please come along," She finally said, giving in. Her shoes tapped softly on the titled floor, leading them to Sakura's room. "Please be quiet and stand a bit apart so that the doctor may check up on her." She instructed before opening the door.  
  
"Doctor, the Kinomoto family has arrived." She called out softly, giving Dr. Waleigh a clipboard.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kinomoto. Mrs. Kinomoto." He stood up and motioned them to sit around the bed.  
  
"Okaasan? Otosan?" Sakura's voice asked, her pitch a bit higher from her nervousness.  
  
"Hush, sweetie." Nadeshiko comforted, holding her daughter's hand. "I'm right here." Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. The mother smiled knowingly as she felt her daughter hand shake under hers.  
  
"Who else is here?" She asked. "Touya, Tomoyo, and Aunt Sonomi are here, aren't they?" She replied her own question before anyone could answer. The doctor and the nurse were mildly impressed at the strong abilities of her other senses.  
  
"Sakura," Dr. Waleigh spoke quietly. The girl turned her head to the doctor. "I'm going to take the bandages off slowly. Tell me if you see more light, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Suprisingly, his voice was quite soft. Funny how she didn't notice it earlier. Proabaly because she was imagining him what a sterotypical doctor he looked.  
  
She took a deep breath, smelling the snowdrops. Hope, she repeated over and over again as she felt a pair of hands cut the bandages off her head carefully. She could feel the bandages falling off her head, lessening the pressure.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
Just blackness.  
  
They have taken so much bandages off yet I still can't see.  
  
I can't see.  
  
  
  
No! This can't be happening. I'm supposed to see! I can warmth from the light yet I can't not see anything.  
  
Oh Kami, please. I don't want to say in the darkness! I cried out mentally. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes .. eyes that would never see again.  
  
It seems that I have lost everything. Kami, please no.  
  
  
  
Suddenly I felt a presence of another person. She placed a hand on my eyes softly. I could feel warmth radiating from her hand. Who was this person? She was no one in the room, yet I knew her. I could feel goodness and kindess flowing from her. Somehow I knew she was an angel. My guardian angel?  
  
Suddenly I heard her light giggle, that distinct giggled with a Chinese lilt inside. I felt the corners of my mouth go up slightly.  
  
Shin Hua .. You're watching over me, aren't you? I asked softly. Shin Hua just giggled again. She touched my eyes once more before disappearing.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
The doctor and nurse exchanged look. They had taken off all the bandages yet Sakura made no notion that she could see. Her eyes, disappointedly, were still closed. Yet her lips were moving as if she was talking, but they could hear nothing. And her lips . they were curled into a slight smile.  
  
"Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked timidly, afraid that her baby daughter couldn't see again. Sakura turned her head in her mother's direction, but did not open her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo was fliming the whole process, and her hands was shaking a bit. Nadeshiko was trying hard not to cry and Fujikta had a hand on his wife's shoulder. She reached a hand up and hold his.  
  
"Kaijuu, open you eyes!" Touya demanded, tears sliding down his eyes. He shook his sister's shoulders roughly. "Snap out of it!" He yelled, ignoring the tears. The nurse immediately dashed over and pulled his hands away from Sakura.  
  
"Stop it." She demanded. "You're hurting her."  
  
The two continued bickering and some cried. Things were in chaos and nothing was right. Hope had failed and there was nothing more to trust. The doctor rose from his seat and opened the door to go out. He wanted to leave some time alone for the family.  
  
"Don't cry." Her voice was so small and quiet that everyone ignored her at first. When she called again, it was Tomoyo out of all the people who heard her. She immediately dashed over to her best friend.  
  
"Sakura chan?" She asked softly. Sakura turned her head towards her friend and tried opening her eyes. Tomoyo could see the soft shaking of her friend.  
  
All was silent and the doctor came back in. The girl was opening her eyes slowly like a newborn baby. A bright emerald green that was almost gone forever was appearing bit by bit.  
  
"I can see," Sakura whispered surprised, as she blinked a few times uncustomed. Things were so bright, so full of color now. Tears slided down her hands. Immediately she was thrown into a tight group hug.  
  
There wasn't one in the room who was crying and shouting with joy. And Sakura was the happiest of all. The world, the life, everything suddenly had a new bright meaning. Her eyes captured each face and detail of all her loved ones. She giggled when she saw Tomoyo videotaping once again.  
  
And her eyes fell upon the white pure snowdrops that were forever faithful to her. "Arigato," She whispered softly to the plant. That was for the young man who encouraged her to undergo the operation.  
  
"Arigato," This time she said it to the sky. That was for Shin Hua who encouraged her to open her eyes, to believe in herself, and see.  
  
Oh, life had endless possiblities.  
  
Hope and trust.  
  
*** That afternoon ***  
  
Sakura was out from the hospital, thanking Dr. Waleigh and every doctor and nurse who helped her on the way. She had to suppress a giggle when she saw Dr. Waleigh though ... he was the exact way she imagined him to be. Such a sterotypical doctor. And the nurse, with the strawberry blond hair and cornflower blue eyes, was joyful when Sakura hugged her tightly. Her name, Touya later found out when he apologized for "harassing" her with questions, was Daphne.  
  
Everything was a delight to her when she could see again. Everyone could clearly see that she was happier and her emerald orbs shinned with a new found glory.  
  
Tomoyo came by later that day to give her the letter Shin Hua wanted her to give. In all the mist of celebrating, she had forgotten.  
  
"Sakura?" she called, coming into her room. She found Sakura painting with watercolors the snowdrops that were on her desk. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, admiring the beautifully drawn picture.  
  
"Drawing a picture of the snowdrops." She replied. "They gave me so much hope on the way. It's a wonder who gave me these flowers," Sakura went on. "They only grow in winter and, oh .. They've brought so much hope."  
  
"I never knew you could paint so well," Tomoyo said surprised as she watched her best friend draw so artistically.  
  
Sakura laughed, her laughter ringing cheefullly. "I never knew too. I guess it just developed after I could see again."  
  
"I came here to give you Shin Hua's letter. In all the mist of everything, it was put aside." Here Tomoyo gave the letter in Sakura's hands.  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me," The girl said and slipped out the room. She knew Sakura wanted to read the letter herself.  
  
Sakura's hands trembled slightly as she smiled at the faded pink envelope with a detailed drawing of Shin Hua, Tomoyo, and herself etched on it. Shin Hua was so artistic.  
  
Carefully, she opened the letter, not wanting to ruin it.  
  
A white letter was folded neatly inside and creaked slightly for its first reading for five years.  
  
Sakura's eyes watered as she read the words of the letter, feeling Shin Hua's presence right beside her.  
  
----- inside the letter-----  
  
April 8th, 1997  
  
Sakura! What did I tell you? Oh, you can see again! I'm so happy for you. I'm truly truly am. You don't know how much it means to me. Your sweet and cheerful orbs bring out the life in you.  
  
You must thank Tomoyo later for me for giving you this letter. Aren't you proud that you can see again? I knew you had the courage and the infinite amount of hope inside you. That's what I've admired the most about you.  
  
Don't cry over me. It's been five years since we've met, but those memories are still fresh, aren't they? You should be seventeen now and I wish I could go picinic under the cherry blossoms with you and Tomoyo. Meanwhile, I'm wathcing over you in Heaven. It's funny how I've ended up as your angel guardian. It's a nice feeling isn't though? And Tomoyo must know that I'm with her always as well.  
  
Are you still praticing those Kung Fu moves I've taught you? Self determination! Hehe! Girl power, you know?  
  
And my family, how are they? I know that they've moved back to China after my death. Write to them when you have the chance.  
  
Forever friends,  
  
Shin Hua.  
  
PS. Love you girl! Hehe.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
My eyes brimmed over as I finished the letter and folded it carefully back into the pink envelope. That was so emotional. It was as if Shin Hua was talking to me. I mean it, directly talking to me. I can hear her Japanese voice with a bit of her Chinese accent mixed inside.  
  
Oh, how I missed her. And it was funny how she ended up as my guardian angel. When we were small, we often wondered who are guardian angels were. It's kind of ironic in a way, but as Shin Hua put it, it really was a nice feeling.  
  
She smiled and twirled around her room, in her hand a white elegant feather. She had found the feather under her blanket and she assumed naturally that it was a gift from Shin Hua when she visited earlier.  
  
Life was great.  
  
*** Third POV***  
  
Indeed, life was great for Sakura after she regained her eyesight. She was much more cheerful and strong than she ever was before after living through five years in a black aybss. And interesting as it was, she started to take a bit of martial arts and kung fu as well. Her interest in it developed after she could see.  
  
And she started to have a talent for drawing as well, her sharp eyes and other sense made it possible to capture the feeling and details in her pictures.  
  
Everything just seemed so new and full of life to Sakura. She was go glad and thankful that she could see again. There was only one more wish that she had though .. And that was to thank that mysterious young man who gave her hope and trust. She had asked Tomoyo if she knew remembered the young man, but Tomoyo said she didn't know anything. She said that she was "too wrapped up in finding you," to take notice of the young man.  
  
She wished she could see him. His hands and his soothing voice were so clear in her memories.  
  
Deep in her heart, she knew she had ... maybe .. fallen in love with him. But she kept telling herself that was silly. After all, she didn't even know what the guy looked like. Heck, she didn't even know what his name was.  
  
Sakura sighed. Chances of finding him were slim.  
  
But, oh, how she wanted to thank him and hear that soothing voice and warm hands around hers.  
  
----- How was it? *sniff sniff * I thought it was so emotional. The feeling of whether Sakura will see again or not. They way she feels. It was all so emotional. So, tell me, how did you like it? MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! Hehe. And a HAPPY NEW YEAR as well! Hehe. This is my present to all of you. I hoped you have enjoyed it! 


	4. It was you?

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for being so understanding. Having two fic at the same time is hard to update faster than normal. Gomen. But one can't really blame inspiration, can they? I know, I know excuses. Anyhow, I'll be trying my best to update both this fic and my other fic. Arigato for being empathic.  
  
-----SPECIAL THANKS: chilly chinky: Thank you! Happy holidays.  
  
Crying Tenshi: Hehe.. How about I make this chapter a new year's gift? It'll be the last chapter I write in year 2002. Hehe. Welcome the start of 2003!  
  
Chibi Tenshi: What I do to make my readers happy. Hehe. Happy Holidays to you too.  
  
Gofansfan: Reunion in the next chapter? Then they'll be no fun in tormenting you guys! Just kidding. Hehe.  
  
Ash Night: First of all, I would like to thank you for reviewing my other story as well. And I'm glad you liked the letter. A best new year for you.  
  
Master Li: Who said anything about ending the fic at the last chapter? I didn't say "the end"! The story shall continue! *Trumpet blares in the background * Hehe. I made that part full of suspense huh? I've made my point. Yay!  
  
Pink lover: You guys are wonderful. *sniff sniff*  
  
Le Artist: You don't know how much it means to me that you've cried reading my story. It's really touching for me and boosts my self-confidence inside. I really, really thank you.  
  
Chibichic: Don't worry! The story will go on.  
  
Elle poohbear: I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay? That I promise you.  
  
Confused: Happy New Year and many thanks.  
  
Sweetflower92: Thanks. I love sugar! Hehe.  
  
Kirei crystal: Thanks to you too. *Joins in dancing with you *  
  
Soul: Arigato.  
  
Azure Roses: I'm even happier that I've made you happy. The best thing being an author is seeing the happiness in readers when they read something they have written. Thank you.  
  
Kan Chan: Thanks for being an ever-there friend!  
  
Idiot1988: You've changed your name. What happened to 2000? Hehe, just wondering. Thank you as well for being a very loyal reader in both of my fics. I've just read your other review for my other story. Hehe.. I guess you just like both of them huh? I'm SO happy! For that reason as well as the last chapter was your best Christmas present. Thanks. The connection between clothes and adults? No idea. And sorry about not updating earlier on the other fic. Gomen!  
  
:) : Thank you, smiley person!  
  
Cherry Princess: Am I that good of a writer to make my readers cry? *sniff sniff * That makes ME cry! Thank you! Inspirations usually come to me while I'm taking a hot comfortable bath. LoL. Well, some of them anyways. Thanks for reading both of my fics!  
  
Kitten: Thanks!  
  
Kirjava Chan: Thank you and I'll try my best in updating as soon as possible.  
  
SKC: Thanks a lot for being such a wonderful person! As for my other story, I'm currently thinking how to end it. Hehe. Yes. the other story is coming to an end, but not for a while. You know how much I write. LoL.  
  
----- THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed and sorry to those who I have missed out! Gomen! I want to especially thank those who have reviewed both of my stories. In any way, however, you ALL are wonderful people. ~Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
"Kami, that looks so good on you!" Tomoyo gushed, her eyes going starry. Sakura just shook her head, knowing that was how Tomoyo always reacted when she donned one of Tomoyo's inventions on herself. But she had to admit; the outfit really did look good on her. She was wearing a red wine cashmere sweater that had a wide neckline, exposing her shoulders. Below she had fitting khakis. The sakura necklace Touya gave her was shinning around her neck.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit too formal for going to the movies?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo immediately shook her head.  
  
"Of course not!" She replied stubbornly. Sakura sighed and gave in to her best friend who was wearing a purple silky top with jeans.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Touya's voice sounded annoyed yet amused from outside the room.  
  
"No!" Sakura and Tomoyo responded in union. This made the two giggle happily. On the other side of the room however, Touya was no so happy.  
  
"Will you hurry up? You two are just going to the movies, not a date," Touya grumbled as he leaned against the wall with his hands tucked into his pockets.  
  
"We're done!" Sakura chirped as she opened the door.  
  
"Finally!" Touya said under his breath as he walked to get his car.  
  
"I heard that!" Sakura called to him after a while. Touya winced. He had forgotten that Sakura's other senses were unusually sharper than most from being blind five years.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get this movie over with, okay?" he said sighing. Tomoyo giggled at the siblings bickering back and forth through the whole ride.  
  
"Call me when you guys are done doing whatever," Touya instructed the two young teenagers. Sakura giggled and saluted playfully. Touya groaned and stuck his tongue out before driving away.  
  
----- A while later -----  
  
"That was such a total waste of my money!" Tomoyo complained after the two came out from seeing Double Vision, which supposedly looked really creepy on the previews.  
  
"The ending was quite sweet," Sakura objected.  
  
"Right, 'with love, one won't die.'" Tomoyo mimicked the last phrase of the movie. "It's so hackneyed!"  
  
"So!" Sakura countered. "It's quite true." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I guess, but I was hoping it'd be really creepy, you know? There wasn't much blood or anything. And I was thinking that the dead baby would be doing something creepy but all it did was stay in the glass jar!" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Sakura giggled at how emotional Tomoyo was taking everything. To tell the truth, she was quite happy that there were no bloody scenes. And she was plenty glad that the two-pupil baby stayed in the jar! Talk about freaky!  
  
"Let's go shopping, ne Sakura?" Tomoyo suggested, her mood clearing up immediately. "School starts soon and I just have to buy some clothes for you!"  
  
"Oh, all right." Sakura agreed.  
  
The two laughed and chattered away as they walked down the busy streets that were like wonderland with all its colorful bright lights under the dark evening sky.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly as she collided with someone. "Ah, gomen!" She cried, apologizing.  
  
She looked up to see a young man, his amber eyes annoyed. "Gomenasai." She apologized once more before walking away with Tomoyo. Sakura glanced at the young man weirdly. What was his problem?  
  
The young man sighed and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "People these days," He said under his breath. "At least that young girl had the decency to apologize to me."  
  
Then it struck him. That girl looked awfully familiar. He quickly turned around to see the girl walk around the corner, her long wavy auburn hair cascading down her back. She looked so familiar.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay? I just saw that girl bump into you," A girl asked, coming to the young man's side. Her short black hair ended up to her shoulders and her ruby red eyes were shinning in worry.  
  
"I'm okay, Meiling. She apologized." Syaoran answered, breaking away from his thoughts. The girl couldn't have looked familiar. Besides, he didn't even see the girl's face. Anyone could have hair that way.  
  
----- A few days later -----  
  
"Sakura, we need to discuss about your schooling," Nadeshiko started to speak as the rest of the family members huddled on the sofas on the lazy Saturday morning.  
  
"We've decided for you to go to a public school." She continued. Sakura's eyes glittered with happiness. She had always wanted to go back to public school where she could make new friends and everything.  
  
"Is Tomoyo coming too?" She asked happily. When she had gotten blind, Tomoyo had stubbornly insisted that she be tutored with Sakura. Sonomi allowed it after a while because she knew Tomoyo was feeling guilty that she had caused Sakura's blindness.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Fujitaka spoke up. His brown eyes were gentle as he focused them on his daughter. "Tomoyo has been accepted to a really good musical school called Chouwa High School."  
  
"Nani? She didn't tell me that she did," Sakura exclaimed, confused.  
  
"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to be sad that she wouldn't be able to go to the same school. For a while she kept pondering if she should got to Chouwa High or go to Tomoeda High with you." Nadeshiko picked up.  
  
"Oh," was Sakura's only reply. She thought it over herself. Tomoyo was her friend before they were born and they had schooling together every since they were small. Going to high school without her would be hard. She would be entering a high school all by herself.  
  
But then so would Tomoyo. And she had done so much for her. Giving up her dreams to stay with her. She could of long gone to a good school instead of staying back and tutoring with Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad for Tomoyo," Sakura finally stated. She could afford to be generous. Besides, nothing could break the bond between the two tight friends. "I can handle Tomoeda High by myself," She smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Touya asked, his arms lazily spread out on the sofa. "A kaijuu like you might kill the first person you see."  
  
"Touya!" Sakura complained. "I'll hit you with my shinai!" She threatened to take her wooden sword out.  
  
"See? Such a violent kaijuu!" He complained as he head to his room with his hands in his pockets. This brought laughter from the parents and even Sakura couldn't help but smile along.  
  
----- Monday morning, the first day of school (2nd semester)-----  
  
"Sakura! You look absolutely kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as she walked into the Kinomoto house early that morning like she was a family member. She and Sakura had agreed to walk to school together each day and would part at the crossroads where the schools headed different directions.  
  
"It's the school uniform, Tomoyo!" Sakura complained as she packed her stuff into the school bag that they had to use. It was black bag made of cloth. She slung the bag on her right shoulder.  
  
"But it looks so good on you, ne Auntie Nadeshiko?" Tomoyo complimented. Nadeshiko nodded her head in agreement. Sakura shrugged and looked down at her attire. She was in a white blouse with a dark forest green pleated skirt that came a little above her knee. Sakura had worn baggy white socks and new sneakers to match.  
  
"It looks like yours," Sakura replied. She gestured to Tomoyo's light blue blouse with a navy and white checkered skirt.  
  
"But you make yours so kirei!" Tomoyo insisted. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Whatever," She responded finally. "Ja ne, Okaasan, Otousan, and Oniichan!" She called into the kitchen where the rest of the family was still eating. The waved and wished her luck before Sakura left with Tomoyo.  
  
It was the perfect day, with a clear sunny sky with white happy clouds in the sky, playing chase. A slight breeze made the day comfortable.  
  
"What do you think school will be like?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled at her friend's uneasiness. For the past few years, her being blind made others ignore her.  
  
"Wonderful," She replied. "They'll be many people and new teachers. You can start afresh and make new friends and everything, Sakura,"  
  
"I hope so," her friend replied quietly. Tomoyo smiled softly. "I really wish you could be there on my first day to give me support, but I understand."  
  
"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo started.  
  
"Iie." Sakura cut in. She smiled, returning to her usual genki self. "I want you to achieve your love in music, Tomoyo. You've been such a wonderful friend, closer than sisters,"  
  
"Sakura, you believe in yourself and you'll be able to achieve yours." Tomoyo replied, slowing her footsteps. They had come to the intersection point where the two would go their separate ways.  
  
"I'll see you here after school?" Sakura asked timidly. Tomoyo smiled encouragingly and nodded.  
  
"I promise," She replied. Satisfied with her answer, Sakura smiled and turned down the left fork, heading towards Tomoeda High School.  
  
It was a beautiful school. Its red brick foundation wall was strong and bold golden letters "Tomoeda High School" was printed on proudly on it. Tall lush trees grew in the courtyard and to the girl's delight, there were a few Sakura trees blooming. The school building was also made of red brick and it looked wonderful. People in the same uniforms as hers were bustling about. This was what she had always wanted: to be able to come back to school and treated like an equal. Not someone with a disability.  
  
She found herself wandering, taking in all the beauty of the school while looking for the administration office. In the distance she could hear loud cheers and sounds of guys as they fought.  
  
Curious as ever, Sakura walked towards the direction of the noise and her feet took her to a large field where guys were playing soccer. She smiled and stood by the side to watch, admiring the way the guys played.  
  
"Watch out!" A guy called, running towards her as the ball sailed over to her. Sakura looked up and caught the ball easily in her hands.  
  
"Nice catch," He grinned at her, his messy auburn hair was wet from sweat. Sakura smiled and returned the ball.  
  
"Thanks," She replied with her bright smile. The guy nodded and stared at her for a while. "Is something wrong?" She asked a moment later when she caught him looking at her. He was about to answer when a guy cut in.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you done getting the ball?" A guy called out. His black hair and light skin contrasted, giving him a handsome look.  
  
"Yeah!" The tall man replied. He nodded to the girl, eyeing her one last time before running back to his teammates.  
  
Sakura shrugged and walked back to the buildings where a girl had helpfully pointed out the administration office. She just couldn't shake the feeling of the guy watching her. His piercing autumn eyes held some secret that she wanted to know. Heck, she didn't even know the guy and she was thinking about him! Shaking her head away from the thoughts, she went to the administration office.  
  
To Sakura's great delight, she found the staff welcoming and friendly. They kindly showed her to her classroom, number 104. After a polite talk, the lady, Ms. Akera left Sakura standing in front of the classroom timidly. The teacher came out a while after hushing his class. His warm bright smile made Sakura a bit less worried.  
  
"Ohayo, you must be Sakura Kinomoto, our new student," He greeted. Sakura felt herself relax and smiled back.  
  
"Hai," She replied.  
  
"Welcome. I'm Mr. Heizo Miyake, the homeroom teacher of class 104." He greeted. He opened the door to reveal a group of kids Sakura's age, immediately hushing down once they saw the teacher enter again.  
  
Mr. Miyake's frown deepened once he saw kids out of their seats chattering away. As he was about to talk, a guy with black hair Sakura saw playing soccer leaped up from his seat.  
  
He raised his pointer finger and smiled. It was then Sakura noticed that his eyes were just two lines smiling happily. "Chatting comes from America where they had chit chats. Chitchats are where groups of people gather around on a special event and listen to chicks talk. Thus..."  
  
Before he could continue, a brown haired girl tied into two curled pigtails got up from her seat and pulled hard on the young man's ear, making him fall back into his seat.  
  
"Chiharu! You didn't have to pull so hard," he complained, rubbing his ear. The girl just shrugged.  
  
The other students laughed. Sensei Miyake couldn't help but smile himself. "Kinomoto, welcome to the class of 104," He announced with a grin. Sakura smiled timidly at all the students who were peering over their desks to get a good look at her.  
  
"Let's see. Why don't you sit next to Li Syaoran over there? He's the guy with brown hair in the second row next to the window." Sensei asked. Sakura shrugged and looked at where he was gesturing.  
  
It was the guy who played soccer that morning! "Kinomoto, I suggest you to sit. I still have a few things to announce you know," Sensei asked playfully. Sakura blushed a bit and quickly sat down in her seat. Syaoran eyed her warily before turning his attention away from her.  
  
"Um, hi," Sakura made a feeble attempt to young man who was apparently "sleeping" on his desk after class ended. "Uh,"  
  
"Oh, hi!" A girl greeted, breaking up the ice between the two. Sakura looked up and saw a Chinese girl with short black hair and red eyes smiling. "Don't bother with him," She gestured to Syaoran, pounding him hard on the back. Syaoran just grumbled. "He's just plain grumpy,"  
  
"You know I stayed up late and woke up early doing martial arts, Meiling," Syaoran growled, stretching in his seat. "It's the only way the clan will let me continue my part time job."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Meiling clucked understandingly. She knew how much Syaoran loved his job and wasn't going to give it up.  
  
"Um, yeah," Sakura said somewhat hesitantly. "You're?"  
  
"Oh! How silly of me," the girl exclaimed. "I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's dearest cousin!" She replied, stressing on the word "dearest."  
  
"Whatever." He growled impatiently.  
  
"So, you're the new girl huh? What's your name?" Meiling continued, totally ignoring what Syaoran had just said. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She answered. Meiling smiled widely.  
  
"Wonderful. Hey, Chiharu, Takashi, come say hi!" She called her friends over. Chiharu came bounding over with Takashi.  
  
"Hi!" The two chorused. Sakura immediately noticed that they were the two who talked before class.  
  
"Hi, Kinomoto," Chiharu started but was but off by Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, please," Her voice was soft yet contained an indescrible sense of power. Syaoran raised his eyebrow at this.  
  
"Sakura," Chiharu mended with a smile, "And you can call me Chiharu."  
  
"And I'm her boyfriend, Yamazaki Tashaki." The guy with black hair butted in. Sakura smiled at their kindness.  
  
"He just calls himself that," Chiharu said flatly, but the way she smiled and eyes shown when she saw Yamazaki was enough for Sakura to know that she cared for him. She smiled wistfully at how sweet the couple was, bickering over the truth of chattering.  
  
"What classes do you guys have next?" Sakura asked. All of them stopped talking and looked at her, making her blush slightly.  
  
"Physics, ugh!" Chiharu and Yamazaki yelled at the same time. Sakura giggled at how cute they looked as they argued who said it first.  
  
"What do you have, Ki- I mean Sakura?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I have physical education, you?" She asked hopefully. To her luck, Meiling smiled widely.  
  
"You're in luck," She proclaimed, slamming a hand down on her cousin's shoulder. "Syaoran here will be happy to take you to phys-ed."  
  
"You mean you don't have physical education?" Sakura asked. She had hoped that someone she knew would be in the same classes as her.  
  
"Don't worry!" Meiling assured. "Syaoran's a nice guy. Besides, I heard you guys are doing martial arts," She grinned widely at this.  
  
"Martial arts?" The auburn hair girl asked uneasily.  
  
"Syaoran's practically a teaching assistance. He'll help you out."  
  
"No, um, I mean I do know a little bit of martial arts, it's just that- "  
  
"Sugoi!" Meiling squealed. Everyone turned to look at her and she glared at them all. "It's just what?" she asked, remembering the girl's question.  
  
"I didn't bring extra clothing. I had no idea I had phys-ed today."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure someone in your class will," Meiling comforted. "I'll see you at lunch okay Sakura? We eat at the huge cherry blossom tree where the guys play soccer. Chiharu, Takashi, and a few others will be there as well."  
  
That seemed to cheer the girl up a bit. "Hai, arigato."  
  
Meiling just grinned and winked, leaving only Sakura and Syaoran stranded in the empty classroom.  
  
"Um," Sakura started, peaking a look at the serious young man.  
  
"Come on, Kinomoto." He said quietly and led her to the gym.  
  
It turned out that many girls were quite ditsy (excuse my term) and did not fancy much for sports at all. Most of them had brought their magazines and nail polish. Sakura sighed in dismay. Those who were interested in sports only had one extra set of clothing.  
  
"Here," A green blur was thrown at Sakura and she had barely enough time to react and catch it. Her hands met the soft texture of clothing. Confused, she looked up to see Syaoran in front of her with a scowl.  
  
"Won't you be needing it?" She asked softly.  
  
"I brought extra," he grunted. Sakura smiled her thanks and went off to change. She just had to giggle at the sight of her wearing a large green t- shirt and gray sweat pants that she had to tie the drawstring together tightly.  
  
"You look cute in his clothing," A girl commented. Sakura turned around to see a girl a little taller than her with black hair and dark blue eyes. Her blue shorts and white shirt matched her personality.  
  
"Arigato," Sakura replied. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, you are?"  
  
"May Yee Han." She answered with a smile. Sakura noticed her Chinese name. "You can just call me May, most people do."  
  
"Call me Sakura," the other girl replied. "What part of China are you from?"  
  
May's eyes were a bit surprised, but she quickly replied, "Shanghai."  
  
"That's awesome," She commented, leading the way out. Syaoran was barking at a few people to get them run laps around the track. His eyes seem to shine with amusement when he saw Sakura in his clothes.  
  
"I know they're big on me," Sakura stated calmly. Syaoran just smirked. Sakura shook her head; she probably was imagining that amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Five laps, Kinomoto. You too Han," he simply commanded. Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly accomplished her five laps with May just behind her.  
  
"Okay, the sensei's in a meeting, so since we're starting martial arts, I'm in charge," Syaoran started, saying the speech as if he had said it a hundred times. "Those who know martial arts, raise your hands," He continued in a dull, monotone voice.  
  
To her surprise, only Sakura and a few others did. "All right. Only Kinomoto here is new right?" All of them who were listening nodding.  
  
"Whatever. Practice your punches," He commanded and told one of the better students to watch them practice. "Kinomoto, you come with me," Sakura almost groaned out loud. May noticed this and grinned at her.  
  
Syaoran led her farther down the gym where there was no one. "Let's see how good you are," he simply stated.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Sakura's voice rose a bit and she blushed when she noticed. Syaoran just stood there with his arms crossed with a superior atmosphere around him.  
  
"Well?" he asked, smirking. Sakura growled and punched quickly over, aiming for his shoulder. Syaoran moved slightly to the left. As Sakura continued to attack, Syaoran continued to dodge and block. A few times, she managed to graze him.  
  
It was only when she launched out a powerful high kick when Syaoran shifted his mode to attack and grasped Sakura's leg, twisting it. Sakura made a face and pulled out of his grasp hard, making her tumbled back. Syaoran quickly made it over for attack when Sakura flipped backwards a few times.  
  
Instead of attacking, Syaoran stood up and nodded. "What?" Sakura asked exasperatedly.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged and Sakura read through his body language that people were watching them. "Hoe?" She cried out and immediately blushed.  
  
"You're quite good, Kinomoto," Syaoran calmly stated after sending the people back to work. Sakura just shrugged as she drank from her water bottle.  
  
"Not as good as you. You're hardly panting," She stated clearly and regretted immediately for stating that for Syaoran was once again smirking.  
  
"How long?" He asked.  
  
"One month."  
  
A pause drifted over the two. "You're a natural." Syaoran finally stated. "Do you go to classes?"  
  
"It's only an interest," Sakura stated. "I go when I have the time."  
  
"When you have the time?" He almost shouted. "You're a natural and you're going to just give it all up?" he demanded. Sakura eyed him warily.  
  
"Well, I--- " Sakura started but was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"Never mind." He turned back to his impassive self. "You should change back into your clothes," he stated briskly before walking off.  
  
"Arigato for your clothes!" Sakura called out. She could have sworn that she saw Syaoran stumble at bit at her words.  
  
May laughed when Sakura recalled what had happened while in the changing room. "Well, I have history next, ja!" May called, laughing. Sakura waved her off, a smile still on her face.  
  
Sakura sat on the bench and carefully folded the clothes Syaoran had lent her. She reminded herself to wash the clothes this afternoon. As she was walking back to the classroom, she felt a presence of another coming towards her. Immediately she raised her guard up.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked. A young man stepped out behind her and Sakura spun around to find herself looking into a pair of red-brown eyes.  
  
"Hi," the guy greeted. Sakura felt herself loosen as she smiled in return. His golden hair was gelled fashionably.  
  
"Hi," Sakura returned. "You're?"  
  
"Lei Long," he replied. "I can't believe it's you Sakura,"  
  
"Hoe? Excuse me, do I know you?" Sakura asked, raising her guard up once again. Lei smiled, apologetically.  
  
"Gomen. I just can't believe you actually trusted me," He explained. He watched as the emerald eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
"It was you?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Hai. Didn't I tell you to trust me?" He asked with a half smile. Before he could react, Sakura had thrown herself into his arms. He chuckled and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"I thought I would had never seen you again," Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran walked by the hall to see Sakura embracing some guy he couldn't tell because he couldn't see her face. She was fast at making friends, he thought to himself. Eyeing the two once more, he walked away, caring less what happened to Sakura. It was none of business.  
  
Or was it?  
  
*** Before I ask my usual "how was it?" I would want to say HAPPY 2003! This is my GIFT to all of you on the last day of 2002. I hope that you ALL have a wonderful NEW YEAR!  
  
Now, how was it? Don't worry, the story's not ending there, I think. Hehe. Of course, we still have Tomoyo's story to tell. I should stop fooling around with your minds. Yes, this story will still continue. There is more to come. And all I have to say here is not to judge too quickly.  
  
Gomen that this chapter was kind of, um boring. I thought I was rambling. Gomen. Tell me what you think, okay? Yep. HAPPY 2003! See you guys in the New Year!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	5. Thank God I Found You

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS IMPORTANT! THIS DEALS WITH MATTERS THAT MAY AFFECT YOU. Now that I have your attention, I would like to announce something. I'm currently in a situation where I am VERY busy. I have finals in A WEEK and I have 8 tests the week before the finals. AND then I have SATs the week after. I just want to say that this will be my last chapter until I finish my SATs. Scores and SATs are VERY important to me, considering this is my JUNIOR year at high school. I hope you understand. My deepest apologies to ALL of you. And those who read, "Do You Remember Me? I Remember You" I'm sorry that I have not been updating that fic for a while. It's taking me a long time to get the next chapter up.  
  
Once again, I'm very sorry that I have to delay this fic and my other fic until January 25th.  
  
BUT there is GOOD news. I will have WINTER break until February 11th. During that time period, I will try my best to update both stories. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Deepest apologies,  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
-----SPECIAL THANKS: Chibi Tenshi: Read the author's note above concerning updating. Gomen! Thanks so much.  
  
Heavenly Anime Angel: It was Syaoran? It was? Hehe. Meanwhile, let's just see how this story ends up!  
  
Ash Night: Thanks. Hehe. I'm glad that I surprised you, which means this story isn't predictable like some.  
  
Gofansfan: Thank you for commenting that the characters were exact; that means a lot to me. Hmm. maybe I'll make Syaoran and Sakura friends. Who knows? Hehe.  
  
Idiot1988: Hehe, when you dislike someone, stick with "no comment." LoL. Lei Long's not that bad. is he? LoL. I'm glad you loved this gift! Thanks!  
  
Pink lover: Hehe. Seems like everyone is going crazy with Sakura hugging Lei Long. Who said Syaoran knew Sakura before hand, hm? He would have said something. Hehe. There are many more surprises to come.  
  
Chiriko no Kawaii no da: Kill him? Such violent words! LoL. As for updating, please read my author's note. Gomen! I feel really, really guilty about it!  
  
Chii: Thanks for the comments on both chapters. Hehe, you're the only one who has taken the whole Lei Long and Sakura thing calmly. All others insist it's Syaoran. Hm.  
  
Cherry Princess: LoL. About Lei Long, we just have to wait and see.  
  
Miss Quin Chen: I really want to thank you for your encouraging words. Your simple words have caused me to look at my fic from another perspective. Arigato. And thank you for adding me onto your favorite story list; that means tons to me.  
  
:): Hi smiley! Hehe. About writing soon, gomen. Read my author's note for more details if you haven't already. Gomen.  
  
Chibi Sakura Syaoran: A S+S fic? Hehe makes me wonder who's the author sometimes. Just kidding.  
  
Kan Chan: Thank you. That line, "I'm always here if you need me," is totally encouraging. Thank you. I know you've been reading my fics from the beginning chapters of "Do You Remember Me." I can't say how much I thank you! And about updating soon, gomen. Look at my author's note. I hope you understand!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Hehe. Keep reading!  
  
Kerofan: About updating as soon as possible, I'm really, really sorry! Please read the author's note for why. I'm trying my best!  
  
Azure Roses: Like Chii, you're the only other one who has accepted (well, kind of) that Sakura is with Lei. Others have been insisting its Syaoran. Hehe. Who knows? Thanks for your compliment.  
  
Gomen if I have missed out anyone, and if I have, my deepest thanks for reviewing. Before you begin the story, I'm really, REALLY sorry about not being able to update soon. This makes me feel so guilty, as if I'm not doing a good job. I hope you all can be able to understand and forgive me. Thank you. And I hope this chapter will be one of the best.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
"Tomoyo! You cannot believe what happened today!" Sakura screamed in joy as she almost tackled her best friend who was waiting at the intersection. Instead, she was literally squeezing Tomoyo's breath from her lungs with her tight hug.  
  
"What?" She replied with a half smile on her face as if she knew the reason to Sakura's extreme happiness. Sakura's emerald eyes glowed with a new found glory. It was the same shine that appeared to her when she first recovered her eyesight.  
  
"I met him!" She yelled, twirling around with her arms spread open. A bright and warm smile was painted on her face while she hugged herself with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo asked calmly as they sat at a café with a motherly look on her face; the happy yet patient smile. Sakura smiled widely.  
  
"Remember I told you about the guy who encouraged me to go for the operation when I got lost with you on my birthday?" Sakura quickly asked.  
  
"Don't tell me that.." Tomoyo started, her lily eyes wide with disbelief. Sakura grinned and nodded. "Oh my gosh! Tell me everything!" She demanded with delight.  
  
"I met him after gym when I was walking back to the classroom. You cannot believe how cute he is with his dirty blond hair and brownish red eyes!" Sakura dreamed. "And he was so happy for me, beyond what I can imagine."  
  
"I can't believe you're so lucky!" Her best friend complimented. "So, did he say anything special to you?"  
  
"Um," Sakura mumbled with a blush.  
  
"Say it!" Tomoyo commanded.  
  
"All right, all right!" Sakura said giving in. She bit her bottom lip and whispered, "He asked me to dinner Saturday," Immediately she blushed afterwards.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you!" Tomoyo pretended.  
  
"He asked me to dinner on Saturday," Sakura said louder.  
  
"Who did?" Another voice broke in. Sakura looked up from where she was staring at her tea.  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura exclaimed surprised. "Tomoyo, this is Meiling Li, a friend from school. Meiling, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend," She quickly introduced.  
  
"Hi Li," Tomoyo greeted with a smile. "Why don't you join us?" She asked.  
  
"Meiling's fine," Meiling replied. "We're all friends here." She commented as she sat down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Likewise," Tomoyo answered with a light smile. "Tomoyo then?"  
  
Meiling grinned and nodded. "So Sakura, who asked you out? It's only the first day of school!" She joked out loud, making Sakura turn an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Some guy," She mumbled incoherently.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Didn't she tell you? She's going to dinner with--- "  
  
Before she could finish, Sakura and Meiling's attention was somewhere else. Tomoyo then looked up to see a tall man with brown hair and eyes, holding two drinks in his hand with a crossed look upon his face.  
  
"Meiling, what am I? Your personal servant?" he grumbled, plunking the drink in front of her. The drink inside the class up rose dangerously. Meiling put a hand to steady the glass.  
  
Meiling grinned up at him. "Tomoyo, this is my wonderful cousin, Syaoran Li." She introduced, once again drawling the term "wonderful." Oh, she loved teasing her cousin. "Syaoran, this is Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend." Tomoyo smiled friendly yet Syaoran just grunted.  
  
"Won't you be sitting Li?" Sakura asked, breaking the stiff moment. Syaoran just shrugged and sat down next to Sakura, as if he was blaming her that this was the only seat left. Sakura sighed inwardly; at least she had tried.  
  
"As you were saying Tomoyo?" Meiling prompted. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Sakura was once blind, for five years actually. She recently underwent the eye operation due to the certain sweet words of an unknown gentleman on her birthday, I might add," Tomoyo explained, smiling evilly at her last comment. Sakura just sighed.  
  
"Go on," Meiling urged, wanting to hear the whole story. Somehow Syaoran wasn't paying attention at all, as if he already heard the story a hundred times.  
  
"Before, me and her family urged her to take the operation, but it seems like only this certain young man has a special effect on Sakura." Tomoyo continued. Sakura noticed that Syaoran's eyes suddenly went soft for the briefest moment. "Today, she met the guy she's been wanting to thank forever today at school. He recognized her immediately and asked her to go out with dinner with him tomorrow." Tomoyo concluded. Sakura once again looked at Syaoran, but his hard look was back. She probably was just imagining things again.  
  
"Who?" Meiling pestered. Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I believe that should be coming from the unusually quiet young lady in front of me." She replied. Quickly, Meiling focused her red eyes on Sakura. Sakura blushed again.  
  
"Lei Long," She whispered.  
  
"Him? He's new at the school too, right?" Meiling asked. Sakura only nodded, not being able to say much more without bursting with happiness.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" The Chinese girl suddenly cried out. "This has to perfect. Tomoyo and I will dress you up!" She volunteered. Tomoyo nodded, having a starry look in her eyes. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Sakura laughed, relieved the attention was away from her for a brief moment. "Since Tomoyo could pick up needle and thread, she's been making these outfits for me."  
  
"Kawaii!" Meiling gushed.  
  
"Isn't it? We'll meet at Sakura's house after school Friday and we can dress Sakura up," Tomoyo decided. "I can show you the outfits I've made."  
  
"Heheh," Sakura laughed wearily. The two were going crazy at the ideas they had in store for Sakura.  
  
"So, um, Li, any plans for the weekends?" Sakura asked the quite boy sitting beside her timidly.  
  
"Work and practice," he replied simply.  
  
"Work?" She asked. He just nodded. She frowned, not really knowing what to say to him.  
  
"So it's really him?" Syaoran asked softly after a while. Sakura turned from her drink to stare a bit at him.  
  
"Of course," She whispered emotionally. "Those words he said where exactly the same he said to me that day. I'm so glad that I can thank him."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I'm glad that you can see again," He quietly said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him; so he had been listening after all. "Excuse me," he stood up from his seat.  
  
"I have to go to my part time job. Meiling, you know that you have to go home earlier today," Syaoran spoke clearly. Meiling sighed and reluctantly stood up from her seat.  
  
"It's been nice meeting you, Tomoyo. Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Ja ne!" She called, leaving the two girls. The two nodded and waved back. Meiling smiled before running to catch up to Syaoran who had already walked out the door.  
  
----- The Next Day -----  
  
"Ohayo Sakura," A familiar voice called. Sakura looked up into a pair of dreamy copper brown eyes. A slight frown appeared on his face. "I can call you that, can I?" he asked.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Of course, you can. Can I call you Lei?" (Long is his last name.)  
  
Lei grinned and nodded. "So, can you go out to dinner with me on Saturday?" He asked, hoping that she would.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai,"  
  
"Sugoi," He commented. Sakura smiled in agreement as the two walked together to class, talking and laughing.  
  
"So this is Lei Long?" Meiling asked, walking up to the two. Sakura turned and flashed a smile at Meiling.  
  
"Hai. Lei, this is Meiling Li. Meiling, this is Lei Long." The auburn hair girl introduced. Lei flashed Meiling a smile.  
  
"What do you have first period? Maybe we have the same class," Lei asked. Sakura groaned.  
  
"Pre-calculus," She replied. "Don't ask." She commented, making a face.  
  
Lei chuckled at her reply. He took the schedule over from Sakura. "At least we have literature in the same class. I'll see you then okay?" He asked kindly. Sakura smiled at his concern.  
  
"Hai," She answered, smiling. Lei nodded to the two girls before walking to his next class.  
  
"I must say you have great taste," Meiling commented ruefully. Sakura blushed lightly.  
  
"Tell me you have pre-cal with me," Sakura said, changing the topic.  
  
"Have physics this morning. I'll catch you at lunch." The Chinese girl said apologetically. Sakura smiled.  
  
"No, it's okay. I just can't do math," She struggled. Meiling laughed knowingly.  
  
"Well, if you have any questions, you can ask me or someone. Syaoran's this huge math nerd. Don't tell him I said that, but I'm sure he'll be willing to help."  
  
"Li?" Sakura asked surprised after she finished giggling at Syaoran as a nerd.  
  
Meiling laughed. "Seems like the cold hearted beast, huh? Actually, he's a down right nice guy once you get to know him. It just takes him time to relax around other people." She confessed.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said. "Meet you at the sakura tree then." Meiling nodded and waved as she ran to her next class.  
  
Sakura walked timidly into her math class, her first time being in the classroom. She didn't have math the other day, thank god. Quickly she scanned the room to find someone she knew, but she found no one. After a while, her eyes spotted Syaoran who was looking out the window bored in the last row.  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she walked up to him. Probably from all the years of training in martial arts, he looked at her before she could talk, sensing the presence of another.  
  
"What?" He asked wearily.  
  
"Um, can I sit next to you?" She blurted. "I mean, I don't really know anyone else, and so, um." She got so nervous around him!  
  
"Whatever," he replied calmly. Sakura sighed and took that for a yes and sat down next to the amber haired young man.  
  
The sensei went on and on about wrapping functions, warning students to forget everything they've learned about trigonometric functions because wrapping functions dealt with circles, not triangles. Sakura groaned; she had spent forever to understand the trigonometric functions and now she had to forget them! Her head was spinning with concepts of a line literally wrapping onto the circumference of the circle and what point matched to what. Who cared about wrapping functions anyhow! It was like she was going to need it in a supermarket or somewhere.  
  
"Ugh!" Sakura cried during break, looking at her worksheets that were completely blank except for her name after a period of math. It was a double period and the sensei had expected everyone to finish it by then. "I hate math," She groaned, looking at problem one once again, but only to erase her work. She swore that the paper was getting thinner each time she erased.  
  
"You could have asked for help, Kinomoto," Syaoran's voice said, sighing. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran looking over her shoulder.  
  
"You're done?" She asked unbelieving. Syaoran shrugged and showed her his math paper neatly done with all the show work to match. All the answers were neatly boxed with straight lines. Sakura cried out despairingly. "I'll never finish this in time!" She moaned.  
  
"You can't even do this?" he asked, looking at the blank piece of paper, pointing at the first question. This earned him a hard glare from Sakura.  
  
"I can't help if I don't know pre-cal!" She defended. "And you do know the reason why, Li-kun." She added sharply.  
  
Syaoran's look softened, knowing she was referring to her blindness. "Gomen." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the girl.  
  
"It's okay," Sakura said quickly, not wanting him to feel bad. "Can you teach me?" She asked, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder. Syaoran raised an eyebrow but nodded his head silently.  
  
For the next period, Syaoran helped her with her math. "Yes! I finished it!" Sakura crowed as she handed the paper in to the teacher when the bell rang shrilly. "Thanks Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran just shrugged. "It was nothing,"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Thanks, anyhow Li-kun." She thanked enthusiastically. She smiled at him before skipping happily out of the torture hall of dungeon, also known as the math class.  
  
"Lei!" Sakura greeted happily as she sat next to the blond haired guy who had reserved a seat next to him for literature. He turned and greeted her with a smile of his own.  
  
"Sakura," he acknowledged. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Syao- I mean, Li-kun, just taught me pre-cal today, so I was able to hand in the class work on time!" Sakura quickly explained. "I just hate math," She groaned.  
  
Lei smiled softly, but a shadow crossed his eyes when Sakura almost called Syaoran by his first name. It disappeared as quickly as it came. "If you have any problems, you can ask me too," he offered, drawing a smile out of the angel in front of him.  
  
"Arigato!" She gushed, giving him a tight but brief hug. Lei chuckled and patted her back.  
  
----- At lunch-----  
  
Sakura had invited Lei to come to lunch with her friends, but he politely declined, saying that he had to have a talk with a teacher of his about an essay. Instead, Sakura met May along the hallway.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling cried joyfully. "Hi, May," She greeted the other girl beside Sakura who had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Meiling," the girl replied smoothly.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Sakura asked. Meiling laughed.  
  
"She's my martial arts partner." She explained. "Let's eat. I'm starving."  
  
Sakura giggled and agreed. Chiharu and Yamazaki were "flirting" as usual. May and Meiling were talking about practice. Syaoran was resting with his eyes closed comfortably, leaning on the tree truck. Sakura giggled at how cute he was.  
  
Meiling noticed and snickered. "Shh," She said, putting a finger to her lips. Quietly, she motioned for everyone to leave. Sakura and May giggled and nodded in agreement. They hadn't walked three steps when Syaoran opened his eyes, flashing them dangerously as the five were caught in mid prank.  
  
"Aie!" Meiling cried, breaking the ice. "Run for your lives!" The rest fled quickly, laughing. Syaoran jumped up from his sitting position and grabbed the person that was closest next to him.  
  
"Hoe! Why is it me?" Sakura complained as Syaoran caught hold of her wrist. Meiling stopped running with May by her side after they were a safe distance away, hidden behind the bushes. Across from them, Chiharu and Yamazaki were hidden well behind a large oak tree.  
  
"Li-kun, please?" Sakura begged. Syaoran just grinned maliciously and shook his head, making his brown hair shift slightly.  
  
"You're hostage, Kinomoto," he stated. "Well, I can kill her off right now, you guys. Your choice," he called out. He could whispering just a few meters away from them.  
  
"Mou, you're mean," Sakura pouted. Syaoran flashed her a killer smile, which caught Sakura off guard. Syaoran never smiled.  
  
"Try me," he countered, tightening his grip on her wrist. Sakura just glared at him, making him half smile.  
  
"All right," Meiling's voice came dejectedly from a behind the bush. Walking out carefully, she raised her hands to surrender.  
  
"What are the conditions?" She called out, sighing.  
  
"That you have to prepare lunch for me everyday for the rest of this week and next week." Syaoran replied after a while's thought. He was tired of making Meiling's lunch. Wei always refused to make lunch for them, saying that they had to learn how to cook.  
  
"Nani?" Meiling cried. "How come only me?" She wailed.  
  
"Too bad," he replied.  
  
"Then I guess I'll leave Sakura with you then," Meiling replied, turning away.  
  
"No fair!" Sakura cried. "You can't just leave me with this beast!"  
  
Meiling turned around dramatically. "Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow!" She joked. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"So, are you going to rescue me or not, Romeo?" Sakura demanded. Meiling grinned, a grin that was very much like Tomoyo's when she was plotting, Sakura noticed.  
  
"No way am I going to make lunch for him a week and a half!" Meiling argued. "That's his job, not mine." She whined.  
  
"Take it or leave it, Meiling." Syaoran replied.  
  
"What if I do next week while Meiling does this week?" Sakura suggested. "Would you let me go then, oh horrible dragon?" She joked.  
  
Syaoran thought this over. Before she could answer, Meiling cut in. "Could you?" Meiling asked. "You have the greatest lunches!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "You've only seen my lunch for two days." She mumbled.  
  
"Better than what I can cook." Meiling announced.  
  
"Yeah, all she can do without burning the food along with the apartment is peanut butter and jelly." Syaoran agreed. When Sakura giggled, Syaoran frowned. "I'm not kidding. Ask Meiling."  
  
"As much as I don't, it's true." Meiling finally gave in. "Now can we go? Me and May have gym next and the two lovebirds behind the oak tree have run off already since they have the horror economics class."  
  
"Yay! I'm free!" Sakura cried playfully. Syaoran just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just don't forget my lunch," he reminded.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sakura sighed. She looked through her backpack for her schedule. "Yes! I have music class next!"  
  
Sakura looked over the musical score for the song "Thank God I Found You" By Mariah Carey. (I don't own this song) It was one of her favorite songs and she couldn't believe that she would be singing it in front of the whole class, with this guy who was a great singer called Phil. Tomoyo would be extremely proud of her.  
  
As she walked up in front of the classroom, she saw Lei smiling at her. She smiled back. "Lei, this is for you," She thought to herself.  
  
"I would give up everything  
  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
  
After so much suffering  
  
I've finally found a man that's true  
  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
  
So cold inside  
  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
  
I felt like dying  
  
Until you saved my life"  
  
Syaoran was amazed by her voice. He never knew she could sing so well. But he noticed from the lyrics that the song was meant for Lei. Sakura and Phil's voice combined together as they sang.  
  
"Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
my every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
when you brought the sunlight  
  
completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you"  
  
Lei had his copper eyes focused on the singing angel in front of him. He was lucky he had her. He had worked so hard to let her fall into his arms.  
  
Phil's rich baritone rang through the room.  
  
"I would give you everything  
  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
  
To ensure your happiness  
  
I'll cherish every part of you  
  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
  
I don't wanna try  
  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
  
I'll be all right  
  
Cause I need you in my life."  
  
She couldn't thank Lei enough for giving her the courage to see again. He was so dear to her. She joined with Phil.  
  
"Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
  
I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you "  
  
Sakura smiled. She was so thankful she found him.  
  
"See I was so desolate  
  
before you came to me  
  
Looking back I guess it shows  
  
that we were destined to shine  
  
after the rain to appreciate  
  
and care for what we have  
  
and I'd go through it all over again  
  
to be able to feel this way"  
  
"Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you"  
  
"Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
my baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you"  
  
Sakura smiled and focused her emerald eyes on Lei as she sang the last line of the song with all her emotions inside.  
  
"I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
my baby I'm so thankful I found you"  
  
Everyone applauded loudly, calling out "encore" and shouts of encouragement. Sakura just smiled her thanks, yet her emerald orbs were brimming over with emotion. Her eyes found her way to Lei who had his eyes on her the whole time.  
  
"You were wonderful," He whispered after school ended.  
  
Sakura nodded and leaned on his shoulder comfortably. "Arigato," She whispered. She reluctantly broke away from his warm arms. "I have to go; Tomoyo's waiting for me."  
  
Lei nodded and flashed his warm smile at her. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He replied, kissing her cheek. "And I think you would look great in short hair," The blond whispered into her ear.  
  
She blushed and quickly ran out from the school.  
  
Two figures were looking out the hallway windows, witnessing what had just happened.  
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling asked. "I heard about Sakura's great performance." She spoke quietly. The two shared everything and Meiling knew what was troubling her cousin.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged and walked away from the window and down the hall. His hands were tucked into his pockets.  
  
"Xiao Lang, don't you care?" She asked, her voice floating quietly down the hall. Meiling sighed and shook her head.  
  
----- I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter I have updated until the dates after January 25th. I pray that you all understand the situation I am in. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible after the date though, okay? The story's not ending here and neither is "Do You Remember You." I just have to delay this for a while since other priorities come first.  
  
Thank you for being such wonderful people. I hope this chapter has gone well with you as well as the notice. Once again gomenasai and until we meet again, Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
And it would be nice if you reviewed for this chapter! Hehe, thanks so much everyone. 


	6. Red and Yellow

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M FREE!!!! Hell yeah! Out of studying and cramming for all those darn tests make me feel so much relieved. Now all I have to worry are my horrible SATs scores to be sent to my house. *Shudders *  
  
ANYHOW, you guys are just WONDERFUL, SPECTACULAR, OUTSTANDING, SUPER, AMAZING people! I could not believe how many reviews were waiting for me after my SATs! I'm so happy that I'm so close to crying. You guys make me so happy!!! I love you guys!  
  
THANK YOU and times that by hundred times. Wait, I don't think a hundred times is enough. Whatever. You guys get the point. Thanks for your tremendous support!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS: ChibiSakuraSyaoran: Thanks for understanding! Oh, and thank you for the honey milk, it really helped! Hehe. Hmm. Fishy Lei? Heheh. Just teasing.  
  
Chibichic: Hehe. How you say with such assertion that it wasn't Lei makes me think of the song that keeps repeating the line, "wasn't me." Am I making any sense here? LoL.  
  
Elle-Poohbear: Lei Long and Syaoran work in a flower shop? They do? Do they? I'm so evil. playing with your mind. Anyhow, thanks for saying that the last chapter was sweet!  
  
Tsuki rose: Thank you for adding my story under your favorites. That totally means a lot to me! Arigato!  
  
Idiot1988: LoL.. I know you're a S+S fan and who knows? Maybe it will end as a S+S fic! Thank you for wishing me luck on my tests. I did well on my tests, but as for my SATs.... *Shudders* don't even remind me of them! LoL.  
  
Ailzzzzzzz: (I think your name has seven z's. lol) THANK YOU! To say that this fic can me made into a movie is so kind of you! *sniff sniff * you're making me so emotional here! Thanks, girl!  
  
(: Thanks for your never ending support.  
  
SweetAznAngel: Thank your for mentioning that mistake. I will have that corrected as soon as possible. Hm.. And about the names, it isn't a mistake. Just a little surprise and mystery!  
  
Rosie: Thanks! I see that you're a strong S+S supporter as well! Arigato for being so loyal.  
  
Chibi Tenshi: I hope you did well on your exams as well.  
  
Riley S: What DOES Meiling mean when she asked Syaoran if he cared or not? Hm.. Oh, the suspense! Hehe. Thank you for your encouragement. I hope this chapter is well written like the others.  
  
Ash Night: Thanks. I think you guys are all threatening me to turn the situation around and make Li the one who convinced Sakura to undergo the operation! LoL.  
  
Gohansfan: Thanks! Hehe.. I thought that part where Syaoran takes Sakura hostage was kawaii as well. Tee hee hee. Calm your poor brain down! :p Thank you for loving this story and guess what? More suspense!  
  
Azure Roses: Arigato. Your words are immensely comforting. And your bad feeling about Lei? Tell me about it; almost everyone been is going crazy over the idea of Sakura being paired with another man!  
  
Nadja: Thanks!  
  
Heavens-Angel: Thank you, thank you, and thank you.  
  
Cherry Princess: I thank thee for thy great compliments! Thanks!  
  
Miss Qui Chen: Hehe. You guys, all of you, make all the difference in the world with your encouragement. Cheesy, like you said, but who cares? And I loved how you put Lei as "amazingly amazing, splendiferous, hunky dory and just plain hunky." Hehe.  
  
Kirei Crystal: thanks.  
  
Chii: I'm glad you liked the song.. Matches, doesn't it?  
  
Kitten: Glad you got the names straight now. Sorry if it were a bit confusing.  
  
Confused: Calm down, girl! O0o~ hate? What a strong word! Hehe.  
  
Kan-Chan: Hehe. My most loyal reader from the beginning I launched on fanfiction. Thanks, girl! As for the flower meanings, I don't have one the top of my head, but typing "flower meanings" in google search will give you some pretty good ones. Keep in mind that some meanings may vary a tiny bit from each website. Yep. Hehe. Thanks.  
  
Rhea: Girl, welcome to the club. Almost everyone here is confused about whether who Sakura really loves. Hm.. A romantic formal period. I like that! Hehe.  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Thanks.  
  
Jen: All right, won't argue whether "interesting" is YOUR word or not. In that case, I better clam the word "awesome," considering Tomoyo's claimed "Kawaii," for life. LOL. :p  
  
Kawaii-Cherry Wolf: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! THANKS! *Gives you a big hug * and I hope you did well on your exams!  
  
Kirjava-Chan: I'm psyched out that you love this story. Thanks.  
  
Treeleaf: Thank you for mentioning my mistakes. Like I said earlier, I will change them as soon as possible. And Shin Hua knowing it was five years was simply God's power. She's an angel. Hehe. I just thought it would be sweet.  
  
Peachbear: Arigato. I'm glad the story is getting more interesting.  
  
Ling Fa: Thank you. And about your question that is Lei Long really the guy? Hm, you'll just have to read and find out. Hehe.  
  
Cherry-Blossom Angel: I will add more of Tomoyo since she is at a different school. Yep. Thanks for reminding me.  
  
Eclipse: Thanks for all five reviews. And does Meiling know? And how would she? Hm. The plot thickens! *Drum roll * Heheh. Thanks.  
  
--- Gomen to anyone who I have missed. You guys have made me the happiest person alive. I come back almost slaughtered by tests and SATs to find a grand total of 36 reviews (I think), bringing the number to 104 reviews. THANK YOU! Can't thank you guys enough.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
Hope this chapter is like all the others, wonderful and amazing. Thanks.  
  
----- CHAPTER SIX: Confusion  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
Sakura woke up to the sound of the phone ringing shrilly. Mumbling, she pulled the covers over her head to block out the sound, hoping that someone in the house would pick up the phone. Then she remembered that they were all out. Okaasan and Otosan were out at some party. Touya was at Yukito's house. Darn! She would have to get the phone. But the bed was just too comfortable. Besides, it was Saturday. Grumbling, she hid her head under the pillow, praying that whoever called would hang up.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"You have called the Kinomoto family. We are currently not available. Please leave a message after the beep and we will contact you as soon as possible. Thank you," The answering machine had finally picked up. Now she could have peace.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura frowned. That voice sounded familiar. "Sakura! I know you're in there! Now get out of bed and answer the phone!"  
  
No wonder it sounded familiar. "Tomoyo, what?" She stifled a yawn.  
  
"Don't you know what day it is?" her best friend shrieked with excitement.  
  
"Saturday," Sakura answered, opening the shades in her room to admire outside. "Why?"  
  
"Your date! Have you forgotten? Your date with you handsome Prince Charming!" Tomoyo blabbered. "We have to get you all dressed up!"  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura spoke calmly. "It's only seven in the morning. We have all day."  
  
"But Sakura," she whined. "It'll be your first date!" Tomoyo emphasized the word "first." She could just picture her best friend, pouting at her with her puppy dog eyes. She groaned.  
  
"Oh, all right." The auburn haired girl said, giving in.  
  
"Oh goody!" Tomoyo squealed. "Now open the door."  
  
"What! You're at the door?" She yelled.  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo replied. "You better come and answer. Meiling, Syaoran, and I are getting impatient."  
  
"Hoe~~!!!" Sakura shrieked, and almost tripped over her own feet as she dashed to the bathroom to get changed. Tomoyo and Meiling laughed out loud when they heard her from outside.  
  
Soon the four of them were at the living room sipping tea. "What color do you think Meiling? Purple or red for the dress?" Tomoyo asked Meiling, her partner in dressing Sakura up. She held up two halter dresses that were the same design, but different color from her bags and bags of clothing.  
  
"Does it matter?" Syaoran asked. Immediately Tomoyo and Meiling shot him "that look." Sakura giggled. "I don't see why I have to be here."  
  
"Lighten up, Syaoran!" Meiling laughed, pounding him hard on the back playfully. Syaoran shot his cousin a glare, but she just pretended she didn't see it. "I told you, we need guy advice on what looks good on Sakura." She explained in a manner that was way to patient to match her. Meiling struggled to be calm and talked to Syaoran as if he were some ignorant little boy. Syaoran growled and turned his attention to the scenery outside.  
  
"So, Meiling, purple or red?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
The Chinese girl answered with a quick glance over the colors. She decided quickly. "Red," Meiling simply replied, as if it were the only possibility.  
  
"Well, obviously." Syaoran sniggered. "Red's her favorite color." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I have noticed. Li-kun, what do you think? What color?" The raven-haired girl pestered.  
  
"Neither." He replied, not even looking at the colors as he sipped his green tea casually.  
  
"I agree!" Sakura cheered from the kitchen as she was preparing lunch. She laughed once she saw Tomoyo's and Meiling's mouth open. "Well, its true. Isn't purple YOUR favorite color, Tomoyo?" She asked, a bit too innocently. Meiling burst out laughing and even Syaoran managed a half smile.  
  
"Whatever," Tomoyo said coolly. Sakura just grinned from the kitchen before bustling back to making lunch.  
  
"It's eleven. We've been here for four hours already and all you've decided is nothing." Syaoran stated impatiently, tapping his foot as he glanced at the clock.  
  
That immediately got him a hard whack on the head from Meiling and a furious glare from Tomoyo. "We've done a lot, baka!" Meiling shot back furiously. "We've gone through round one of the clothing. Now all we have to do is narrow it down a bit."  
  
"A bit?" Syaoran mimicked sarcastically.  
  
"Li-kun! This is important!" Tomoyo scolded sharply. "Besides, we spent half of the time arguing with you!" Meiling nodded in agreement. Syaoran growled, annoyed.  
  
"Stop torturing poor Li-kun," Sakura admonished as she brought in dishes of neatly made sushi. "And I still don't see why Li-kun has to be here when he could be doing something more worthy of his time." This earned an appreciative nod from Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling said astonished. "Falling in love with two men at the same time! Tsk tsk!" She teased.  
  
"I do suppose Li-kun is quite handsome," Tomoyo added thoughtfully. "And he's a wonderful sensei at math, I've heard."  
  
Sakura immediately turned shades of red. Meiling and Tomoyo slapped a high five. "Let's just eat lunch okay?" The auburn haired girl said, trying to change the topic and hide her red face.  
  
"Meiling I must agree the red is a nice color," Tomoyo continued, not willing to give up a chance to get back at her friend, "It would match her face quite well."  
  
Meiling hooted in agreement. It was a while before the two settled down to their lunches. Sakura and Syaoran had long gone started to eat theirs.  
  
----- A few hours go by. -----  
  
The three girls managed to pick out a few that were better from the bags of clothing and dragged Sakura upstairs into her room to try them on. Syaoran was relieved for the while and amused himself by watching whatever that was on the television.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura complained, yawning. "Are we through trying out dresses?" She was sitting the bed with tons of dresses surrounding her. It was almost like swimming in all of them.  
  
"Just one more. I think you'll like this one." Her friend answered, her nose into piles of clothing. She pulled out a dark green long skirt with green beads bordering the hem. "Why don't you try this one with your beige spaghetti strap?"  
  
"Perfect!" Meiling declared when Sakura stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"I like this one," She admitted. It was nice yet casual and elegant at the same time. Tomoyo added a few sparking green clips to Sakura's hair while Meiling ordered Sakura to sit down while she applied the make up.  
  
Syaoran yawned and stretched from his position on the couch. He had been here for exactly ten hours and fifteen minutes it was currently five- fifteen in the afternoon. Two more hours and he would be free when that guy- whatever his name was-picked up Sakura. Then he could go to his part time job that he enjoyed.  
  
"Syaoran!" Syaoran winced. His cousin's voice was abnormally loud. "What do you think? Doesn't she look spectacular?" She demanded, pulling Sakura into view as if she were just a doll.  
  
Syaoran turned and was stunned. She had just the right amount of makeup on her face and the clothing she wore matched her perfectly. And green. He liked that color and it brought out the color of her eyes.  
  
Immediately he regained his senses; she wasn't going out for a date with him. "It was worth the time," he finally said.  
  
"That's it?" Meiling cried, hitting him on the head. "No words like, ravishing, amazing, or beautiful? Or words like, 'good job Tomoyo?' or 'wonderful makeup you did, Meiling?'"  
  
While the Chinese girl ranted on and on, Syaoran walked up to Sakura. Sakura looked up surprised. "You look nice," He said simply. And somehow Sakura felt all warm inside. What he said was so simple, yet it brought so much meaning.  
  
"Arigato," She whispered, looking away from his intense amber eyes once she found herself staring into them.  
  
"Sakura, are you sure you have everything?" Tomoyo asked for the hundredth time, breaking the silence. "Long's going to be here in ten minutes," She reminded.  
  
"I'm sure, Tomoyo," Sakura replied calmly. "Arigato for helping Tomoyo, Meiling." She thanked. "And you too, Li-kun. It was nice of you to spend your whole day here when you could have been doing something else."  
  
Syaoran just shrugged. So someone had notice that he was here for the whole day. "Five more minutes!" Tomoyo counted down, her voice ringing with excitement.  
  
The bell rang from the front door. "He's early," Tomoyo told out loud. Sakura laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Meiling screeched. "Answer the door!"  
  
Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "You guys are even more nervous than I am!" She stated. "And yes, Tomoyo, I'll call you when Lei brings me home. Meiling, Li-kun, I really appreciate you coming here today." With that, she answered the door.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo immediately went to the window and gushed when Lei handed offered his hand. Syaoran just rolled his eyes. He would leave after they left; it would impolite to leave when they did.  
  
---- After the date -----  
  
"Arigato, Lei!" Sakura thanked. "That was wonderful." She walked out the restaurant with him. The Chinese food had been especially good and she knew it must have cost him a lot of money.  
  
"Anything for you," He replied gallantly, his red gold eyes dancing. "Let's stop by a flower shop later. I want to buy a flower for you." Sakura nodded and they walked to a nearby flower shop. Lei walked right in, yet Sakura stopped in front of the shop and breathed in the fresh smell of flowers of the Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"Sakura, you coming?" He called from inside. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the tree once more before going inside. Once she stepped inside, she immediately noticed a familiar person behind the counter. His head was bent so Sakura couldn't see his face, but the brown hair seemed familiar.  
  
"Li-kun?" She asked surprised. The man looked up, as if startled. His piercing black eyes confused.  
  
"Miss?" he asked, his voice different from Syaoran's; it had a slight accent. "Are you looking for my partner?" He questioned. Before Sakura could answer, the young man had called his partner. When he did however, Sakura drew in her breath. The amber hair was so much like his.  
  
"Miss, were you looking for me?" Another young man's voice asked. Sakura looked up into his golden bright eyes.  
  
"Um," Sakura started. "I must have recognized the wrong person. Gomen." The nametag clearly printed the words ....  
  
Takuro Li.  
  
"It's okay," The young man replied. "If you want to order flowers, Xiao Lang here will help you." He gestured to the man behind the counter. With a nod of courtesy, he went to the room behind the counter.  
  
"I want a bouquet of red and yellow roses please. Six of each color if possible." Lei said to Xiao Lang. He nodded and prepared the quickly. Lei dolled out the money.  
  
"Arigato for the roses," She thanked. Lei grinned.  
  
"No problem. Who did you think those guys were?" He asked. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh, just someone." She replied wearily. "What do red and yellow roses mean when put together?" She asked, changing the topic. She knew the answer, but she just wanted to turn his attention away.  
  
"Don't know," He replied casually. "I just thought that they would look good together." Sakura blinked in confusion. She thought he knew a lot about flowers. After all, he knew about the snowdrops. Then she shrugged the thought away. Lei wouldn't be able to memorize all the flower meanings. She followed him out the florist door.  
  
But it still tugged her heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was so kawaii!" Tomoyo gushed over the phone. Sakura nodded, twirling the phone cord on her hand as she looked at the fresh roses she placed on her desk.  
  
"Seriously, Tomoyo, those guys really looked like Li-kun! Especially the second one, yet he had golden eyes." Sakura stated. "And the last guy's name was Li."  
  
"Nani?" Her friend questioned. "Maybe you just saw wrong. Li's a common surname in Chinese." Sakura just nodded. It was true actually. Many people had the surname Li, yet she just couldn't see why it was bugging her so much.  
  
"Starting to fancy Li-kun?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Iie!" Sakura quickly denied. "Anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" She changed the subject and didn't mention about the flower meaning situation. It wasn't that important.  
  
"Hai, hai." Tomoyo replied. "Ja ne,"  
  
Sakura hung up and stared at the roses. Reaching out a hand, she caressed a soft petal between her fingers. She closed her eyes and an image of Lei floated in her mind. The date had really, really been nice. They had gone to a movie and had actually let her choose the movie. And the Chinese restaurant had exceedingly well food. Most of all, he had treated her in such a comforting manner. She felt so at ease around him, so why was she thinking about all these small things?  
  
Shaking her head, she changed into her pajamas and turned the light off. She was just thankful she found him. Not many people found their true soul mates in just one try. She should consider her lucky and enjoy the time she had with him.  
  
"Kaijuu! Time to greet the sunshine!" Touya called in a singsong voice. He opened her door to find her still in bed. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He commanded. Then his eyes met the roses on her desk.  
  
"How was your date yesterday? He didn't put any wrong moves on you did he?" Touya interrogated, putting up his "I'm older" attitude.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Wonderful and no he didn't." She replied.  
  
"Hmph," Was his reply. "Well, as long as you had a great time and you're still ...." Then he paused and focused a hard glare at his younger sister. "You're still a virgin .... right?" He asked seriously.  
  
Sakura laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Of course you baka!" She defended. "You made me promise since I was thirteen not to have sex until I was married." She recited.  
  
"Hmph. Are you doing it because I say so or because you want to?" Touya demanded, not giving up.  
  
Sakura took her time getting out of bed and taking her uniform out of her closet. As she passed her older brother to the bathroom, she replied, "Of course it's mine, Oniichan. I promise to introduce Lei to you soon,"  
  
It was then Touya grinned and ruffled his baby sister's hair. "Tomoyo's downstairs already. You might want to hurry up."  
  
----- At School, Lunch time-----  
  
"HMM!!" Meiling smacked her lips loudly after shoveling a mountain of curry into her mouth. Syaoran sniggered and mouthed out the word, "pig," making Sakura, May, Chiharu, and Yamazaki laugh.  
  
"You guys just don't know how to cherish good food," Meiling stated as if she were some wealthy glutton. That made her friends crack up even more.  
  
"It's not that good," Sakura protested modestly. It was Monday and Sakura, as promised, brought lunch for herself and Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever, Sakura. And that sushi we ate your house the other day, marvelous!" Meiling declared. "We all should gather at her house one day and try her food!" She invited. All of them agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"What? I'm a chef now!" Sakura complained loudly.  
  
"But you really do cook well," Syaoran stated calmly, eating his food neatly. "My compliments."  
  
Sakura blushed lightly. "Ah, Li-kun, you should take Sakura as hostage more often!" May cried. "The rest of us are getting hungry just watching you guys eat!"  
  
"Me too!" Chiharu and Yamazaki declared together.  
  
"That can be arranged," Syaoran replied calmly after swallowing his food.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura cried out desperately. "You too, Li-kun?" The group of friends broke out into laughter while Syaoran tried to maintain a straight face.  
  
----- At Chouwa High-----  
  
"Tomoyo!" A girl called, waving a piece of paper in her hands as she ran to her friend. "You have to see the play cast! You won't believe who got the main character!" She squealed.  
  
"Rika!" Tomoyo warned, "Don't tell me that...."  
  
"Yep! You got the main part! Isn't that so awesome?" Rika gushed, her red eyes shinning and her dark red, brown hair bounced as she talked.  
  
"Nani?" The other girl asked. "Whose the main guy?" She immediately asked, for it was a sweet love story.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa, I think." Rika said, scanning the paper.  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo asked. She had never really paid much attention to the people in her class, but now that she had to act with this guy, she might as well get to know him.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji." Another voice answered for her behind her that carried a slight accent. Tomoyo frowned, not knowing the voice.  
  
"And who are you?" She demanded, turning around quickly. And then .. she found herself unable to move. The stranger's bright midnight blue eyes were captivating. Somehow she found some peace in those mysterious eyes.  
  
"I am your lover," He replied. Tomoyo blinked out from staring. He was tall young man, well built with azure hair to match his blue eyes. His pale complexion brought out his features.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped a little at his reply. Lover?! "Lover?" She asked, confused.  
  
The stranger chuckled lightly. "Hai. Your lover in the play, Midnight Glory. What else were you thinking?"  
  
Realization slowly struck her. "Oh!" She cried surprised. "So you're Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo acknowledged in a way that she wanted to be in control of where the conversation was going. Never before had she felt so uneasy around the opposite sex.  
  
"Indeed. The pleasure is all mine that I have the chance to act with such a charming lady." Eriol replied gallantly.  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. He seemed like such a flirt. Deciding to take charge, she answered, "Charming?" She asked. "That is for me to decide, Mister Eriol Hiiragizawa," With that, she stood up and walked calmly out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"Gomen, she's usually not like this," Rika apologized. This was Eriol Hiiragizawa she was talking to! He was the most famous guy on campus, a class above theirs. She could not believe he was even talking to them.  
  
"You don't need to apologize," Eriol replied formally. "Good day." He nodded at Rika and left the room.  
  
Rika sighed and sat down at her seat and looked at the script of Midnight Glory. This was her masterpiece. She worked hard day and night to compose this wonderful play. She was just glad that it was the one chosen, even if she didn't get to play a part in the play itself.  
  
Hm, but Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa as the main characters seemed to be interesting.  
  
----- At Tomoeda High ------  
  
"Kinomoto, you have to keep your guard up at all times," Syaoran explained somewhat impatiently for the fifth time in the last hour. Sakura grinned sheepishly. She and Syaoran were paired up once again and Syaoran had no trouble winning against her.  
  
In the far distance May and Meiling watched with amusement. "They look so kawaii together!" Meiling gushed as they watched Syaoran get behind Sakura to show her how to hold her hands. They were unbelievably close together. He was talking to her, moving her hands in the right position that he was hardly conscious that he was almost hugging her.  
  
"I know!" May replied with a sigh. "They make such the cutest couple. Too bad Sakura has Lei already."  
  
"Don't let her hear that. She really likes Lei, you know," Meiling warned. May nodded and held her tongue. Meiling had told her briefly about Sakura's past so she wouldn't be left in the dark.  
  
They saw Sakura tell Syaoran something and he immediately let go of her hands and turned around. Sakura was laughing and told Syaoran something else. He talked to her back, but his face was as crimson. May and Meiling shared a look of interest and decided to go over to the two. Besides, they couldn't hear what they were talking from all the way there.  
  
"Oh, hi May, Meiling," Sakura greeted once she saw them.  
  
"How was practice?" Meiling asked evilly. She watched with amusement when both Sakura and Syaoran blushed slightly. "Seems like you two were just getting comfortable before we came."  
  
"Meiling!" The two embarrassed friends warned. "He was just teaching me!" "I was just teaching her!" The two cried in the same time.  
  
"We know, we know," May mended. "So, Sakura, what did you say to Syaoran to make him blush?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "I asked him why one of his fingernails has a picture of a red and yellow flower on it."  
  
"Oh my god!" Meiling cried. "Where? How come I didn't know?" She jumped to grab Syaoran's hand, but he held it over his head.  
  
"His friend Hiiragizawa painted it on his finger at work he said," Sakura offered. Syaoran glared at her for telling but she just grinned at him. "Well then, Li-sensei, I'm off to change!" She cried out joyfully.  
  
"Kinomoto! You can't just leave me here!" He called out. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Good luck with those two!" She called back before entering the girl's changing room. Syaoran frowned and turned his attention back at the two girls who were looking at him with evil eyes.  
  
"BACK OFF!" He yelled furious.  
  
"Better run," Meiling whispered to her partner in crime. May nodded and the two quickly fled to the girl's bathroom, leaving an angry Syaoran behind. Everyone else in the room stared at him.  
  
"Class dismissed," He simply said before walking away from the gym. He didn't care if there were still ten minutes until the last class of the day was over.  
  
"Wait up, Li-kun!" Sakura called. Syaoran ignored her and kept on walking. "Oh come on, Li-kun. I'm sorry about what happened during the gym."  
  
Syaoran just snorted in contempt. "Gomen." She whispered. He stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, whatever." He spoke, giving in. Sakura grinned.  
  
"You have nothing to do after school do you? I'll treat you to a cup of tea." She offered to make up. Syaoran shrugged and followed her lead to the coffeehouse.  
  
"Order anything you want," Sakura offered graciously. Syaoran half smiled and ordered an Italian coffee. Sakura nodded and ordered a mocha cappuccino herself.  
  
"What work do you do?" Sakura asked curiously. "I don't think it's a nail polishing store, so do tell."  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a long time, as if pondering if he should tell her or not. "It's none of your business, Kinomoto." He finally replied. Sakura tilted her head confused.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I'm just not supposed to tell. It would dishonor my family. It was under strict circumstances that I was allowed to do the job it do now." Syaoran explained in simple sentences. He didn't like being so harsh to her.  
  
Sakura finally smiled. "I guess we all have our secrets," She replied. Syaoran nodded. And for a while, all they did was drink their own drinks in silence.  
  
"Li-kun, do you know what red and yellow roses mean when put together?" She suddenly asked. She didn't know why she asked. Syaoran was looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I know you heard," Was her reply. "Do you?" She asked again.  
  
Syaoran studied her serious face and her stubborn eyes and nodded. "Hai. They mean celebration." With that he stood up from his seat. "Arigato for your drink. I'll repay you some other time." He nodded and left.  
  
Sakura sat in her seat, twirling the straw in the cup all alone. His answer brought her more questions than she had expected.  
  
Red and yellow mean celebration. She already knew that.  
  
But so did he.  
  
----- Outside -----  
  
"Do you reckon she knows?" A voice asked with a silent British accent. His friend shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I don't know, but she's thinking." He replied.  
  
"You don't care?" The first person asked.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Everything that's happening. You don't care?" His friend persisted.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." The other replied with a tone of indifference. "As long as she's happy." He finally whispered.  
  
"I know, my friend. I know."  
  
----- How was it? It was a pretty long chapter, ne? Hehe, I was basically just having my fun there, nothing too deep in this chapter. Anyhow, sorry for the late update, but I was out for vacation after my SATs and was left stranded in some hotel without computer access. I hope this was an interesting chapter, never the less. Those who are looking for "Do You Remember Me? I Remember You," should expect an update soon. I have written the latest chapter for that story, but I think it's crappy, so it's undergoing some changes. Sorry about that.  
  
Oh. Here's a brief plot of the play "Midnight Glory" Rika wrote for the play. The main female character (Tomoyo) is a girl who is cast out from her family, thus living in darkness. She despises all others, not wanting to trust. Her only happiness comes when the sun falls and night creeps out. It is then she walks out from her small house into the deep forests. One night on her midnight strolls, she finds a purple blue flower illuminated by the moonlight. Then she meets a strange young man who plants these flowers. Over the time, the two begin to become friends and maybe even more.  
  
Okay, that's all I'm giving out. It's quite an interesting, sweet plot actually. Though I'm considering to make it bittersweet. What do you guys think?  
  
Review please! And I hope this was a good chapter.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	7. Acting like Children

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
-----AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a SHOUT OUT for all those who have put me on their favorites lists. THANK YOU. I get this warm, fuzzy feeling inside, you know? Hehe. Let's see.. some important matters. I am in need of sweet romantic love song duets (male and female parts, thank you). Oh, thanks to Ash Night who has replied to my plea in my other fic. THANKS! If you could just mention one it would mean so much to me.  
  
There are many of readers out there who wonder where I get my flower meanings. I get many from books, since, yes, I do garden. Usually if you type "flower meanings" in Google, they'll give you some pretty good ones. Here's one just to get you guys started:  
  
  
  
Now, on to the special thanks you guys love to read.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
-----SPECIAL THANKS: Gohansfan: Thanks for your never ending compliments! Hehe, the flower shop thing is quite a crazy idea of mine, isn't it? Hehe. And I do think that the karate pratice was quite sweet. So, thanks and more thanks. And as for my SATS? Well, my Writing was quite well, although my Math IC needed more points. I say we should, like, get a curve of 40 points. Tee hee hee.  
  
:) Hey Smiley girl. Heh. Yep. Syaoran's acts more sweet in this fic. Kawaii.  
  
Idiot1988: Hell yeah! I was laughing so hard when I read the first line of your review, "Something's rotten in the state of Denmark." And I guess you can say that there is. And as for my SATs. well, read a few lines up at what I wrote for Gohansfan. Hehe. And I'm glad it was worth the wait, thanks ever so for being so patient.  
  
Sweetangel: Thanks and more thanks.  
  
D: Hehe. So you like confusing fics huh? LOL. Well, I hope this one's confusing enough, that is, if it's a good thing. I don't want people lost here.  
  
Azn-angel: Thanks. And updates. I'll try to update faster, but hey, cut the author some slack. I'm a junior and I'm muy busy! Hehe.  
  
White eternity: Love that word. Kawaii~  
  
Cookies: Sorry about the mistake. Will correct that as soon as possible. Thank you for poining it out to me. I hope you're still reading though!  
  
Azure Roses: Hehe. If you think they were teasing Sakura and Syaoran in the last chapter, just wait for this one. Hehe. I think I've overloaded this chapter with S+S fluff. Hehe. Happy reading!  
  
XSweet Cherry Angelx: Thanks!  
  
Crystalline: Gomen about the stupid typing and grammatical errors. Hehe. If you point out anything major, tell me and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible! Thanks.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Ah hah! You're a detective, aren't you? LOL. Just kidding. Anyhow, I'm glad that some are catching up on the small details. (You guys are such serious readers! Hehe.) I wouldn't say that I'm an expert on flowers, but I guess it's a great interest and hobby of mine. (Yes, I garden.) That would be sweet receiving flowers from your boyfriend and knowing what it meant, huh? LOL. As for the website, look under author's note above. Thanks and I hope it helps.  
  
SK: I'll try my best to update "Do you remember me soon."  
  
Emerald-Forest: Thanks for both of you. I assume it's two.  
  
Virgo writer: Thanks. I'm glad the story isn't that confusing.  
  
Ash Night: THANKS and I still have to say that. You're giving me encouragment. I have to thank you for that! And reviewing both of my stories! Oh, and I love the story you're writing right now about Sakura being a lawyer and fighting for Syaoran he custody of his child. It's written quite well. My compliments.  
  
Gal2gal: I assume Yukari Kawachi is an author? I haven't heard of her (assuming it's a her. Not good with Japenese names here). And are you asking that?  
  
Cherry Wolf: Thanks!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Arigato! Okay, I shall write! Hehe.  
  
Midnight Moon: Thanks for reading! Oh and the flowers are snowdrops. (This is for your logged and not logged review by the way.)  
  
Moon Goddess: Thanks! And Weiss Kreuz? Okay, I clearly have to read more! Hehe.  
  
Eclipse: Nope, I can't tell what job Syaoran has right now. All in due's time. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kan-Chan: Hehe. You are one of the most loyal readers; there are many like you out there. Thanks. You are just great. And thanks for wishing me luck about exams grades.  
  
Chessi: Thanks! I write well? Well, there's always room for improvement, but thanks! Hehe.  
  
Sliver wing: Hehe. The red and flower flower on his fingernail was just something I thought of, but keep in mind that it is quite symbolic.  
  
Kirjava-Chan: Thanks. Hehe. I've always thought as Syaoran a bit sweeter than in the anime. He really is quite sweet; it's just that he hides it. Hehe. Going to make him show his sweetness more!  
  
Usagi yf: Thank you for reading all my fics. It's really quite touching that my work is acutally read and appreciated. And S+S pairing? Hm.. tell you what, there's a lot of S+S fluff in this chapter. Maybe too much, but what the heck. Hehe.  
  
Distant Moon: Thanks for you wonderful compliments.  
  
Elle Poohbear: Thanks. And when I have the time, I'll read your fics and review them as well.  
  
Mysticalia: Arigato.  
  
Peach bear: Thanks. I guess it's a good thing that you can't predict what's going to happen. That way you'll keep reading!  
  
Rosie: Welcome! Hehe. I always do a special thanks listing for my story because reviews really make me happy and want to keep writing! I'm so happy how you say that my fic has the "writers feel." That means a lot to me. Arigato.  
  
Lauren: Yes, I shall continue this story with a cherry on top! Hehe.  
  
--- Did I miss anyone? Raise your hands. That's right, a bit higher, I can't see you. Hehe. THANKS to those who have reviewed and I'm so stupid as to forget you. Remind me and I'll double your thanks in the next chapter.  
  
Oh, and for those who do not know yet, there is a lot of S+S fluff in this chapter. Hehe. More than it actually should have I guess. But then, I like writing fluff, especially between those two. Hehe.  
  
Enough said. I feel like I'm blabbering to myself. READ and REVIEW!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER SIX: Acting Like Children. -----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura squealed, holding the piece of paper in her hands. She was lying flat on her stomach as she scanned the paper. "That's wonderful, Tomoyo!" She congratulated. She never got to see much of Tomoyo now that school really started, going into her second month at her high school. And with Tomoyo's pratices, they hardly ever got to walk home.  
  
Tomoyo just shrugged, her mind obviously somewhere else. "Daijobu desu ka?" Tomoyo blinked and saw her friend's birght green eyes right in front of her face, worried. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Daijobu," She replied. Sakura frowned and sat back down on her bed.  
  
"Haven't you always wanted to act on stage? You love to sing and the play asks a lot of that." She asked her best friend.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Then what are you worrying about?"  
  
Tomoyo paused, looking at her best friend. Taking a deep breath, she told. "It's Eriol Hiiragizawa. Rika, my friend at Chouwa High, told me that he's older than us and very popular."  
  
"And so? You're so smooth with guys." Sakura asked. It was true, Tomoyo always kept her calm even when talking to some hot guy. Before whenever Tomoyo brought her somewhere, some guy would always come along and talk to them, or rather Tomoyo since she was, after all, blind at that moment. Tomoyo claimed that it was because of the parties her mother made her attend and got used to it, but Sakura always wondered if she was born with it. She has a wonderful way of talking that makes you feel so comfortable with her, as if you've been her friend for ages. Maybe her singing skills allowed her to develop this sense of calmness and trust when talking to people. Anyhow, Tomoyo fidgeting around some guy? Not often!  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo complained. "I don't know why, but Hiiragizawa is different somehow. I mean, he's like every other guy!" She frowned when she heard the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"I say just lay back and see what he does. After all, you're not going to back down on the play are you? You've been to two weeks of pratice already." Sakura demanded, looking her friend square in the eye. Tomoyo met them defiantly and grinned.  
  
"Of course not!" She replied.  
  
Sakura laughed. "You go girl! Besides, the plot is so sweet! Can I meet Rika soon? She sounds so nice!"  
  
"She is. I'm sure you'll like her. Besides, I want to meet your friends as well, May, Chiharu and her boyfriend."  
  
"We should plan a party of some sort." Sakura suggested. "Besides, my friends have been complaining that they haven't tried my food yet. Meiling and Li have been exaggerating on how good it actually is, so they all want to eat."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "But seriously Sakura, it's really good. You are so modest."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Let's call them and plan a get together next week on Saturday. We can all meet at penguin park."  
  
"Good idea. Remember to call Long, I haven't met him before, you know." Tomoyo suggested with a bright smile.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura yelled gleefully. "And call Hiiragizawa as well. I want to meet him."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes but consented after a while when Sakura promised that she would let Tomoyo dress her up.  
  
--- Penguin Park, a week later.---  
  
"Meiling! Li-kun!" Sakura called, waving her hand. She was wearing a emerald colored tight sleeveless with a small heart cutout in front, showing the cherry blossom necklace her brother gave to her on birthday. Tomoyo had matched flared khakis to match the outfit with brown sandels. Meiling yelled her name back and came running towards her.  
  
"Arigato for inviting us!" Meiling thanked. "And you look absolutely wonderful, did Tomoyo make you wear it?" She asked with a grin. Sakura returned the smile and nodded.  
  
"Syaoran is the most boring guy to live with under the same roof. All he does is practice and more pratice. Talk to him and all you hear is pratice!" Meiling went on, complaining as she rolled her eyes playfully. She had become exceedingly well friends with Meiling and Syaoran over the past months. And she noticed that Syaoran was actually a pretty nice guy, as Meiling told her, though some what on the quite side. He mostly kept this opinions to himself.  
  
Sakura tried hard not to laugh, but she end up laughing anyhow. "Oh, you guys don't mind if Tomoyo's bringing some of her friends from her school?"  
  
"Not at all," Meiling pipped. "Besides, here they come now." Tomoyo walked with a reddish brown haired girl that Sakura supposed was Rika, chatting happily away with her. Behind them was a young man, around Syaoran's height with blue hair and matching dark eyes; he probably was Eriol Tomoyo kept complaining about.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted. "Sakura, this is my friend Rika. Rika, Sakura."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Call me Sakura. We're all friends here."  
  
Rika smiled polietly. "Likewise, then Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo who is this behind you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and stood apart to reveal Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, Meiling, Li," She started. "This is Eriol"  
  
"Hiiragizawa," Meiling completed. Tomoyo looked surprised.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah. He's Syaoran's part-," She started to say, but once she caught her cousin's strict look, she shut up.  
  
"He's Li-kun's part?" Tomoyo repeated confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Meiling just wishes that Li-kun will become um, pals with Hiiragizawa, you know." Sakura amended, crossing her fingers behind her back. She hoped Tomoyo wouldn't question what the heck she was talking about; she never was good at telling lies. "Here comes Chiharu, and Yamazaki." She quickly diverted the attention. Tomoyo quickly looked in that direction.  
  
Introductions were quickly made. Chiharu explained that May wasn't able to come because she was out of town for some martial arts thing. Sakura nodded and promsied that next time they would inform May earlier. Meiling was completely overjoyed when she noticed Sakura's two bulging bags of food. Sakura blushed. "It's just lunch," She mumbled, embarrased.  
  
--- Later.---  
  
"It's not my fault!" The Chinese girl protested once the eight of them arrived at the amusement park after eating their lunch at the bus stop.  
  
"Then whose is it?" Syaoran asked, carrying the bags that contained drinks and some snacks after insisting that he should carry it. Sakura finally gave in.  
  
"The bus! They didn't see us!" Meiling blabbered. "I mean, I did wave," Sakura laughed. They had missed the bus because of Meiling who was overly happy with the fact that Sakura had brought lunch and the others were laughing so hard that they all clearly missed the bus. Meiling was first to notice the bus zooming off in the distance and actually had waved, but the bus was already too far to see her wave.  
  
"Oh, what the heck." She declared. "We're here, so why bother?"  
  
"I agree," Eriol stated in his calm, smooth manner. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Where is Lei? He told me he would meet me here," Sakura asked, searching for her boyfriend. She was so happy that he told her he would come because he never ate or talked much with her friends. And she wanted him to meet Tomoyo, especially.  
  
"Lei?" Eriol asked, looking around to see what Sakura was looking for.  
  
"She's taken," Syaoran answered, smirking. Eriol raised his eyebrow in a cool manner. Tomoyo laughed when she saw this.  
  
"And do you mind?" Was Eriol's response. Tomoyo watched with interest as she saw something flicker in Li's eyes.  
  
"Do you mind?" Syaoran growled. "You're ticking me off, Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol grinned, that Chesire grin of his. "I should stop then, ne?"  
  
Syaoran glared and ignored him. "I'm going to call Lei. Why don't you guys head on first? I'll catch up with you guys." Sakura announced, after searching for Lei without any results with worried forest eyes.  
  
"But Sakura!" Tomoyo protested. "We'll wait." The other friends nodded in agreement.  
  
But all Sakura did was smile sweetly. "Iie, I don't want to delay you guys. Go on, Lei should be here soon." She flashed them another smile encouragingly. Tomoyo huffed.  
  
"Might as well go, that girl's stubborn as a pig." Tomoyo finally answered. "We'll be here for another two hours before Sakura makes the call." The group laughed and headed along. "Li, you coming?" Tomoyo called.  
  
"I'll wait for her." He replied calmly.  
  
Tomoyo was about to open her mouth once more when Meiling interrupted. "Ah, leave him be. He's just as stubborn as her. Besides, Sakura'll probably get lost knowing her great skills at reading maps. With Syaoran beside her, he won't have to walk great distances to look for her." She teased, making Sakura blush and Tomoyo laugh. Sakura had once went to a huge mall with Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. They were to meet at the foot court, but Sakura, had read her copy of the map upside down. When the three friends noticed Sakura was late, they all went out to find her. It was Syaoran, surprisingly, who knew where she was. He made it his job to tease her about it all day as well.  
  
The others joined in the laughter as Tomoyo explained what had happened while walking towards the roller coaster. Sakura bid them off but frowned when she saw Syaoran waiting for her, but he really was stubborn. Those serious eyes made it clear what his decision is. And with her just as stubborn, the agrument would go no where.  
  
"Lei, where are you? All my friends are already here and waiting!" Sakura demanded into her cell phone, turning her back to Syaoran as she called. She was tapping her foot impatiently as she listened to his reply.  
  
"You can't come? Why not?" Sakura begged. "You promised. And you never have met my friends before. Never! And you hardly ever eat lunch with them neither."  
  
Syaoran frowned, hearing this end of the conversation. This was all quite true. He never really got introduced to this "Lei" guy. To put is simply, he didn't trust him.  
  
"Lei, why don't you ever want to hang out with my friends?" She questioned, her amrs crossed as she listened to the other end of the conversation.  
  
"Okay, whatever! You have to meet them next time we have a group meet." She told him sternly. "Hai, hai. Ja ne." Sakura turned around to meet Syaoran who was looking worried out of the corner of his eye, yet he was trying to pretend he didn't hear a thing.  
  
"I take it that you heard everything?" She asked softly. Syaoran shrugged. "He said that he was having company or something." Sakura snorted inelegantly afterwards, surprising Syaoran.  
  
"Oh." He replied. "We catch up with them. Meiling told me that they were heading for the roller coaster." Sakura grinned and nodded.  
  
The two walked along in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. "Li?" Sakura spoke timidly. He nodded to show he was listening. "You know Hiiragizawa, don't you? He's the guy at work with you. Why didn't you want the others to know?"  
  
For a while she thought that he was angry at her for bringing it up because he didn't respond to what she said, but his deep brown poles somehow told her he wasn't, despite the serious face.  
  
"I don't want others to know where I work, like I told you before." He answered finally.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Demo, thank you for covering the pause." He continued, his voice softer as he thanked her. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I had a feeling you didn't want others to know. Besides, I didn't want anyone else to know that it was him who drew the red and yellow flower on your fingernail," She replied slyly. "You might threaten to kill me once more and I'll have to waste another amount of money on you for a drink," She joked.  
  
Syaoran half smiled good humorly. "That reminds me, I owe you a drink later."  
  
"Nani? I thought I treated you to it."  
  
"That's why I'm treating you back." He responded.  
  
"But you can't do that!" Sakura complained.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, raising his eyebrow, challenging her to go against him. His light amber eyes were fixed upon her, daring her to reply.  
  
"You can't do that because it's the whole idea of me treating you to a drink. If I let you treat me back, then it would be like I didn't treat you to a drink," Sakura fought, not wanting to back down.  
  
"And so? Isn't that the point?" Syaoran responded, amused that she was brave enough to stand up to him. The only other person he knew that would do that was Meiling, and that was because she was his cousin. He admired her for that.  
  
"What do you mean, and so?" Sakura cried, frustrated. "Argh! Li, I swear you are the most stubborn person on earth!"  
  
"You're just as stubborn!" He shot back.  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"You are."  
  
The two kept fighting over who was more stubborn and were still at it when they found the gang in line for the roller coaster. Meiling laughed her head off when she saw the two.  
  
"I told you the two were stubborn. God, they're acting like children!"  
  
"I agree!" Rika and Tomoyo called at the same time. The two smiled at each other.  
  
"Don't embarrass us," Chiharu scolded, acting like a parent scolding her naughty children. "We're in a public area, children." She teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled back at the same time. This made their friends break up into fits of laughter while the two glared at them.  
  
"Sakura, since when did you pick up Syaoran's glare? I must say you're mastering it quite well. You two look so kawaii when you guys glare together. You should do it more often." Tomoyo mentioned, with an innocent look on her evil face. Meiling laughed and the two high fived.  
  
"It's more interesting when they fight. It's just like they have a crush on each other. No offense to Kinomoto, of course though." Eriol commented, receiving a glare immediately from Syaoran. "And now that I've just remembered, Kinomoto, where is this Lei friend of yours?"  
  
Sakura's eyes immediately flickered into a darker shade of green. Syaoran saw this and frowned. "He's busy, has some company," Syaoran answered for her. "He's meeting us next time we have a gang meet."  
  
"You make it sound like we're some ganster," Chiharu complained.  
  
"We are gang-stas," Yamazaki declared. His friends laughed. "Did you know that-,"  
  
Immediately Syaoran, Meiling, Chiharu, Sakura, all yelled, "Yamazaki!" Tomoyo and Rika laughed, catching on what he was about to say. Yamazaki laughed good humorly even though expecting that kind of reply.  
  
"I'm sitting with Yamazaki!" Chiharu claimed, pulling her boyfriend along.  
  
"Rika, sit with me girl?" Meiling asked, wanting to know this girl better. She seemed nice. Rika nodded, her face glowing with pleasure that she had just made wonderful friends this simple Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Saku-," Tomoyo started to ask.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, may I have this ride?" Eriol cut in, asking politely as he extended his arm. Tomoyo and Sakura shared a look. Sakura had a evil grin that Tomoyo didn't like very much. It was very much like she was plotting something.  
  
"Come on, Li!" Sakura sang enthusiastically, pulling on his hand. "You're sitting with me!" Tomoyo shot her friend a look, which clearly stated "you are SO dead later!" Sakura just grinned, a bit too sweetly, one might add.  
  
"But I-," Syaoran started, but Sakura had already pushed him into his seat and she slid in right next to him and pulled the safety bar over their heads so he could have no say in sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, I guess so then," Tomoyo finally replied. Eriol nodded and escorted her to her seat.  
  
"Whee that was fun!" Sakura said, twirling after she got out the ride. "Let's do that again!"  
  
"Yeah right, you were so scared BEFORE the ride even started that you pratically hugged me to death!" Syaoran retorted, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked casually beside Sakura as they went to the exit.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "I only LEANED towards you because there was this huge ugly bug on the floor next to my feet!" She defended hotly. "Who was the one who squeaked when we went down the hill?" She retorted with a smart comeback.  
  
"That was because," Syaoran raised his voice to be heard, but was quickly cut off by his cousin who was currently laughing her head off.  
  
"Man, I wished I sat behind you guys! That would have been such a kodac moment! Sakura hugging my dear cousin and him squeaking "  
  
"You should of heard him. I never would believe that a buff guy like Syaoran would come to day in which he would shriek like a lady," Sakura teasingly, her emerald eyes dancing with mischeif.  
  
Syaoran growled treateningly. "And Miss-I'm-So-Strong is afraid of huge ugly bugs," He replied, mimicing Sakura's voice except in a higher pitch. "And how about ghosts? Are you afraid of those?"  
  
Sakura's face immediately frowned and stared forceablly at Syaroan. He caught her message and stopped. Had he said something wrong? He made a mental note to ask her later.  
  
"What ride next?" Chiharu asked, diverting the attention away from the two friends to everyone else who were hiding amused smiles behind their hands.  
  
"I say the scariest ride in the amusement park. I want to see Kinomoto's paled face," Syaoran taunted, testing his way to see what he had said wrong. Sakura turned and immediately set him up with one of her best glares and whacked him on the head like Meiling usually did.  
  
"I think Li just wants another hug from Sakura," Rika suggested slyly. Meiling hooted with laughter.  
  
"Sakura, just give him a hug right now," Tomoyo urged in a playful voice, "Or else he's going to keep bugging you to ride every single ride with you,"  
  
Sakura immediately blushed. "Mou, you guys are so mean!" She protested.  
  
"If Sakura didn't have Lei, you would think that you two have crushes on each other," Chiharu said. "No offense, of course Sakura."  
  
Sakura just nodded and smiled, but Syaoran saw that bit of sadness that came upon her eyes. He knew she was sad that he wasn't willingly to spend time with her and her friends.  
  
"How about the ferris wheel?" Eriol suggested, pointing at the beautiful ferris wheel that was lit up with lights as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"I agree!" Meiling voiced. "Same pairs as last time, losing pair has to treat everyone to drinks!"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura cried, blinking from her moment's thoughts on Lei. She mumbled something incoherently and ran after her friends.  
  
"Yes! I beat Li. I'm not the last then." Sakura crowed happily.  
  
"Yeah, but Meiling said pairs. You and Syaoran are the pair. Since your partner lost, you BOTH have to treat us to drinks," Rika pointed out smartly.  
  
"Nani!" Sakura moaned. "Why me? Kami save me!" She demanded dramatically.  
  
"Oh don't worry Sakura. You don't have to hug him in the ferris wheel unless there's ANOTHER big bug," Meiling said with a devilish grin. Sakura glared at her immediately. "Too late, Sakura. Same pairs everyone!" She called out and she and Rika went on the first carriage.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were in the last one. As Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite to each other, silence filled the air. There wasn't much to say between the two. Sakura kept her attention at the sunset outside and Syaoran had his hands behind his head comfortably and leaning on the chair in the most relaxed manner.  
  
"Li?" Sakura asked, looking out the glass panes at the beautiful sunset glazing over the amusement park below. She felt his eyes on her, giving her his attention. "What would you do if a really dear person of yours never spent time with your friends?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the back of Sakura, his eyes sad and worried. He knew that she was talking about Lei. It was true that he hadn't been spending much time with them. He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him the truth.  
  
He really did mind, you know. He did. He minded more than he was willing to show.  
  
Just as about he was to talk, Sakura spoke again, this time turning her face around. "Gomen, I shouldn't be asking you this kind of questions." She smiled feebly. "I bet you know who I'm talking about." She wiped the small droplets of water that were beginning to form in her eyes with the back of her hand defiantly. "Gomen, I'm usually not that emotional as you know."  
  
She was waiting for him to say something witty back but all Syaoran did was fix his amber eyes on his friend. "Just do what your heart think is right," he finally stated in a calm manner. They locked eyes for a while longer until Sakura nodded and smiled, and broke the intense staring.  
  
"Arigato, Li-kun. I'm really glad that we're becoming really, really great friends, even if you're the most stubborn man ever alive." Sakura thanked, more becoming like her original happy self.  
  
"Me too." Syaoran replied sincerely. "And you are the most stubborn woman ever alive." He completed, breaking the sweet moment.  
  
Sakura laughed at his unexpected answer. Somehow he always knew how to make her laugh and take her mind off of her troubles.  
  
"And Kinomoto, pray tell me, why are you afraid of ghosts?" he asked devilishly. Sakura could feel her face heaten.  
  
"Shut up." She demanded, her face burning. Syaoran just smirked. Oh, she was going to kill him for that. Who ever said Li Syaoran was caring? Bah!  
  
--- Tomoyo's and Eriol's carriage ---  
  
"Daijoubi, are you having a nice day so far?" Eriol asked polietly at the stunningly pretty girl in front of him. Her long wavy purple hair was intriging to him. Sakura had also long wavy hair but somehow this girl's color gave her a exotic beauty.  
  
"Wonderful," She replied curtly.  
  
"I'm glad," he replied. Tomoyo looked up to see that he really meant it. That surprised her. "Are you always so polite?" She asked.  
  
"I'm from England. My parents have taught me that the most important principle is to be polite." Eriol replied. So that was where his accent came from, Tomoyo thought. It had sounded familiar.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm quite pleased that I have had the opportunity to know you better," Eriol started. "We won't be mere acquaintces when we start the play."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes," He replied, his eyes twinkling. "Would you like to be my friend?" He asked with a charming smile.  
  
Tomoyo frowned mentally. She did not know what he had meant by friends. She didn't know what to do. Most guys she had talked to mainly just flirted with her because of her good looks or were distant and asked simple questions about her interests at socials her mother brought her to. She thought that she would be always to keep her cool, but this one guy had proved her wrong. Her heart was beating so fast and she didn't even know why.  
  
Perhaps Eriol felt her confusion and didn't press her for an answer. He chatted along with her as if he didn't even ask the question. Their ride was quite pleasant, but Tomoyo kept thinking about the question.  
  
--- After the ride. ---  
  
"Li, you can't pay for the drinks!" Sakura fought over who would pay the money at the counter. "I just told you that you wouldn't pay for my drink."  
  
Syaoarn just raised his eyebrow and since he was half a head taller than her, he handed the lady behind the counter the total amount of money. Sakura frowned, her mouth set into a mulish line.  
  
"Li-kun!" She protested. "Miss, please, ignore him. I'm supposed to pay."  
  
The lady smiled. "Are you two a couple?" She asked smiling. "It's sweet how you two care for each other. The two drinks that are for you will be on the house," She offered generously.  
  
Sakura blushed immediately and didn't know what to say. She didn't even hear what the lady said after she asked if they were a couple. She and Syaoran? For Heaven's sake, she already had a boyfriend! Syaoran just stood there, unnerved by the lady's words as he picked up the tray of drinks to where everyone else was. She wondered if he had even heard what the lady had said!  
  
Syaoran handed Sakura drink to her. "I'm not going to take it if you paid for it," She insisted. Syaoran made no reply as he sat down next to Yamazaki that was in front of Sakura. "Li-kun!"  
  
"I heard you," He calmly stated. "I was given two drinks for free."  
  
"Nani? Why?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of the drink.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "You know why, or do you want me to repeat why?"  
  
Sakura got the hint, making her almost choke on the drink. She end up coughing with a red face from embarrassment while Tomoyo patted her back lightly.  
  
"What? Syaoran, tell us!" Meiling demanded, who was sitting next to Tomoyo who was next to Sakura. The others around her agreed quickly, nodding their heads.  
  
"The lady at the counter thought that we made a cute couple because we were fighting over who was paying for the drinks that she gave us two free." Syaoran calmly stated, drinking a sip from his. This brought cheering and laughing, and in Meiling's case, hooting.  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised that he told. "I thought you wouldn't tell,"  
  
"I never said I wouldn't." He simply replied. This made the others laugh uproariously. "Sit, Kinomoto. You can treat me to a drink again sometime later."  
  
Sakura glared. "You better!" Syaoran nodded, giving in. The auburn haired girl smiled happily and drank her drink, not knowing that actually she was indebted to him for another favor.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's cell phone rang, singing out sweet melody. "Excuse me," She said sheepishly, getting up from her seat to answer the phone. She noticed that all of her friend's eyes were upon her. "Stop staring!" She whined. The group laughed and Sakura just scrunched up her nose and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking," She sang into the phone happily. "Lei!" She squealed with delight after a brief pause.  
  
"Really? Nani, tomorrow?" She asked. Everyone at her table was shooting her wondering glances and whispering among each other.  
  
"Demo, I promised Tomoyo that I'd go see her pratice of her play I told you about," Sakura spoke. "Hai, hai" She responded, nodding her head.  
  
"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, her face shinning with delight and happiness. "You'll come? Promise?" She demanded joyfully.  
  
"Sugoi! You promised, Lei. I'll meet you tomorrow at three then, okay?" She asked. "Hai, ja ne!" Sakura hung up the phone and was greeted with eyes of interest. Tomoyo and Meiling were bursting their seams with wonder; Rika was smiling pleasantly though the twinkle in her eye showed that she was interested; Eriol had a serene look on his face; and Syaoran was drinking his drink nonchantly.  
  
"So, what happened?" Meiling demanded.  
  
Sakura laughed as she put her cell back into her pocket. "Tomoyo, you know how I promised that I would go see your pratice tomorrow for your play? Well, Lei just called and asked me to go on a date with him, but I told him that I was busy. So guess what? He's coming with me tomorrow to see you!" Sakura finished with a proud smile on her face.  
  
She was immediately congradulated by her surrounding friends, only Syaoran was the one who had not yet voiced his opinion. Yet she knew he cared, that soft glow in his eyes showed that he was worried for her.  
  
"You sure he'll be there?" Eriol asked his eyes on Sakura, yet he seemed to be directing his words to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry, he promised." Sakura replied, her eyes on Syaoran's. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Meiling saw this exchange of glances. "Syaoran, how about we visit Tomoyo, Rika, and Hirrigiawa tomorrow? Won't that be fun?" She declared, knowing what was worrying her cousin's mind. After all, they shared everything that was to know.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged, acting as if he didn't really bother.  
  
But Meiling knew better. And so did he.  
  
----- How was it? LOL, I need to change a new heading huh? Hehe. Anyhow, I hope this chapter was nice, a lot of S+S fluff, but, yeah, I love it. Hehe. Okay, I'll be more serious next chapter and get the plot moving along. But didn't you think the chapter was so kawaii? Okay! I think I've had way too much sugar. Hehe. But please, review. I want to know how this chapter was. Can't add too much fluff.... after all, Sakura does have a boyfriend. Just wanted to remind you guys that. Oh heck, I'm so evil. Hehe.  
  
Anyhow, good, bad? Tell me!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	8. Midnight Glory

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Let's see. Just as a little note before you read, this chapter is going to mostly be a play, Tomoyo's play.  
  
A little role cast here: Tomoyo's playing the leading actress as Princess Camilla Leihan. Eriol's playing the leading actor as Rogue. The other people, like the king, queen, Karvia, and others are simply classmates that are not that important.  
  
People talking in the play that is heard on stage but not by the actors on stage are presented like this like the narrator's lines. Other than that, everything will be in the regular "quotation marks." Don't want anyone confused here. Yep.  
  
The play will be like a musical, lots of parts will be sung. These songs are to those great artists out there. So, as a disclaimer, I DON'T own any of them. Angels and Devils belong to Dishwalla. Come What May belong to Moulin Rouge, sung by Nicole Kidman (she's awesome!) and Ewan McGregor.  
  
Happy reading. Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Gofansfan: Hey! I'm glad you liked the part, imagining Syaoran squeaking down the hill on the roller coaster. Just thought it'd be interesting, to have something a bit out of his character line. And about your thoughts about the flower shop, I'm not going to comment about them. I'm going to leave you guys in the dark a bit longer! Oh! I'm so evil!  
  
SK: Thanks.  
  
Lil_sweet_angel: Thanks. And why don't you trust Lei? Isn't he simply "wonda-ful?" LoL.  
  
Ash Night: Hehe. Can't alter the plot too much with S+S fluff; after all you do want to know the whole deal behind Lei, don't you? Oh, and update your story soon!  
  
Midnight Moon: Heheh. Lei and Syaoran fight. Interesting. Of course Syaoran will kick his butt with all his martial arts training, but Sakura won't just sit there and let him do it! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Azure Roses: You go girl! Another one of those obsessive Sakura and Syaoran pairing people! LoL. I'm one two. And as for this fic... Who knows? I might end it as Sakura and Lei! And I'm glad you like the Tomoyo and Eriol kawaii- ness. I love that pairing as well. And that pair is definitely a keeper.  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura: Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.  
  
Violent Hayes: Thanks for you compliments.  
  
Queen of the Storms: The "silent love" thing is what makes a story interesting yet sad, isn't it? It's so much like that in real life! Wahhh... Heheh  
  
Sliverwing: Thanks. And join the club. Many people are starting to go against Lei. LoL.  
  
Lauren: Thanks! Happy reading!  
  
Chibi kaijuu: Thanks and more thanks.  
  
Usagi yf: I'm so glad that the last chapter was beautiful. And thanks for reading my other story as well. You know how much it means to me.  
  
Star flower: Thanks! Arigato!  
  
D: Another faithful Sakura and Syaoran pairing supporter! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Crystina: Yo girl! You've been gone long enough. I should check my email; you probably have letters waiting for me to read. LoL. I'm glad you like this story and thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Elle poohbear: Thanks.  
  
Sweet Madison: Smiley girl! And for Naoko, maybe I'll find a way to put her in. Do you guys want her in?  
  
Cherry Princess: Now worries. If you had reviewed last chapter, THANK YOU. I'm glad that you've been reading. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kirjava Chan: LoL. I'm glad you liked the drink part even though it's been overused so many times.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: I have emailed you an address for the flower meanings. Did you get it? Really, type in 'flower meanings' on Google and you'll get some really great ones.  
  
Chessi: LoL. I've got to stop leaving cliffhangers and get to the point huh? I certainly don't want you to come up to my door and strangle m! lol. And thanks for the duet. I used 'come what may' in this chapter. I love Moulin Rouge. Go Nicole Kidman!  
  
Harpie Lady: Thank you. I'm so glad the title was wonderful. Thank you.  
  
Megami no Hikari: Thank you! And definitely "go lady at the counter!"  
  
Rosie: Thanks. And don't worry. You aren't the one totally confused with the clues I've left behind. I'll be dropping more along the way.  
  
Carol: Wishful thinking, huh? LoL. Just kidding.  
  
Cherri Ookami: Thanks for both reviews at that. And enjoy those cookies! And get some milk to go with them while you're munching away.  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Hehe. "How could it be Lei?" Keep reading.  
  
Raymisha: Thanks.  
  
DID I MISS ANYONE? If I did, THANK YOU. I'm really glad that all of you are reading this, and as an author, that's a really comforting thought. I'm sure all authors out there feel the same happy feeling when they receive so many wonderful reviews from so many wonderful readers. THANK YOU.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER EIGHT: Midnight Glory  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
Sakura was pacing around in her room, once in a while stopping to drum her fingers impatiently on the windowsill. Then, she'd resume pacing, occasionally checking herself in her mirror. She was dressed nicely in a beige shirt with a black skirt that pooled around her ankles. Her hair was washed and dried, cascading down to her back. Hidden behind the glossy auburn hair was a pair of dangling earrings, one with a shape of a moon, the other of a sun, which she had bought a few days ago while shopping with Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
"Kaijuu, will you stop pacing?" Touya asked, amused as he leaned on his younger sister's doorframe. He, like her, was dressed in a semi formal way in a button up dark blue shirt with black pants. "You're making me dizzy." Sakura snorted inelegantly and tossed her hair over her shoulders. But she did stop pacing and waited at her window.  
  
"So, today's Tomoyo Daidouji's big night huh?" he asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I went to her rehearsal the other day and it was absolutely great! You should have seen her." Sakura answered enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see the whole thing. You're coming right?"  
  
Touya grinned. "Of course I am." He replied. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? With Okaasan, Otosan and me?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Lei promised that he would come pick me up. Besides, I have to wish Tomoyo luck so I have to be there earlier."  
  
Touya nodded. "You still have to be careful with Long, okay?" He reminded. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I know. But he's really nice and handsome, ne?" She replied with a huge smile. Touya nodded slightly.  
  
"Hai. But be careful Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt." He repeated, worrying like a mother hen. He indeed had met Lei Long the other day. He was an okay young man, a bit on the handsomer side, but he wasn't taking any chances that Sakura might get hurt. She was vulnerable as she was, being blind for many years. It made her so much more naïve to the people around her. It was like as if she didn't see the intentions of people some times.  
  
"Oh! He's here!" Sakura exclaimed, waving at the figure walking up to their house. "Bye Touya. Don't worry, I'll be careful." She promised, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running downstairs to greet Lei.  
  
Touya sighed and walked out his sister's room. Her happy voice could be heard as she bid her parents goodbye. When he calmly walked downstairs, they had already left.  
  
"Sakura seems to like Long quite a lot." Touya heard Nadeshiko tell her husband.  
  
"I'm glad she's found someone to love. She's so full of it." Came the reply. Touya smiled softly before walking into his room, not wanting to disturb the conversation.  
  
----- A While Later -----  
  
"Tomoyo, you look wonderful!" Sakura squealed, hugging her best friend who was dressed in an elegant royal blue princess gown with many frills. Her hair was let down with a few braids twisted around, small blue flowers scattered in her hair.  
  
"Arigato Sakura. You look lovely too." Tomoyo replied with a small sincere smile. Sakura just grinned.  
  
"I can't wait to see you on stage! You're going to be wonderful!" Her friend continued. Tomoyo shrugged and smiled, but her attention was somewhere else. Sakura turned and saw that Eriol was dressed as a common folk, in brown sturdy breeches and a plain white cloth that bore ragged holes where the sleeves had once been. His shoes were sensible and stubborn in an old coffee color.  
  
Sakura smiled secretively as she saw her friend staring lightly, but Tomoyo quickly diverted her attention away when she caught herself staring. "Hiiragizawa!" Sakura greeted, adding a bit of surprise in her voice. "You look wonderful, perfectly dressed for a rebel." Eriol smiled softly and nodded in thanks.  
  
"Arigato, Kinomoto," He replied. Then he grinned ruefully. "Although one gets quite unaccustomed to wearing contacts. I keep thinking I'm forgetting my glasses." Sakura laughed.  
  
"But you look good without them," Sakura complimented. "Don't you think so Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo blinked a few times confusedly before mumbling, "Hai hai." Sakura snickered under her breath, seeing how much Tomoyo liked Eriol.  
  
"Well, I should be going. Syaoran and Meiling have just arrived and I told Lei I wouldn't be backstage for long." She declared innocently, wanting to leave the two alone. "Break a leg, Tomoyo." She hugged her best friend tightly. "And you too, Hiiragizawa." Eriol nodded.  
  
As she passed him, she winked knowingly at Eriol. Eriol just smiled casually back and bid her goodbye. They two looked at each other, an uncomfortable yet peaceful silence drifting between the two. People started to crowd around the stage, hurrying to set the props that were needed; the play was about to begin.  
  
"Lady Daidouji, you look wonderful tonight." He smiled. "I look forward acting with you on stage." His smile was handsome and regal, like a prince or even a king. It was captivating, with those bright eyes without glasses, twinkling with some secret. Tomoyo found herself wanting to fall in love with this man who captured her heart so, but at the same time, she just wasn't certain of her thoughts or his about her in any way.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back softly. "Arigato. You look splendid as well. I'll see you then?" Her voice was soft and slightly above a whisper.  
  
Eriol nodded, as if promising her the whole world. "Don't worry, everything will go perfectly." He held her hand and squeezed it lightly reassuringly. Then he lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "Best of luck." He wished before going backstage to help with the others.  
  
As she watched him go, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel a slight fluttering in her heart. She didn't know what to make about him. He was so charming, yet she didn't know if he was pretending or not.  
  
It was Rika who came rushing to her, asking if she was ready and that the play was about to being that broke her from her thoughts. Tomoyo took in a deep breath. This was her dream, to act on the stage.  
  
And she was ready.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your great patience." Rika's voice was heard as the narrator. "The play you've all been waiting for, Midnight Glory, is about to unravel right in front of you with our best actors. Will you all please turn off any electronical devices, like cell phones off so all of us may enjoy this play to its fullest extent. Also, please keep your talking to low level so everyone can hear what is being said onstage even though actors will have head microphones. And I'm sure all of you would love to take pictures, but we don't want flashes to interfere with the play. However, videotaping will be allowed. With that said, please settle down in your seats and the play shall begin. Turn off the house lights please," Rika announced sweetly.  
  
Immediately, the lights were turn off and the auditorium was dark expect for the soft pearly glow of the stage with its curtains drawn. Meiling, who was sitting next to Sakura, grinned at her. Sakura smiled back excitedly. Lei placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders and she leaned back into their comfort.  
  
In a far ago lovely valley, it was an ordinary day for the Leihan Kingdom. It was so ordinary however, that running and hiding became Princess Camilla's specialty. Rika's voice introduced, the curtains rising up to show Tomoyo as Princess Camilla hiding behind a stack of books in the library while voices outside demanding where the princess was, could be heard. Camilla sighed and stood up after the voices fade away.  
  
As she wandered around the room, trying to get peace, twirling a white rose in her fingers, when a soldier broke through the door of the library, demanding her to follow him. She sighed and followed him reluctantly.  
  
This is the last time that I'm ever gonna come here tonight. This is the last time - I will fall into a place that fails us all - inside A rich baritone sang out softly in the background.  
  
Camilla turned, looking out the window one last time sadly. She dropped the white rose on the floor, contrasting to the blood red carpet.  
  
I can see the pain in you. I can see the love in you   
  
A tear slid down the princess's finely smooth cheeks and pooled at the bottom of her chin before dropping silently to the ground.  
  
But fighting all the demons will take time, it will take time. The voice continued to sing. Stay strong for me Princess Camilla the voice prayed, stopping to sing abruptly  
  
Camilla turned away from the window and disappeared behind an iron door. The heavy sound of it being slammed shut rang throughout the castle.  
  
Princess Camilla was not an ordinary girl however. She not only had great beauty and intelligence, she also had magical powers that everyone wanted to take from her. It was her magic that kept the kingdom strong and powerful. Her parents, the king and queen, fed on her magic to protect their country. Princess Camilla's secret of magical powers was kept secret however. Except for one day when the secret flowed out to the common people. Rika's voice continued.  
  
"Let the Princess free!" The young man with azure blue hair yelled, with a whole band of merchants behind him, yelling strike against their kingdom. Using people was unjust, they believed. And what they believed was right, but the king did not see it that way. He was blinded by greed for power.  
  
"Quite!" The king bellowed. "It is because of this gift, this magical gift, that have you been safe. Have you not noticed there has never been war, no insecurities since Princess Camilla's gift has been discovered?" The young man spat at the King's words. How could he call it a gift when he was simply using her?  
  
Unlike the brave leader however, this made the people think and to the young leader's dismay, many of them wandered off to their jobs once more.  
  
"No! Wait!" the young man called. "What the king doing is wrong! Inhuman!" But his cries were unheard by the common people and merchants. "He's using her, can't you see that? All of you are blinded with greed!" The others just glared at him and walked off without another word.  
  
"Kami help me aim true!" the young man rebelled, throwing his dagger towards the king. But the dagger never reached the king. A magical glint made the dagger dissolve into ashes and blew away in the soft breeze.  
  
"Men, capture him and outcast him from society! He does not understand how to be grateful of me!" The king yelled furiously and of smugness that he could not be attacked upon.  
  
"CAMILLA!" The young man screamed, as was being tied down by others. He looked up towards the high room, hoping to see her.  
  
Camilla, locked in her magical cell where her magic was being slowly drained from her woke up startled. Standing up on her toes, she looked out the small window and saw a handsome young man calling her name. Tears rolled down her amethyst colored eyes.  
  
"Rogue," She whispered before collapsing on the floor, dissolved in tears. She was so tired, her magic like her life being drained away that she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Rogue stood underneath her window as soldiers were roughly binding his hands. He had saw her face, those sweet eyes pouring with emotions she bottled up inside herself. Camilla, be strong, he mouthed.  
  
"Enough with that, traitor. I know the Princess is lovely and all, but quit making a show." The leader scolded mockingly, hitting Rogue on the back hard, making him lose his balance.  
  
"Hey, let's send him off to those mountains up there." One solider suggested. His companions laughed at the suggestion. "But remember, if we see him alive, we do have to kill him." He snickered and turned to Rogue. "Hear that? No more coming here and visiting the Princess."  
  
"Heck yeah! It's beyond the forest outside the kingdom, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll probably take us a whole day on horse. Come on, I don't want to miss dinner you know. The king probably will hold a feast for us." The leader commanded. Everyone around him laughed uproariously. The leader then turned to Rogue. "You're sent out to be an outcast, but if any one of us do find you still alive, we have the absolute power to kill you right then. Do you understand this?" He demanded seriously. Rogue looked up with blazing eyes and nodded. Then a solider hit him from behind with the butt of his gun and Rogue crumbled to the ground, falling unconscious.  
  
It was the last time Camilla ever saw him. Rumor had it that he had died. No one could survive living there. A whole year passed before Princess Camilla could stand being weak after being swept away of her magic. She was maturing to be a lovely lady of eighteen and she knew she couldn't survive this kind of life any longer. She needed to escape. There was only one she could trust now.   
  
"Karvia, you know I must leave." Camilla spoke to her maid in waiting quietly. Karvia, a girl with brown mousy hair in a simple maid's clothing nodded. Everyday she would see Camilla coming from her cell, weak and without energy. It pained her to see her like that, considering she was the one who raised Camilla since she was small.  
  
"I know," Her maid answered in a pained manner. "But how, dear? You know that His Majesty will never let you go."  
  
"I have a plan. I've been fighting against the machine so I have a bit of magic in me." Camilla replied.  
  
Karvia sighed, wringing her hands. "Oh, but sweetie, how are you going to live by yourself? Transforming will use up all your energy. I can't leave you like that." Camilla bit her lip, knowing that her maid had spoke correctly. She had planned to transform into bird of some sort, but where would she go? "Besides, if you do want to escape, how will you manage through those magical barriers, made by your own magic?"  
  
Camilla bent her head in dismay. She had tried to run before, but it never worked. That was why she was imprisoned in an isolated room made of stone, a door of strongest metal with only a small window. Before only four hours worth of her magic were taken a day. Now ten hours of it were taken from her, making her unable to resist to the pain. Each day she was carried back into her room to sleep.  
  
"Dear, I'll ask His Majesty tomorrow if I can go up to the mountains beyond the forest for some medicine that I hear will make you more powerful. Knowing him, he might let him considering that it will make him stronger. But dear, you must be able to come to the forests where you won't be tied down by the magic." Karvia just couldn't stand it, everyday seeing the poor girl tossed into the cell and then tossed back into her own room like a rag doll.  
  
"You'll do that Karvia?" Camilla squealed. Karvia smiled through her weary eyes and nodded. Immediately the two hugged.  
  
"You shall go tomorrow early morning. I'll try to break out after a while I'm in the cage, after I've had my lunch they'll send in. The soldiers usually won't check me after that."  
  
"Oh, be careful, Camilla." Karvia prayed. "I love you."  
  
The princess nodded, smiling through her tears. "I love you too."  
  
"Now sleep. We have lots to do tomorrow and I must go see the king now." Karvia pulled the covers around the girl who was a daughter to her. Kissing on her on the forehead, she slipped out the room to face the king.  
  
His majesty, however, gave permission quickly, once he heard that it would increase Camilla's powers that would make his stronger. Karvia had to bite her lip to stop herself from killing this disgusting man who tortured his daughter. Here he was, dressed lavishly with clothing designed with gold and jewels, drinking red wine from a golden cup. His wife beside him was just as disgusting to look at. Her daughter's magic kept her beauty, which is why she did nothing to stop the torturing of Camilla.  
  
Just as the sun was about to rise, Karvia was on horseback, huge bags of stuff with her. The King's men, however, did not question why she had so much stuff with her. They just assumed she was a silly lady who needed a lot of clothing. Karvia left the palace kingdom, the guards by her side, opening the barrier for her to enter to the outside world. She hoped that Camilla would be fine.  
  
Camilla watched her friend leave and disappear behind the shimmering magical barrier that was molded from her magic that was twisted so much it no longer was hers. As she sat down on the cold floor, she could feel her magic leaving her as if her blood was draining out of her. She held the small crystal vial in her hands. That would help her later. Now she had to do her best to keep her consciousness.  
  
Once the guard left her food and she had eaten, she quickly took off her long gown that hid her breeches and shirt underneath. Holding her hands in a prayer with the vial clasped in her hands, she whispered a magical chant. A purple glow blazed around her.  
  
The angels they burn inside for us. Are we ever, are we ever gonna learn to fly the young man voice sang quietly in the background once more.  
  
Guards' voices and footsteps were heard, slamming on the floor.  
  
The devils they burn inside of us. Are we ever gonna come back down, come around. I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold.   
  
Camilla was still blazing in magical forces as the guards tried to stop her. Not being able to touch her, they quickly sent for the King.  
  
This is the last time that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
  
With a heart, with only one notion to live free, she turned into a white dove and flew out the window, extending her wings for the first time. The guards cursed throwing a white feather on the ground.  
  
"CATCH HER!!!" The king bellowed. "Do NOT let her pass the barrier!"  
  
Are there angels or devils crawling here? I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see  
  
The white dove flew quickly through the air. She only had one chance at this. She flew head first through the magical blaze, hoping that her magical vial would help her break through it.  
  
The king laughed haughtily as he saw the dove losing its powers. It was struggling, wanting to live, like all living creature did.  
  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold  
  
With a last try, the dove flew through the barrier and beyond. She was in freedom.  
  
"GET HER!!!"  
  
She was free.  
  
She  
  
Was  
  
Free.  
  
At last.  
  
But her vision blurred and the dove fell down into the forest below. The white pureness dropping like a stone, heading for the trees below.  
  
-----Outside the play, everyone was watching with excitement. The audience couldn't help gasp as they saw the bird dive down, falling. Sakura was really into it as Meiling was, the two friends clasping their hands worriedly. Syaoran half smiled seeing this. -----  
  
A few months pass by at the Leihan Kingdom was never at peace. The king, without the magical powers had turned gray and old like his wife. The magical barrier was still around their kingdom however, but instead of protecting them, it blocked them from help of others. They even couldn't go out the kingdom. The people rebelled, wanting freedom, but there was nothing their king could do for them. They were trapped in their own world. Yet the King never gave up searching for Camilla.   
  
After the signal that the props were ready, Rika continued. Camilla, however, was blessed that she the trees had broken her fall. When Karvia finally found her, a pearly glow was surrounding her, as if to protect her. Camilla took off her magical vial and hid it beside a river after she was healed. Without it, she no longer had magical powers.   
  
"Camilla, be careful." Karvia cautioned as the girl went outside during the night. They only went out during the night, to be careful that someone might see them. During the day they lived in a small broken down cottage Karvia had found.  
  
"I know, Karvia." Camilla smiled, her face glowing with life. Karvia nodded. Ever since they left, Camilla was so much full of life, but she was quite and secretive person.  
  
As she went along the familiar path, she went down to the river where she had buried her magical vial. Instead of the emptiness that she had expected to see, a beautiful white flower in its place. A single flower, glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Hello," A voice spoke behind her, in the darkness. Camilla jumped, surprised. As in instinct, she immediately blended into the darkness. "I'm sorry did I frighten you?"  
  
Camilla shut her eyes, wanting to be hidden. She didn't want to be known, to be captured. Oh how she had fought for that freedom. What would they do to her when they found out she had no magic? She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." The manly voice continued. True to his words, the person walked away. Camilla came out from behind a tree, panting heavily. What if that person had seen her? Would he have sent her home?  
  
She didn't go out to the river for days. Nothing happened however, no one came. It was after the fifth day did she slid out into the darkness. To her surprise, the man was tenderly watering the flower. She quickly stepped back, accidentally cracking a stick beneath her shoe.  
  
The man turned around. "Oh! It's you again."  
  
Camilla just stood there, shocked. He stood up, extending her his hand. It was now she looked at him, dressed in a dirty white shirt with sleeves cut off and reasonable brown breeches. He was barefoot.  
  
"People call me Rogue, who are you?" He asked with a roguish smile on his face.  
  
----At this, Sakura jumped in her seat. "Oh my god!" She whispered surprised. Meiling nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Syaoran laughed to himself. Lei grinned good humorly, but his mind was somewhere else in the play. -----  
  
Camilla's eyes widen slowly. "It can't be," She whispered, a hand covering her mouth. "They told me you were dead. They told me you were outcasted."  
  
Rogue titled his head. "How did you know I was outcasted?" He frowned, not liking how this young lady who knew so much about him. He had thought no one lived here.  
  
"You don't remember me?" She asked her voice soft. Rogue frowned; trying to remember this young lady in front of him with dark purple hair tied up with normal clothing, a shirt and breeches. "I'm Camilla, Rogue. I'm Camilla."  
  
Rogue's eyes widen and he came to her slowly, held her hands. "Oh, Camilla," He whispered, and then hugged the girl tightly to himself.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more than this. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings. Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time." Rogue sang, his voice drifting over to the forest.  
  
The two quickly formed a strong bond of friendship, and of love. Rika's voice was soothing and soft as on the stage, Camilla and Rogue could be seen laughing and playing by the river always during night. The flower still shinning brightly.  
  
"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day." Rogue and Camilla holding hands as they sang their hearts out.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace." Camilla sang lightly, her feminine voice bringing out her soft features.  
  
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song, I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. But I love you until the end of time" The two sang in chorus, touching the hearts of all those who heard in the audience.  
  
Rogue was sitting by the river, his arm comfortably wrapped around Camilla's shoulders with her fitting perfectly in the angle of his arm.  
  
"Camilla, you'll meet me here tomorrow, won't you?' Rogue asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Camilla nodded, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Rogue smiled and bent down, kissing the girl lightly on the lips before vanishing into the darkness.  
  
----- "Kawaii!" Sakura and Meiling whispered at this moment here. -----  
  
The following night however, Camilla heard of the king's men arriving to the forests that Karvia begged her not to go out that evening. Camilla stayed for a while, biting her lip from worry, praying that Rogue would understand and leave.  
  
But then she remembered. "Karvia, I have to go! Rogue's an outcast, the King men will kill him. Please, Karvia, I love him!" Camilla begged, her eyes watering.  
  
Karvia pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Go sweet, go. Tell him you love him." She commanded in a fierce whisper. Camilla nodded before dashing out in the night.  
  
"Rogue!" Camilla screamed, seeing that he was being roughly tied beside the riverside. She had come to late. Rogue looked up, his eyes meeting his with sad eyes.  
  
"Gomen," He mouthed to her.  
  
"Get the Princess!" One of the captains bellowed. Camilla had her hands being tied, but she found herself not feeling all of it. Her thoughts were on Rogue.  
  
"Come what may. Come what may." Her voice trembled at first, but then it rose strongly.  
  
Rogue smiled and they sang the last line together. "I will love you until my dying day."  
  
"I love you Camilla." He spoke gently, his azure eyes pooling with emotion. Then the guards shoved him away from Camilla's eyesight.  
  
"Princess, come along. You don't want to see this." One solider told her. But Camilla refused, wanting to see him.  
  
"Under the orders of King Hamlet of the Leihan Kingdom, I hereby announce the capture of Rogue Kay, a prisoner, guilty of treason towards the king. May God bless you for your sins." The captain spoke, as if reciting some boring speech that he had repeated a hundred times or more.  
  
Those few seconds passed like minutes, forever. The moment engraving in her mind forever, watching in horror as they placed a black hood over his head. That was the last time she saw those sweet blue eyes shinning with love and adoration to her only.  
  
Blood splattered on the white flower, staining it forever.  
  
"Princess Camilla, you are to go with us and head towards the castle. His Majesty needs you greatly." The Captain commanded, after bowing to her in respect.  
  
"Give me a day, until tomorrow's night has ended. I will go with you then." Camilla commanded, straightening her back with authority. "Unbind these cords." The soldier who had tied her looked at his captain. The captain nodded and the cords were untied.  
  
"I shall give you until tomorrow, but if you do not come, I know where to find you." He replied. Camilla nodded and went back into her own house.  
  
Karvia threw herself upon Camilla, overcome with tears. Camilla was like stone expressionless after what she had encountered. Rogue was dead. She had no will to live.  
  
"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day." Camilla sang the lines over and over again, losing her cheerfulness and kindness. Karvia wept, her heart breaking at the sight.  
  
Camilla stayed around the house all morning, but when night came, she seemed more like herself. "Karvia, I'll be going to the river." She announced lightly. Going over to her best friend, she hugged her tightly. "I love you Karvia."  
  
With that the girl disappeared into the darkness. Karvia watched her go through teary eyes. Morning was about to come and Camilla had not returned. Worried, she set off to find her.  
  
She arrived at the river sparkling with life under the dim light. After calling Camilla for a long white without any response, she finally noticed a different flower in front of the river.  
  
Bending down, she reached out a hand and touched the petals softly. There were two flowers now, intertwined together. But instead of white, they were a bluish purple.  
  
Camilla and Rogue.  
  
Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day. The two voices could be heard in a distance, flowing up to the mountains.  
  
"You are finally free my loves," Karvia spoke lightly. "These flowers are going to be named after you, midnight glories, for you both were condemned, only able to meet at night."  
  
Yes, the two lovers were finally free in their own world of love. And to this day in a far away valley, Midnight Glories bloom all along the river, but showing itself only at night where they could be free. Rika's voice concluded. The curtains went down and the audience went into a huge wave of applause.  
  
"Encore!" Meiling shouted. Sakura nodded, clapping furiously as she wiped tears off her cheeks.  
  
"That was so wonderful, so sweet!" She praised. "Bravo!"  
  
"You're so emotional," Lei said, handing her a tissue.  
  
"It really was so sad!" Sakura replied, with Meiling nodding in agreement. "Meiling, let's go tell Tomoyo and Eriol how wonderful they were." Her friend nodded and the two girls ran off quickly with Lei and Syaoran behind.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura and Meiling rushed upstage after showing their backstage passes. "You were WONDERFUL!" The two cried in unison.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Arigato."  
  
"It was so sweet and emotional," Meiling said, tearing up. Tomoyo smiled and patted her friend on the back.  
  
"I'm so glad that it really was that wonderful. I'm so glad." Tomoyo replied sincerely, her heart touched.  
  
"Really Tomoyo, you had me and Meiling watching with amazed looks." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Really Tomoyo," Syaoran mimicked playfully. "You had them gasping and crying and laughing. It was like a movie soundtrack, better yet."  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura yelled, hitting him playfully on the arm. Syaoran dodged, after all, this girl did know martial arts and it did hurt.  
  
"Well I'm glad it's such a hit. I had so much fun." Tomoyo replied with a bright smile, like an actress that just won an award.  
  
"Where's Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. "I want to congratulate him."  
  
"Me too!" Meiling chimed. "And where's Rika? That girl was awesome!"  
  
"He's probably in his room behind the stage changing. He kept whispering to me after each scene how he wanted his glasses back." Tomoyo answered, laughing. "He was always unconsciously pushing his 'glasses' higher up on his nose." Sakura giggled.  
  
"And Rika is right behind you guys," A familiar voice spoke. The friends whirled around to see Rika smiling at them.  
  
"Rika!" Sakura yelled. "You were great!"  
  
"Yeah! You go girl!" Rika smiled at all the attention.  
  
"Arigato. I'm just glad that everyone went so smoothly. We may have a chance of winning, you know Tomoyo."  
  
"Winning?" Syaoran asked. Rika nodded.  
  
"Hai, winning. The play was videotaped and there is a competition held up at Tokyo. Perhaps we may win." She smiled. "Let's go see Hiiragizawa. I want to congratulate him as well. Tomoyo, are you coming?" She asked when Tomoyo stayed behind the group of friends.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and lightly shook her head. "No thanks. I want to change first, if that's okay. I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Do you need help?" Sakura called out. Tomoyo frowned at the thought and pushed her friend back to where everyone else was.  
  
"Iie. Iie. I'll be fine." She stubbornly said. Sakura laughed and nodded.  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly after all her friends, Sakura, Meiling, Rika, and Syaoran left behind to stage to find Eriol. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and started to head back to her room to change. To be Tomoyo Daidouji, not Camilla Leihan.  
  
A voice, calling her name stopped her. She turned around warily, but her eyes widened slightly as she saw him with his golden hair and reddish brown eyes. "What are you doing here Long? Sakura'll be worried."  
  
Lei just shrugged casually, a smile playing on his lips. "Just wanted to say how wonderful you were, Tomoyo." He replied, taking out a single yellow carnation.  
  
Tomoyo stood up regally, facing him. "It's Daidouji to you, Long." She replied shortly.  
  
Lei, however, was unnerved by this. "We're all friends here, aren't we?" he asked simply. "For you." He bowed and offered the sunny carnation to her.  
  
"A yellow carnation symbolizes rejection. Thus, I reject you're offer and I think this conversation is really quite over." Tomoyo replied with a polite voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters I must attend to and I'm sure you're quite busy as well." With that, she turned around and promptly left for her room.  
  
"Lei! There you are!" Sakura said, running over to him. "Where were you?"  
  
"Just talking to Daidouji. I didn't get to congratulate her since you guys were talking so much," He teased. Sakura just scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Whose the carnation for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was planning on giving it to Daidouji, but obviously, as she told me, it means rejection." He replied honestly.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Baka!" She replied, smiling. "Of course it does. Why don't you go back to the gang or something? I'm going to find Tomoyo."  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.  
  
Sakura shook her silky hair. "Iie. I'm going home with Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh, okay then. See you Monday?" Lei asked, leaving. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hai. Ja ne, Lei." She called. He just lifted his hand and waved without turning back. She smiled, watching him go before finding Tomoyo off in her room. Sakura walked and paused at Tomoyo's changing room, uncertain whether or not to knock. Finally after a few seconds of scolding herself for being so silly, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Tomoyo called, though somehow her voice seemed distracted.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Sakura opened the door timidly and stepped inside. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly, closing the door shut behind her. Tomoyo looked up, her face tired, yet her eyes contained a sense of confusion and happiness.  
  
"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo moaned softly, as if she was holding onto Sakura as a lifeline. Her best friend immediately went over to her and hugged her tightly. Tomoyo buried her face into Sakura's embrace tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked softly, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't know. I'm supposed to be happy, I mean I just acted and it was a great success, but I feel lost." Tomoyo replied, sitting in her chair while Sakura sat in another. Sakura nodded, urging her to go on. "During the play, I don't know, I felt myself longing for something. I wanted to be able to live in that period of happiness."  
  
"Was it because Hiiragizawa was there?" Sakura questioned softly, holding her friend's hand tightly in hers. Tomoyo looked up from her lap into friend's deep emerald eyes that were probing her own eyes lightly.  
  
"Sakura?" She nodded. "Is Long faithful to you?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, her voice rising.  
  
Sakura blinked once. And again. "Why, why do you ask that?" She sputtered. "Of course he is Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo's smile was sad and wistful. "I know I should be kind to him, but I keep having this feeling that he's a.... player, Sakura." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Tomoyo continued. "Oh, Sakura. Gomen. I shouldn't have said that. Really. Gomen."  
  
"Tomoyo, I think you're scared." Sakura replied, her face not showing any bit of anger at what her friend had spoken.  
  
"Scared? Of what? We all have our insecurities."  
  
"I know that." Her friend replied calmly. "But you're scared of falling in love. Of falling in love with Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Na.. Nani?" Tomoyo whispered. "What are you talking about? Hiiragizawa? Don't be silly."  
  
Sakura smiled and stood up from her seat and walked over to Tomoyo's dressing table. "Aren't these from him?" She asked, picking up a pot of white Gardenias, admiring their beauty.  
  
"It didn't say who it was from."  
  
"Who else would give you flowers? And with such a matching meaning?" Was Sakura's quick response. "Lei obviously has no clue of flowers or he wouldn't have tried to give you that yellow carnation."  
  
"Gomen." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Nani? For what?" Sakura asked. "Oh, you mean about Lei? I guess he knows less about flowers than I expected from him."  
  
"Are you sure he's the one?" Tomoyo questioned, her lily eyes doubtful.  
  
Sakura laughed, yet it was an empty one. "Of course. He's wonderful to me, Tomoyo." She replied. "Now quit changing the subject. What about you and Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"I don't know. What if he's just toying with my feelings?" She replied.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo." Sakura sighed. "Why don't you give it a chance?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo didn't reply to that. Her eyes were upon the pot of white Gardenias. Was it really him? Eriol Hiiragizawa? She didn't know what she thought of it. There could be plenty of others who gave her those flowers. Sakura was so insistent that it was him? He never showed that he liked her.  
  
And she certainly didn't like him. At least, that's what she thought.  
  
Sakura watched her best friend, deep in thought. She sighed, worried about everything, her friend and her questions about Lei. She couldn't help thinking whether or not he was a player.  
  
'Don't be silly.' Sakura scolded herself mentally. 'He was the one who gave me hope. He's there when I want to talk and he's totally caring. All I always wanted.'  
  
Pushing Lei back into the corner of her mind, her thoughts fell upon Tomoyo once more and Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was clear to her, from his small actions, that he liked Tomoyo in a secretive way. She knew he didn't dislike her that was for sure. It was so clear to her that the flowers were from him. But how had she known? There was no note.  
  
But the flower meaning of Gardenias somehow made her confident that it was he.  
  
-----I love you in secret. -----  
  
----- Hey! How was it? I know I've been taking forever on updating, but I'm getting pretty busy these days. I hoped you guys liked the play, was really quite short. I had planned on making it shorter, but then decided against it. Hehe. Don't ask me why. Anyhow, so Tomoyo's starting to have feelings for Eriol! Yay! Little background on Tomoyo: Since after the accident, (the one where Sakura got blind and Shin Hua died) she has been quiet and reserved. She spends most of her time with Sakura and the guys she's met have indeed played with her heart because of her looks and talented voice. She's confused of her feelings for Eriol, who has had many girlfriends. She doesn't know what to make of his affections for her. Yep. Hope that made it more explainable about her actions.  
  
This chapter's just been slow and leisurely. Faster chapters with more grip will come later. I just love writing these kind of chapters. Hehe.  
  
Keep the reviews coming; I love them.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	9. Family Sacrifices

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids ---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Right. I haven't been updating this story for around two weeks, which is a bit too long huh? Okay, I'm going to sound like some pathetic little girl making excuses again. Wait, before I do, I'm not going to make any for this one. To put it simple, I've been a complete slacker in this matter and battle scenes for my other fic is harder than I expected. Now, with that matter done, the great bomb.  
  
READ THIS! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND DEEPEST APOLOGIES! As you already know, it's April. I just finished my midterms TODAY on the 15th! Just totally screwed it as well. THAT'S NOT IT!!!! *In a fake high-pitched television commercial voice* Remember, kids, bad things happen in threes. I have SATs on May 3rd and AP tests on May 7th. As you see, bad things do come in threes and I'm horribly busy.  
  
So, this will be the last chapter I'll be updating until after May 7th.. It's not that long.. Uh, like a month. SORRY! Really I am. I just want to pass all my tests so they won't come back and haunt me. So, if you guys don't see me for a while, you'll know why.  
  
SORRY AND DEEPEST APOLOGIES once again,  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
I do, however, hope you enjoy this chapter that I'm writing when I should be studying. Don't freak out if I start writing some statistics formulas in this chapter... LoL, just kidding, but seriously, these exams are totally freaking me out. Or neither it's because I'm getting way too LESS sleep these days! Less than five hours a day each week, it'll be no surprise if I become a living dead. Okay, is shouldn't be making such cruel jokes about myself.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Azure Roses: Wow! What a long review! Did I mention I love reading your reviews? I'm glad you simply loved the play; maybe I should find a job in writing scripts! Hehe. And Tomoyo and Eriol? Will there relationship develop? Well, we'll just going to have to see about that, won't we? Thanks, thanks, and more thanks!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Thanks! As long as you're still reading, I'm still wonderfully happy!  
  
Green Crystal: The play was solely MY idea. I've always wanted to write a sweet play that had flower meanings inside.. As you might know, I love that kind of stuff!  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: I must thank you for your wonderful compliments about my play! Thanks! And you're welcome on the websites! I hope all goes well with your boyfriend and if I do find any good ones while I'm writing this story, I'll be sure to tell you.  
  
SK: Thanks! And as for updating sooner, gomen! For reasons, look under author's note.  
  
KittieKat (aka Cryst) : Oh my gosh! You cried? *Hugs you tightly * I love it how readers get emotional when I write. It gives me the confidence that my writing is at least getting somewhere. Hehe. And as for mailing you, remind me. I haven't checked my email in years. LoL. Sorry.  
  
Cherri ookami: You're kero aren't you? The cookies and the video games give it all away!!!! Hehe. Just kidding there. Perhaps a little too much coffee and too less sleep? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ash Night: You thank me? I thank YOU. I'm glad that you still like my fics! What an honor. Thanks, and more thanks.  
  
Pinklover sama: Thank you!  
  
LiL Dragon Gurl 28 (aka May) : Thank you! I'm glad that my story is original yet good, thanks. And what? You saved me as a FAVORITE author? Oh, what great honor! *Shakes your hand repeatedly with enthusiasm *  
  
D: Hmmmm... get your thinking cap on! There's much more to come!  
  
Megami no Hikari: I'm glad you thought it was funny how Eriol kept pushing his "glasses" up. For a moment I thought I was the only one who found humor in that! LoL.  
  
Illusion K: Sorry there. I might not be able to great your wish in updating soon. SORRY. For further explanation, look under author's note.  
  
Elle Poohbear: Thanks and more thanks!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Hehe. I like how you label the guy who "supposedly" isn't Lei as "flower guy." Hehe. Okaaay, maybe it's just me. LoL.  
  
Midnight Moon: Yes, I did write the play myself. I'm extremely psyched that you liked it!  
  
Lucky Ducky 7 too: Thank you.  
  
Gofansfan: No, I didn't base it on anything. It was my own idea and I made Rika write the play in my story. Yep. And sorry for not being able to update soon, gosh what kind of author am I?!, and for further information look under author's note.  
  
Pink panther: Thank you!  
  
Winged guardian: Why, thanks!  
  
Yukimi: Thank you! I love E&T too!  
  
Cherry Princess: I wrote the play! Yay! And your request for updating faster? Oh dear, I'm letting all you guys down, aren't I? Read author's note for reason's why.  
  
Miss Qui Chen: I'm psyched that you loved the songs. Takuro? Takky? LoL, I crack up every time I see that nickname. Hehe. Don't ask why because I don't know why! Hehe....  
  
Cherry Blossom Lover: Of course you don't have an f in English! It must be that you have too much imagination and you can't write it down at once. That's what my English teacher told me once. Hehe.  
  
Harpie Lady: My story going out there? Into the BIG world? Wow! That's a BIG thought! I don't know though... you can add the URL link to my story to your website however. Add more popularity to this website! We need to hype it up here! Woo Hoo! Tell me what you think.  
  
Idiot 1988: Hehe. Sorry about everything, about be not being able to update so soon. Really, sorry. You can decide whether you want to kick Lei to the moon after the whole mystery reveals itself. I still kind of need him on earth. Hehe.  
  
Snow Blossoms: Thank you! Arigato~!  
  
Chibi Neko Chan: Thanks and more thanks!  
  
Anime Obession Fantasy: Thanks. Sorry if the last part of the last chapter was confusing. Perhaps this next chapter will help explain some things.  
  
DID I MISS ANYONE? JUST TELL ME IF I DID AND I'LL THANK YOU DOUBLE. AS FOR NOW, THANK YOU! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!  
  
Happy reading,  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
----- I love you in secret-----  
  
Tomoyo stared out the window into the deep velvet with glittering diamonds scattered artistically into wonderful constellations of some of her favorites of big dipper, Orion himself and with his bright belt gleaming proudly. She smiled to herself contentedly as she lazily connected the stars together. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh smell of the night, tinted with the captivating smell of the Gardenias.  
  
------ I love you in secret-----  
  
Was that really Eriol Hiiragizawa who had given those flowers? Sakura thought it was exceedingly obvious and her ability to sense through people's actions came from those years of being blind, even though she acted quite dense sometimes, but she always was perceptive. But she still doubted Eriol's feelings for her, despite the little voice inside her head that wanted to admit that it was true.  
  
She sighed and went to her bed, falling into a deep slumber, a smile tugging lightly at her lips at the thought of the play once more.  
  
----- The next morning at Kinomoto's residence-----  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura's sweet voice proclaimed happily as she opened the door to see Tomoyo smiling face greeting her.  
  
"Ohayo," Her friend replied, entering the house that was filled with a warm delicious smell of breakfast.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, did you have breakfast yet?" Nadeshiko called from the kitchen where she was preparing buttered toast with egg. Tomoyo smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to Sakura at the table.  
  
"Here Tomoyo," Sakura offered her friend a glass of orange juice before gulping down her hot breakfast in a matter of a few bites.  
  
"Whoa, so you are a kaijuu!" Touya yelled, acting surprised and taking a few steps back.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura whined. "That's totally not funny! You know I'm in a hurry and that I'm NOT a kaijuu!"  
  
"All right, all right." Touya said, sitting down in his chair after kissing Nadeshiko good morning. Sakura glared at him suspiciously and gave him a hard stomp on his foot to make sure he didn't call her names.  
  
"You're a kawaii kaijuu!" He called after her once Sakura was about to close the door.  
  
It could be heard from outside, "I'm not a kaijuu!" Touya hummed happily and was acting a bit too innocently.  
  
"Touya, you really shouldn't tease your sister like that," She scolded lightly, failing completely to share an amused smile.  
  
Touya looked up and grinned. "Yeah, well, she's going to be my little kawaii kaijuu forever." Nadeshiko laughed and sighed in defeat.  
  
"We just love her too much, ne?" Touya nodded in agreement, the both remembering the time when Sakura regained her sight again. It made them love her more dearly, knowing that she was happy and contented. And they did all that they could to see that she wasn't hurt again.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked happily along the road, enjoying the may breeze that was blowing gently on them. Sakura was singing happily to herself, swinging her bag.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Why so happy today?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel something's going to happen!" She declared, walking backwards so she could smile at her best friend.  
  
"Sak-," Tomoyo started pointing behind.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked, turning around to see what she was pointing at. "Arggh!" She screamed, not being able to see anything.  
  
"Can't you watch while you're walking?" An extremely annoyed voice questioned.  
  
"Hoe?" The auburn haired girl asked, looking up confusedly. Then her emerald eyes lit up happily. "Ohayo Li!" She chirped as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Yeah yeah, ohayo to you too. Watch where you're going," He mumbled, turning around and kept on walking.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, ohayo Tomoyo!" Meiling greeted. They smiled and returned the greetings, the three talking happily with Syaoran grunting a few words here and there when expected. Tomoyo parted along the crossroad, but two friends kept on talking, completely ignoring the existence of Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, why math? On a perfect sunny Monday, why math?" Sakura cried in despair, talking to her schedule as if expecting it to reply. The paper just stared at it mutely, half weighing the possibilities that this girl was crazy or not.  
  
"It's not going to reply you know," Syaoran's voice was annoyed yet contained a hint of amusement.  
  
"You saw?" Sakura said, her eyes widening into disbelief. Why was it that every time she did something stupid Li-kun was around her???  
  
Syaoran gave her a half smile. "Let's just say it doesn't make you look any smarter, talking to a piece of paper." He smirked. "Come on," He gestured to the door with his head.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Math." He raised an eyebrow weirdly.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I knew that." She replied hurriedly, grabbing her books and following Syaoran who had decided to start walking before she forgot something else.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile contentedly at perfume of the blooming flowers gliding with the wind with the smell of fresh cut grass mixed inside. The sky was blue, unbelievably blue without a single cloud in the sky, like there were no worries at all. This day was simply perfect for a picnic and suddenly she had a strong urge to go to the cherry blossom trees with Tomoyo like on her birthday. But of course that was just wishful thinking. Besides, the cherry blossom trees weren't even in bloom anymore.....  
  
Then, she felt an annoyed poking at her side that totally ruined her little daydream. "What?" She asked annoyed, looking to her right.  
  
"Am I that good looking that you have to stare at me for the whole two math periods?"  
  
"HOE?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. When did he get so egoistical?  
  
"Class's over," He replied bluntly before leaving the girl sitting at her desk confusedly, still pondering over his words.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura dashed up and grabbed her bag before chasing after the chestnut colored hair young man who had smartly, left the room again. Had she ever mentioned that she was thankful he was in most of her classes? It was usually him who brought her back to reality from her thoughts.  
  
"Wait up, Li-kun!" She called, running up to him. "So.." He looked at her with his intense brown eyes, as if daring her to say something stupid once more. She gulped and continued weakly in a voice slightly above a whisper, "What was math class about?"  
  
On the contrary, Syaoran was glad to answer. And once he started to talk, Sakura quickly regretted. How could she forget that math was simply his favorite subject? "Just some concepts of graphing functions, with the horizontal and vertical asymptotes and finding the limits when x approaches the positive and negative zeros." Syaoran replied quickly, as if he was told to spell out his name. Sakura just ogled at him. "Oh, and about finding the maxima, minima, and point of inflections. We also had to remember which part of the graph would concave upwards and downwards, which would be very important or your graph would be totally wrong." Then he paused for breath. "Oh, and there's also a test tomorrow on what we covered in class today."  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks. "NANI?" She cried, catching only the last line of his speech, which happened to be the only thing important in her mind.  
  
"There's also a test tomorrow on what we covered in class today." He repeated with a smirk.  
  
"But I didn't listen in class!"  
  
"I've noticed. Instead you spent the whole TWO periods staring at my wonderful features." He teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura whined. "It's not funny!" This made Syaoran grin wickedly even more. "I was looking at the flowers outside, not you! Who'd look at you?" She shot back.  
  
"Oh! I'm insulted!" Syaoran said, jokingly "I'm leaving."  
  
"Ah! Li don't leave!" Sakura, who obviously didn't know he was joking, ran to catch up with him. "Onegai, could you teach me what we taught today? You know I'm horrible at calculus! Please?"  
  
"Ask some else. You just insulted me; you've terribly wounded my pride."  
  
"Li-kun! I'm sorry, really I am. Please?"  
  
"Ask Meiling or someone. They'll be more than happy to teach you."  
  
"But they're not in the same class as me."  
  
"Ask someone from our class then."  
  
"Li-kun! Onegai?" Sakura begged. "I'll make it worthwhile."  
  
"With what?" Syaoran replied, smirking with a smiling twinkle in his eyes. He loved teasing her; she had the most interesting reactions, especially if he got her off guard.  
  
"I don't know!" She cried out exasperatingly. "But I'll think of something! So can you teach me? Like after school at my house or something?"  
  
"Is there really no one else?"  
  
"You sound so reluctant!" She pouted.  
  
Syaoran laughed, ruffling her hair before walking off. Sakura just stared at him leave. Then he stopped and called over his shoulder. "Hey, are you coming or not? We have physics next and you still haven't told me how to get to your house and when."  
  
Sakura squealed happily and almost squeezed the breath out of him with a tight hug. "Arigato Li kun!" She thanked, her emerald eyes sparkling happily. "Yay! My day's looking up again!" She hummed.  
  
Syaoran just smiled a small smile and walked after the skipping girl who had just solved her current problems with math.  
  
"Syaoran, you didn't forget did you?" She demanded, walking up to his desk after the last bell rang, announcing school was over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!" She wailed.  
  
"Forget what?" Meiling questioned, hearing Sakura's loud wailing from outside the room. Sakura turned to her with teary eyes.  
  
"Li-kun PROMISED me to tutor me math today. We have a test tomorrow," She replied. "But he just forgot!"  
  
To her surprise, Meiling laughed. She was expecting that she would hit her cousin on the head and scold him for forgetting. Nope, she was laughing and having a great time at that. "Gomen," Meiling finally apologized, getting over her fit of laughter. "My favorite cousin here was just teasing, Sakura. He's an elephant, doesn't forget anything. Right, dear old cousin?" She asked, clasping a hand hard on his shoulder. Syaoran just sighed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, Sakura. Why does my dear cousin have to teach you math?"  
  
"I'm horrible at it."  
  
"But why him?"  
  
"I spent the whole two classing daydreaming,"  
  
"About me," Syaoran interjected.  
  
"Not you! How many times do I have to tell you that I was looking at," She was cut off again, this time by a teacher who called her to bring the art portfolios to the art classroom since she was daily monitor today. Sakura groaned.  
  
"Well, Sakura, I'd help you but I have a dojo meet today," Meiling apologized.  
  
"No, no you go ahead. I'm fine." Meiling nodded, giving her a tight hug and whispering a few words to her cousin, making him glare at her, before running off. Sakura groaned, seeing the huge stacks of art portfolios. Syaoran carried around half while she carried the rest, the two walking out the academic building to the art building under the bright sun that refuse to sleep yet.  
  
Sakura was happily humming to herself to keep her mind off the heavy books. Syaoran half smiled. "The sun's nice today huh?" She nodded happily. "Hey, why don't we go have a treat or something before we head over to your house?" he asked.  
  
Sakura grinned. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you treating me?"  
  
Syaoran shot her an amused look and sighed. "No, it's your turn to treat me, remember?" The girl cried out gleefully.  
  
"Yay! I win,"  
  
"Only because I let you."  
  
"Li-kun! If I weren't holding books right now, I'd hit you over the head."  
  
"Oh! Looks who talking," Syaoran spoke sarcastically. "Here I am, in the middle of a hot day, carrying heavy portfolios and having to teach someone math later! Oh Kami save me!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry okay?"  
  
They settled down at a nearby hamburger shop that was more part of the bustling crowds of Tomoeda. As they settled down and hadn't talked more than a few words when loud words of cursing were heard. (Sorry about the cursing below.)  
  
"Damn you! It was all your fucking fault, loser!" A black haired punk yelled to his companion, a dirty blond. "We just lost all of our money and more! How are we ever fucking pay back?"  
  
"Just shut the fuck up will you? You're the one who made me lose you wimp!"  
  
"You called me a what?"  
  
"A WIMP! Oh, I forgot, you can't hear."  
  
"Shut the hell!" The blacked hair punk screamed, punching his friend hard in the stomach.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran shared a worried look. Here were two punks, fighting just a meter away from them. "Maybe we should leave?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded and followed him out the door. As she was passing, she accidentally bumped into the black haired gangster.  
  
"Gomen," She quickly apologized.  
  
"Watch it whore!" He yelled, pushing her roughly away, making her crash into a wall and breaking a pot in the middle of the process. The last thing she remembered was Syaoran's loud voice, yelling, his hands shaking her shoulders lightly and the sound of distance punching with curses mixed between before she fell into unconsciousness.  
"Is my baby alright?" Nadeshiko demanded, her husband and son right behind her as she rushed into the hospital after hearing that her daughter was hurt.  
  
"Where is she?" Touya yelled furious, at the same time.  
  
"Please," Fujitaka pleaded.  
  
This was their kawaii kaijuu and they didn't want to see her hurt again. Ever. She was just too precious. She was just loved by too many.  
  
"Kinomoto?" A nurse questioned. The three whipped around and quickly followed the nurse down the long hallway, their footsteps rushed, clicking away on the tiled floor, echoing in distance. As they walked on, they noticed a young man sitting depressingly on a bench, waiting. Touya, however, immediately was glaring.  
  
"Gaki, what did you do?" Touya yelled furious, picking Syaoran up from the collar of his shirt and slamming him to the wall. "What did you do to my kaijuu!" He demanded, tears leaking from his eyes as he hit Syaoran to the wall again.  
  
"Gomen." Syaoran apologized sincerely, his autumn eyes swimming in sadness and blame for himself. "It was all my fault; I didn't protect her well enough."  
  
"Hell yeah! It's all your fucking problem! What were you thinking, to bring her to a place like that?" Touya ranted furiously. When his mother put a hand on his shoulder, he swore and punched the wall next to Syaoran's head.  
  
"Touya, that's enough," Nadeshiko quietly scolded. "Apologize. This isn't the time for this nonsense. Sakura's most important now."  
  
Touya gruffly mumbled some apology, but shot Syaoran a dirty look before walking away. Syaoran slid onto the floor, resting his head against the cold wall. He could feel their coldness to him, and he didn't blame them the least. This was all his fault. A tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo rushed in just after the rest of the Kinomoto family left. Once they saw Syaoran in that state, the two sat down beside him on the floor, not saying a word because they weren't needed.  
  
----- Hours later -----  
  
Sakura stirred lightly from her sleep. Nadeshiko was immediately beside her, humming soft comforting words. She smiled softly and turned her heads towards her mother, wanting to comfort her and tell her that she was all right.  
But she wasn't all right.  
She found that she couldn't open her eyes any longer.  
  
No. God couldn't have taken her eyesight away did He? No.  
  
She screamed.  
  
This couldn't be happening.  
  
The doctors had heard her screams and had come rushing in, worried. They quickly calmed her down, giving her a glass of water and a sedative. She slumped back into a dreamless state of sleep once more.  
  
When she woke up again, she was shocked into silence. Sitting there upright on her bed quietly, not saying a word. Her doctor came in, his eyes sad seeing the girl's dimmed happiness.  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura called. Her senses had not died. They had sharpened immediately once she couldn't see again.  
  
"It's just Dr. Waleigh, Sakura. How are you feeling now?" he asked, his voice soft as he took the seat next to her bed.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Why can't you see?" He prodded softly. She could just nod. "From what I gather from Li, there was a fight at Moss Burger. You accidentally bumped into one of the two men who were fighting and he slammed you into a wall, causing a pot to fall. You aren't able to see because we had to do a slight operation because some pottery shards got into your eyes."  
  
Silence filled the air and the girl's head hung depressingly low. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, it's only temporary. Thank God the operation went smoothly and that your body is marvelous resilient. You'll be able to remove the bandage and return back to school in about two weeks."  
  
Sakura just nodded her head and made no comment or suggestion that she was happy that she could see.  
  
Dr. Waleigh sighed quietly to himself, running a hand through his tousled whitening hair. He wished he could do more for her.  
  
Sakura turned to him and quietly spoke, "Don't blame yourself Dr. Waleigh; you've done all that you can and more." Though her voice was soft, it contained a sense of steel and strength. Her doctor smiled lightly, amazed at his patient's bravery and her keen senses to feel what others were feeling.  
  
"Quite the opposite, Sakura. I truly admire your great courage and that of your friend's."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"He told me his name was Li; he was the one who rushed you to the hospital."  
  
"Where is he?" Her voice suddenly turned abnormally high from anxiety.  
  
"Outside waiting for you quietly. Your parents and brother are also outside. Do you wish to see them?" He asked softly, seeing the girl's hand shake lightly before she clamped her hand into a fist.  
  
"I would like to see my family first, thank you." She replied, her voice calm, betraying her feelings inside.  
  
"I'll call them." Yes, this girl placed her family first before herself... before everything she felt.  
  
"And Dr. Waleigh?" He turned around and waited patiently for her to go on. "Please tell Li-kun thank you and that I'll see him later."  
  
"Of course Sakura." Then the door clicked behind him and she was left alone, back in the hospital and in silence. But not for long. The door quickly opened again, and she sensed three people, as expected, rushing up to her bed, panting.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Nadeshiko and Fujitaka asked immediately at the same time.  
  
She put a smile on her face and nodded. "Hai. I'm fine." Her voice firm and stubborn. Her mother nodded and hugged Sakura closely to herself, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you worry," She apologized in a small voice, feeling her family's concern of her well being.  
  
"Oh dear, thank Kami you're all right." Her Okaasan soothed, rocking her child in her arms. "I was so surprised when Li called to say that you were in the hospital and that we should hurry over."  
  
"It was an accident, Okaasan." Sakura spoke coldly. "Li-kun didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Sakura, he hurt you!" Touya burst. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that gaki."  
  
"Touya! He is not a gaki! Onegai..." Her voice, starting strong, broke off, her voice cracking. "He's my friend." She finally whispered hoarsely.  
  
"But Sakura," Her Oniichan started. Sakura covered her ears, refusing to listen.  
  
"Dear, I'm just glad you're okay and that the hurt is temporary." Fujitaka finally spoke up after a dreadful moment of silence. "We were so afraid that we'd lose you."  
  
"Hai. When the doctors called to say that you were in the hospital and that you needed an operation, I was so afraid that I'd lose my baby daughter once more. Sakura, though you tried to be happy those years you were blind, I just couldn't stand seeing you pretending yourself." Her mother continued. "We only want you to be happy."  
  
"Isn't that what every parent want?" Sakura replied bitterly. "This accident was no one's fault, Okaasan. Syaoran didn't hurt me; it was the punk in the restaurant."  
  
"He shouldn't have brought you there in the first place!" Touya objected furiously. "You were to come home immediately after school."  
  
"Why does everyone have to protect me? Why can't I have a little bit of freedom to go out and have some fun with my friend? Why can't you all understand?" Sakura cried. "I just want to be a normal girl." She was sobbing; she didn't care if the bandage over her eyes was getting wet and that it would itch later.  
  
Her family was hushed into silence with her words, the only sound left were the depressing sounds of their little one crying.  
  
"Sakura, gomen." Her mother pulled her daughter into a close hug. "Gomen. We just-- we just wanted you to be happy Sakura."  
  
"That's all we want." Fujitaka echoed.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence when the three family members looked at one another. Finally, Fujitaka nodded his head, as if agreeing to something.  
  
"Sakura, we want you to stay away from Li Syaoran."  
  
They waited patiently for Sakura's reaction. But there was none. All she did was sat in stony silence, shocked from the words that she clearly had heard. But yet, it all seemed like a dream. Confusion swept around her, like wrapping a blanket around her, yet it didn't feel comfortable. She felt hot and sticky; she wanted the blanket off. The blanket that was not only confusion, but also an unintentional smothering love that came from her family.  
  
But they were her family, and they loved all. All they wanted was she to be happy. And all these years they helped her along the way, cheering for her to live on. She couldn't live without them.  
  
"Is that all you want? For me to be happy?" Sakura's voice cracked with emotion, the conflicting emotions she was having inside herself.  
  
Her father, the person who was chosen to tell her, nodded silently.  
  
"May I see Li-kun?" She finally whispered. Her father studied her. "For one last time," She choked out the final words of goodbye, of leaving a great friend behind.  
  
"Take your time," her father replied and ushered the rest of his family outside. Sakura swallowed another eruption of tears, not wanting to cry in front of Syaoran. A polite knock came from the door before it opened, the person walking quietly, as if from purpose from all those years of practice.  
  
"Li-kun?" Sakura asked, as she felt someone sit beside her. Yes, this was Syaoran. "I want to tell you thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
She was met with silence. Finally she heard a strangled voice. "Gomen, Kinomoto. I couldn't protect you, and you're one of my best friends. I wish so much that it could have been me who was hurt, not you. You've been blind already, I don't want you to see the dark again, never."  
  
She was touched. Truly she was. Those words warmed the cockles of her heart, feeling surge of newborn life running freely in her veins. "Oh, Li- kun." She whispered with emotion.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Really I am. Your parents looked like they wanted to kill me, and I don't blame them." He laughed, yet it was empty, cold and harsh against her ears.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Pause. "You called me by my first name."  
  
It was Sakura's turn to pause. "I wanted to try it on my tongue before I can't." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean, before you can't? You have a whole life in front of you and the doctor said you'll be back in school in two weeks at most."  
  
"Gomen, Syaoran." She whispered, choking on a sob that was rising in her chest. "Gomenasai."  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?"  
  
She froze. He had spoken her name. "You called me by my first name," She said, echoing Syaoran's earlier words. She smiled wobbly at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He reached over and grasped her hand tightly in his.  
  
She didn't reply. Instead, she breathed in deeply of that familiar masculine scent that was scented with autumn and spices, like cinnamon. She felt his hand, running over every curve, every callous, as if to remember them in her brain forever. Then suddenly, without warning, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his torso. Syaoran was surprised at first, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around his friend. Sakura snuggled deeper into his embrace, feeling warmth and great security. She could hear the steady beating of his heart and that calmed her down enough to tell him what she had to.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Nani?" His voice was soft, his breath gently blowing against her hair.  
  
She couldn't say the words, not with his arms so tightly wrapped around her. She took one big breath before pushing him away from her. She could sense his confusion as he slowly took his hands away from her.  
  
"We, we have to not see each other again," Sakura spoke, her voice cold and quiet.  
  
"What the hell?" Syaoran's voice rose.  
  
"We can't see each other anymore, Li. We can't be friends, don't you see? We'll just end up hurting each other!" She cried, gritting her teeth.  
  
"What are you talking about!" His voice harsh against her ears. "What's wrong? Why can't we be friends anymore? Is it because I wasn't there to protect you? Are you doing this because of your parents?" He shot back, standing up abruptly that his chair fell down, the echo floating in the room. "I tried to protect you, Sakura. I'm so sorry." He lowered his voice, talking with his head bent.  
  
"It's best for each other. Onegai, Li." Her voice was at the verge of breaking. She couldn't go on further, she had to end this now. "Arigato for sending me to the hospital, Li-kun. You may leave now, I need to rest."  
  
Syaoran stood here, loneliness and despair feeling his heart. "If that's what you want, Sakura." He finally spoke, every word speaking of his sadness. She could feel her heart breaking; she didn't want to lose such a great friend like him. Oh Kami, this was so hard. "I hope you get better soon," He paused, eyeing her. "Kinomoto."  
  
Thank Kami that he wasn't able to see her eyes, for she was weeping quietly. Syaoran turned and left quickly out the door, a tear sliding down his cheek before he shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo immediately rushed up to him, peppering him with questions. He just looked at them with dull eyes. Meiling stepped back, unsure. "Where's the Kinomoto family?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"They're talking to Dr. Waleigh, why?" Tomoyo replied. Then she turned and saw his cold, hard eyes and gulped. "What's wrong, Li-kun?"  
  
He just looked beyond her and didn't reply. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" Meiling asked desperately, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Let go Meiling!" He barked. "Just leave me alone, will you?" He stormed off, his feet slamming quickly against the titled floor, running around the corner and left the hospital.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling shared a look. "Shall we," Tomoyo started. Meiling shook her head.  
  
"You go, Tomoyo. Sakura trusts you."  
  
"She trusts you too," Her friend objected. Meiling smiled warily.  
  
"I know she does, but you're more of a sister in Sakura's eyes." She smiled. "Go on, Tomoyo and see Sakura. I'm going to find my favorite cousin."  
  
Tomoyo finally nodded, reaching out for the handle. As she wrapped her hand against the cool metal, she turned around to Meiling again. "Call me when you get through Li-kun."  
  
"Of course. We're friends, Tomoyo; that isn't going to change." Meiling replied. "Ja," She called, running the same way Syaoran did.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath and entered. She quickly ran over to Sakura once she heard the girl's sobs.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked, horrified, at the scene of Sakura crying, her bandages soaking wet. All Sakura could do was cry and lean into her friend's arms, but that made her cry harder, reminding her of the arms she just had around her that was gone from her forever.  
  
-----  
  
Meiling was rushing down the pavement, trying to spot out Syaoran. She found him walking aimlessly down the road and she quickened her pace over to him. "Baka Syaoran, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
He turned to face her and she was surprised to see tear tracks on his face. She, in all her life, had never seen him cry except for the one time when his father died. "Syaoran?" She questioned tentatively, touching his shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
-----  
  
"We're not friends anymore." Sakura gasped through floods of tears.  
  
"We're not friends anymore." Syaoran replied, his voice dull and lifeless.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling gasped, once. And that was it. Sakura and Syaoran weren't friends anymore.  
  
And that was how things had ended.  
  
Kami save us. They all prayed.  
  
----- How was it? I know, I know, it's such a sad chapter! Sakura losing her eyesight for a brief period of time. Her family demanding that she couldn't see Syaoran any longer. Wahhhhh..... I can't believe I wrote such a sad chapter!  
  
Okay. As you guys know, I won't be updating a while, gomen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was sad. I'll try my best at updating though!  
  
Rainbow dreamer. 


	10. Spiritual Beauty

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids  
---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW! I come back from my horrible killing of midterms, SATs, and APs to be greeted with so many reviews! *Hugs the daylights out of all of you! * THANK YOU! There's not a better gift you guys can give me except for the comfort that you all have enjoyed this story so far. Really, thank you.  
  
I'm done (finally!) with my other fic, Do You Remember Me? I Remember You. Thus, I'll be concentrating completely on this one unless another crazy idea pops into my head. LoL.  
  
Yes, I know. I left it off as a sad and cliffhanger at the end. And it was horrible of me to make you guys wait forever. Oh, and for those who are now disliking the Kinomoto family... Especially Touya, you have to see it from the parents' view. They're scared that Sakura will be blind once more, and Heaven knows they don't want that. When people are scared, they take extreme measures to protect someone. So, with that said, don't dislike them! Besides..... Whoever said that I'm leaving things this way? *Grins evilly*  
  
Anyhow, sorry for my late update, but thank you for your wonderful reviews (so many of them!) and great patience with me!  
  
Love you guys, Rainbow Dreamer  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: ~&*Angel*8~ Thanks!  
  
Jane: Thank you too for all your wonderful compliments and for loving this.  
  
Dangerous beans: Three lines of sweetness? Hm. I'll think about it. And I made you cry? Gomen, but that makes me extremely happy that my writing can move someone emotionally!  
  
Swtcherryblossoms: Happy belated birthday girl! *Gives you a happy birthday hug* I'm sorry that I didn't update on this chapter, but this chapter is for you, a late birthday gift.  
  
Sakura lover: Sorry for making you cry! *Gives you tissue* Read on, and find out what happens!  
  
Di: Hey, hey. Sorry for making you cry too! I think I'll have to get more tissues...... Seems like I made too many people cry the last chapter. - Sorry. And thank you for loving (oh my!) style. That means a lot to me. Email you? Did you get it?  
  
Mimi Ghost: Will the story turn good? Or will it end like this? Two wonderful friends torn apart?! *Drum roll* Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Idiot1988: Hey girl. Thank you for loving this. And for reading all my fics.  
  
Pink Panther: Thank you! Arigato!  
  
Midnight Moon: Thanks. I'll read your story when I get the chance. Good luck with your first fic!  
  
Lucky Ducky 7 too: Boring? Nah. You took the effort to review! Thank you!  
  
Cherri Ookami: Me evil? *Batters her eyelashes innocently* LoL. And you go girl, keep on guessing what's going to happen.  
  
Sheryl V: Gomen for making you cry too!  
  
Winged Guardian: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy: Thanks.  
  
Ongaku: *opens eyes wide in wonder* Oh my gosh! You're reviewing my fic! Do you know how much I love your fics (and your sister's Kitty Neko's)?? I loved Roommates! Thank you for reviewing my fic! I hope you like it! :)  
  
Shinsei Kokoro: Arigato for reviewing. Read on!  
  
Illusion K: Don't hate everyone in the Kinomoto family except for Sakura! They have their reasons. :p And thank you for reviewing.  
  
D: Thanks! As for Sakura, you know her. Everyone goes before her. She loves her family.  
  
Black Ying Fa Li 831: Here's your chapter. Enjoy :)  
  
Cosmos StarGoddess: Hehe. Arigato.  
  
Sakura Mina: Thank you for your compliments. And about a happy chapter, I'm afraid you might have to wait a bit. Gomen!  
  
Azn Angel: You girl, know how to make me laugh. Or either that, I'm a person with an extremely low humor level. Tee hee. And thanks for the quadratic formula!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can. And my tests? Waiting for the results with my fingers crossed!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Thank you.  
  
Chibi Neko-Chan: Thank you. Oh, yes. Email you. I'll remember that.  
  
Tomoyo Chan: WOW~! So many reviews from you! *Squeals with joy. * Thank you. I enjoyed every one of them with delight. Keep on reading! And email you? Sure, let me make a note. Oh, and wonderful descriptions on your review for chapter nine!  
  
Leena Chan: LoL, you must be my most energetic reviewer, chasing me with your twin sword. Yikes! :)  
  
AyUnLi: Patience, my dear friend!  
  
KitieKat (Cryst): Girl, you're one emotional person. But then, that's what I love about you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Girl: Sorry about the sad ending! I hope this one will end on a happier note.....  
  
Lil Dragon Girl 28 (May): I'm so glad that my fic gives you inspiration. That means a lot to me. Thanks.  
  
Cherry Princess: Her parents out of character? Oh dear! Let's just say that they're more sensitive because they've seen Sakura depressed and don't want her blind again. Hey, parents worry! And thank your for saying that you'll wait no matter how long because you love this fic. That means so much to me!  
  
Kerry Wildfire: Thank you for being so understanding.  
  
Azure Roses: Wow! Long review! I love reading it. People are blind because they're scared. They're afraid to meet the truth sometimes. It's human nature, something I don't think we can change totally. Anyhow, as for E+T relationship, there's more to come. And Lei should be coming out in this chapter.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: As for different insights, I'll see what I can do about that. Changing perspectives in a story is kind of confusing sometimes.  
  
Yukimi: Thanks.  
  
Mysticalia: Thank you.  
  
Lunemangelus: Hey, I love sad stories too! I'm a sucker for sad romance.  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: Thank you. *Offers you more tissue and a pat on the back*  
  
Smilez: One can always hope. They're always hope. :) Thanks.  
  
Elle Poohbear: Arigato.  
  
Yuk Yung Tang: Hey, so you're Asian as well. (Careful about SARS there in Hong Kong!) And as for your questions, read on! I don't want to spoil it for you! What's the fun of reading then? And thank you for your generous offer. If I do have any questions, I'll be sure to email you.  
  
Chessi: Hey! Thanks. And a fic together? Sounds interesting girlfriend! *Winks*  
  
Eclipse: Thank you for both reviews. Reading my fic so late at night! Wow. Thanks.  
  
White Blossoms: Thank you.  
  
Kitty: So sorry about the late update! I hope you love this chapter!  
  
Rhea: Thank you. And the argument you did on the behalf of Sakura was well done. :)  
  
Ash Night: "Rainbowy!" Hehe, I kind of like that nickname. LoL. I'm glad you liked it, but flawless? I must say my fic isn't perfect. But never the less, I'm glad you've enjoyed it. My other fic has come to end. *Sobs* It was fun writing it however. Thanks. And when are you updating your fic, Trial of Fate?  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
--- Tomoyo---  
  
"We're not friends anymore."  
  
The dull words echoed through my brain, not believing those words, yet I heard it clearly. I could hear those harsh words repeatedly in my mind. But I didn't want to believe it. How could one separate such a precious friendship? To Sakura, there was absolutely nothing more important than friendship. She treated them like family. And to say that it was her aunt and uncle, and Touya was even more impossible. They were the most understanding people she ever met. It almost seemed impossible. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura whimpered, her nose stuffed and red. "Tell me this isn't happening."  
  
I glanced at her, in her teary state, and grasped her hand tightly with mine, as to reassure her, but I didn't know what words I could tell her to make the pain less. For once, I was lost with words. I didn't know what to do for my best friend, and yet she needed so much.  
  
"Gomen, Tomoyo." My friend finally spoke up, her voice cracking with dryness mixed with a nasal voice from crying too much. "I shouldn't be piling all my troubles on you."  
  
I shook my head furiously. "Iie!" I said in a fierce whisper. "Don't you ever say that. Oh, Sakura. I'd do anything to help you right now. What your family did was unjust. You and Li-kun are wonderful friends!"  
  
Sakura's smile was mere ghostly reflection of her old one. "Were," She interrupted. It was eerie seeing her like this. "We were wonderful friends." I merely stared at her.  
  
Then she sighed and whispered, "Tomoyo, he was going to come over to my house to teach me math for our test. We just decided to go have a drink. It wasn't his fault."  
  
"I know, I know." I soothed, taking out a brush and running it through her long auburn hair. She sighed and leaned against me, her eyes closed, humming a tune from long, long, ago.  
  
I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying.  
  
---Third person---  
  
"Dear, don't you think we were too harsh? She hasn't been herself lately." Nadeshiko asked as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder. "Every time I visit her in the hospital, she has this sad aura around her. Dr. Waleigh told me not to worry, but I just can't help it." Fujitaka's arms wrapped around his wife's shoulder and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"I don't know." He finally answered, his voice faraway. "I don't know Li. I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know if I can trust him to make Sakura happy. She's been blind for so many years that she's so much more naïve than everyone is."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"Let's just wait and see." He replied, cutting her off.  
  
"But I can't." His wife proclaimed softly. "She reminds me of me." She finally spoke after a moment of brief silence.  
  
"Of you?" Fujitaka was surprised.  
  
"When we first met, we fell in love, didn't we? When you caught me when I fell from the tree?" She asked softly, her eyes in a far away dreamy look. Fujitaka smiled and nodded. "And Sonomi kept telling me not to see you. I promised her not to see you, you know." She continued, her eyes turning on him instead.  
  
"What? How come you never told me that?"  
  
Nadeshiko laughed. "Remember the time I hardly talked to you, saying I was busy?"  
  
"I thought you were angry at me."  
  
"I know. That's why you sent me all those flowers." She replied, smiling happily, remembering. Then she paused, looking her lover in the eye. "That's when I finally noticed that I couldn't live without you."  
  
Fujitaka was silent for a moment, his face in deep thought as his eyebrows drew together. "Are you suggesting that Sakura and Li are to be like us?"  
  
Nadeshiko shook her head. "No two things can be exactly the same. We can't compare. But they love each other as much as us, yes."  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes resting his head against the couch. "Doesn't Sakura already have a boyfriend? Lei Long?" His wife just nodded her head. "I don't want to see her hurt." He repeated.  
  
"Oh, I know." Nadeshiko whispered. "I know. We just love her too much."  
  
Touya stood behind the closed door, quietly listening to his parent's conversation. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he wanted was for Sakura to be happy and safe. But he didn't know what to do. Sighing, he left a note on the fridge, grabbed his coat from the sofa and decided to head for Yukito's house.  
  
--- Li apartment---  
  
"What?" Meiling shouted. "What's he doing?"  
  
Wei winced a bit. "He's at work," He repeated, softly, wondering what he had said wrong in the first place. He watched amazed as Meiling walked a few steps, her anger disappearing with each step.  
  
"Oh. Gomen, Wei. I thought you said he was training." She grinned. "You know how Syaoran is."  
  
Wei nodded. When he had welcomed the two home, Syaoran was glaring; his eyes daggers while Meiling was a bit upset herself. He knew for a fact that whenever Syaoran touched his sword, he was totally in a fight mode...... And especially when something was going not his way. But the way he was glaring was something Wei had not seen since Syaoran arrived in Japan. And he didn't even touch his sword, like he usually would of have done back at home in Hong Kong. Instead, he went to work, something he enjoyed.  
  
"I guess I'll go see him." Meiling spoke, slipping her shoes on. Wei blinked from his thoughts and nodded.  
  
"Good idea," He replied.  
  
Meiling smirked. "Yeah, I don't want him to scare off all the customers." She replied with fake cheerfulness before she walked out the door. "If looks could kill," She mumbled as she thought about her cousin, cursing the cold blast of wind that hit her right in the face and blowing her hair into ten different directions. "Damn!" She growled angrily.  
  
She stormed into a shop; a pleasant twinkling sound rang from the wind chimes attached to the door. A young man from the counter looked up surprised.  
  
"Why, good evening Meiling." He greeted with a smile.  
  
Meiling grinned wryly. "Hey Xiao Lang," She replied with a smirk, as if she found something interesting that he didn't know. "How's business going?"  
  
"Fine." He replied curtly, but still smiling pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just walking around here and decided to come in." She replied, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, I see." The young man with dark brown hair replied with another smile. "So how are things going?"  
  
"Everything's going like crap." She replied harshly. She sighed, leaning against the counter. "You remember my friend Sakura right?"  
  
"Yeah, the one with green eyes and brown hair. She came here before. What's wrong?"  
  
Meiling snorted inelegantly. "Well, it seems like her and my cousin can't be friends anymore. Some accident happened and Sakura's back in the hospital, with another surgery to her eyes. She can see after two weeks, but her parents and her older brother thinks it's my cousin's fault and they can't see each other."  
  
"Weren't the two friends?" The guy's deep brown eyes that were almost black shone with worry.  
  
"Hai. She's one of the few he actually opens himself to. Hell, he even teases her like he does to me. And coming from him, that's a lot."  
  
Xiao Lang nodded. "Yeah, I know. Well, I'll do whatever I can to help. Call me if you need anything."  
  
He noticed Meiling a familiar twinkle in those ruby eyes. Sighing, he asked, "What are you plotting now?"  
  
Meiling grinned and bend over to her friend's ear. Slowly, a smile spread upon the guy's face. "You're on." He replied. "I'll have everything ready by tomorrow."  
  
"Wonderful. Well, ja." Meiling smiled and strolled out the shop again. She hoped things between the two weren't completely lost.  
  
--- Hospital---  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, how are you this morning?" A cheerful voice asked as she pulled the curtains away from the window to let light in.  
  
"Wonderful, arigato Lin."  
  
The nurse laughed, "Haven't I told you to call me by my first name? You know me already. Wasn't it your brother who harassed me with questions on your first time here?" She tried to cheer up the girl a bit. After all, this was her favorite patient and she seemed too sad to be herself.  
  
Sakura smiled a bit, remembering that moment. "But you aren't calling me by my first name," She countered.  
  
"True, true. I'll call you Sakura and you call me Daphne. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Sakura echoed. Daphne smiled.  
  
"Good. Look, I received some wonderful flowers especially for you from the famous flower shop, Mikomi Sono."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked. She loved that flower shop and it was known for its great variety of flowers, carpentry, and the wonderful assortment of flowers in bouquets and such. She breathed in a wonderful smell of cherry blossoms, but they were no longer in bloom now. "Mm, Cherry Blossoms." Daphne smiled; it was amazing how much Sakura knew from her senses. "Who is it from?"  
  
"You don't mind me reading it?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Okay, then." Daphne opened the pink envelope to find a short note. "It says," then she paused, smiling. " 'Cherry Blossoms mean spiritual beauty. Things will turn for the better.'"  
  
The girl sat in her bed, thinking over the words. It was the same exact pattern as the note on the snowdrops. And those were from the mysterious guy who told her to get an operation. Was it the same guy? It certainly sounded like him.  
  
Daphne smiled and placed the flowers on the desk. "Seems to me you've got a secret admirer."  
  
Sakura just nodded absently. The nurse frowned, wondering what could be possibly wrong. Her friends visited her on a daily basis, as so did her family. If it wasn't family or friend, it must was some guy problem she reasoned.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, sitting on the foot of Sakura's bed. Sakura turned her head in Daphne's direction.  
  
She waited patiently in silence as she waited for the girl's reply. "I-- I'm confused." Sakura finally spoke, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Because?" Daphne prompted gently.  
  
"I--," Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off suddenly by a rapid knocking on the door. Daphne jumped a little. Sakura sighed softly.  
  
"Do you want me to tell whoever's there to come later?" The nurse asked, hearing her sigh.  
  
Sakura shook her head quickly; she didn't thought she heard. Daphne looked at her skeptically before getting off the bed, making it creak slightly. "We'll talk later, I promise," She whispered to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder reassuringly. Sakura relaxed under her touch.  
  
Daphne walked up to the door and opened it to see a tall young man with glistening golden hair and reddish brown eyes. He smiled at the nurse. "Ohayo. I'm here to see Sakura Kinomoto." He stated, supplemented with another dashing smile.  
  
The nurse chuckled to herself mentally. This was some fancy guy. She wondered who he was. But scolding herself not to laugh out loud, she nodded and called to Sakura. "Saku, you've got a visitor. If you need me, just press the button okay?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato Daphne."  
  
"Anytime." Then she walked out and left the two to be with each other.  
  
--- Sakura---  
  
I could smell a strong familiar smell of cologne, the rich and expensive kind. Taking another breath in, I realized it was the Hugo cologne that he always used. My mouth turned up into a small smile.  
  
"Took you long enough to visit me, Lei Long." I teased. "It's been a week."  
  
Lei chuckled. "I thought you'd realize who I am." He replied. "Sorry I haven't been visiting but I've got a load of crap to get done. You don't know what my parents are forcing me to do. Anyhow, to make it up for you, I bought you some flowers."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Hey, who sent you flowers before I did?" He demanded in a joking way.  
  
I laughed. "Many have, for your information Lei. But those cherry blossoms arrived just a bit earlier than you."  
  
"So, whose it from?" He asked casually, dragging a chair across the floor up to Sakura's bed and sitting on it.  
  
"Don't know. There was no name."  
  
Lei shrugged. "So, I heard you're going to be out in another week tops."  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see the sun again."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to see someone else?" He teased.  
  
"Oh! That's right. My family, friends, the flowers, and all those wonderful stuff."  
  
"You forgot something."  
  
I smirked. "Have I? I don't recall forgetting anything." I could just imagine Lei's face annoyed. "Oh wait!" I suddenly spoke up. "I've must admit I have forgotten someone."  
  
"Oh?" I could tell Lei was trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"My nurse."  
  
"You're what?" He repeated.  
  
"Nurse. You know, the one who opened the door with the strawberry blond hair and blue eyes." I explained.  
  
Silence.  
  
"But there's someone else." Lei merely grunted. "You."  
  
"Sakura," he sighed. "If you weren't in the hospital right now, I'd kill you."  
  
I grinned. "You're just too fun to tease."  
  
"Aren't I? Don't you love my sense of humor?" Lei replied. "Well, I'll see you when you come back to school next week."  
  
I nodded. "Will you come visit me again?"  
  
Lei shrugged. "We'll see. I just decided to come to see you before I went to school. The teachers are really piling up on loads of work these days." He sighed. "But you'll be back at school next week anyways right? I'll see you soon."  
  
I had to stop myself from sighing in disappointment. "Of course. A week passes by quickly. I've been here a week already, one more week won't kill me."  
  
"Ah, you're so brave." He complimented. "See you." He kissed the top of my forehead and then left without another word.  
  
Once he left, I leaned against the bed rest sighing out loud. Was it just me, or was that visit extremely short? Around ten minutes at most. I sighed. Sure, I could understand the amount of stress he'd have, since finals are coming up since it's already June, but it seemed to be that Meiling and Tomoyo were always visiting after school frequently, whether it was a school day or weekend.  
  
But what was I complaining about? I'm going to be out of the hospital next week.  
  
But what truly bugged me was that Syaoran hadn't come visit me since I told him we couldn't be friends anymore. Meiling often avoided the topic of her dear cousin, only saying that he was spending more time at his job than usual. She said it was an improvement, not having to have less sleep since he wouldn't wake up early in the morning to practice martial arts.  
  
I missed those smirks of his. Those dark mysterious brown eyes that flicker with a sense of warmth to those he cared. His stubborn personality that made it wonderful to bicker with him. Heck, I even missed the way he'd tease me, his eyes laughing while his face expressed no emotion.  
  
I wanted him back as a friend.  
  
--- Syaoran---  
  
I was up at four in the morning, practicing my martial arts move in an empty room that was made for practice with its smooth wooden floor shined everyday, two swords placed on racks on the wall, and a small alter with a piece of rice paper with four words in the bold, black Chinese calligraphy on the wall above it. I looked at the words for a while, recalling its meaning that Wei had taught me since I was small. It focused on four principles that were important in the Li family.  
  
Strength.  
  
Courage.  
  
Mercy.  
  
Love.  
  
Closing my eyes, I let myself cool down. When I opened them, I felt fire burning in my limbs. Getting up slowly, I lashed the sword in a swift movement behind me. I was met with the sound of metal against metal in a smooth clang.  
  
"Wei." I acknowledged.  
  
"Xiao Lang," he replied with a smile, lowering his sword that he had quickly gotten from the wall next to us. "You've improved greatly master."  
  
"You haven't changed, Wei." I said with a small smile.  
  
"But you have." He replied. I looked up at him surprised. "Ever since you came to Japan two years ago, you've become more relaxed. Before, I don't think I ever saw you smile. You've changed for the better."  
  
"Have I?" I questioned bitterly, sliding to the cool floor as the morning wind washed over us.  
  
"May I ask what's wrong?" Wei offered.  
  
I looked at him again. Was I that obvious?  
  
"Xiao Lang, I've been with you since birth. I do know you." His friend confirmed, answering my silent question. "Everyone's noticed your sudden change in attitude. But, you've changed in the way you deal with anger."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Instead of lashing out your anger in hours and days of martial arts, you now instead go to your work, something you enjoy immensely."  
  
"It's all for her." I interjected softly.  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
I frowned. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Wei looked over to his young master, whose face was written with confusion and upset. His unruly chestnut hair was in his eyes, covering those sad pools of emotions as he struggled to remain indifferent.  
  
"I haven't seen her lately, and neither has Meiling talked about her much. I've heard she's in the hospital however. How is she?" Wei asked.  
  
I paused. Every time I mention her name, I automatically think of her contagious laughter and twinkling emeralds as she laughs. But the whole image shatters at my feet when I know I have caused her to be where she is right now. I can't believe I took her eyesight away once more. I could only thank God that it was temporary, a mere two short weeks, but to her, it was probably the end of the world. She just had the gift to see once more for only two months. And I took her eyesight away. I couldn't blame myself more than I was right now. Why wasn't it me who was hurt god damn it!  
  
"I don't know." I finally answered, looking Wei in the eye. I could feel those damn tears rushing to greet the world. I blinked, furiously trying to hold them in.  
  
I. Would. Not. Cry.  
  
"Just cry."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked stiffly.  
  
Wei stared hard at me. "What kind of fool are you acting? Is this how I've taught you all these years?"  
  
"All you've taught me is to be strong and not be weak, god damn it!" I cursed. "Emotion is a weakness!"  
  
Wei didn't even blink twice. Once more he held me with his eyes. "You know better than that Li Xiao Lang."  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Mercy and love comes more important than courage and strength at times. William Langland once said that, 'all the wickedness in the world in which man may do or think is no more to the mercy of God than a liver coal in the sea.'" Wei smiled kindly at me, and grasped my shoulder fatherly, something I had not felt since my father died. Wei took up to be my sensei, my advisor, my fatherly friend. "You must learn to have mercy to those you believe have done wrong to you. But most of all, you must have mercy for yourself."  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
Wei nodded and stood up, placing the sword back on the rack. "You might want to take a shower before Meiling awakes." He suggested with another kind, forgiving smile. I found myself relaxing slowly. I looked up into those friendly gray eyes and nodded.  
  
"Good. What would you like to have for breakfast, Xiao Lang?"  
  
I was already walking to the bathroom. I turned around slightly. "Whatever Meiling likes best," I replied casually before entering the bathroom to shower before school started.  
  
Meiling actually asked me to walk with her to school this morning. Ever since Sakura's accident, things were quiet between us. She'd always find some friend from school or hook up with Tomoyo.  
  
Once we got outside and walked down our street, Meiling stopped and looked at me. "What?" I demanded.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, as if sizing me up. Then she sighed and reached over to grab my hand. "Come on."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You know where," She replied simply.  
  
"Meiling," I growled warningly. This wasn't where the school was headed.  
  
"No, you shut up Xiao Lang. I've had enough of this fucking nonsense." She spat, cursing. I merely raised my eyebrows. "And wipe that smirk on your face."  
  
"We have school." I stated.  
  
"Hooky."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Got a problem with that cousin?" She challenged. "What are you, a goody two shoes that's afraid of skipping school?" She taunted.  
  
I clenched my fist, my jaw getting rigid. "Fine." I threw the word at her. She grinned smugly and continued to walk while I followed in angry silence.  
  
When Meiling stopped, I felt my anger vanishing like water on a hot summer day into the surrounding. Instead, my emotions were replaced by a sense of insecurity and nervousness. I stood there stubbornly, looking at the huge, strongly built building of mostly white brick with many windows with light blue shades.  
  
"Let's go." Meiling told me. When I didn't respond, she softened. "Come on, Syaoran. Didn't Wei teach you courage?"  
  
I looked over at her, meeting her eyes that reflected worry and kindness at me I sighed and nodded. "Hai."  
  
"We'll go in together." She comforted. "But I'm going to leave you two alone while you guys settle your thoughts."  
  
I half smiled and nodded, entering the Tomoeda Hospital. I tried to put a cool mask over my face, to hide my emotions. It was something I was used to doing and I didn't know how to greet Sakura. It had been more than a week since I saw her or talked to her. And the last time we did, we said goodbye. But I'm still able to remember our conversation clearly in my head; the way she felt in my arms was etched in detail in my memory and soul.  
  
I knew I missed her.  
  
Meiling did all the talking, signing us for a visit when we got inside the hospital. I looked around for the first time. The time I rushed Sakura in here, I had hardly noticed the white polished floors, busy nurses, and lines of patients. It just gave me an eerie feeling, knowing that Sakura was in here. She didn't belong here any more than I did.  
  
My cousin nudged me lightly on the shoulder and motioned me to follow her. I walked down the empty hall, as if in a trance. I could remember everything on that day I sent her in here in slow motion and without sound.  
  
My heart stopped beating once I stood in front of the door. The door that would change everything. I raised a hand to knock.  
  
--- Sakura's room ---  
  
"Daphne, didn't I tell you that I'm not hungry yet?" Sakura called out teasingly. She waited for an answer but there was none. Frowning, she paid careful attention her to surroundings and sensed that there were two people in the room.  
  
She identified one almost immediately. "Hey Meiling. Don't you have school?" Sakura asked with a smile. Meiling grinned, walking over to the girl.  
  
"Yeah, but what the heck. Aren't you getting your bandages removed today?" She asked, sitting on a chair.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't wait to get out of here."  
  
"I bet. School is boring without you."  
  
Sakura merely nodded her head absently. "Meiling, you brought Syaoran with you today, didn't you?" she asked softly.  
  
Meiling sighed. "Saku," She started.  
  
"Meiling, you should be at school right now. Don't you have physics this morning? You told me yesterday that you have a huge test." Sakura interrupted.  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura, wondering if she should go or not. She looked over to her cousin, who was masked with a look of indifference, but she knew better. He was observing her quietly. Perhaps it was better to leave, and let the two talk. After all, they had a lot to catch up on.  
  
"Saku, I'll come by and see you this afternoon with Tomoyo, okay?" She asked. Her friend nodded and gave her a smile, urging her to leave. "Ja ne," She leaned over and gave me a tight hug. Then, Meiling picked up her book bag, slung it over her left shoulder and walked out the door after giving Syaoran a reassuring smile.  
  
There was an awkward pause of silence. Syaoran stood looking outside with a bored expression. Sakura, however, was soaking in his presence; her senses coming alive with him so near her. It had been so long.  
  
"Why don't you sit?" She asked, breaking the silence. Syaoran looked over at her. Then, after a moment's thought, he sat down in the chair that Meiling had previously occupied.  
  
Syaoran sat in the chair, studying her intently. God, she was beautiful. Even though she had on a plain light blue hospital clothing and her eyes were bandaged with white cloth, she still looked like a goddess. There was something to her, some feeling she gave out that made her seem wonderful. He suddenly smelt the rich fragrance of cherry blossoms. Spiritual beauty, that's the perfect word to describe that aura she carried around her.  
  
"Hey, will you get your head out the clouds?" Sakura asked, her voice in a cheerful, teasing manner.  
  
Syaoran half smiled. "Can't."  
  
"Why not?" She asked, turning to face him.  
  
This time Syaoran grinned. "It's already out of the clouds."  
  
Sakura laughed, surprised at his answer. It had been so long since she heard him talk in the style he does. "You never fail to surprise me,"  
  
"Hm." He grunted.  
  
The two fell silent once more. There were so many things they wanted to say to each other, but both were afraid and were wondering what the other person was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran finally spoke up, breaking the ice and trying to get a conversation once more.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Sakura replied immediately.  
  
Silence drifted among the room. So much to say, but they didn't know how.  
  
"What about your parents? And your older brother?" Syaoran finally choked out what was worrying him. "I caused you to go through darkness again and if I were your parents, hell I wouldn't let myself see you once again. I don't blame you the least, if you didn't forgive me."  
  
To his surprise, Sakura chuckled. "They've cooled off, at least my parents have. They were just overly worried and protective. They still are, but once I regain my eyesight, I'm sure things will be better." Then she smirked. "Might want to stay away from Touya for another month or so though."  
  
Then her features softened and she felt for Syaoran's hand. She squeezed it comfortably when she found it. "And I can't forgive you."  
  
"I understand," Syaoran said quickly.  
  
Sakura shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. I never blamed you."  
  
Syaoran stared at her, marveled at her kindness, her love, her ability to give mercy. "Arigato." He finally spoke up, sincerity flowing through the simple word.  
  
"Anytime." She replied with a shrug. "I'm just glad we're friends again."  
  
"Friends?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Of course, Li-kun. Okaasan and Otosan will be keeping a hawk's eye on you, but I don't think they'd do anything drastic though Touya might."  
  
Syaoran laughed bitterly, recalling the memory of how Touya had slammed him into the wall and how he had later punched a dent into the wall. He was surprised at his great strength that almost equaled his own with all his training. It was clear how much he cared for his young sister.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Kinomoto." He replied dryly while Sakura laughed. "But I'm glad we're on talking terms once more. These days have been a drag without you to tease."  
  
Sakura giggled happily. It was nice to be around him once again. He was a dear friend to him and those days without talking to him were painful to her. She smiled to herself, remembering how she and Okaasan had a talk the other day. Her family had finally decided, with Touya reluctantly, that they would allow her to see Syaoran once more. Of course they'd watch him closer than usual and that they weren't to be alone to places, Sakura was just glad that she could be with him once more as a friend.  
  
Syaoran nodded in relief. "When are you getting the bandages off?" He asked, clearly worried.  
  
"Today." She replied simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Today." Sakura repeated with a smirk that made Syaoran sigh and shake his head. That smirk looked so much like his.  
  
"I know, but aren't your parents supposed to be here today?" He asked, exasperated. He finally realized why other found it annoying.  
  
"Yes, but they're both busy today at some really big conference thing Otosan has to attend to. You know, the big meeting things were all the reporters are there and such." She explained.  
  
"What's the big news?"  
  
"Otosan's an archeologist as you might now. Him and his crew have currently dug up some really ancient artwork, like pottery and paintings. He's holding a display today of what they have so far and such."  
  
"Really? Have you seen them for real? Like, what time period roughly were they found? Back all the way to the time during the Peking man perhaps?"  
  
Sakura laughed at his enthusiasm. "For a moment I thought your only interest was math. Since you're so interested, why don't you come over to my house someday? Otosan would be glad to show it to you."  
  
"After what I did to his daughter? I don't think so." He snorted.  
  
"Hey, I thought we had this matter settled." She scolded lightly. Then she thought thoughtfully. "Li-kun, since my family can't come and everyone has class, can you be here with me when I have my bandages removed?"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Definitely." Sakura nodded her head. "Besides, it may help to gain my parent's trust for you." She added.  
  
"Whatever." He replied.  
  
"Okay, now that's decided, what do you want for breakfast? There's not much to eat at the hospital, but it's something." She offered with a smile. Syaoran found himself smiling back, a full smile in the first for a long time, glad that everything between them was happy for the time being.  
  
Outside, Daphne smiled to herself, glad that Sakura was back to her normal self. Her cheerful laughter could be heard outside her room. Looking down at the breakfast tray in her hands, she remembered that it wouldn't be enough for two and walked away to get more breakfast for the two friends who had found themselves back together again.  
  
--- How was it? Aren't you guys glad that they're back together? Kawaii! Yep, I hope this chapter made up for all the tears you guys shed in the last chapter. And I also hope that this chapter was as well done as the last chapter. To sum it up in one sentence, I really really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Yep. :) So, express how you feel in your review!  
  
Oh. And sorry for all those curses Meiling yelled in this chapter. She just expresses her emotions and her thoughts straightforwardly. One of my favorite traits about her, if you ask me! :)  
  
Hehe. Enough said. Review please! Arigato. You guys are the best.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	11. I don't know him

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids  
---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Hm. This is one of the few times that I actually don't have much to say in my author's note. LoL. I know I usually write a lot of nonsense here. I even wonder how many people actually read this....... God, I sound like I'm talking to myself!  
  
What am I doing? Enjoy the story peeps!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: gohansfan: Thanks! Hehe... Yes, I have noticed that there are two Xiao Langs.. or is there?  
  
Montserrat T: Thank you. How would Lei know everything? You'll find out in this chapter. Happy reading.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Glad you loved this chapter and that Sakura and Syaoran are back to being friends. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Raymisha: Yeah, life is full of obstacles, but when you overcome them, don't you think life is so much more meaningful?  
  
Winged guardian: Thanks.  
  
Azi: Hehe, I guess the cursing matches Meiling a bit huh? Well, in this chapter you get to see another person curse quite a lot. Heh.  
  
Smilez: Thank you!  
  
D: Heh, seems like everyone's confused about the guy at the flower shop. You'll know when time comes.  
  
Sakura Lova: Glad the last chapter was happy, something to cheer you up after the sad one. Anyhow, thanks.  
  
Luckyducky7: Yay! You like Daphne! Heh! I like her too!  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy: Thanks.  
  
Riley s: Hehe, you're up to a surprise this chapter. Your wish just might come true.  
  
CCSakura: Thank you for you compliments. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Dangerous-beans: Your welcome! I'm glad I made you so, so happy!  
  
ScarleT Rose: Thank you.  
  
Illusioner 1412: LoL. When you said that I'm the author and I can do anything that I want makes me feel like some dictator or something. Hehe. I guess I am in a way over my stories! :)  
  
Maiden of Ice: "If your love it true, then you can find a way out of any problem fate has set against you." That's really nice. Although I don't believe in fate. I believe that we do have control over our lives. :)  
  
Cherry Princess: Glad you like the flower signification so much! And you too might get your wish in this chapter!  
  
Lauren: Thank you so much!  
  
Eclipse: Hm. Perhaps Syaoran was a bit out of character in the last chapter, but this is how I see it: it's been almost two weeks and considering how good friends they were, he's really is wondering how she is and all. I don't know, but if I were dragged there, I would be thinking, "I just want to see her." And then the situation unfolds from there. But I'll keep what you said in mind, thanks!!!  
  
Di: Syaoran having multiple personality disorder... Now that's a first. Hehe. I kind of like the idea, just kidding. Hm. Whoever said Lei was the one who gave her the cherry blossoms? Besides.. we don't know who gave them, right?  
  
Ash Night: I got to think of some nickname to you, though there's not much I can do with yours. Hehe. I'm glad that I captured Syaoran well during his talk with Wei; that means a whole lot to me. Thank you.  
  
Mookie: I'm glad you found your way to my story and I hope you'll enjoy this. Welcome, and thank you!  
  
Kazeko: Thank you!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Thanks girl! And my grades.... Yeah, let's just say I have to take SAT I again in October.. damn. Heh. Aiming for a 1300 but not there yet.. darn Anyhow, thanks for everything!  
  
Swtcherryblossoms: Your welcome for the gift. Thanks.  
  
Pink Hana: Welcome to the club who are confused about the two Xiao Langs. :)  
  
Azure Roses: Thanks! I'm glad that Sakura and Syaoran are friends once more as well. And about the bad words, well, what can I say? They happen to me as well!  
  
Mysticalia: Thanks.  
  
Leena-Chan: Yikes! I definitely think I have an assassin after me. Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jannyzhan: Since you didn't leave a name except ......, so I decided to use your email address name. Anyhow, thanks and of course I'll write more!  
  
Sweet Madison: Hey smiley girl! No wonder I haven't seen you around lately! Did you have fun on your vacation? Lucky duck! Anyhow, thanks!  
  
Sliverymare: I'm glad you love the flower meanings and Syaoran in the last chapter. Hm. Two Xiao Langs, eh? I'll comfort you by saying that you're not alone. Heh. I'm so evil aren't I?  
  
Midnight moon: Thank you.  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Aie. Sorry for not emailing you! I have the worst memory! Gomen. But I'm glad you found your way back to this story without my email. Heh. :)  
  
White Blossoms: Thank you.  
  
Cryst: Hey girl! What's wrong with crying? And especially when they're tears of joy? Why not? Heck, whenever I laugh really hard, there I go crying and people wonder if I'm crying because I'm sad or whether I'm crazy. LoL. That reminds me of the time I was playing defense for soccer during gym and a guy slammed a soccer ball on my back and I started laughing and crying. Talk about crazy!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Hey, haven't seen you in a while. I'm glad you're still here. Enjoy the update!  
  
THANK YOU ALL TREMEDOUSLY. Gomen to the ones who I forgot to add on my thank you list, but be assured that you are truly thanked whenever I read them. I love that fuzzy feeling that others are enjoying what I write. Thank you all.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
--- Daphne--  
  
I was laughing so hard that I swear that my stomach was about to burst. I hardly had this much fun with the nurses I worked around with. The only time I remember laughing with them was the time when Dr. Waleigh woke up from a nap, yelling at us because he couldn't find his glasses which where perched on his nose. However, this laughter I was sharing was much more special, and had a soothing atmosphere. It was patients like her that make me smile, knowing that I had chosen the right career.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Sakura declared, her green eyes twinkling mischievously. I smiled along with her. She had just gotten off her bandages, oh, around four hours ago and we had been having fun since then like telling amusing anecdotes, totally pigging out, and playing card games.  
  
"I'm not." He replied, teasingly. "When do I joke?" He asked, his autumn eyes smiling into hers.  
  
Sakura smirked, a smirk that looked just like his, I noted. "Li Xiao Lang, I swear you are the most ridiculous person on the earth!"  
  
"You mean stubborn," he corrected her calmly.  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"There's a lot of difference." Syaoran replied in the same cool tone, as talking to a little kid who didn't understand. "Ridiculous and stubborn are hardly synonyms of each other. In fact, they have no relationship."  
  
Sakura and I shared a look, making my patient roll her eyes. Then she turned to him, her eyes shinning.  
  
"Uh, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. He didn't like that look on her face; it was just like Meiling's when she wanted she was plotting against him or his sisters' when they wanted to know his latest crush that didn't existed or something along those lines. The look was a bit too sweet.  
  
She was still smiling. "For your information, Li-kun, there is a connection between the word 'ridiculous' and 'stubborn.'" Then her smile turned into a wolfish grin. "They all describe you."  
  
I laughed, and raised my hand while Sakura slapped it. Syaoran was glaring at her, but I could see warmness and joy shinning under those depths. I knew then that the two were going to be great friends, and perhaps even more. Sakura was so lost without him during those days when her parents refused to let him see her. I grinned evilly as a plan started to form in my head.  
  
"Daphne?" A sweet, angelic voice asked.  
  
"Oh, hai Sakura-chan?" I replied, coming out from my thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking? You've got that evil look like what Tomoyo has when she has a new outfit for me to wear."  
  
That just made me smile even more. Why, I was thinking of a better plan. Tomoyo, actually, would be a lot of help. And Meiling as well. I was glad I got to know them well when they visited......  
  
--- Intersection point---  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling rushed off together after they met at the intersection point where the two paths leading to their separate schools diverged.  
  
"Do you think they've bitten their heads off?" Meiling asked as she paced herself next to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "No. I think Li-kun's probably still standing in the same position that you left him this morning and Sakura's probably still trying to recover from the fact that he's right there."  
  
"I must say your theory is much more accurate than mine," Meiling joined humorously. "But, really, what do you think happened between the two?"  
  
"I have no idea. But knowing Sakura, I'm sure things are progressing slowly. She doesn't want to lose his friendship."  
  
"Ditto that. Syaoran's been acting all weird."  
  
"Hm. Well, it's good to know that Sakura can see once again." Tomoyo said thankfully, recalling how she had gotten a message before noon, telling her that she could see again.  
  
"I know. I'm so relieved. Do you think Sakura's family will allow Syaoran to see Sakura now? Now that she can see?"  
  
"Perhaps." Tomoyo said briefly, not wanting to keep her hopes too high. "Let's just see how things are and progress from there."  
  
Her friend nodded in agreement. "Kinomoto-san has his great conference today right?" Meiling asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. They'll be taking Sakura out to dinner tonight with me and my mom so we're going have to hurry if we want to talk to Sakura alone."  
  
"Oh, sure." Meiling said amiably. "Besides, my cousin probably left." The two shared a look as if to confirm their thoughts before quickening their pace to the hospital that was coming to view any moment now.  
  
They slowed down their pace only when the hospital doors slide open, greeting them with a wave of air conditioning that was blessedly wonderful after running in the hot air. "We're here to see Sakura Kinomoto in room 105," Tomoyo rushed quickly with a hasty smile.  
  
The nurse nodded and slide them a clipboard to sign in. Tomoyo and Meiling shared a look when they noticed Syaoran's name that Meiling signed under that morning, had not been checked out yet.  
  
"Oh my God." The two whispered in awe and dashed towards Sakura's room.  
  
They could hear laughter trailing down the hall that came from Sakura's room. Sharing another look of disbelief, the two opened the door slowly, praying that what they hoped had come true.  
  
Tomoyo's face fell when she saw what was before her. Meiling frowned, expressing her disappointment.  
  
Sakura turned and saw them, and a happy laughter came out from her. "Tomoyo! Meiling!" She cried, opening her arms wide for a hug. Tomoyo laughed and hugged her best friend tightly and Meiling did the same afterwards. It was clear to Tomoyo that she was fine, for her emeralds shinned like the time she opened her eyes and realized that she could see in the first time for five years.  
  
"How are you girl?" Meiling teased. "Seems like you're having a party here." She continued, motioning to the flowers on the desk, the bags of junk food scattered on the bed, the chocolate wrappings that missed the trashcan, and the few random cards on the floor. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Wonderful." She replied. "You're just in time to join me and Daphne here." Daphne gave the two girls that just came in huge smiles.  
  
"The operation went extremely successful." The nurse spoke. "She's been having the time of her life for the past four hours or so."  
  
"That's just great," Tomoyo smiled joyfully, giving her bet friend another great hug. Sakura laughed once more and hugged back.  
  
"Isn't it?" A voice asked with amusement. "You guys certainly took your time coming here." The voice continued. "I had enough playing 'go fish' with her for four hours straight."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Sakura shot back. "We did not play 'go fish' for four hours straight, right Daphne?" She turned to her nurse for support.  
  
Daphne just grinned and shrugged. Actually, they had played 'go fish' for two hours straight before Syaoran purposely lost a few cards and they couldn't play anymore much to Sakura's disappointment. "I've been in here for much too long, Saku. I have to look at my other patients okay?"  
  
Sakura beamed a smile at her. "Hai. Arigato, Daphne." The nurse nodded and left the room, for she knew that Tomoyo and Meiling were giving quite confused yet hopeful looks. The others also bid their goodbyes and once she left, Tomoyo and Meiling focused their attention on Sakura once more.  
  
"What?" Sakura whined. "Do I have something on my face or something?"  
  
"Now that you mention it Kinomoto, you do look a little weird. It must be because you took those bandages off. I was getting used to you having them on." Syaoran cut in before Tomoyo or Meiling could reply. Sakura immediately focused her glare on him. He just smirked, challenging her.  
  
Unable to defeat the master, Sakura frowned and turned to Meiling. "Meiling, tell your cousin to stop teasing me!" She pleaded.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a strange look when Meiling didn't respond. The two raised their eyebrows and returned their attention to the Chinese girl. They watched her confused expression slowly defrost and, as if the sun shined, a smile slowly crept upon her face. Soon, the smile was so big it looked goofy on her face.  
  
"Meiling?" Sakura peeped, wondering what could be possible wrong with her.  
  
Meiling finally came out of her silly smile, and looked at her friend then at her cousin. "Syaoran, you can tease Sakura all you want." She grinned evilly. Yes, the Meiling Li they knew was back.  
  
"Nani?" Her friend yelled.  
  
Meiling just shrugged and looked over at Tomoyo who was taping all of this. But Tomoyo caught her look and winked. Meiling smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" Meiling and Syaoran just snickered while Tomoyo had a small smile of amusement while she filmed. "Tomoyo, turn the stupid camera off!" The screen turned blank for a few seconds when it came in contact with Sakura's pillow that hit its target with deadly accuracy.  
  
--- Outside---  
  
"What do you think?" A female asked, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I say everything's going back to normal." Her companion replied.  
  
"I still don't trust the gaki." A younger male voice stubbornly proclaimed.  
  
"Touya, just accept the fact that they're all coming to dinner with us." Nadeshiko replied happily.  
  
"NANI?" Touya yelled. His mother just smiled sweetly and entered Sakura's room. "Like mother, like daughter. Do you know about this?" he asked weakly.  
  
Fujitaka smiled softly. "No." He replied quietly. "I know you don't trust him and I'm still a bit weary about him. But I'm glad to see Sakura so happy today; I don't want to spoil this day for her." He paused. "Your mother will most likely see to it that Li won't do anything wrong to her. You know how much she loves Sakura."  
  
"I know." Touya sighed. It was their mother who probably knew Sakura the best in her family and she should know what was best for her daughter.  
  
The two shared a look, nodded, and entered the room to be greeted joyfully by Sakura. Touya couldn't help but notice the bright twinkle in her eyes and the happy atmosphere in the hospital room.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nadeshiko said brightly. "Sakura, we've ordered a spot at your favorite restaurant."  
  
"Honte ne?" Her daughter exclaimed joyfully. Nadeshiko nodded her head and Sakura broke out into another fit of beaming smiles.  
  
"Excuse us then," Syaoran said as politely as possible, seeing that Touya had this eyes glued to him. "We should be going; we don't want to bother you." He continued and motioned to Meiling to leave.  
  
Meiling nodded. "Sakura, it's great that you can see again. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Kinomoto, it's a pleasure seeing you all again."  
  
"What's the rush?" Nadeshiko asked. "Are you not staying for dinner? We've reserved your seats. It's be a pity if you won't be able to attend."  
  
"Really, I-," Meiling started.  
  
"Meiling, you are definitely going," She commanded in a playful manner. "You're one of Sakura's best friends; I couldn't thank you more."  
  
"Come on, Mei." Sakura invited smiling with Tomoyo nodding in agreement.  
  
Meiling smiled. "Oh, all right. Arigato."  
  
Syaoran sighed under his breath. "Then I'll be leaving then. Arigato for letting Meiling dine with you." Touya smirked happily. Nadeshiko sensed his uncertainty.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, Sonomi told me to call you. Why don't you do that now while I have a light chat with Li here?" Nadeshiko asked cheerfully. Tomoyo nodded silently and took out her cell phone. She stood up elegantly, her gray hair that looked like Sakura's except in a different shade, flowed down her back. She smiled warmly at Syaoran. "Could I have a talk with you?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and the two exit out the door. Nadeshiko closed it softly behind them. "Let's go get a drink shall we? I was so excited since I heard Sakura could see again that I haven't had a drink all day." Syaoran stared at her, but quickly caught himself and shrugged indifferently. Nadeshiko just smiled and led the way to a vending machine where she gave herself and him a can of orange juice. Syaoran sat down rolling the can in his hands, thinking. She sat down beside him and drank a sip of juice before talking.  
  
"We haven't really introduced ourselves before," She started with a smile that looked just like Sakura's. He was now beginning to see where Sakura got her personality. "I'm Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother."  
  
Syaoran half smiled in spite of himself. "Syaoran Li."  
  
"Nice to meet you Li." She extended her hand and he grasped it uncertainly. Her hand was warm and welcoming as her smile. "Sakura's brother is quite protective of Sakura." She explained softly. "And so is my husband." Then she laughed quietly. "I guess so am I." Her tone made it clear that she didn't want to be interrupted so Syaoran stayed quiet and listened.  
  
"Sakura was great friends with Tomoyo and a sweet Chinese girl called Shin Hua since they met in elementary. It was during her twelfth birthday that she turned blind while crossing a road."  
  
"And Sakura managed to push Tomoyo out of the way but Shin Hua later died in the hospital." Syaoran found himself completing the story. "She was blind for five years until she decided to undergo the surgery."  
  
"Hai. She told you?" Syaoran, however, didn't meet her eye. Nadeshiko looked at him with a soft smile. What was she worrying about? Sakura had told him about how she had gotten blind, something she didn't tell people unless she trusted them.  
  
"I apologize for our earlier harsh actions the day you sent Sakura to the hospital Li." Nadeshiko spoke. "We tend to think Sakura as more vulnerable than others due her blindness. But perhaps we're the ones who are blind now. Sakura seems to understand more than others at times; perhaps its because her others senses are so much stronger than ours." She smiled at him.  
  
"So Li, are you willing to join us for dinner?"  
  
Syaoran thought about it, her words echoing in his head. Did he want to eat dinner with them? Would he ruin the happy atmosphere or would he add to it? Strength, Courage, Love, Mercy; those ideals of the Li clan, he reminded. "I'd be honored to join you all to dinner." He finally spoke in a formal tone he was taught to use.  
  
"Wonderful. Sakura will be so happy." She stood up, winking at him. Slowly, Syaoran found himself smiling. He liked her; he reminded him of Sakura, but she had her own style that reminded him somewhat of his own mother as well.  
  
The two got up and walked back to Sakura's room to find Sakura dressed in a light green sundress with daisies at the bottom cut out, the same one she wore on her birthday. Syaoran smiled softly once he saw her. She felt his eyes on him and turned around and gave him a bright smile.  
  
"Li-kun, are you coming with us?" she asked, the dress bringing out the color of her eyes. He nodded, not daring himself to speak. "Sugoi!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's go." She whined, motioning everyone out the door. Everyone laughed and followed her lead.  
  
--- Sakura. ---  
  
I crept out my large pane window and crept up to the roof to bath under the moon and starlight. I loved to be up there and reach out to the stars, each twinkling a wish of their own. I loved to be there and connect the constellation with a finger, each telling a story of how they came to be. I loved to be up there and feel the cool night breeze gliding pass my ear, whispering of promises. But what I loved most was that I was able to think out here, and tell my secrets the night.  
  
"Shin Hua, how are you?" I asked softly to a bright star that I named after my friend. It winked and I smiled. Of course, she was dancing with the angels now.  
  
I sighed and laid down on the roof, a hand tucked underneath my head as I arched my head to the huge sky. I had come here to think about Syaoran Li. So much had happened today that I just had to settle my thoughts.  
  
Barely two weeks ago, we weren't even on talking terms, yet here I was today, talking and laughing with him like the old days. And okaasan.... I wondered what she and Li-kun talked about. Sure I had talked to her the day before and we had spilled out our feelings, but I didn't expect for Syaoran to be accepted by my family once more and so quickly. I knew how protective they were. I had noticed Touya's hawk's eye on him and Otosan's cautious actions. I sighed once more. I didn't know what to make out of my family, but I knew one thing: I knew I loved them.  
  
But still, it was that amber haired and autumn orbs that was confusing me. It really surprised me when Meiling walked in this morning with him in tow. Had he really wanted to come visit me? Or did Meiling drag him here? Did he miss me like how I missed him? I remember his arms around me, his warm wide chest, as I buried my face into his embrace. I remember his sad pools when I told him we couldn't be friends anymore. It was the first time I saw he express such emotions. But, were those real or was I just imagining things that I want to see? I wanted to believe that he missed me, but that would be just fooling myself wouldn't it?  
  
I wanted to talk to him, just him and me, to ask what he felt. Even though I claim to be his friend, I don't know him. I know I don't. Those eyes contain so much behind them. I know I don't know the real him. I just have this feeling I don't.  
  
I remember the way he looked at me when he came back into the room with Okaasan after their "talk." His eyes were looking at me in a way as if he was remembering something from long ago. And while everyone was talking, he had walked up to me and given me that bottle of orange juice. I closed my eyes, remembering his words when I asked him why he had given me this, "It's your favorite" he had replied simply. I never really noticed that it was my favorite, but once he mentioned it, I guess I did like it.  
  
I wonder what he was thinking.  
  
My thoughts began to wander and they drifted to Lei Long. I found myself not knowing him either. And here I was, his girlfriend but I didn't know him, not really anyways. He was sweet, though, always there, with his reassuring smiles and laughter. I realized I missed spending time with him. We did talk on the phone later when I messaged him to tell him that I had regained my sight. I could hear his happiness for me.  
  
A falling star streaked across the sky, leaving a sliver promise behind while carrying my hopes along with it.  
  
--- Syaoran ---  
  
"Xiao Lang," Meiling called. I turned to look at her from my position at the balcony, leaning comfortably against the railing, watching the quiet night falling into deep slumber.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"Do you regret that I pushed you to the hospital today?" She asked with a boyish grin.  
  
I sighed. I was forever in her debt now and she was going to make my life as hell until I repaid her back. "What do you want me to do now?"  
  
"Oh, just something." She sang playfully.  
  
"Give it up, Meiling. I don't have time for this."  
  
"All right cuz." She finally gave in. "You'll thank me for asking you to do this actually."  
  
"What is it?" I repeated, exasperated.  
  
"I want you tell her everything." She told me. "The whole truth."  
  
"I can't." I said automatically, as if stating a fact.  
  
"You're in my debt."  
  
"But I can't, Meiling. You know why. She's vulnerable as it is and I don't want to hurt her more than I have already." I sighed. "Ask me something else."  
  
"I don't have anything else." My cousin replied stubbornly. "Xiao Lang, you're just being stupid for not telling her. It's going to break her heart once she does know the real truth. You're going to pay for all those days you didn't tell her."  
  
"I know I will." I replied softly, running a hand through my messy hair. "But this is for her. She's happy now and I want to let her have it for a while longer."  
  
"How can you say that?" Meiling demanded me, her ruby eyes flashing with fury. "Why are you willing to just stand there silently? Doesn't it hurt you?"  
  
I smiled sadly to myself and turned back to the quiet night sky. "Of course it does."  
  
"Then why are you willing?"  
  
"Because they don't see me and her the way I do." I replied with a smile, a real smile. "But I'm willing to wait; I'll always watch over her."  
  
I could feel Meiling's eyes bore into my back unbelievably. Then I heard her sigh. "You've finally grown up, Xiao Lang. You're becoming to be your true self." Then she smiled softly. "Good night."  
  
"You too, Mei mei." She snorted, hating how it sounded like I was calling her my younger sister.  
  
"Just watch your back of yours, Xiao Lang. It won't be everyday you catch me in such a great mood." Meiling retorted.  
  
"Whatever." I called back. She snorted once again and closed the door to the balcony behind her. But I could hear her laughter, carefree and happy, from inside. I chuckled lightly to myself and looked up to the night sky to see a falling star sign its name across the sky. My eyes followed it, my heart planting its wishes with it.  
  
Maybe I was finally growing up. I was learning to express a bit more of my emotions. Perhaps I was healing. Time did heal all wounds after all. Perhaps I was willing to give everything another chance.  
  
--- Tomoyo's Mansion ---  
  
"Oh, hi! Yeah, I'm doing fine." Tomoyo said as she held her cell phone between her head and shoulder as she was flipping through pages of pictures.  
  
"Is anything wrong? Why did you call?" She asked, a frown crossing her face as she tried to find that photo she knew that was in this photo album.  
  
"Oh, I see. So what's this plan of yours?" The purple haired girl paused what she was doing, the book falling out of her hands and onto the floor when she heard the reply. Her face paled a bit before returning to normal with her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Absolutely perfect! I don't think I could have planned it better." She complimented. "You do know that she has a boyfriend already, don't you?" A muffled voice of surprise came from the other side while Tomoyo laughed. "Just reminding you." She teased. "Don't worry. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Hai, hai. I'll call you back once I've have everything here set up okay?" Tomoyo nodded, as if agreeing to what the person on the other end was saying. Then she hung the phone up slowly and looked down to the book she dropped, smiling when she noticed that it was on the page she wanted. Bending down, she took the picture out from its plastic covering and smiled triumphantly. Tomoyo raised the photo up, and whispered, "Perfect. Just perfect."  
  
--- Tomoeda High ---  
  
"Lei!" Sakura cried happily, running up to him and hugging him from behind. Lei laughed and turned himself around in her arms.  
  
"Love the world?" He asked, his reddish brown eyes twinkling.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Totally," She replied, making him smile. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Every day girl." Lei answered. "I'm glad you're here back again."  
  
"Me too!" She chimed. Lei just nodded, the light in his eyes turning cold. Sakura frowned and looked at the direction he was looking at: Meiling and Syaoran had just entered the school gate.  
  
"He's my friend." Sakura stated firmly, her emerald eyes blazing softly.  
  
Lei sighed, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I know he is" He replied, but the cold look never left his eyes.  
  
"Lei stop this. You're acting foolish and stupid. You weren't there, so how would you know anything about what happened?"  
  
"Your brother told me."  
  
"Touya? He told you?" Sakura was surprised; she didn't think Touya would do that kind of thing. Sure, he held grudges against those who hurt her, but she would never think that her brother would actually do that.  
  
Lei just nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Syaoran's. Syaoran's sensed his and they locked eyes, both of them hard and cold. Meiling look over at Sakura with a sad look on her face, and made a feeble attempt to smile. Sakura's frown deepened.  
  
"Lei! Just knock it off!" Sakura demanded, yanking him hard on the arm. Lei just flung his arm at her, which Sakura managed to block with her hand. "Quit it!"  
  
"Sakura, you stay out of this!" He roared. "He hurt you and he's not going to get away with this." His voice was deadly steel, a side Sakura never saw on him before.  
  
Lei blinked. "Get out of the way Sakura." He demanded, his tone soft and deadly.  
  
"You're going to have to fight me first." She retorted, blocking his way.  
  
"Sakura....." He warned.  
  
"You're just being stupid!" She yelled, surprising him and everyone else as well. "Syaoran is MY friend and I'm not going to stand here and watch you beat him up. Touya wasn't there to see what happened, so what would you know about anything? Syaoran protected me that day and that's final. If you choose to be some stupid baka and believe it, then fine!"  
  
Everyone in the school courtyard stared at them. This was the first time they say Sakura yelling at Lei, or at anyone, for that matter. And, this was her first day back and she was getting angry.  
  
"So you were cheating on me all this time." Lei answered, his eyes angry and furious that hid his surprised look. "Since when did you and Li become such good friends to call each him by his first name? And here I was, being a total retard waiting for you, while you go hang out with him!"  
  
"And where the hell were you when I needed you?" Sakura retorted hotly back, not wanting to give in.  
  
Meiling looked at the fight, her eyes saddening more. Syaoran had quietly left the area, his jaws set hard and his right hand clenched into fists, but his eyes portrayed what he was going through.  
  
"Sakura, let's go okay?" Meiling pleaded. "It's too rough to be fighting on your first day back."  
  
Sakura frowned, refusing to let her tears fall as she stared coldly at him. Then she turned quietly away, drops of tears glittering in the sun before falling to the cracked dirt. Meiling put an arm around her, whispering words to her, as she led her to the classroom.  
  
Lei stood there, angrily. His wild eyes, searching to push his anger out of himself. Shaking his head, he sat down on the ground frustrated. Grabbing a handful of sand, he let it slowly blow away.  
  
What the hell had he just done?  
  
Sakura and Meiling were sitting at the school café after getting permission to skip the first period after Meiling lied, saying how Sakura still felt a bit off center. And here she was with her friend staring icily at her tea.  
  
Meiling sighed. "Saku, what's gotten into you?" she whispered.  
  
Sakura's hands were trembling as she tried to lift the cup up. The tea slopped over the side and burned her skin, making her curse and slam the cup on the table. Meiling stopped herself from yelling; when was Tomoyo when she needed her?  
  
"Gomen, Meiling. I know you want to yell at me and all, and I am being stupid and childish right now." Sakura started, wiping the tea off her softly. "I just don't know what's gotten into me." A tear dropped into the tea, making soft ripples.  
  
"Oh, Saku." Meiling said with a wobbly smile. "What happened to make you yell at Long like that?"  
  
"He was glaring at Li-kun, and suddenly I knew that he was blaming him for me being hospitalized." She replied softly. "The next thing I knew was that Lei was doubling his fists up, and I knew I didn't want to see him or Li- kun hurt."  
  
"Sakura, nothing would of happened. I don't think Syaoran would of allowed that to happen."  
  
"Perhaps." The girl whispered, "but I felt afraid."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"I don't know!" She cried exasperated. "Losing him again or something!" Meiling looked at her, surprised. "Being in all that darkness just made me feel so alone. As if I was losing everyone around me once again!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I was twelve when I became blind. Shin Hua, a wonderful friend of mine, Tomoyo, and I were crossing the street after celebrating my birthday again. A drunk driver came towards us." She swallowed nervously. "I managed to push Tomoyo away but Shin Hua died a few days later." She paused. "I thought I died that day, and a little part of me has. It frightened me when it dawned on me that I couldn't see no longer."  
  
Then she smiled sadly. "And I never did get to see Shin Hua again."  
  
"Oh, Sakura," Meiling whispered, her heart aching of what Sakura had to go through. She opened her arms to hug Sakura, but Sakura stopped her, lifting up her legs and hugging them to herself.  
  
"When I became blind again, I was afraid that I would go insane. My old fears came back and I thought I lost Li-kun forever." She whispered softly, tears sliding down and onto her knees. "I was so happy to have him back yesterday and to see him, and everyone with my eyes. It was evidence, proof, that I knew I wasn't alone."  
  
Before Meiling could continue, Sakura laughed a hollow laugh. "But now, I think I just lost Lei in spite of everything."  
  
Meiling didn't know what to say to that. What could one say to something like that? She really wished Tomoyo was here, but since she wasn't she just had to grit her teeth and help her friend out here.  
  
"Sakura, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," her voice sounded faraway and weary, as if she had the burden the size of the world on her back.  
  
"What happened that day when you and Syaoran weren't friends anymore?" Meiling's voice was soft and it felt like she wasn't even questioning her. Sakura looked up into her friend's worried eyes and sighed. Should she tell? She didn't even tell Tomoyo yet.  
  
But, she took a deep breath and started to tell the story, her knuckles white as she clenched her hands together to keep them from shaking. By the time she was done, Sakura's face was covered in tears as well as Meiling's shoulder.  
  
"Is that why you called him by his first name this morning?"  
  
The question struck Sakura dumb. She didn't even notice that it had come out of her until it already did. He was her friend, so why not? But then her thoughts reminded her of Lei and she knew the answer why.  
  
"Sakura," Meiling called her out of her thoughts, "perhaps you should talk to Long and Xiao Lang."  
  
"Won't they be mad? Didn't you say Li-kun walked off angrily?"  
  
"Sakura, just trust me on this and go talk to him." She replied with a grin that was beginning to be more and more like her old self. "And..... I guess, talk to Long as well."  
  
Sakura laughed. "He's not that bad, Mei."  
  
Meiling snorted. "Whatever, girl. You get this matter settled. I'm done being a psychologist all morning; it's Tomoyo's job, not mine." Sakura giggled happily. "See? That's what my job is girl, making you laugh."  
  
Sakura smiled genuinely. "That's what attracted me to you the most, Meiling. It was that characteristic that reminded me of Shin Hua so much. You would have been best friends with her. She was Chinese like you and was such a female activist. She was the one who taught me kung fu and to be strong."  
  
Meiling grinned. "Sounds like me all right."  
  
"All the way." Sakura agreed.  
  
"Now, what class do you have next? I can't let you have all the fun missing classes while I was stuck in some torture prison while you were gone."  
  
"Oh, calculus, I think."  
  
"With Syaoran?" Sakura froze and Meiling saw her uncertainty. "Don't worry, girl. He's just as nervous as you are probably, after all, my dear cousin is human." Then she paused, grinning wolfishly. "Well, I think he is."  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
"Kidding!" She replied. "But seriously, talk to him soon before the rumors get too wild. Right after you got the hurt, the message was spreading around the school like prairie fire. Don't know who started it however, but I'll get rid of the guy if I find out who."  
  
"Oh, gee thanks Mei."  
  
"Anytime." Her friend replied. "Come on, I'll walk you to class, but it's all yours." Sakura just nodded.  
  
--- Syaoran ---  
  
I put my head under the sink and allowed the cold water rush over my head. I stayed there for a while, water flowing down my face as I squinted. I turned off the water and straightened, water dripping down my shirt. Growling, I shook my head, making water splatter all over.  
  
"Damnit." I cursed, pounding a fist on the mirror of the guys' bathroom. What the hell was getting into me? How could I have gotten so fired up this morning? And on her first day back? She didn't need this. She truly didn't. She deserved so much better.  
  
The warning bell rang, breaking out of my thoughts. "Fuck." I cursed once more and yanked the door open to go to my next class. Someone in front of me peeped. Shoving my wet hair from my face, I saw a pair of emerald eyes.  
  
Damn. It was Sakura Kinomoto. I didn't even think of what to say to her yet. I growled, frustrated.  
  
She was looked at me, nervously, for she was biting her bottom lip unconsciously. "What Kinomoto?" I asked. I guess I asked louder than I expected because she winced.  
  
"I, uh, can I have a talk with you?" She whispered, looking at me in the eye. I was surprised at what I saw there. Her voice sounded so uncertain, but her eyes were stubborn and strong.  
  
I nodded warily. She managed a weak smile at me then turned to my cousin behind her who was giving her an encouraging smile. Then she looked back at me and walked down the hall. I frowned. Meiling gave me a sharp look and I relaxed a bit, following Kinomoto out the door.  
  
We walked to the field where there were a few people playing soccer and running, but not much. We sat there in silence before Sakura spoke.  
  
"I'm thinking of breaking up with Lei."  
  
I think my brain just died. Stop functioning. Was she fooling me? She was considering of breaking up with Long? Just because of the fight this morning? What the hell? My head was spinning in circles.  
  
"Li-kun?" She asked.  
  
I stared at her. "What-- What did you say?"  
  
--- And here is where I cut off. Hehe. Sorry about the cliffhanger people. Hm. Other than this apology, I have to say sorry that I won't be updating for a while. I have SATs (Again... groan.) in the beginning of June (the 7th) and I have to prepare for senior graduation on June 13th, and prom (since I'm prom head) on June 14th. Yep. Busy few weeks ahead of me, so bear with me for a while! So, forgive me and sorry about the cliffhanger. I know how much you dislike them, because so do I, but I have to stop somewhere before I finish the whole story. Heh.  
  
Please review~! I love them all; they give me such encouragement to continue. Thank you. :)  
  
Until next time, (I sound like some guy on television on National Geographic or something. Hah.)  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	12. Secret Love

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids  
---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey you guys! Long time no see, ne? Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that I've done for the year except for finals. Bad news? Well, there won't be much updates coming up soon. No, I'm not quitting. How could I? I love writing. But the fact is that this story is coming to an end soon. I don't know when, but all the puzzle pieces are beginning to fall in place. And I know lots of you have been taking wild stabs at the answers.  
  
Hm. I don't have much here. Hm. Graduation and prom will be coming up this week but I decided to update this a little earlier than expected since it's been so long since I last updated. And SATs..... do I really need to say much? How fun can they be anyways?  
  
I wonder how many of you read all that blabber. Hehe. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter! A lot of little puzzle pieces will be showing themselves here!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS:  
  
dangerous-beans: thank you!  
  
Katana-chan: hm... how does this mysterious guy know Sakura's address? Heh. As they say, "that's for me to know and you to find out." LoL. I'm so evil, aren't I? THANK YOU so much for saying that I'm your favorite author. That means so much to me when I don't consider myself that accomplished. There are many more in the world and on this site that are better than mine. And cool, your birthday is on 10/15? Awesome. And I'm overjoyed you like my nickname, though my friends think of more crazy ones that I don't want to announce to the public. Heh. And you're done with your SATs? WOW. And you are 14 right? What are you, some genius or SAT freak? Just kidding there. :)  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy: thank you for waiting for so long.  
  
Azi: wow. lucky you. While I'm having the time of my life taking those wonderful SAT tests, you're on vacation. Wah. But, I do hope you have fun however and catch up with my story when you have time!  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: Should I have something from Lei's point of view? I'd rather leave him in the dark and let you guys have the honor and fun of guessing! Yep. :)  
  
Kittiekat: Sorry there about the cliffhangers Cryst. Hehe. And yes, you've been telling me since the beginning that it was Syaoran who encouraged her to get the eye operation. LoL. Just teasing, girl.  
  
Sweet Madison: Hey smiley girl. Hm. I don't recall describing Syaoran's eyes when Sakura was breaking up with Syaoran. I'll check on it however. Thank you for bringing it up. SATs are pain in the butt. And about prom, yes, I'm a vice head for decoration and THE head in charge of buying senior gifts. To tell the truth, I haven't been to prom before neither! This was my first time. Yep.  
  
Tomoyo-chan: Thanks. I should say double thanks for the two reviews you gave.  
  
D: Sorry for not updating earlier. Bah on you since you don't have tests. Just rub it in, won't you? LoL. Well, another year and I'll be off to college of my choice..... At least I hope so. :p  
  
Cherri ookami: Lucky you; you're out of school. Me? I go up until the last day of June. Argh. And thank you for both reviews, since I did get the review for ch.11  
  
Sakura Love: Thank you.  
  
Di: Wow! Long review! Heh. Sorry about the misunderstanding about the cherry blossoms and Syaoran's two personalities. I'm glad that you like Nadeshiko in this story as well as Daphne. So, thank you, thank you, and thank you.  
  
Tiffa: Thanks!  
  
Lauren: Thank you!  
  
Smilez: You're going to be amazed at how evil I can be. Heh. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Azure Roses: Thank you and I hope you got the email I sent you.  
  
Ash Night: Okay, I admit, you've used your name wisely. Hehe. Thank you for the luck, I'll probably need it. Oh, and when are you going to update for "Trial of Fate"?  
  
Scarlet Rose: Oh dear, WWIII eh? You declaring war on me girl? Heh. Just kidding there. Anyhow, thank you!  
  
Monsterrat T: Yay! I like Meiling too. I'm glad that she's likable the way I've portrayed her in this fic.  
  
Eclipse: Thank you.  
  
Mini Sweety: Thanks. Arigato.  
  
Xonnie: Thank you!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Hehe. Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? LoL. Thanks.  
  
Chibi Neko chan: Like I said before, I can be pretty darn evil sometimes if I want to. Be prepared. LoL. I should make that my logo. And I should thank you, not you thank me! You've done so much in reading and reviewing this!  
  
Leena Chan: I've decided to christen you the title "Freakish fan" from your title of "freakish fan of fics and would kill to see the next chappie." Of course, if you have any better ideas "assassin," be sure to tell me in your review! LoL. Thanks for making me laugh girl!  
  
Cherry Princess: Your wish hasn't come true yet, princess. Read on and you may find out that I'm not the fairy godmother I pretend to be. LoL. I can't believe I just wrote that. I think I've been so busy that I'm being so lame. Hehe. I only hope that you might have a low humor level........ Like me. Heh. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Gohansfan: Thank you for reviewing and wishing me luck on my SATs, prom, and graduation. And what are you graduating from? Middle school? High school? College? Heh.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: "Yes mother. I'll try hard on my SATs to make you proud." Hehe. And you think you've got all the puzzle pieces in place huh? Hm. Keep on reading!  
  
Ayunli: Hehe. You'll see what Syaoran says here.  
  
Cheler: Wow! Thank you for all your wonderful compliments. I'm glad you found your way to my story and that it's good enough to read. Hehe. Thanks.  
  
Mesmer: Thank you!  
  
--- Did I miss anyone? If I did, a HUGE thank you! You guys, every single one of you, are simply the best. What would I do without you all? Yes, I think I've missed a few people out there since fanfiction had some "human error" that erased a few reviews. Hm. So if you're one of them, tell me in your next review and I'll make sure I thank you twice. :) THANK YOU.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER TWELVE:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
--- Sakura ---  
  
"What-- What did you say?" Syaoran seemed flustered by what I had just said. I gave him a confused look.  
  
"Are you okay? You look a bit pale, but your cheeks are flushed." I responded, ignoring what he had just said. "Oh, gomen. I shouldn't have brought you out here when the wind's so big and your hair's wet." I smiled wobbly at him, and stood up, brushing my dark skirt to get the dust off.  
  
He caught my wrist, asking me softly without words to stay. I looked at him, his eyes piercing into mine, as if wanting to know my secrets. Pained, I looked away. "Onegai, I have class to attend." I spoke, trying not sound like I was begging. I wanted to sound like I was strong. I didn't want to be weak in front of him. He always seemed so strong and courageous in front of me.  
  
I heard him sigh and his grasp lightly loosened, and I tugged it away gently. I closed my eyes, and opened them, but didn't look at him. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry about this morning. I don't know what came over me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." I said quickly.  
  
"I just don't know how to say it." I whispered before I quickly turned on my heels, walking away from silence, and from him.  
  
"Sakura." His voice was soft and yet hard at the same time. I found myself not walking anymore, his voice captivating me. "Sakura." He repeated when I didn't respond.  
  
I knew I had to speak. "H-Hai?" I could hear my own voice, proclaiming my own insecurities.  
  
"The truth is, I don't know what to say neither." He gave me a small smile that threw me off guard.  
  
"I, uh," I started. I didn't know how to respond. Meiling had told me to come to talk to him. I knew I had to, but I got so nervous around him. And after what happened between us that morning, it was as if the two were fighting over, well, me. I didn't like the feeling of that, of the idea that both of them liked me, and were willing to fight over me. Mainly because I didn't know what I'd do when it happened, so I stopped Lei before it did. I knew that Meiling was wrong; Li-kun would of fought Lei if Lei had attacked first. He would never let his pride run away like that. All these things I did not dare tell Meiling that morning.  
  
"Sakura." His voice was soothing, calling me back. I was afraid of meeting his eyes, afraid of what I would see in those amber pools.  
  
"Why are you calling me by my first name?" I asked meekly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Sakura, look at me." Syaoran's voice was soft, but commanding at the same time.  
  
"No." I finally replied.  
  
"Why not?" I could hear faint amusement in his voice and I could tell without seeing that he had a lazy smirk on his face.  
  
"Just because!"  
  
"Because," he prompted.  
  
"Because I'm afraid of what I'll see!" I replied, talking louder than I had expected. His eyes widened slightly, surprised at me response. "I'm afraid that you'll love me." I continued, blurting out everything I was feeling. My hand flew up to my mouth, horrified at what I had just spoken, and looked at my toes wiggling in my shoes.  
  
"What makes you think I love you?" Syaoran's voice asked softly, not judging at all at what I had said, but neither did his voice show any emotion or signs that he actually did have feelings for me or feelings that he didn't. Had I misinterpreted his look that morning?  
  
"I--oh-- never mind." I replied quickly. "Just forget what I said." I am such a baka, I scolded myself.  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Why not?" I demanded. "Why can't you just forget it?"  
  
"Because....." His voice faded off. I looked at him confusedly. "Can I ask you a question?" Syaoran asked suddenly, his amber eyes meeting mine.  
  
"I guess." I hastily replied, darting my eyes away from his. I knew if I looked into them, I would never come back.  
  
"What made you defend me this morning?" I had to bite my lip from saying something stupid again. His voice was so warm and comforting that I wanted to pour out my thoughts to him. But I couldn't. Things would never be the same if I did. I didn't want to ruin our friendship that I had so hard gained back.  
  
"I didn't want to see you hurt." I said, trying to let him think simple.  
  
"I wouldn't get hurt." His answer was a fact, and I knew it as well. Without saying it, both of us knew that if they had fought, Lei was the one who would of got hurt.  
  
"Or him." I added.  
  
"That's not the reason, is it?" His eyes caught mine, and bore into my eyes, searching for my answer. I tried to tear the gaze away, but his caught mine firmly. "Is it Sakura?"  
  
"Why are you calling me by my first name?" I asked again desperately.  
  
"Because you called mine." My mind whirled to the incident that morning.  
  
"But I--," Syaoran's gaze softened and so did his features. He looked away from me, and a wave of relief swept over me.  
  
"You don't have to answer." His reply made me blink. "I shouldn't be asking you all these questions when you clearly don't want to answer." He paused. "Gomen."  
  
What he just said threw me off guard. I was supposed to apologize and here he was apologizing to me! "Li-kun, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry."  
  
He smirked at me. "I know."  
  
"Shut up." I replied hotly. Syaoran just smirked even more. I glared at him.  
  
"So what did you drag me here for?"  
  
"I wanted to skip calculus." I replied. Syaoran snorted and I grinned.  
  
"Isn't that what we've been doing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to talk to him later?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. I looked over at him, his eyes looking at the soccer players on the field. I studied his calm face, his eyes in deep thought, but unreadable.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to lose him, not yet." I replied lightly, not wanting to start the tension between us once again. "He's been great, waiting for me to come out of the hospital."  
  
"Hm." He grunted in response.  
  
"What?" I asked, knowing that he was a bit amused. "Did I say something wrong again?"  
  
"Neither that or I heard something wrong." Syaoran replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged. "I thought you said earlier that you were thinking of breaking up with him."  
  
I stared at him for a few seconds before I started to giggle. "Yeah, sure, laugh at me won't you?" I smirked.  
  
"You really thought that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." This made me laugh even harder. I could tell that he was getting ticked off so I made my best attempt to muffle my laughs. "So, things will be back to normal?"  
  
"I intend to try." I replied honestly. "I guess I was just afraid that I'd lose you this morning. I didn't want to see that happen." Syaoran looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I gulped and looked at my feet. "When I was blind five years ago, the thing I feared most was that I was losing everyone around me and that everyone was just pretending to care. It took me a while to understand that it wasn't true."  
  
"Gomen." He grasped my right hand reassuringly and gave me a genuine smile, something I hadn't seen on his face often. His hand was warm, comforting.  
  
"Arigato." He nodded and gave my hand another squeeze before letting go.  
  
"Come on, or else we'll be late for gym and I have to order people around." He gave me another smile and I found myself falling in love with those soft, caring smiles. He truly should smile more often.  
  
"We still have martial arts?"  
  
"Yeah, last week though. Next week we'll be doing swimming." Syaoran replied. I nodded and ran up to catch up with him. But as I jogged lightly beside him, I couldn't wipe the thought from my mind that his hand around mine felt somehow familiar. I frowned, not being able to recall where, but it felt .........perfect.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" He growled to me. "You just made me skip class for the first time! You should be lucky my mom doesn't live with me."  
  
I laughed and ran up to catch up to him who was mumbling impatiently.  
  
--- After school ---  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling called across the room in a playful tone. Sakura turned and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, what Mei?" She grinned and walked over to her friend, who was looking much better than in the morning.  
  
"Have you talked to Long yet?" The Chinese girl whispered. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I've sent him a message on his phone that I wanted to talk to him after school. He replied to me just now that he would."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Sakura laughed wryly. "I guess you can call it that." She replied. "Strangely enough, I don't feel as nervous as I did this morning when I had to talk to Li-kun."  
  
Meiling grinned. "Perhaps you're confidant that things will be okay."  
  
"I hope." She corrected.  
  
"Well, keep your cell phone on, girl, okay?" Meiling asked. "I want to know what happens as soon as possible."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Sure. I'll go over to your house if it's not too late."  
  
"Oh, just go over to Tomoyo's house. I'll probably be hanging around there."  
  
"I'm glad you two have become such good friends, Mei." Sakura smiled softly. "I don't know what'd I do without the two of you."  
  
"Yeah, don't you just love me?" She joked, giving her huge grin. "Come on, cheer up. I don't want to go through another whole psychological lesson with you." Sakura giggled. "You can do that after you're done talking to Tomoyo."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Good, you know, you know. Now go and talk to him!" Meiling demanded teasingly, but the light in her red eyes showed that she was serious. Sakura nodded and grabbed her backpack from her chair.  
  
"Wish me luck!" Sakura yelling, running out the door. Meiling just grinned and waved her off. She stood by the window, watching Sakura run out of the school building to a figure waiting by the gate. She saw her friend call out his name and the guy turned to her. The two talked shortly and began walking. Meiling sighed.  
  
"Never you were so just, Meiling." A deep masculine voice said quietly behind her.  
  
Meiling laughed dryly. "Yeah, what I do for that girl." She replied. "Or should I say, what we do for that girl?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"Sakura was really happy today during lunch. I assume the talk went well?" She asked her cousin as they headed out the door to their apartment.  
  
"We didn't talk about much." He said, slinging his bag over his right shoulder casually.  
  
"Right. Whatever you did tell her helped her a lot, Xiao Lang." Meiling said, not believing him. "I mean it. She was totally out of control this morning, bawling on my shoulder. This all has been too much for her."  
  
"No, we really didn't talk much," He mused quietly. "She was so nervous I could feel it."  
  
"Of course she was damn scared!" Meiling cut in. "She was afraid that she was going to fall in love with you." She whispered. "And she can't."  
  
She studied her cousin's face, wondering if she had said something wrong. Finally Syaoran spoke up. "So that was why she didn't answer me." He laughed, but it was an empty one. "How stupid could I be?" He demanded.  
  
Meiling didn't respond to his question, but was grinning slyly.  
  
"Damn!" Syaoran cursed, slamming his fist to the door of their apartment just as Wei answered the door. The young man stormed into his room after throwing a brief greeting to Wei. The old friend gave him a weird look but let him past. What surprised him even more was Meiling behind him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Uh, Meiling?" Wei asked timidly, closing the door behind them. She turned and gave him and big smile.  
  
"The whole truth has just hit him hard in the face, Wei. There's nothing to worry about." She replied.  
  
"Shut up Meiling!" Syaoran yelled from his room. Meiling just grinned and Wei smiled, although he didn't quite know what was happening. Syaoran came out from his room, changed out of his school uniform into a casual forest green polo shirt and khakis.  
  
"Are you done with your goofy smiles?" He demanded. Meiling smiled wider, just to get him annoyed. "Fine! Keep smiling! I'm going to work!" He fumed and within seconds, he was out the house.  
  
"That was, uh, interesting," Wei commented quietly, not knowing how to comprehend what just happened.  
  
"Indeed. Now Wei, if you don't mind, I have to go to Tomoyo's house." She spoke.  
  
"Not at all, Meiling." The girl nodded and quickly disappeared into her room to come out quickly dressed comfortably in a red wine shirt and white pants.  
  
"Arigato Wei. I don't know if I'll be home for dinner, but I'll call you either way." She told him as she grabbed her bag. Wei only nodded and watched her fly out the door just as Syaoran had a moment ago. He smiled confusedly and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"I think I'm getting a bit old." He mused out loud. But upon hearing what he said, he let out an amused chuckle.  
  
--- Tomoyo's mansion ---  
  
"She what?" Tomoyo yelled. "How could he? And on her first day back! Oh, I'm so glad that you were there Meiling. What would Sakura have done if you weren't? But oh, Long! I never thought that he'd do that!" She ranted.  
  
Meiling gave a hearty chuckle, breaking Tomoyo's thoughts she was tossing into the air.  
  
Tomoyo shot her a look. "What's so funny?"  
  
Her friend grinned. "Just relax. Things will be okay. All we have to do is wait to see how Sakura and Long's chat went."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and sat down on her bed, surrendering. "Fine, you win Meiling. But what are you so happy about? You come here with this huge smile that looks like you've done something mischievous." She squinted. "What have you plotted now, Meiling?"  
  
"Well, this time was none of my doing, but it's way better than we could of planned." She replied. "The truth has just come around the corner and hit my dear cousin straight in the face."  
  
"You mean with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes dancing with curiosity.  
  
"Bingo. But get this, Tomoyo. Syaoran likes her, but she's with Long. But our dear friend Sakura has just realized that she might like Syaoran."  
  
"But Sakura will stay loyal to Long." Tomoyo added, nodding her head.  
  
"Exactly. And my dear cousin will never admit to his feelings." Meiling finished.  
  
The two smiled, looked at each other before laughing evilly. "So, what are we planning to do about this?" Tomoyo asked, an evil smile on her face that was identical to Meiling's.  
  
"This is where a friend of mine comes in handy." She replied, pulling out her dark red cell phone.  
  
Tomoyo went to get some drinks for her and Meiling while Meiling made the phone call. She said that it was to someone she knew called Xiao Lang. It must be some Chinese friend of hers, she thought as she heard the two talk swiftly in their native language.  
  
Meiling was pacing in her room as she heard her friend talk to her.  
  
"Xiao Lang, look. We have to act a bit faster." She snapped. "We don't have that much time."  
  
She frowned when she heard cursing from the other end. Just as she was about to blow up at him, he quickly spoke to her under his breath.  
  
"Oh my God! They're there? You mean Sakura and Long? Right now?"  
  
A deep amused chuckled came from the other end.  
  
"What do you mean, what should we do?" Meiling shot back at him. "Look here, Xiao Lang. Now listen carefully and make sure it's only the three of you....." She instructed, giving him exact details.  
  
--- Mikomi Sono---  
  
Xiao Lang observed the couple in front of him and brushed his black hair from his eyes and went to help them. "Konnichiwa. Welcome to Mikomi Sono, how can I help you?" He asked, just like he always did.  
  
Sakura flashed him a bright smile. "Konnichiwa." She greeted back to him.  
  
"Anything the lady wants," Her partner answered him. Xiao Lang nodded.  
  
"Shall I give you a small tour?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Hoe!" Her eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful!" Lei chuckled lightly.  
  
"Sakura, I'll go next store to get some drinks for us, okay? You stay here and take your time. Call me when you're ready and I'll pay." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, Arigato Lei!" She gave him a quick hug before turning her attention to the shop owner, her eyes bright with excitement. Xiao Lang smiled to himself as he remembered what Meiling told him over the phone.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Here are some recent flowers that we just imported in that may catch your attention. Quite lovely and they have a wonderful scent as well." He steered her to the flower section that Meiling had told him that Sakura would absolutely love and they had a bonus as well.  
  
"Arigato! Please come again to Mikomi Sono!" Xiao Lang called, bowing to them in goodbye. Sakura nodded and promised she would. Lei just followed Sakura's example and smiled, his arm loosely around her shoulders.  
  
Just as he walked behind the counter to his position, his phone rang. "Moshi moshi. This is-,"  
  
"I know who you are." The person snapped. "So, how did it go?"  
  
"Oh, I thought it'd be you, Meiling. You have a quite accurate sense of sixth sense." He complimented, stalling his time.  
  
"Arigato. Now can you cut the compliments and get the point?" She asked. "Besides, if you didn't notice, I'm across the street."  
  
He chuckled. "Knowing you, you would be. Why don't you come in and I can tell you in person. Takuro should be coming back from his delivery soon."  
  
"Meet me at the café nearby."  
  
"You mean, The Chestnut Café?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't want to see him?"  
  
"He'll just be annoyed." She replied. "Hurry up. Oh, and Tomoyo's with me as well."  
  
"I see. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay. Ja." She hung up before he could say another word. He chuckled; that was perfectly understandable for Meiling. Takura walked in from the back door, his dark brown hair in hiding his golden eyes.  
  
"Hey, Takuro, what's up?" Xiao Lang called.  
  
"Oh, hey." He replied. "Nothing. I'm just a bit tired from that delivery that Ms. Asyuni wanted."  
  
"Oh her? That old lady that lives five blocks from here right? The one who loves to talk about her two cats."  
  
"Yeah, that one." He said.  
  
"So, what story was this time about?"  
  
"The one about that gray and white kitten called Dustball and its incident with the rocking chair." Takuro replied. "It was interesting the first time you hear it, but after the sixth time, it's kind boring."  
  
"I hear you. Every time I go, I listen about that golden one called Sunlight and its daring adventures chasing some toy mouse." Xiao Lang said with a sigh, chuckling a bit. "At least she loves flowers as much as she loves those dear cats of hers."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Takuro, are you okay?" He peered as his partner. "Because I have this appointment with a friend of mine for a cup of coffee."  
  
"It's okay. You go and I'll watch the shop. No one usually comes during this period of time anyway." Takuro insisted.  
  
"Arigato." Xiao Lang said, taking off his apron. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes at the most."  
  
"Take your time." Xiao Lang just smiled and strolled out the front door.  
  
Meiling was sitting in the far corner and was tapping her finger on the table impatiently. Tomoyo was sitting next to her, talking to the waitress as she decided what to order.  
  
"I think I'll have a vanilla cappuccino." She told the waitress with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful choice. I'll have one too." He spoke up, scaring both the waitress and Tomoyo.  
  
"Took you long enough, Xiao Lang," Meiling drawled, fixing her blazing red eyes at him. To Tomoyo's surprise, he just smiled pleasantly.  
  
"You must be Meiling's friend, Tomoyo Daidouji" He greeted her, totally ignoring Meiling. "I'm Xiao Lang Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Are you somehow related to Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes, in a way." He gave her another smile. "Well, Meiling have you ordered something to drink?"  
  
"I don't need any. Now, can you tell me what happened?" She said, her eyes daring him to talk about anything else.  
  
"Meiling you were always so impatient. But since I am the one who took a bit longer to arrive, I apologize." Tomoyo was amazed at his politeness, but Meiling, however, was unfazed. "Kinomoto and Long came into the shop and he told her that she could choose any flower she wanted while he waited outside."  
  
"Perfect!" Meiling cut in.  
  
"Yes indeed." Xiao Lang nodded. "So, I showed her some of the lilacs, roses, carnations, and some other flowers. She ended up choosing some beautiful pink roses that come from England. They're quite small in size and have this wonderful fragrance."  
  
"Sakura's always had a wonderful taste in flowers." Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"I do agree. Now, of course, Meiling had directed me to give her some special flower with some perfect meaning. And because she didn't buy the one I had in mind, I gave her a single one as a gift."  
  
"Did she accept?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Of course." He replied. "I gave her a stem of Agapanthus."  
  
"A what?" Meiling asked.  
  
"An Agapanthus." Tomoyo repeated with a soft smile. "They're a light purple blue type of flower." Xiao Lang nodded in agreement, amazed at how much this girl knew about flowers.  
  
"Indeed. Daidouji is correct. They mean, 'secret love.'" He continued. "I thought that it might be appropriate."  
  
"Wonderful!" The Chinese girl declared. "Knowing Sakura, she's bound to know the hidden meaning. It'll keep her thinking."  
  
"I truly hope so." The guy told them. "She was in extremely high spirits when she came in just a moment ago. They look like the fight never even occurred."  
  
Meiling cursed. "Just when I thought it'd end as a happy ending!"  
  
"We can always think of something else, Meiling. Let's just see what Sakura has to tell us later, okay?" Tomoyo asked, giving her friend a smile. Meiling sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right. Xiao Lang, you in?"  
  
"Of course." He replied. "Now if we're all done here, I told Takuro that I would be back at fifteen minutes at the most and it seems that my time is about up." He stood up and gave the two girls a gallant smile. "Meiling, the drink I ordered is for you. Don't worry, I've paid the bill already."  
  
"Arigato, Xiao Lang. I owe you another." She thanked, giving him a grin.  
  
"I'm making money out of this anyway." He said, making Meiling give him a glare. "Besides, I worry for them as well." He added, and walked out of the shop and towards the florist shop once more.  
  
"I like him." Tomoyo said after he left. "He seems nice."  
  
Meiling grinned. "Yeah. He's the perfect gentleman when he wants to be." The earlier waitress came and served their drinks. "Let's hurry and finish these drinks and go back to your house. Sakura should be almost done by then." Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she sipped her coffee.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling quickly walked back to Tomoyo's house after receiving a call from Sakura, telling them that she was already at the door. Thankfully, the florist was quite near and within ten minutes the three friends were in Tomoyo's big room comfortably.  
  
"So Sakura, what's with the flowers?" Tomoyo asked, pretending not to know anything.  
  
Her friend gave her a huge smile. "Lei was wonderful. We had a long talk at the park and we finally decided that we were really quite stupid that morning. And after a while, we started to amble along and I spotted my favorite flower shop, Mikomi Sono. Lei saw where I was looking and he offered to get to something there of my choice."  
  
"Kawaii." Tomoyo supplied, giving Sakura a smile.  
  
"It was so lovely in there, Tomoyo! And the service there was absolutely wonderful. I chose some small pink roses that the assistant said was from England. And then he gave me a single stem of Agapanthus!" Sakura squealed. "It's absolutely one the best flowers on earth."  
  
Meiling grinned and made a mental note to send a gift or something to him later. He had done a wonderful job, a more than wonderful one actually. Sakura was indeed extremely overjoyed.  
  
"So, did Long give you the bracelet as well?" Meiling asked, pointing to the delicately made sliver bracelet with small aqua beads twined in between.  
  
"Isn't it lovely? Lei said that he was planning to give it to me this morning, but the morning just went a little weird with us." Sakura said happily. "He apologized to me, saying that he shouldn't have been listening to all those rumors in the first place."  
  
"That's wonderful Saku." Tomoyo said, smiling. "So, are you guys back together again?"  
  
"It seems like it, although we've decided to take things a bit slower." She answered. "Even if we aren't that close relationship, I'm glad that we're still friends for the time being."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling shared a smile. Sakura eyed the suspiciously.  
  
"Right. Now that I'm done talking, may I ask why you two are sharing these looks that make me think that you're plotting against me? And why were you guys out?"  
  
"Sakura, we're just happy to see that you're alright." Tomoyo said. "I mean, I get this urgent phone call from Meiling about what happened this morning, of course I was worried! She met me as I was walking home and we decided to route over to the Chestnut Café to have some vanilla cappuccino."  
  
Meiling had to hide her smirk. She would never think, in a hundred years, that Tomoyo was a liar, and a skilled one at that.  
  
"Oh." Their friend had nothing to say that against that. It made perfect sense, actually.  
  
"Hm. Since everything's all settled, how about the three of us go to dinner? My treat?" Meiling said enthusiastically.  
  
"Iie! You can't pay! I'll pay!" Sakura fought stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You hate people treating you to stuff." Meiling said with a grin. "I don't want to go fighting over whose turn it is to pay like you and my dear cousin." Tomoyo laughed while Sakura was mumbling incoherently with her face tinted red.  
  
"You're so,"  
  
"Mean?" Meiling finished with a wolfish grin. "I know. I love it when I'm evil."  
  
Sakura just stared at her while Meiling laughed. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Mei."  
  
"Don't worry. Even I don't know myself sometimes." She answered. Sakura blinked before laughing along with Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
--- Mikomi Sono ---  
  
Xiao Lang walked in from the back door to see his partner Takuro twirling a single peach rose in his hand. He raised his eyebrow confused and stealthily walked over, wondering what he was doing with a peach rose.  
  
"I see you're back, Xiao Lang." Takuro suddenly said. "And quit staring at me like I'm a total idiot holding a champagne rose. I am aware that I am holding one."  
  
Xiao Lang just smiled. "So, why the flower then?"  
  
"A guy just walked in and told me to write a love poem for his girlfriend." He replied with an annoyed face. "I told you we shouldn't have suggested it to Mano. Now I'm stuck to writing sappy love poems to people I don't even know!"  
  
"True, but you're so good at it." His friend replied. "You capture a person's heart and emotion so well. It's a wonder how you right so well when you've never had a girlfriend or fallen in love."  
  
Takuro just sat there silently and didn't respond. Xiao Lang just smirked knowingly and went back to the carpentry to get some finished work that a man would be coming to pick up soon.  
  
Mano came back around eight and told them to go home. The tired Takuro happily obliged and after saying goodbye, he sauntered out the door quickly. Xiao Lang stayed behind to help their boss to clean up. As he passed where Takuro had been writing, a few lines of poetry caught his eye and he bent down to read what was scribbled on the piece of scrap paper.  
  
"I want to say I love you, with my whole heart and soul. I want to see your eyes shine, knowing that I love you so. But that only happens in dreams, where we can meet in a place no one else can enter. But you've already claimed my heart, and I know I'm not dreaming."  
  
--- Later on that night ---  
  
Sakura was on the roof again, admiring the hazy sky that was covered with a light blanket of cloud. Only the moon was still visible, its light shinning a bit. So many things had happened in one single day that it was absolutely amazing, and mind-boggling. She had gotten into a fight with Lei, but had made up with him right afterwards. And Li-kun, perhaps she was a bit closer with him as well after the incident; she didn't know.  
  
She lay down comfortably against the cool roughness of the roof and raised her right hand, and admired the necklace twinkling under the moonlight. It was lovely and she was touched she Lei gave it to her. No guy had ever given something so elegant to her except for Touya and her father.  
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world." She hummed, closing her eyes happily. What else could she ask for? She seemed like she was at the top of the world.  
  
But something was nagging in the deep corner of her mind. And she found herself thinking about the lovely blue Agapanthus that the florist manager had given her. She pictured the flower in her mind and wondered why he had given that flower. His smile was so mysterious and when she left, he had wished her luck. What was he telling her?  
  
She reminded herself to look up what Agapanthus meant tomorrow. But for now, she smiled happily, bathing under the moonlight for a while before crawling back to her warm bed below.  
  
--- How was it? I know it's a shorter chapter this time. But things are going to be catching up speed the next chapter. Yes, the next chapter will definitely be a fast paced one. I'm thinking only about two chapters left. Hm. I'm still thinking about it though.  
  
But don't worry. I have another crazy inspiration hitting me and I'm dying to write it out. But I'm going to wait until I have this story done since I've enjoyed writing this one immensely. Hm. My next story is going to be more action wise, but still romance filled. I love writing romance fics. Hehe.  
  
All right then. Thank you so much for reading. And if it won't be much trouble, please review! Yay! Have graduation tomorrow and prom the day after that! I'm praying with all my might that it won't rain. It's been raining for a while these past days. Sigh. And both activities are outdoors. Anyhow, more later!  
  
Ja, rainbow dreamer. 


	13. Raining Tears

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids  
---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, sorry about not updating soon. Summer's here and I've been very busy. I have college writing courses every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, while Tuesday and Thursday are for my analytic geometry courses. So, I've been trying to get used to the system.  
  
Anyhow. If anyone of you guys read my update column in my info or my one shot I wrote recently, then you'd must know that I'm having a bit problem with writer's block. I just didn't want to make the ending sound so cliché so I've been rewriting and fixing this one at least three times. Whew! I hope, however, this chapter is good though.  
  
About my new one-shot. It's also a card captor sakura fanfiction starring Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran's never met anyone like Sakura. In fact, he never really talked more than necessary to anyone. How far would you go for the one who touched your heart like no other? It's a really sweet fic, I promise you that. And just because it's a one shot doesn't mean it's short. Ask those who has read it. It's 56 pages long in Word. Yep. Enjoy.  
  
So, my deepest apologies for the long wait and happy reading.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Mini Sweety: Don't worry gal! This chapter is moving fast, and I mean F-A-S-T. Things are taking a big turn here, so maybe, just maybe, you'll wish will come true.  
  
Azi: Thank you. But I have to make a comment on what you wrote. You said that my SATs must have been better than you flight. Hehe. You must be joking..... SATs are absolutely the worst thing in the world. Your flight could only be worse if it crashed. And of course it didn't. Don't worry; I'm not cursing you or anything. Just a bit hyper here. LoL. Sorry.  
  
Dangerous-beans: Thank you. I'll make these last two chapters worthwhile!  
  
D: sorry for the late update you wanted so much to be earlier. And hey, don't stress out on what's going to happen. Just read on. Lots ahead.  
  
Elaine: Lei fake? Oh dear! You might hate him in this chapter... Or maybe not. Depends on how you want to see things.  
  
Sakura Lova: Hehe. Lei evil? Oh no! Heheh.... Okay! Way to much sugar. Anyhow, just read on and you'll see if he is evil or not!  
  
Sweet Baby Gurl: WOAH! 12 reviews from you! Thank you (times that by 12 since you deserve one for each review)! I'm just glad you found my story and I hope you like it!  
  
Li's lil cherry blossom: Thanks, sorry I couldn't update earlier.  
  
Cherri Ookami: Hm. I wonder what's that theory of yours. Well, let's put it to a test then! :) Hehe. I'm dying to know your reaction when you read this.  
  
Iris: Arigato. Sorry for not updating earlier. Happy reading!  
  
Cherry Princess: You just love those flower meanings don't you? There's another one in this chapter, a bit silly (I think). Anyhow, you should be not so confused after you read this. The story's about done.  
  
Eclipse: Why, thank you!  
  
Gohansfan: Hey! Hm.. I'm one tricky lady? I swapped them? (Blinks eyes innocently like how Tomoyo does in my fics. Hehe) Happy reading, for you'll get to know a LOT in this chapter. After all, I am ending it. (Sobs!) Anyhow, you're going to college? Lucky you! I still have those horrid college apps to do! (Wails) Oh, and if you don't mind telling, which college are you going to? Assuming you're going to college in the US.  
  
Lauren: Hey girl. Sorry that I didn't email you, but I thought it would be more fun to figure out the story yourself. If you still are very so confused after this chapter, feel free to tell me and I'll email you!  
  
Montserrat T: Hehe. Sorry about making you so confused. This chapter should solve a lot of confusion. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Katana-Chan: Sorry about the late update! And through your last line of Spanish (at least I _think_ it's Spanish) of "rapido por favor" I think you want me to hurry please. I think. Heheh.... Don't laugh. Never took Spanish nor have I had any friend who speaks Spanish.  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy: Lei blown up? Well, that's a decision. Hehe. Thanks for the review!  
  
Midnight Moon: Thank you!  
  
Enchantress Azure: Wait a second! Did you change your alias from "Azure Roses" to "Enchantress Azure"? I was like, hey, I know this email address..... and then I saw your initials. Hehe. Anyhow, thank you.  
  
Dancer: I like how you take your favorite line out of every chapter. It shows how much you enjoy my fic! Thanks!  
  
Chibi Neko-Chan: Hehe. There's one line I added about Meiling and Tomoyo that Sakura says. I think it fits quite well. See if you agree.  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: I'm glad you liked Wei in my last chapter where he mused upon how old he was. Hehe. I like Wei. He reminds me of a kind, grandfatherly, understand old friend. Yep.  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: Sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Dazzle: Daz, it took you long enough to read this. But at least you think it's nice. And what you wrote on your bio - or should I say message board? -Was so you.  
  
AznAngel: Hm. Thank you. Thank you. That's for the other review that was deleted! Yep! And thank you for that long review! I love reading long reviews and I often give long, long reviews. Hehe. Hm. A new story? Have you reviewed for my new one shot called "Through Your Eyes?" Look at my author's note for more details! Anyhow, once again, thanks.  
  
Cheler: Pieces should be falling into place this chapter. Happy reading.  
  
Kawaii-Cherry Wolf: Hm. Are you talking about that flower Agapanthus? It means "Secret Love." You might have confused what Sakura had said. She didn't know what it meant and said she would figure it out tomorrow. Hehe. Thanks for the review.  
  
Drunken Little Monkey: Graduating is more sad than bad. I'll be graduating from high school next year and I surely don't look forward to it! I've been at my school since third grade!  
  
Kazewolves: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
White Blossoms: Thanks. I'm so glad you love reading this. (Wipes tear from eye)  
  
Mesmer: Thank you for reviewing as well as encouraging me to take my time to write this chapter. And I must admit that I have. Hehe. Sorry!  
  
Janny: Wow! I'm on your favorite list? Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy reading this! Happy reading.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS ALSO TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS REVIEWIED OR HAS NOT. EITHER WAY, THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!  
  
~ Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
--- Mikomi Sono ---  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed, fumbling to feel for the contact he dropped into the sink. Despite the fact that he had used contacts quite often, he couldn't get used to it. "Where is that damn thing?" He mumbled under his breath as he tried to search for that invisible thing with only one eye visible.  
  
"Ah! There it is," Gently picking it up with the index finger of his right hand, he quickly put it in his left eye. It was about time to open the shop and there would be many people coming in today since summer break was beginning. This would increase the amount of time for friends, students, and lovers to go outside and have fun.  
  
Summer was the time for romance.  
  
"Welcome to Mikomi Sono! How may I help you?" Xiao Lang smiled pleasantly at the young man who had just entered the room.  
  
"Hey. Is that Li dude here? I came by yesterday to ask him to write a poem for my girlfriend?" The young man asked.  
  
"Hai. Excuse me." Xiao Lang walked back to find Takuro painting designs on a pot.  
  
"Takuro, there's a guy at the counter looking for you."  
  
"What about?" Takuro replied, scowling. He didn't like to be interrupted from his design of a white dove with a piece of grass in his mouth. Later he had planned to plant white daises inside the pot.  
  
"Something about the poem you wrote for his girl."  
  
The young man sighed, ran a hand through his dark brown hair that almost resembled black. "Oh, all right." Takuro reluctantly got up from his seat and went to the counter.  
  
"Oh, hey man." The customer greeted.  
  
Takuro nodded. "You wanted the poem with a bouquet of a dozen champagne roses with baby breath, is that correct?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you make sure you added the what I wanted in the poem?"  
  
Takuro was getting a bit annoyed, but he did the best to hide it. "Yes. You wanted to tell your two year long crush how much you love her, but don't know how to say it because the two of you don't even really know each other."  
  
The man instantly blushed. "Hush!" He looked around frantically.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang? Don't worry. What is said here won't go out." Takuro gave him a smile that somehow seemed too pleasant and sweet to be comforting.  
  
"Uh, yeah." The man chuckled, his blue eyes obviously still a bit uncertain.  
  
"Well then, good luck." Takuro gave the young man what he paid for and made it back into the back room once more.  
  
"Hey, you know, Tak, perhaps you should move out your painting stuff outside. It'll increase the customers to actually buy plants rather than bouquets of flowers." Xiao Lang suggested.  
  
"And then what? I'd have to paint and write poetry to people who I don't even know? Heck, Xiao Lang, your poetry is much more romantic than mine."  
  
"Why, thank you Takuro." Xiao Lang gave him a smile. "With that said, that guy who just came in doesn't have a girl, does he?"  
  
His friend smirked. "Nah. He's been admiring her for two years now, but the two are in completely different social circles and they don't even talk to each other."  
  
"Ah! Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Typical. Most people who come here are either engaged, in a relationship, or hope to be in one." Takuro replied, putting the white innocent daises into the fertile soil.  
  
"So where do you belong?" Xiao Lang asked. But before his friend could reply, the light tinkle of the wind chimes on the door told that someone had entered the shop.  
  
"Hello?" A girl's voice asked sweetly. "Is there anyone here?"  
  
"Hey man, it's your shift right now," Takuro told Xiao Lang when he didn't move.  
  
"It's that girl from a few days ago. She comes to our shop pretty often. I think her name's Kinomoto; she told me last time she came." He told his partner. "I wonder where her boyfriend is."  
  
Xiao Lang didn't see, but Takuro's hand had accidentally bended the stem of the daisy, making it stand crookedly.  
  
"Well, I must go see what she wants. Have fun painting, dear friend."  
  
"Ah! Ohayo Kinomoto." Xiao Lang greeted with a bright smile. Sakura whirled around, her light yellow dress spinning elegantly.  
  
"Oh! Ohayo, Hiiragizawa." She smiled. "I just thought I'd come by to see the flowers."  
  
"You're always welcome." He replied gallantly. "Shall I show you around or are you fine?"  
  
Sakura quickly shook her head. "Iie. Iie, I'm fine. Arigato."  
  
Xiao Lang smiled. "All right then. If you need anything, just tell me." She nodded and he returned to his position behind the counter, tallying up the number of flowers sold the past night.  
  
Sakura was practically floating through the rows of flowers. This was a different florist shop. It contained more than just the beauty of the flowers but live ones that breathed with new life. There were plants growing rather than being cut to be sold. She stopped her footsteps, tears rushing to her eyes as she blinked rapidly.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Xiao Lang asked quietly.  
  
Sakura turned around slightly and gave him a smile. "It's just that I wouldn't believe that you would have snowdrops here. I mean, they're a winter flower."  
  
"Ah. That would be the work of my partner Takuro." He told her. "He has a wonderful green thumb for flowers."  
  
She nodded, bending down to caress the soft white petals in her fingers. "They're really lovely." Sakura said softly, giving Xiao Lang a small smile as she stood up. "This partner of yours must be really good with flowers."  
  
"Would you like to meet him? He's just in the back room right now."  
  
"Could I?" Sakura asked, her green eyes sparkling. "Would it be a bother?"  
  
Xiao Lang grinned. "Of course not. I'll just introduce the two of you and I'll come back to the counter."  
  
"Well, then, arigato."  
  
Xiao Lang nodded and led the girl to the back room where Takuro was gluing broken vase pieces to decorate the border of a plain pot. He looked up briefly through his dark brown bangs before setting down his work.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"She's the girl that I told you comes here often. Her name's Sakura Kinomoto." Xiao Lang introduced. "Kinomoto, this is Takuro Li."  
  
Takuro nodded briefly at her and extended his hand. Sakura took it with a smile. However, she couldn't stop thinking how it was more than a coincidence that the Li she knew also worked with someone named Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Kinomoto wanted to see who plants those snowdrops when it's summer outside." Xiao Lang continued. "She has some great interest in plants."  
  
"The snowdrops are one of my favorite flowers." Takuro smiled as he told her. "They're quite significant in my life."  
  
"Likewise." Sakura whispered.  
  
Takuro looked over at Xiao Lang who just shrugged. "Well, then, Kinomoto. I'll have to get back to work." Xiao Lang said with a small apologetic smile.  
  
Sakura broke away from her thoughts and gave him a wide grin. "Arigato for showing me around." She thanked. "It was really nice of you to do so."  
  
The guy just grinned and sauntered out the room. Takuro sat down and continued his work on the pot. He saw her looking at him and motioned her to sit down.  
  
Sakura grinned. "You really love flowers don't you?" She asked.  
  
"It's the feeling that you can create life and bring people happiness." He replied. "It's a little something I can do for the world."  
  
She nodded and smiled softly at him. "That's so generous of you. There are not many people out there who want to give something to the world. Rather they ask what the world can do for them."  
  
"Where do you belong?" Takuro asked, placing the pot aside to dry.  
  
His bright golden eyes met her emerald orbs. He held her gaze strongly, as if searching for the answer in her eyes. Sakura finally broke away from the gaze, walking to the windowsill where a pot of peonies were placed. She ran a finger lightly on the purple petal.  
  
"It depends how you see things." Sakura turned around and gave him a smile. "Did you plant these peonies as well?"  
  
Takuro looked at her again but didn't question further. "Yes. Xiao Lang planted the small roses next to them." He answered.  
  
She smiled. "Well then. I really should be going. Arigato for spending time with me."  
  
"It was nothing. Shall I lead you to the door?" He asked politely.  
  
"Iie. You have work to do." Sakura told him. "Arigato Li." She gave him another smile before walking out the door to say goodbye to Xiao Lang at the counter. Soon the tinkle of the chimes announced that she had left the shop.  
  
"I don't belong in the first category. You don't know me Sakura Kinomoto." Takuro sighed and walked briskly out the back door for a walk with his hands deep in his pockets. Xiao Lang heard and shook his head, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. He blamed himself too harshly.  
  
--- Sakura ---  
  
I said goodbye to Xiao Lang, who was very courteous and opened the door for me even though I said I could see the way out myself. There was something special to Mikomi Sono that kept calling me back. Maybe it was the flowers or the people who work there but there was I always had the urge to enter the shop. It held somehow, a part of me there.  
  
I let my feet lead me along as I hummed happily. Summer had begun and it was so beautiful. The skies were of the bluest blue and clouds of purest white. It felt so good to see these things than just to imagine what they are. The trees and grass were lush and full of life. Bright colorful flowers showed off their beauty, fighting to be the prettiest flower.  
  
Agapanthus. The blue flower suddenly came into my mind so brilliantly. My trip to Mikomi Sono was partly to see what the flower meant. It just made me more confused than I already was.  
  
Secret Love. It could mean anything. But what had Xiao Lang meant when he gave me that flower a few days ago? Had he known what my doubts were and what I was thinking? That was impossible though. I had told no one that I was thinking twice over some things. And Xiao Lang didn't really even know me.  
  
Unless someone had told Xiao Lang to give me the Agapanthus. But why and who?  
  
The first people that came to mind were Tomoyo and Meiling. The two were twins at heart when it came to mischief. Had I been so obvious in what I was thinking and acting? Perhaps that was why I've been spending a bit of time for myself.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa? I hardly even knew the guy. The last time I saw him was at the play at Tomoyo's school. Thus, it couldn't be him.  
  
Syaoran Li. No, he couldn't have possibly had given me the flower. It's definitely not like him to give flowers, and to me! He was the last person on earth who'd strike me as a romantic person.  
  
---  
  
"But Tomoyo! Aren't you worried?" Meiling cried, unable to be calm and sit down patiently. Her friend just smiled softly at Meiling's personality.  
  
"Of course I am, Meiling, but,"  
  
"But what?" She cried, throwing her hands into the air exasperated. Tomoyo laughed. Meiling turned and gave her an accusing glare. "You and Sakura planned this together!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Of course not. If we would, I'm sure I could of thought of something more elaborate."  
  
Meiling grinned wryly. "Thank you for reminding me." She told her sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome." Her friend shot her another look. "Mei, Sakura just needs time to think things over. It's only the beginning of summer. If this whole situation needs some serious match matching and plotting, I'm sure we can think of something. For now, let's just let Sakura deal with matters now."  
  
Meiling sighed and flopped onto Tomoyo's bed. There was a moment's silence between the two before Meiling spoke up. "I hate it when you're right." She grumbled.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Stop wallowing on my bed. Come on, I'll teach you how to make the strawberry cake you've always wanted to learn from me." The pillow was quickly thrown back at Tomoyo and when she removed the pillow, Meiling was already at the downstairs, yelling at her to hurry.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'm not going to think about it anymore." She said quietly to herself. There was no use troubling over something she didn't know the whole story of. She might as well enjoy the rest of the wonderful morning before she had to meet Tomoyo and Meiling for a swimming trip to the beach.  
  
She hummed happily, anticipating the afternoon's events at the beach. Deciding to walk in the park and admire the scenery there, she crossed the road. Sakura smiled at the cherry blossom trees that were now covered in lush green leaves, longing for the white and pink fragrance petals floating in the air. It had been a while before she came here again; the last time had been her birthday. Thinking about her birthday made her think of Lei, who gave her the courage to see again.  
  
She could just picture his grin on his face and how his red brown eyes shone when he did. And suddenly, she was seeing him. Lei Long, right in front of her. She would never mistaken that laugh of his and his tousled blond hair.  
  
Sakura looked around to locate the source of laughter, her emerald eyes filled with excitement.  
  
Blood drained from her face, turning it into an ashy pale white within seconds. Her hand trembled by her side involuntarily. She kept shaking her head, hoping to wipe what she saw away from her eyes. Lei had his arm around a black haired goddess, her head on his chest as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I don't want to see anymore!" Sakura screamed, shutting her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. "I don't want see these horrible things!"  
  
She stood up and started to run, wildly, away from what she saw. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. But no matter how many times she repeated it to herself, the image just kept floating up in her mind over and over.  
  
"No! I don't want to see these things!" Sakura repeated hoarsely as she came to a stop. A tear rolled down her cheek. Once the water droplet hit the concrete floor, rain started to pour, as if the whole world was crying.  
  
A sound of loud screeching tires was heard and Sakura turned to face the bright light. It was the same image five years ago. Yet this day seemed so much sadder, gloomier. Sakura closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that welcomed her so.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran jumped over a bench and quickly rushed out to the middle of the road where she was beginning to sway and fall to the ground. He caught her and carried her gently towards a nearby bench in the park. The driver immediately came out to ask if she was okay, but Syaoran quickly cut him off, telling him to go.  
  
"Is Sakura all right?" Another voice asked. Syaoran looked up with glaring eyes to the face of Lei Long who looked casually back while he had his arm snaked around his partner's slim waist.  
  
"Damn you!" Syaoran cursed, punching the guy hard in the face that he fell over. The bright yellow umbrella fell the to ground as the girl screamed, calling for help.  
  
Lei moaned on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth. Syaoran picked him up by his collar and continued to punch him over and over again.  
  
It was Sakura's soft cry that brought him back to reality. He stared at his hands and then back at Lei who was crying from pain, begging to be forgiven. Syaoran threw the Lei back, his eyes never leaving his hands. He couldn't believe he had almost done the same thing he had done years ago.  
  
Syaoran was thinking about running when he felt a warm hand wrap around his. Looking down, he saw Sakura's hand around his before falling limp by her side. No, he couldn't just leave her here. Cradling her in his arms, he ran for Tomoyo's house that was nearest and safest.  
  
----- Sakura -----  
  
There was a feeling of warmth, of great safety...... Like Heaven almost. This would be what Heaven would be like. There was also an inscribable amount of happiness and serenity here. But if this was Heaven, then surely I had died.  
  
My mind flashed back to what had happened. I don't really remember much after I closed my eyes, but I did not feel any pain or discomfort. The last thing I recalled was feeling safe and loved.  
  
I remembered a pair amber hue. Amber! Those were Syaoran's eyes. And suddenly I found myself wanting to see him again.  
  
But I had told myself I didn't want to see anymore. I didn't want to see all those horrible images. Why must we see those things we don't want to see? It was better when I couldn't see anything and would feel no pain......  
  
A warm hand covered my right hand reassuringly, giving me a tight squeeze.  
  
"Syaoran." I whispered. When I said his name, I knew I had to see him once last time, to engrave his face into my mind so I could see it again and again whenever I wished.  
  
He looked up, his face filling with happiness that wiped away the worry. "You're up!" Syaoran smiled at me, something rare I never saw much of. I stared at him for a long time, tears squeezing the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently, holding my hand tighter.  
  
Tears were making its way down my face.  
  
"Don't cry." Syaoran reached over to wipe my tears. I bawled and threw myself into his arms. I closed my eyes against his chest, recalling the time where I had done the same thing. His scent, those strong arms, everything was the same as it was before. He held me close and rocked me gently.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded to his chest.  
  
"Tell you what?" He asked me, stroking my long hair soothingly.  
  
I pulled away from his touch, tears brimming over once again. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes darkened and looked away. "You seemed so happy that I didn't want to take that away from you." He said, not facing her. "You've been through so much and it would hurt to lose another."  
  
"You baka!" I yelled weakly at him. I fell into his wide chest once more and felt his arms go around me lightly. "You should have told me."  
  
"Gomen." He whispered into my hair. Syaoran hugged me tighter, planting a kiss on my head before letting me go. "You should sleep. Questions later, okay?"  
  
I frowned. "You'll be here when I wake up?"  
  
Syaoran smiled lightly. "Just sleep Sakura. No matter where you are, I'll always watch over you. Now that's a promise." He pushed me gently back so I was lying down.  
  
I smiled back at him. "I love," I started. Syaoran bent down and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Talk later." He scolded lightly. I smiled, settling back in a wonderful glow that seemed so perfect, and closed my eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
I closed the door gently behind me and a deep breath escaped my mouth. She couldn't fall in love with me. She just couldn't.  
  
"What stupid thing are you planning to do now?" Meiling asked, yet it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
I looked into her stubborn, defiant red eyes. "I have to leave."  
  
"Why?" I turned to see Tomoyo who had come up the stairs holding a tray of water of a few edibles of crackers and small sandwiches.  
  
I sighed. I locked eyes with Meiling before passing Tomoyo by the stairs. "Gomen, Daidouji." I said lightly. Then, I was gone, out the front door.  
  
Now, it was only a matter of time before they found me. Time was now against me and I had to fight for it. Clenching my hand into a fist I ran quickly, my feet splashing against the wet concrete as the rain poured out its heart to the world to hear.  
  
I skidded to a stop in front of a house. After looking around, I deftly climbed over the high fence and slipped into the house within a matter of a few minutes.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang. I knew you were coming here." A voice said.  
  
I turned around and looked into a pair of serious dark blue eyes. "Good then. It'll make things easier, Hiiragizawa."  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo checked on the sleeping Sakura before walking to her room with Meiling waiting inside. The girl's face was serious and somber compared to the usual outgoing and loud her.  
  
"It's raining, just like that night." She said quietly as she watched tears slid down the windowpane.  
  
Tomoyo sat down and patiently waited Meiling to start. The Chinese girl finally sat down on another chair. "Syaoran isn't really what he seems. But first you have to know about the Li family and about the clan it upholds with dignity."  
  
She paused and stared hard at Tomoyo. "Are you sure Tomoyo? As they say, ignorance is bliss."  
  
"But I need to know. For Sakura's sake, Li's, and my own." Tomoyo cut in, her face pale yet determined.  
  
Meiling nodded, her ruby eyes showing approval and warmth. "The Li family is the strongest and most power in China. Thus, they are the most influential. They hold the highest position in office and have the most money. The Li clan is even more well known, for only the best in the Li heritage are chosen to undergo serious training."  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, his Chinese name, is far among one of the best in the Li clan. He was chosen at the small age of three and began intense training to be a martial artist as well as the future clan leader."  
  
"I was also in the clan, but being a female, I was not pressured so hard. I had more freedom than my cousin had. His father, the leader of the Li clan, pushed him harder than any other his age."  
  
"Yet Xiao Lang so wanted to be normal. He was isolated from everyone else and people feared being themselves around him. Who would know what would happen? Eriol Hiiragizawa and I were the first people to be his friends. We're also his cousins, though Eriol doesn't have such a close connection to Xiao Lang as I do. Thus, he has no connections in the clan."  
  
Meiling sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. She opened her tired eyes and looked over at Tomoyo who was sitting quietly. "Yet there was this one girl, who actually talked to Xiao Lang besides us. Her name was Tao Lan Hua. Xiao Lang's father forbid the two from meeting because they wanted for Xiao Lang to have no distractions and confusion."  
  
"It didn't work. Eriol and I would help the two meet occasionally, and the two became friends. But their friendship was unbalanced. Xiao Lang had finally found a friend, outside family and he so wanted to keep her close. Yet Lan Hua didn't think of it that way. She just wanted to be his friend." Meiling paused, looking Tomoyo in the eye. "She didn't love him,"  
  
"The way he did." Tomoyo whispered, finishing the sentence.  
  
Meiling just nodded sadly. "It was his first piece of real love I suppose. Years he had spent alone, longing for someone who he hoped would understand him. It broke his heart."  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
"Help me dye my hair while I place in the contacts." I told Eriol. He nodded and helped me color my hair.  
  
"You know you just can't run around being Takuro." He said quietly as my hair color turned a bit darker than usual.  
  
"I know." I said bitterly as I blinked, getting used the feeling of contacts in my eyes. Looking up into the mirror, I saw Takuro Li there with dark brown hair and golden eyes. Syaoran Li was gone.  
  
"Lei Long must be in the hospital and that girl he was with must have called the police. They'll be looking for you." Eriol warned. "You've broken your probation. You're going to have to be in jail for up to three months perhaps."  
  
"I know!" I said sharply. "Damn it."  
  
Eriol sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Xiao Lang, I'll do whatever I can to help you. Running away is going to make the situation look bad. That girl's going to say her story and no one's going to get yours. You'll only be given more time."  
  
I stood up, checking my reflection one more time. "Then so be it. At least Sakura won't be hurt anymore."  
  
Eriol stayed silent as he watched me pack my belongings. I was angry, furious at myself. How could I have done such a stupid thing? But then Sakura was now safe. That was the only thing good that had happened. "Gomen, Sakura." I whispered. "I won't be there when you wake up."  
  
"Syaoran, this isn't right. What about Kinomoto? That girl loves,"  
  
I cut him off, glaring menacingly. "Don't say it Hiiragizawa." I warned quietly. "I don't want to hear any of it."  
  
"Syaoran! We know, you know, that Kinomoto's different! Tao just wanted friendship, and there's nothing wrong with that. But Kinomoto loves you."  
  
"Shut up! You don't know how I feel. No one does. I thought that Tao did, but she didn't. None of you really understand me." I said through burning tears. "Even Sakura doesn't know me."  
  
"Maybe I don't." Eriol retorted. "But you should just open yourself up to us! I know it's hard to change, but why can't you give Kinomoto a chance? You knew that she was different from the moment you saw her under that cherry blossom tree!"  
  
I pinned Eriol to the wall by his neck. "Don't say what you don't know Hiiragizawa." I hissed.  
  
His dark blue eyes stared right back into mine. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"  
  
I growled frustrated and released my hand away from Eriol roughly. I cursed and punched the wall, making the wall crack. Eriol stood up, straightening his collar.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
I growled. "I have to go somewhere." I told him briefly before slipping out the door and into the dark storming night outside.  
  
-----  
  
Lei moaned as he tried to open his heavy eyelids that were swollen. His whole body ached, as if every single bone in his body was fractured. It hurt to breath properly and the only way was to take small breaths at a time.  
  
"Hey, you're up." A light voice said.  
  
Lei grunted as he moved his eyes to locate the sound. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'oh, it's you'?" she demanded, her ebony hair messy and in knots. Under her soft concerned brown eyes were black bags from lack of sleep. "Is that what I get for watching you until you wake up?"  
  
Lei grinned. "Something like that." He replied.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you Lei."  
  
"You know what Amaryl?" Lei croaked. "I don't know why I even put up with myself."  
  
Amaryllis sighed. "Well, all I can say is that perhaps you deserved to be beaten up by that guy." She told him honestly. "I thought you told Kinomoto."  
  
"You should meet her one day Amaryl." He said quietly. "Once you see her, you'll understand why I couldn't break the news to her. Her eyes just lights up with delight and its something so pure and wonderful that you don't want to take it away."  
  
"But Lei," She replied. "Why did you do it in the first place?"  
  
Lei didn't reply for a long time. When he finally opened his eyes, they were covered in wetness. "I fell in love with her, the first day I saw her." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But somehow, I knew she didn't love me, not in that way. I don't think Sakura even knew herself." Lei paused again, looking Amaryllis in the eye. "I'm not the only one who makes her eyes light up like that."  
  
"Who?" She whispered.  
  
Lei grinned ruefully. "The guy who beat the crap out of me." Amaryllis sighed, shaking her head.  
  
Suddenly a light knock was heard from the door and Amaryllis got up to answer the door. A nurse stood there with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I was told to deliver this to Lei Long."  
  
"Arigato." Amaryllis took over the flowers and gave them to Lei who was looking at them curiously. She sat down beside him and watched him open the card. In there was one line that read, "Purple Hyacinths mean 'please forgive me'. Gomenasai Long. Li Syaoran."  
  
Lei laughed. "That bastard."  
  
-----  
  
"Wait! You're telling me that Li," Tomoyo started. "That he?" She broke off, not able to finish her sentence.  
  
Meiling nodded, her eyes sad. "Yes. He was banned from the Li clan for doing something so 'disgraceful,' according to the Li clan elders. The police only gave him three years, but perhaps that's because Xiao Lang is, after all, a Li and the possibility of him doing it again isn't great."  
  
"But isn't he still on probation?" Tomoyo asked. "Given that he came out two year ago? Isn't most cases like this given a long time of probation?"  
  
Her friend sighed, stretching her arms as she stood up. "That's why I'm so afraid for him." She whispered, as the rain outside seemed to reflect her feelings. "Things aren't going to be pretty after this. I worry for him and Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the room adjacent to theirs where Sakura was. "Can I ask you one thing?"  
  
Meiling shrugged. "Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you and Hiiragizawa here then? If you have relations to the Li clan?" Tomoyo asked quietly. "Were the two of you caught for helping Li-kun in seeing Tao?"  
  
The Chinese girl snorted rudely. "The Li clan isn't as smart as people like to think it is."  
  
"Eriol was away at England, studying literature. When I wrote to him about Syaoran, he and I immediately came up with a plan. Eriol was the one who thought Tomoeda, Japan might be a good place, and he was right. He's a loyal guy. Dependable." She said with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. Meiling grinned evilly and bent closer to her friend. "Ooh. Is there something between one of my best friends and my cousin?"  
  
"Of course not!" She denied hotly. "So, Meiling, what about you?" Tomoyo tried to change the topic.  
  
"I gave up my position in the Li clan to help Xiao Lang." Meiling laughed dryly. "Call me loyal and brave, but I'm considered a disgrace myself."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head with a small forgiving smile. "You're a hero, Mei." She corrected her friend, opening her arms. Meiling gave a choked sob and ran into Tomoyo's warm embrace.  
  
----- Sakura -----  
  
I was swimming, floating, singing with happiness. All along, it was Syaoran who helped me! Not Lei. It cleared up all my confusion. It was Syaoran Li who I loved and not Lei.  
  
But thinking about Lei brought a stab of pain to my heart. I had trusted him, fell for his trap. And yet he found another person that he liked. I felt betrayal slash at my heart. It felt indeed, as if I had lost another important in my life.  
  
Yet did I love Lei Long? Did I love him?  
  
He was important in my life. He helped me from day one of school all the way to where I am now. Sometimes it was his laughter and jokes carried me throughout a bad day. I like to kid myself and say that I don't need him, but it's not true. Even though he fooled me completely and I don't even know why, those memories were good ones. Something I'd like to remember.  
  
Did I love him? I think I loved him because I thought he was the one who encouraged me to take do the operation, but I don't think I would have fallen in love with him otherwise. I loved him for the idea that he was that mystery guy.  
  
And all along, the mystery guy was Syaoran.  
  
There can be so many good things in the world. Would I rather not see the evil or see the good? A smile tugs at my lips. I know I would rather want to see the good, even if I have to see the bad.  
  
Syaoran Li. The name itself brings a smile and my heart fills with a great surge of warmth.  
  
I opened my eyes, and looked to my left where Syaoran had been sitting before I slept. I wanted to see that smile of his and happiness dancing in those amber orbs.  
  
"Syaoran." I whispered, a tear trailing down my cheek. Next to me was nothing but an empty space. He had promised me that he would always watch over me. Yet where had he gone now? A dull ache bit my heart and I gasped, clutching my chest. This pain was so many times more unbearable than when Lei left me. I could hear my heart ripping apart and blood dripping down like tears.  
  
I heard footsteps and the door opened quickly. I raised my eyes, hoping to see Syaoran. He could have just been at the bathroom. Or eating. Or something.  
  
My eyes focused on a worried Tomoyo who rushed over. Meiling had dropped the glass of water on the ground.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" I begged, my eyes searching Tomoyo's. Tomoyo looked back into them, her hands steadying my shoulders before I fell out of the bed.  
  
"He's gone, isn't he?" I asked, looking over at Meiling when Tomoyo did not answer. I did not want to admit to the pain and sorrow I saw in the depth of Tomoyo's eyes. Yet, even Meiling did not answer, she, who was strong at all times.  
  
I went limp against Tomoyo's arms and closed my eyes. There was nothing to see anymore.  
  
I closed my eyes forever.  
  
----- Waahhhh! I didn't expect to end this chapter so sad! Truthfully. Anyhow, how was it? It must have solved a lot about the questions dealing with who was who in the flower shop and all that. Now, you all must be thinking what Syaoran did in the past and why he's on probation and hoping he'll come back to Sakura. Yep yep.  
  
Hm. I'll try to get the last chapter up as soon as possible. It'll be the final chapter and the epilogue together. Before I sign off to continue writing my next chapter, I just wanted to thank all of you who have read this and been with me every step along the way. And if you could continue reading my fics, that would be really, really awesome.  
  
One more thing. Could you guys read my one shot, Through Your Eyes? Please?  
  
Don't worry. I'll try to update soon!  
  
Ja, rainbow dreamer. 


	14. Daring to Love

-----Angels Dancing On Her Eyelids  
---------Written by Rainbow Dreamer  
  
-----Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way. The plot, however, is mine and I would like it to remain that way. In other words, no plagiarism you evil little men out there! Hehe.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah! SORRY for the late, late update and the huge shock I gave most of you people, giving you the illusion that Sakura's dead. Oh dear. I didn't think it sounded like that until I read the reviews and went back to read the chapter! Gomen! Anyhow, this should be the last chapter, a lot of explaining and Syaoran's point of view. This chapter is mainly his story. I might make a short epilogue by itself if this chapter gets to long, but other than that, there should be an epilogue after the end of this chapter.  
  
I want to appreciate you guys for reading this fic! I want to say this first off. THANK YOU! I mean it. Without everyone's reviews and great encouragement, this story would not have been written quite so vividly and well. To this, I thank you all!  
  
And, I've changed my alias from Rainbow Dreamer to Iris Dreamer since I didn't want to be Rainbow Dreamer1! Hehe!  
  
Oh! Did I tell you guys how happy I was when I received a grand 50 reviews for the last chapter?! Enough said. Happy reading!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Karisa Temura: I should be the one thanking you! Big thanks!  
  
Gohansfan: I loved reading your review! I read at least five times and it still makes me laugh. I'm not laughing at you, rather I admire your imagination. My favorite of all was the one about the cranky granny. Sorry if I freaked you out about Sakura. Heh. Hm. Ooh, a college down in the south? Argh. I'm having a huge headache searching for the so-called "perfect" school. Anyhow, happy reading! Oh, and it's Takuro, not Toguro or Tokuro. Heh.  
  
Nichirin: Thank you. This chapter's much happier than the last one.  
  
Safaia Hiryuu: Thank you! Now are you Safaia Hiryuu or Hoshi hanazakari? Hehe.  
  
Mini Sweety: I never really intended to make Lei Long a really bad guy. Hm. And about contacts. Well, I might be getting them next year, after my senior year before college, but other than that, I'm spared from opening my eyes wide and sticking some invisible thing inside. Hehe.  
  
Sailor Jamie: Thanks for loving the story, and the last part about Sakura dying won't be so crazy if you read on!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Don't panic. Everything shall go wonderful in this chapter, or so I hope. I want to say a special thanks to you especially for sticking up with me since my first fic. Thanks girl!  
  
Illusioner 1412: Hm, bad or good ending? Well, it depends for your point of view. But if you've read my other fics, you'll know I'm a sucker for sweet endings.  
  
Cherri Ookami: Hehe. I'm just glad the theory was right. ChibiSakuraSyaoran is your sister? Interesting. Anyhow, thanks and happy reading new ruler of the world!  
  
Smilez: Thanks! And double thanks for reading my one-fic as well.  
  
Azi: Glad you're no longer confused and if you are, some questions will be answered here. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sakura Lova: To invoke such emotions from my readers make me feel wonderful. At least my stuff is appreciated! Anyhow, thanks for reading. I hope this chapter won't make you cry though!  
  
Chibi Neko-Chan2: Hehe, you're a number too! I didn't want to be a number so I changed my pen name to Iris dreamer instead of rainbow dreamer. Heh. Happy reading!  
  
Cheler: Indeed, some things are yet known. You can figure them out in this chapter.  
  
Heart of Night: Sorry for such a late update!  
  
Lil Dudette: Again, I apologize for the late update. This chapter's super long for all you guys!  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: This chapter's full of Syaoran's point of view and his thoughts. Cheer for joy, all those Syaoran fans, although he may be a little bit out of character. Anyhow, thanks for reading. I added a small flower meaning in this one, not really important however.  
  
Inkblots: Many thanks for your compliments! Happy reading!  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy: Don't panic. Everything will be unraveled here.  
  
To the person who left their name blank: Thank you!  
  
Time Warp: Thanks!  
  
Dar Assassin 250: Thanks! And Duke? That's school is like one of the best in the US! You must be some great genius!  
  
Lauren: Many thanks girl. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter immensely.  
  
Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Thank you.  
  
Mesmer: Your welcome for the chapter update email. Yes, I'll be doing it again. But then again, you probably have received it if you're reading this. Hehe. Happy reading!  
  
Phoenix Angel Guardian: Yes, Syaoran Xiao Lang Li was actually Takuro Li in Mikomi Sono. And Eriol was Xiao Lang Hiiragizawa.  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: Yep, Syaoran has his reasons for leaving, which will be explained from his part of view here. Enjoy!  
  
Altaria Star: Thank you for reading this even though you're a great sailor moon fan! Thank you! I don't know much about sailor moon to tell you the truth. But you must be some great writer. Happy reading!  
  
Tiarella Cordifolia: Hehe, am I forgiven now that I've updated? Sorry about the late update however.  
  
Eclipse: Sakura's been having doubts whether Syaoran was the one or not. But when she realized that Lei wasn't the one, her doubts increased. His hand that held hers, that warm feeling, made her realize that he was the one who held her hand and encouraged her to undergo the operation. Sorry if it wasn't really well explained.  
  
Chibi Sakura Syaoran: Finally I meet the sister of Cherri Ookami! And your theory must be deadly accurate! Anyhow, happy reading and many thanks.  
  
Angelz of Death: Thanks!  
  
Scarlet Rose5: Glad you came back, after being kicked off the net, to read this! Many, many thanks!  
  
Rosalind: Thanks for reading this fic, as well as my one shot, and even my first fic, "Do You Remember Me? I Remember You" which is not really written well. Hehe. It's amazing how much I've improved since then!  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: No, I don't think there'll be a sequel to this story. However, I have an action/romance story that is also CCS. But that won't be coming up anytime soon (I think) since I'm entering my senior year and I have lots of stuff to do including SATs, college searching, college essays, and tons of college applications! But, we'll see.  
  
AkuOokami: Don't worry. Is Sakura dead or did she accidentally glue her eyelids together will be revealed just a bit later.  
  
Mistress Tate: LoL, hey! I'm a hopeless romantic as well! What we have in common!  
  
Daz: Hey Daz! I'm psyched that you're still sticking up with me and reading this. And, yes, Steven's party was a total blast! Hehe.  
  
Moonbae: Why the two had to change their names while they worked in the shop will be found out in the next chapter (the epilogue).  
  
Midnight Moon2: Thanks!  
  
Angel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo: Thank you! I hope you will find time to finish this story.  
  
Dancer5: Girl, thank you. You totally show how much you love my story! Thanks!  
  
Leena-Chan: Heheh! I'm glad you're finishing my story. And Mr. Mase, Mrs. Sword, and lil Nunchuku who are probably there reading this with you. Many thanks!  
  
Chessi: Thank you!  
  
Enchantress Azure: Hey! I've changed my alias as well. I didn't want to be no Rainbow Dreamer1, so I changed it to Iris Dreamer, in which iris means rainbow, so I thought it would be appropriate.  
  
XX Angelic Petal xX: Thank you for putting me on your favorites! Happy reading!  
  
Ash Night5: How I hate numbers too! Thank you for complimenting my twist that Li is Takuro. Many thanks!  
  
Devils Sanctuary: I'm glad you caught all those small clues I left behind. I was hoping someone would find them. Also, thank you for reviewing my one fic as well! Arigato and enjoy this chapter!  
  
ALSO, MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS WHO HAVE NOT REVIEWED OR I HAVE MISSED OUT ON! THANKS! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer, or should I say Iris Dreamer?  
  
----- CHAPTER FOURTEEN:  
  
-----"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
-----Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly shifted her best friend into a lying position. Her rosy cheeks now held a hue of sickening paleness. "Sakura," Tomoyo whispered into her ear, "You have to trust him." But the girl showed no indication that she had heard.  
  
"Sakura?" Meiling panicked, as she watched Sakura lie on the bed with ashy whiteness. She hated Syaoran for not being here. She hated Tao for not loving Syaoran. She hated Sakura for not being stronger.  
  
But those were just excuses. She didn't hate anyone, except for herself.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, closing her eyes for a long time before opening them again. She had hoped everything was just a dream, but it wasn't. She reached over and smoothed Sakura's hair lovingly.  
  
"Meiling, stop blaming yourself. You know clearly, more than anyone else, that no one is to blame for this." Tomoyo said quietly as she stood up. "Call the hospital while I pack a few things so we can stay by her."  
  
The Chinese girl stopped her ranting that she was doing under her breath, and stared at Tomoyo who was looking seriously at her. Meiling sighed and buckled to the floor when her knees weakened. "Why do I feel like I'm losing everything at once? First Syaoran, and now Sakura."  
  
"Baka!" She scolded in a harsh, fierce voice that made Meiling look up surprised. Tomoyo never yelled. "Sakura's not dead, and neither is Li-kun." She reprimanded. "Now, help me call the hospital."  
  
Meiling looked into those worried, yet calm amethyst eyes. She could tell that Tomoyo was equally worried, but she wasn't letting her emotions overcome herself. "Tomoyo, has anyone told you what a great mother you would become?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I should get married?" Her friend called back from another room as she began to pack the bags.  
  
"Maybe, Tomoyo, maybe." Meiling replied as she picked up the phone to call. "And I'm hoping it'd be someone I know," She hinted.  
  
"Have you called yet?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"Calling!" Meiling shouted. As she waited to be hooked to the hospital line, she smiled. Tomoyo had that effect on people. She never saw Tomoyo lose her temper and could be counted to stay calm in dire situations.  
  
Within ten minutes, Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were in the ambulance that had arrived. The Kinomoto family was meeting them at the hospital and would arrive roughly at the same time. On the way, Meiling had called Eriol and he promised he would track their cousin down to tell him the news.  
  
They could only hope for the best now.  
  
-----  
  
"Thank Kami Sakura's all right." Tomoyo sighed, breathing a deep breath when Dr. Waleigh explained that Sakura was just too tired and seemed a bit unstable. "Seems like she's in a shock," was what he had told them, somewhat confused.  
  
Touya nodded, but the way he stood stiffly told Tomoyo he had something else in mind than just his little kaijuu. Dr. Waleigh and Sakura's nurse sensed something wrong and quickly excused themselves. Once the door clicked shut, Touya rounded his fierce eyes upon Meiling.  
  
"Who did this to her?" he demanded.  
  
"Touya! It's not Meiling's fault, so don't pile it all upon her." Tomoyo intervened to protect her friend. She knew Touya hounded on her because Meiling wasn't exactly family.  
  
"Touya, you're behavior is inexcusable." Nadeshiko agreed. "Apologize to Meiling. She's just as concerned about Sakura as we all are."  
  
The older brother looked over at his mother then at Sakura who was sleeping quietly on her bed. Then his eyes fell upon Meiling's who were looking up into his with bright defiance. If it weren't for the situation, he would have admired her bravery.  
  
"Gomenasai." Touya told her. "My temper gets the best out of me when it concerns my kaijuu."  
  
Meiling eyed him critically. "Whatever." She told him, giving him a small grin. She paused, looking at Sakura, before talking once again. "Perhaps we should go out to talk."  
  
Tomoyo gave Meiling a reassuring smile. "Aunt Nadeshiko," Tomoyo started. "Do you know why Sakura suddenly wanted to see again? All of us had tried so hard to show Sakura that she was to carry the light, but she wanted to stay in the darkness."  
  
The family looked at each other. "Remember on Sakura's birthday and she and I were separated for a while because of the crowd? While she was gone, she met a guy who gave her the courage and hope to take the operation."  
  
"Sakura has been wanting to thank that guy because he gave her sight once more. When she enrolled in Tomoeda High, she found him." Tomoyo continued.  
  
"His name, as you might all recognize, is Lei Long." Meiling finished briskly. "I don't want to say much about this, since it should be coming from Sakura. It's personal." She growled. "This afternoon, supposedly Sakura went for a walk by herself in the park. And then my cousin, Syaoran Li,"  
  
When Touya grunted, Meiling turned to him. "Yes, the gaki. But the gaki just saved your little kaijuu's life." She told him with a glare.  
  
"According to him, Sakura was on the street and was almost crashed by a car. My cousin managed to save her before the accident could happen. Apparently she was shocked from seeing this Long guy with another girl." Meiling crossed her arms. "That's more or less the story."  
  
Silence floated between the space that divided the Kinomoto family and Meiling and Tomoyo. Finally Fujitaka cleared his throat. "Obviously we have thought wrong about Li. May I ask where he is at this moment? I would like to apologize for my and my family's rash actions earlier when we met him."  
  
Meiling, who had her face down during this time, raised her head. "I'm afraid he's not available at the moment." She told with her head raised high, her chin stubborn. Yet her eyes her glistening with wetness that gave them a special light, like how the ocean shines from underneath the water rather than above. "But I will tell him what you have told me."  
  
Touya was already up from his seat, prowling like some angered tiger. "I am going to beat the crap out of that guy. To think I once trusted his hands and eyes roving all over my kaijuu!" He muttered angrily under his breath, his hands clenched and knuckles white from his tight grasp. His mother sent him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything.  
  
"That's already been done." Meiling murmured with a slight smirk on her face. Touya turned and eyed her suspiciously, but all the girl did was smirk wider. Tomoyo, sitting beside Meiling, sighed. She wondered how the two could talk about beating Long when the most important thing right now was Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Her cell phone vibrated from her pocket and Tomoyo excused herself to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, whispering quietly in a small corner, her back turned away from the people as she looked at the big water drops roll down the big windows of the hospital. She followed a lone drop down the glass with her finger.  
  
She had come to the end of the glass.  
  
"Daidouji, this is Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Hiiragizawa! How's Li-kun?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"First things first. How's Kinomoto?" He replied, cutting her off.  
  
"The doctor said that she's just in shock. She'll come around soon." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Good. Call me when she does." Eriol commanded, talking fast. "We need all the good news we can get now."  
  
"What ---,"  
  
"Listen. Syaoran's gone off somewhere and I can't find him now. The police will start looking for him. I might get him to come around, but don't keep your hopes up high. If necessary that it comes to the point that he has to run, tell Meiling to check the convent square. She'll know what that means."  
  
"But I don't think the police will go after him." Tomoyo cut in. "It was just a fight."  
  
"Nothing compared to what Syaoran has done before isn't it?" Eriol asked sharply.  
  
"Gomenasai." She whispered.  
  
"I should be saying that." Eriol told her, his voice softening. "I'll call you again if anything happens. And tell Meiling to keep her mouth shut." He said, in hopes of trying to joke.  
  
"You know she won't say a thing," Tomoyo replied quietly. "Just, oh, be careful Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Will do. Take care of yourself for me, Tomoyo. Ja."  
  
But before she could say anything, he had hung up the phone. Had he just called her by her first name? And told her to take care of herself........ For him? Tomoyo smiled softly at the dark blue cell phone in her hands. "When this is over, I'll tell you how I feel," She paused. "Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Meiling saw Tomoyo with her cell and quickly excused herself, pulling Tomoyo to another quiet corner that was more isolated. "What did Eriol have to say?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Li-kun's gone off somewhere. The police haven't started looking, but they will start. Hiiragizawa said that if it came to the point that Li-kun has to run, he told you to check the convent square."  
  
Meiling swore. "I didn't think it'd be so serious."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her, concerned. "What does the convent square mean? And the whole thing was just a fight; it happens all the time. Why would the police be after him?"  
  
"Tomoyo," She started, but Tomoyo cut her off.  
  
"That wasn't the whole story you told me was it?" She said quietly.  
  
Meiling fixed her gaze on Tomoyo seriously and was a bit surprised when she saw Tomoyo waver a bit, but returned the gaze. Finally the Chinese girl looked away and sighed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Tomoyo. What I told you earlier was only partly the truth. Eriol and I decided, after leaving the Li family, that we would tell no one of the truth. It's full of bitterness and a time of harshness, a battle of trust. The only one who should be telling you everything is Syaoran Li."  
  
"But I feel like I have the duty to tell you a bit more truth than you know." Meiling continued. "What I mentioned about Tao is true. Syaoran did fall in love with her. But everything else after that is fake. The police are not after Syaoran. No one is."  
  
Tomoyo stared at her friend wide eyed. If no one was after Syaoran, then why had he left? Left Sakura and everyone else behind? It didn't make any sense. What was Syaoran running away from?  
  
"As much as I would like to hate Tao, she wasn't that bad of a person." Meiling sighed, leaning against the cold wall with her eyes closes and head tilted slightly upwards. "Syaoran loved her. He truly did."  
  
"But she didn't love him back." Tomoyo cut in.  
  
Her friend opened her eyes, sadness and incomprehensible. "She never told me, but her black eyes told me, without words, that she did like Syaoran. Very much. Maybe even to the level of love. But I'll never know nor do I want to know."  
  
Tomoyo swallowed painfully, shifting her eyesight away from Meiling.  
  
"She - She reminds me of Sakura in a way. I sometimes see traces of her on Sakura when she smiles." Meiling whispered, her eyes sad and was a whirlpool of emotions. "But some things can't be controlled. They just simply happen."  
  
Silence draped over the two but at the same time divided the friends.  
  
"Li-kun's afraid that Sakura will be like Tao, or whatever happened will repeat itself." Tomoyo stated, the coldness in the air crackled. There was electricity, real lightening.  
  
Meiling nodded miserably, unable to look Tomoyo in the eye.  
  
"So he's decided to run from Sakura, thinking that if he stays away from her, he won't fall in love with her and what has happened will not happen again."  
  
Once again Meiling nodded. "I know Sakura's different, Tomoyo." She begged, now looking at Tomoyo whose face had hardened and shoulders in a rigid and unnatural position. "But Syaoran can't see that. Not now."  
  
Tomoyo stared at Meiling coldly but Meiling held her gaze. Slowly Tomoyo looked away, letting out a big breath of air that she had pent up inside her. "Sakura is different Meiling." She smiled softly. "Because she loves Syaoran Li, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to be with him. Even if everyone else disapproves and tries to stop them, Sakura will still love Li. I know this for the fact of who she is."  
  
The Chinese girl looked at her friend startled. The truth she had spoken was so simple, yet so true. A single ray of light shone through the dark clouds. "Hai, she does."  
  
"We just have to locate Li-kun and convince him that Sakura does love him." Tomoyo finished.  
  
Meiling gave a wry smile. "Tomoyo, you're so pure in a sense that it's wonderful." Her face was grim. "You don't know what horrors we've been in, especially Syaoran. And that's a good thing."  
  
"Mei?"  
  
"Really. It's wonderful. And Sakura. She seems so innocent and pure. I hate to see what she's going through. Long was only a small part of how evil human nature can be." Her voice was harsh against the ears.  
  
"Mei," Tomoyo said, "Arigato."  
  
Her friend looked at her. "What for?"  
  
"For everything. For protecting me a bit longer from the harshness. For being a great friend. I don't know. Just for being there." Tomoyo said with a warm smile.  
  
"I should be thanking you." Meiling told her, giving her a tight hug. "I'm thankful it's you who Eriol has chosen to fall in love with." She whispered in her friend's ear.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and quickly let go of her friend, staring at the floor mumbling embarrassedly. Meiling grinned.  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
The sound of my shoes slapping the wet pavement echoed in my ears. The pouring of rain drummed the surface of anything in contact. The thunder rolled above, its anger yet subsided. I could only hear the dull rapid pounding in my chest, filling my whole body and clogged my throat painfully. A sharpening pain shot through me and I doubled over on my knees, panting hard.  
  
What was I doing?  
  
The rain pounded in my ears and made everything in my vision look black and ugly. This was what human nature really was.  
  
I could hear the echoes of those evil words faintly in my ears. Those memories swept over everything I knew and took over me completely. The contorted faces of those who spoke ugly words and false beliefs.  
  
But to think I once believed those words that I thought were wrong now. Back then, it seemed correct, and the only righteous choice to take.  
  
As I closed my eyes, my mind took me back to my memories. She was the first thing that came to mind, her smile brightening the darkness. Those black orbs that had a sparkle of light within. Her glossy ebony hair was always in a tight bun, but when she let it down, she seemed like a goddess in my eyes. But it was her smile that made my heart flutter so. It always melted all the pain and guilt away.  
  
She was innocent then, as I was.  
  
But like everything innocent, we became both impure. Even our love for each other that seemed so pure was twisted in the hands of others. What I would give to see her smile once more and tell her that I love her.  
  
But she would grin that mischievous grin of hers and yell, "stupid!" and hitting me smartly on the head. She would tell me how I was thinking of the impossible. But she would soften and give me a warm smile as she told me that she knew without me telling her, and that she loved me too. And before I could say anything, she would be back to her grinning self and scold me for being so sentimental.  
  
I smiled in spite of myself. Yes, that was what she would do.  
  
God, I missed her, Sera Lin. Or rather, Tao Lan Hua.  
  
-----  
  
"Dr. Waleigh said that Sakura is awake but she needs a little bit more time to herself." Tomoyo said to Meiling as she walked out from Sakura's room. She beckoned her friend to a corner. "She refuses to open her eyes, Mei."  
  
Meiling cursed and looked at the ground. "After I kill Long personally with my bare hands, I am going to kill my favorite, absolutely gushing cousin for running off." She muttered angrily.  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
The two turned around to see a tall graceful girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair that was a bit messy. Her face looked a little pale. Whether it was because of the hospital lights or lack of sleep, it was hard to tell. Her shirt and long skirt were rumpled and unkempt.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Tomoyo asked quickly before Meiling bit the head off the first person to walk by.  
  
"Um, I heard you, uh, mention Sakura and Long." The girl started. "Um, do you mean happen to be talking about Sakura Kinomoto and Lei Long?"  
  
Meiling glared full force. "That's our conversation, lady. You back out of it." She barked sharply. The girl bit her bottom lip and looked down, mumbling a polite apology. The Chinese girl exhaled sharply. "How do you know Sakura?"  
  
The girl looked up sadly. "I don't know her exactly, but I know Lei Long." She quickly continued talking when she saw the Chinese girl glare more furiously. "He's in the hospital right now and he wanted me to come ask how Kinomoto is."  
  
Tomoyo stepped in front of Meiling, to prevent this young girl from further damage. It was quite clear that this was the girl Sakura saw with Long. She was angry with the girl and would have been quite glad to let Meiling do the talking, but the way the girl's eyes looked kind of sad.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's friend. This is Meiling Li, another of Sakura's best friend." She introduced carefully.  
  
The girl bowed. "I'm Amaryllis Chen."  
  
"Sakura's quite in a mental shock right now. Apparently she has awoken, but she refuses to open her eyes." Tomoyo told her. She looked away, closing her eyes painfully as to stop the tears from coming. "How is Long?" She asked, but Amaryl could tell that her voice was stuffy.  
  
Amaryl bowed her head. "Gomenasai." She said sincerely. "Li was right to have beaten up Lei. I had thought he had told Kinomoto....." Her voice trailed off. "I apologize for him as well as myself. He would come but he has to lie down."  
  
Meiling smirked. "So my cousin has some use after all." She snorted. "Broken ribs?"  
  
Amaryl smiled shyly. "Two," She admitted. "And a few cuts and a swollen shut eye going purple."  
  
Meiling laughed. "Well, I guess I just have to wait until he's healed to beat him up then." She told the girl. "Now, why are you here?"  
  
"May I speak to Kinomoto? I have some things to tell her." Amaryl said. When she saw the two friends glance at each other, she added, "You don't have to. I understand. But I would appreciate it."  
  
Tomoyo clasped her friend's hand tightly and her friend gave her a grim smile, but nodded. "The doctor said that Sakura needs to rest, so please don't stay too long."  
  
"Arigato Daidouji." Amaryl bowed again.  
  
"Mei, could you please call Hiiragizawa for me? I told him I would call when Sakura woke. You talk to him first and I'll join you once I show Chen in."  
  
Meiling nodded and walked off briskly without another word. Tomoyo smiled and opened the door for Amaryllis.  
  
"Tomoyo, I thought I said," Sakura said before she paused. "Whose with you?"  
  
Amaryllis stared with amazement. The girl before her had her eyes closed yet she could tell exactly who was in the room.  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly. "I know, I know. You wanted to be alone for a while." She walked over to her best friend. "Sakura, this here is Amaryllis Chen. She says she has something to tell you."  
  
Sakura didn't response.  
  
"Will you talk to her?"  
  
Amaryllis bowed her head. "Kinomoto, it's okay if you don't want to talk to me. If I were in your position I would not want to talk to me either."  
  
Sakura listened, a slight Chinese lilt in her quiet voice. A slight ache went through her heart as she was reminded of Shin Hua with her Chinese accent she loved.  
  
"I just came here to apologize for me and Lei." She started.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura said so harshly that Tomoyo had to place a hand down on her friend's shoulder to calm her. Tears dripped down. "Do you know how much is hurts to see someone you trusted to have betrayed you?"  
  
"Gomennasai." Amaryllis apologized. "I'll be leaving now."  
  
She was at the door, turning the handle when she heard Sakura's voice. "Do you love him? Lei Long?" Amaryl turned to look at the auburn haired girl. "Do you really love him?"  
  
There was no hesitation when the answer came. "Hai, I do."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura's hand a tight squeeze before slipping beside Amaryllis and out the door, clicking it shut quietly.  
  
"There should be plenty of seats around," Sakura told her. "You'll become tired if you stand and talk."  
  
Amaryl smiled softly. She was beginning to see why Lei had fallen in love with her in the first place.  
  
"I'm glad that you love him." She smiled. "How long have you know each other?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
"Enough to make you seem that he's wonderful, isn't it?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Lei's a special guy.... I don't blame him the least for falling in love with you."  
  
"It isn't like that, not really, Kinomoto." Amaryl spoke quietly, looking at her hands. "He didn't mean to trick you. He, he told me that,"  
  
"He told you that he loved me, didn't he?"  
  
"How did,"  
  
"I could tell." She replied simply. "As you might know from Lei, an accident took away my sight for years. I can tell much more of what people are thinking than normal, being deprived of one senses. My other senses are remarkably heightened, especially my hearing."  
  
"So you knew that he wasn't really the one?" Amaryl asked totally surprised. It seemed so..... twisted. That maybe in a sense, it wasn't Lei tricking Sakura, but the other way around.  
  
Sakura laughed. "You make it sound like I was playing with him." She told her. "I wasn't. Not really. The idea lurked behind me that Lei wasn't the one who encouraged me to undergo the operation, but as time passed, how much I enjoyed being with him covered it all."  
  
"That is, until I saw the two of you together." She finished.  
  
"Gomen, that was my fault. I thought he had told you that we were,"  
  
"It hurt. It really did when I saw you with Lei. I've come to trust him completely over the time and him not telling me about you hurt. But it was because of that, did I really awaken to my thoughts and what my heart was really telling me. I found the one who encouraged me and the one whom I truly love."  
  
"Who is he?" Amaryl whispered. "Is it Syaoran Li?"  
  
She saw a reminiscing smile flee across Sakura's face. It came as quickly as it came; yet it was enough to see the pain and sadness that came with it.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He left." Sakura replied tersely.  
  
"What,"  
  
"There can be times where there are situations are unavoidable. I don't know why Syaoran left me, and sometimes I don't think I want to know why. I tell myself that I'll wait for him, but it still hurts, knowing how he promised to watch over me and then leaving me alone." Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's obvious that he cares for you though, Kinomoto. He'll come back." Amaryl pleaded.  
  
Sakura gave her a faint smile. "Arigato, Amaryllis. You have a wonderful name. It means pride, doesn't it?"  
  
"I like to think it's a wonderful flower with a sweet meaning, but it's not." The girl said.  
  
"But the pride of yourself has brought you far, has it not?" The auburn hair girl questioned. "Your pride is neither conceit nor arrogance."  
  
When the other did not respond, Sakura nodded knowingly. "You should go back to Lei or he'll probably break more of his ribs as he tries to run down the hallway, thinking that you left him too."  
  
Amaryl grinned through her wet eyes. She had come here to comfort Sakura, yet it seemed like the other way around. "Arigato," the raven-haired girl whispered before walking out the room quietly. Once Sakura heard the door shut firmly, heavy sobs racked through her, her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for breath. Sakura clutched the side of the table next to the bed tightly, trying to calm herself down.  
  
Oh God. Syaoran, where are you?  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
I met her in South Korea when the clan sent me, Meiling, and Eriol in part of a secret agency in hopes of sending important information for North Korea and China, who both was Communist. I understood what I was to do, what I was taught, and the ideals of the Li clan, but when I came to the foreign land of South Korea, I found that I knew nothing.  
  
I met her in the office. I was almost sixteen then. It happened more than two years ago. And she was seventeen. Just a bit older than I. She was the secretary of some important South Korean political figure, whose name I have merely tossed behind. Her name was Tao Lan Hua, but she told me that was only an alias for her work. Her real name was Sera. Sera Lin. We were enemies, we both knew that from the beginning, but I found that I was attracted to her by her grin. I told myself that I was just using her, but as time slowly passes, I knew I was fooling myself. I believed that what the clan taught me was right, and I taught her their ideals. We were naïve, we both were. Sera Lin and I.  
  
To this day, I am forever in Meiling's debt. It was she who found out that the leaders of our unit and those in higher position knew about my relation with this girl. They knew that the things they taught me, I would tell Sera. And Sera had begun to question her authorities. Eriol had tried to protect the both of us, but he was dispatched off to England before he could prevent much from happening. Meiling, perhaps being a girl, was overlooked. She warned me.  
  
But I loved her, I truly did. She was my first piece of physical love. She was my first friend, and more, outside the Li clan. I wasn't going to toss that all away at once. Meiling knew the fact of who I was, and though I knew she disapproved, she supported me.  
  
Yet despite all the precautions I did, that Sera did, that Meiling did, we could not stop the inevitable. When it became apparent that I wasn't telling Sera what the officials were telling me, that I had no more use, they took drastic measures to separate us to prevent further disillusionment in the future Li clan leader.  
  
And what happened next is something I don't to have happen again. They took her away from me, before we had to time to run, and killed her in front of me. I remember her pleads, and mine, unheard in the harsh winds. She didn't cry nor struggle when a military official tied her hands together. Her eyes were full of sadness, but they showed no regret. And when the gun was pointed to her head, Sera gave me one last smile, mouthed something, and was gone.  
  
I would of died that day as well, gone after the girl I loved if it weren't for Meiling. She, hidden, was not captured, and during the moment of chaos, and led me to a secret alley. I just ran after her, numbness floating through my body. All I could think was that I killed her. If I had not met her, fallen in love with her, Sera would not have been killed.  
  
Then I remembered no more.  
  
When I awoke, we were on a ship, heading towards Japan was what Meiling told me. She and Eriol had kept close contact and that Eriol would meet us there.  
  
I never told them how grateful I was for them. I knew Meiling gave up her hard earned position in the Li clan, being the only female in history. Eriol tossed his dreams of learning literature in England.  
  
And I never told Sera how much I loved her. I knew her for only one month, but she made me feel complete. She had told me that she loved me, right before the gunshot rang, yet I was so stupid and furious that I knew none of it until days later.  
  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to think of the horrid memories. My hands shook, taking upon a familiar numbness that was void of all pain, yet at the same time was a pain that contained all pains.  
  
Rain had sound once more. Suddenly. I was once more aware of how cold and wet I was. I was once more aware that I was walking, slowly, not sure of where I was heading.  
  
And then a sweet fragrance of something familiar warmed my whole soul. When I raised my head, I saw the cherry blossom tree, the one in front of Mikomi Sono. It was full bloom, its light pink petals so elegantly portrayed as if etched in perfect detail in a grand painting. I squinted through my wet bangs. I must be imagining things. The rain had gone and instead spring was here. The wind blew of a new life. It was the smell of a new beginning.  
  
Mine.  
  
I knew then what I was going to see next, but part of me could not believe what I was going to see. But when a shadow appeared, out of nowhere, walking towards the cherry blossom tree, I knew with my whole body, that it was Sakura Kinomoto that I was going to see before my eyes.  
  
She was more beautiful than I remember that day. Her silky long auburn hair swayed with the gentle winds, framing her soft features of her face. A rosy hue swept across her cheeks, a small smile showing delight and at the same time hiding secrets. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful, accepting way, but I longed for her to open them to see that sparkle of light in those pools of emerald. Sakura petals danced around her, greeting her. A stray one made its way in front of me and I opened my hand to let it drift into my open palm. It fluttered softly, like a butterfly, and then flew out into sky. I watched it fly, my eyes falling upon Sakura.  
  
She was smiling at me in such a way that she knew what I was doing there. I stared at her. I stared into her eyes, eyes that were filled with spring and hope. I stared at her hard, not wanting her to disappear while wondering why she could see. But I blinked and she was gone with the cherry blossom tree.  
  
A cord of guilt sang through my heart. I closed my eyes, feeling the dull ache sharpen in my chest. Sera Lin. I loved her, promised I would love no other and trust no other. And here I was, trusting Sakura. But did I love her?  
  
The only thing I was certain of was my love Sera Lin and hers in return. Would she let me love another, or would that be betraying her love? And if I did love Sakura, would I have to be separated from her? I couldn't stand the thought of killing another I loved.  
  
Would it be best if I just left Sakura?  
  
She must be furious at me for leaving her. But I'll always watch over her. That's a promise I'll never break. But I can't love her.  
  
The soft vibrating of my cell phone brought me back to the gloomy reality. The rain had ceased, leaving the whole world full of sadness and lost. As I reached for the phone, I frowned, remembering that I had turned off my cell phone.  
  
And when I turned on my cell phone, instead of being greeted with the usual dull settings, a line of small typed words appeared that doesn't appear on cell phones. Under the dim night sky, I read the message with my heart beating fast.  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."  
  
Sera Lin. I knew then that this was from her. Was she telling me to let go? Then I remembered a line Sera often told me: the one word that frees us, of all the weight and pain of life is love.  
  
I did not learn what was love, and how to love until I met Sera. And I had not loved since she died.  
  
Eriol's voice shook me out of my realization. I looked down at the cell phone that showed that an incoming voice message was in the process of being played. Sera's note was gone.  
  
"Syaoran, where the hell are you? Kinomoto's in the hospital. She's okay, just in shock, but Meiling tells me that she doesn't want to see." There was a short pause as Eriol breathed heavily. "Just call me and we'll think of something okay?"  
  
Sakura. I had to go see her. To show her perhaps there are good things in the world. Sakura had taught me that, with her bright smiles and shining emerald eyes as she saw something beautiful. I had to return that to her.  
  
-----  
  
It was Meiling who found Sakura sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly reached over to comfort her friend, but Sakura had wrapped her arms around herself and turned away. Meiling tried once more but her friend shuddered at her touch. Turned around, Sakura didn't see the hurt in Meiling's eyes as she turned, sitting down in an empty chair beside the bed.  
  
"I know I don't have the right to be saying this, but will you please listen to me?" the Chinese girl asked quietly. Sakura nodded with her head down.  
  
"Syaoran was once part of the renown Li clan in China. He was once even the next leader of the Li clan. But once when he was in South Korea, he fell in love with a girl there and she perhaps loved him back. Yet the two were on opposite sides, she a South Korean while Syaoran was helping the North. Officers knew of this and killed the girl in front of Syaoran."  
  
Meiling paused, eyeing Sakura who was just sitting there, but she noticed that the girl's shoulders weren't so rigid and tense.  
  
"I was there with him, in South Korea. I helped him come to Tomoeda with Eriol. He swore that day, by his name, that he would not trust nor love anyone. Two years have passed since that accident and he began to heal. Working with flowers helped him stand up again the most. And you, Sakura. Especially you."  
  
"He tried so hard to not let you know that it was him who told you to undergo the surgery because he was afraid of trusting, afraid of loving. He didn't want to kill anyone else. Now that you know the truth, Syaoran's afraid. I know you love him. I know he knows you love him. But he does not have that courage to face the fact that he loves you."  
  
Sakura laughed, harshly. "Whose brave in this world? We're all afraid of something in our lives aren't we? The price of friendship, of love, is high. And when our loved ones die, we hurt because we have given a part of ourselves to them and its something we can't take back. Yet those who hurt the most are those who have opened their hearts to love. We're so unbearably vulnerable when we do."  
  
"Sakura.....,"  
  
"I've opened my heart and now I'm as helpless and weak as a newborn starling. I don't even have the strength to open my eyes to face the fears in this world." Sakura smiled bitterly.  
  
Meiling reached over and clasped a hand over her friend's fist, squeezing lightly. "But its those choices in life that make life worth living, isn't it Sakura? Isn't it?"  
  
Sakura turned towards the direction to her friend and smiled, a genuine smile that brightened her face. "Hai, Meiling."  
  
"We'll wait for him together. You, me, and Tomoyo." The Chinese girl said.  
  
Sakura nodded, affirming the promise. "Now that you mention it, where's Tomoyo?"  
  
A sly grin swept across Meiling's face. "She's currently talking on the phone with Eriol. They seem to have a lot to say to each other lately."  
  
Sakura got the hint and grinned as well.  
  
-----  
  
He had just hung up the phone when it rang and Eriol swiftly picked it up before the second ring. Without any unnecessary introduction, he immediately said what was on his mind. "Syaoran, you have five seconds to tell me where you are and what the hell you think you're doing."  
  
A low sheepish chuckle came from the other end that surprised Eriol. Syaoran never chuckled like this and if he did, something big must of changed him. Unless of course, this wasn't Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." A familiar voice finally came on the line. "I'm on the way to your house. Or rather, the hospital."  
  
Eriol grunted, showing not the slightest bit of giving in. "And?"  
  
"And I'm thinking of apologizing."  
  
"To?"  
  
"Sakura." When Eriol did not make any comment or any sound to show that he had heard, Syaoran repeated it again.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Syaoran? Do you want my approval? My advice?" His friend demanded. "Kinomoto's not going to just accept any apology, my dear friend. Do you really know what you're doing? She's not Tao."  
  
"Lin. Her name was Sera Lin. Tao Lan Hua was just an alias." Syaoran corrected automatically.  
  
"It doesn't make a difference," Eriol shot back, angrily. "Put yourself in Sakura's position and think it over! Do you really think a simple apology will make everything all bright and happy?"  
  
"No, I don't." Syaoran replied quietly.  
  
"Good." Eriol sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to chew off your head; Meiling's going to have the honor this time. I'm just worried about you buddy. And for Kinomoto. She's not just some girl you find on the streets, Syaoran."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a slight pause before Eriol spoke. "Then I'm trusting on your instinct for once, Syaoran. I don't want to have to haul you out with the help of Meiling again. I have someone here I don't want to lose. Ever. And I think that goes for you as well."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he turned off his cell phone. The raining had stop long ago and now he looked at his surroundings in a different light. The tears had seemed to wash away the troubles and leaving a new slate to begin again. Syaoran took a deep breath, taking with him the fresh smell of summer. The air was clearer and the dark clouds had finished its mourning, donning a lighter shade of gray instead. Soon, he knew, the sky could clear and everything would be back to its normal pace. Yet he had things to do, people to see before everything in his life could start again.  
  
-----  
  
"Meiling, could you do me a favor?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you go down to the first floor, buy two cans of Tropicana orange juice for me?" Her friend asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure, but why two? And the first floor? There should be one down the hall." Meiling asked confused as she stood up, grabbing her purse.  
  
Sakura just grinned. "You'll find out yourself later. If you see Tomoyo, tell her I would like to be alone." If the Chinese girl had any doubts, she didn't voice them out loud. Instead she nodded and quietly went out the door.  
  
Meiling ran into Tomoyo on her way to the elevator and relayed the message. Tomoyo blinked surprised. "Then I better tell the rest of the family if peace is what Sakura really wants. You should hurry and get her that orange juice she wants." Her friend nodded and pressed the down button for the elevator.  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly descended down. Even the elevator door opened painstakingly slow. Meiling growled and quickly went to the first vending machine she saw. She had just bent down to retrieve the cans of orange juice when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Miss, where can I find Kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura? She's on the fifth floor to your right, number 105." A nurse replied.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Meiling stared.  
  
"Syaoran?" She whispered hoarsely. Syaoran, who was heading towards the elevator, turned around to see his cousin wide eyed with bottles of juice. She slipped a bottle on the ground but made no motion to pick it up.  
  
"Hey," He said with a small smile. "I took my time didn't I?"  
  
"You baka!" She yelled. "Do you know how worried we were?" She said, her voice cracking. Syaoran apologized softly. Meiling sniffled and picked up the stray can.  
  
The two cousins took the elevator up. Once again, Meiling could not stop but sigh and groan under her breath every time the elevator stopped to pick up more people. When the fifth floor finally arrived, she grabbed Syaoran's hand and marched him to Sakura's room number.  
  
"Here." She thrust the cans into Syaoran's hands. "Those are for Sakura. Now get in there!" Meiling demanded.  
  
Tomoyo, upon hearing their voices, came and gasped when she saw Syaoran in front of her. Syaoran turned and gave her a half smile sheepishly.  
  
"Daidouji."  
  
The girl quickly composed herself. "Li-kun." She replied in the same manner as he did. Meiling, in between them, threw her hands up, exasperated at how slow time was moving.  
  
"Okay! Syaoran, there's no time waste! Just get in there, apologize and tell her you love her. Then we can all live happily ever after." Syaoran blinked and Tomoyo grinned at her friend's words.  
  
"She's been waiting Li-kun." Tomoyo said softly. Syaoran looked at her and nodded. The two girls had identical smiles on her faces, both bursting with curiosity while at the same time encouraging.  
  
He turned the handle and went in.  
  
Sakura was sitting, her bed raised into a sitting position. She lifted her head and when she heard the door open and someone enter.  
  
"You can place the orange juice on the table. One of them is for you anyway," Sakura told him. "There should be a dry towel on one of the chairs. You must be cold from the rain."  
  
"It stopped a while ago." He told her, sitting down at the chair nearest to the bed while draping the towel around his neck.  
  
"I noticed." She replied softly. "But I didn't give you that towel for nothing," She turned towards him with a smile, "Syaoran Li."  
  
Syaoran grinned and ruffled his hair with the dry towel. Sakura was feeling for the can on the table with her hand unsuccessfully. He picked it up. "Catch."  
  
Sakura sat back up and Syaoran threw the bottle at her. Her skills weren't the least bit rusty at all. "Arigato." She opened the can and sipped. The fresh, tangy taste of orange juice flowed down her dry throat. Meanwhile Syaoran had picked up his and was drinking from it as well.  
  
"When we first met, this was the orange juice you treated me." She said quietly. Then she looked up and grinned at him. "I've repaid you back. Now we're on even footing."  
  
Syaoran stared at her, surprised, before laughing, a soft low voice that Sakura had missed hearing. "Not quite, Kinomoto." He answered.  
  
"What? The last time I treated you to a drink was at the hamburger shop before my small accident with some punks. I was still one drink behind, which I just gave you." She said with a cute confused smile on her face.  
  
The boy shook his head. "I don't care about drinks, well, at least not right now." He told her. "Remember our talk that day? Didn't I tell you to trust me?"  
  
Sakura nodded, not saying a word. "I still do, Syaoran. I never have doubted my trust for you until you left me. You said you would always watch over me."  
  
"Sakura," He started.  
  
She smiled softly. "Syaoran, what's she like? The girl you fell in love with. What's she like?"  
  
Syaoran studied her, not saying a word.  
  
"I'm not jealous. I want to know who she is. She sounds amazing, to have opened your heart. That's someone I would have wanted to meet."  
  
There was a slight pause before Syaoran cleared his throat. "She was the most amazing woman I have ever met." He said, looking at the juice in his hands. "She was the first friend I ever had beside family, and even not all family members are my friends. It was her smile, playful and daring, that made me feel attracted to her. She was someone who was strong and kind."  
  
Sakura smiled, letting his words sink slowly into her skin. It was obvious Syaoran's love for this girl. He loved her deeply, which meant it hurt more when she left.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Sera Lin." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Sera." Sakura repeated slowly. "She reminds me of Shin Hua, a best friend of mine who died in the accident I told you about." Syaoran made no comment. "The more we love, the more vulnerable we are. Experience tells us that it's true." She repeated the words she had earlier said to Meiling.  
  
"That's the world we live in." His voice harsh. "We can't escape the pain."  
  
"But with pain comes joy. I remember some quote I read somewhere that said something like this: the one word that frees us,"  
  
"Of all the weight and pain of life," Syaoran continued.  
  
"Is love." The two said together. Sakura smiled. "So is it true?" She asked him.  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Sakura's voice rose.  
  
"Maybe." He affirmed. "It'll always be maybe until you open your eyes." He told her stubbornly. "Your eyes are the part about you that I love the most. Did you know there's a special light that lights up whenever you're delighted?" Syaoran asked her. "It's like the how light shines from beneath the ocean rather than from above."  
  
Sakura listened to his words, her whole body warming as if a blanket was wrapped around her lonely soul. "Syaoran, is there a light now?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran looked up. Looked up into a swirling depth of sparkling emerald. He eased himself and sat on the edge of her bed, not breaking eye contact. "Yes, Sakura there is." He told her huskily as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She sighed and moved deeper into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
When they broke away, Syaoran grinned at her. "Now we're even," he told her, making her smile. "Now move over." Sakura obediently moved over and Syaoran sat close to her.  
  
"You're wet," She complained. Syaoran grinned, but he relented and took off his shirt, draping it over the back of the chair to dry.  
  
"Now lower the bed will you? What's a bed for if I can't sleep in it?"  
  
"Self centered," Sakura snorted as she lowered the bed.  
  
"Lovable, aren't I?" Syaoran asked as he crawled back to the spot next to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. He yawned. "Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams." With that he promptly closed his eyes and fell to sleep with one of his arms wrapped around Sakura tightly.  
  
Sakura observed him as she brushed a stray hair from his forehead. A small content smile lingered on his face and the rhythmic breathing showed that he was sleeping comfortably. She leaned over a bit and gave him a kiss on the forehead which made Syaoran smile wider and his arm wrap around her more comfortably. Sakura sighed happily and laid her head on his chest, the two fitting together like two puzzle pieces.  
  
And at this sweet, loving moment, Tomoyo and Meiling, who were looking through a small, uncovered corner in the window, sighed like how they do in all romance movies and said in unison, "kawaii!"  
  
-----  
  
To love is an act of courage. Indeed, when we do love or care for someone, we're opening our hearts and thus making ourselves vulnerable. Like Sakura said, the price of love is high, especially how are heart aches when our loved ones leave. Yet it's the choice of loving, instead of hating, that makes us feel alive.  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."  
  
Samuel Butler (1835 - 1902)  
  
"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)  
  
"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love."  
  
Sophocles  
  
-----  
  
So, how was it? I'm planning to have a short epilogue as an individual chapter. I'm open to any suggestions for the epilogue here. I have some in mind, but it would be wonderful to hear your opinions.  
  
I don't think this one is one of my best chapters, but I've put my whole effort into this chapter. I admit, it has taken me quite a while to accomplish this. Also, the whole historical background with South and North Korea is nothing real. I just decided to use Korea since the two are quite different and near China.  
  
There was a lot of thinking rather than action (I hope it wasn't boring) due to lots of explanation on Syaoran's behalf. If you still have any questions or if anywhere is unclear, tell me in your review or send me an email and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
My last thing I want to mention is how much I owe all of you for this story. It's hundred times better than I had imagined it to be, and that's the effort of you all that have read this. Once again, thank you!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer/ Iris Dreamer. 


	15. We start, only to begin

----- Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids  
----- Rainbow Dreamer/Iris Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wah! Sorry I took forever to update this epilogue of this story. I've been busy (senior year.. Do I need to say more?) and I have a new story out called "Sort of a Fairytale" which I hope will be quite a hit like ADOHE, or better. Anyhow, THANK YOU all for putting up with me (all those late updates and boring chapters) all along the way! You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: ALL OF YOU! THANKS! You've made the biggest difference in the world. To this, I thank you.  
  
Enchantress Azure: Thanks for being there from the beginning! I know, I'm so sad about ending this story as well! Perhaps you can try out my new fic, although the story line isn't as original as ADOHE, but it's still one of a kind (I think. LoL)  
  
Gohansfan: I thank you too for sticking up with me! I love your reviews! You never cease to cheer me up and make me double over laughing. I really loved that whole caveman idea. Heh. Thanks for everything! Oh, and good luck with your paper bag face... Reminds me of the "elephant man." LoL.  
  
Illusioner 1412: Thanks for your wonderful compliment. Sorry for taking forever to update.  
  
Mini Sweety: It's okay if you're not an epilogue person. Actually, to tell you the truth, this one isn't really one. More like a few scenes of what happened afterwards. And I really don't take you that far into the future! Anyhow, thanks!  
  
Moshi Moshi Queen: One's first love is always something important isn't it? That person always claims a part of your heart and it's something you'll never forget. It's sad sometimes.  
  
Skylover: Thanks~! I'm glad it was heartwarming, makes me feel that what I write is actually interesting and good to read.  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Heh, I should give you a nickname. Perhaps "kawaii girl"? You put a lot of kawaiis on your review! Heheh, thanks a trillion!  
  
Lilblueangel: Thanks!  
  
Lil Dudette: I'm glad that it was the most kawaiiest thing ever. Thank you.  
  
Amber Vale: You should be applauded. You're my first flame ever and you have every right to proclaim what you want to say.  
  
Amethyst flower: Thanks for saying that my story wasn't boring. Authors are a bit harsh on themselves here and there. I hope this last chapter is good because I wrote it in kind of a hurry. Hehe, been way too busy!  
  
Ccsfan: Wow! You're the now second place for the second flame. You should read amber vale's review since they're so similar. Go give yourself the pat on the back for daring to say what you want to say.  
  
Badger and Mushroom: First off, interesting pen name. Hehe. Anyhow, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: I thank you for being such a good reader! Without such wonderful readers like you all, I don't think I would have enough motivation or courage to post my works online.  
  
Shinsei Kokoro: Thank you. I'm the one who should be lost in words. Your review was really well written and I could tell that you really felt that way. Thank you. The only thing I'm worried about is that if this chapter is as special as the last. However, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Sakura Lova: I'm glad the last chapter painted a smile on your face and that it made up for all the times you've cried. Thank you.  
  
Katini: Thank you and I will keep writing!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Hehe, you were always the more dramatic one sometimes. But truly, thank you for being "glued" (your word) to my fics since the beginning. Really, that means like the whole world to me. Thanks.  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy: And I, I'll miss writing this. However, I hope you'll still read my fics in the future. Once again, thanks.  
  
Cherri Ookami: Congratulations and thank you. God bless you as well.  
  
Stars from Above: Everything will be cleared up hopefully in the epilogue. If you still have any problems after reading this, please feel free to email me! I want you to enjoy this to the fullest extent possible. Thank you.  
  
Cherrixwolf: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Riley S: I can't say anything more but thank you. Your words meant a lot.  
  
Safaia Hiryuu (or your plentiful names like kiwi): Thanks! About Sakura knowing that Syaoran was coming..... You know how sometimes when you're really close to a person you just know? Like sometimes you know before you pick up the phone that you're best friend's calling? It's something like that. Hehe, I hope that explained everything. Once again, thank you!  
  
SulliMike23: Thanks!  
  
Devils Sanctuary (Denise): Thank you! I'm glad you like this little fic of mine. And the quotes were some I know by heart because I've been there. Yep.  
  
Rosalind: I've already started another fic. It's called "Sort of a Fairytale." If you have the time, please read! Thanks!  
  
XAznAngelx: Thank you.  
  
Eclipse: Thank you. That has got to be one of the best reviews. Hopefully you'll be pleased with the epilogue (not one of my best chapters though, I do admit). Thanks once again!  
  
Kitten at Heart: Thank you for everything/  
  
Scarlet Rose: Friends are what makes the world go around. Thank you.  
  
Cheler: Sorry for the late update, but enjoy. Thanks.  
  
White Blossoms: Thank you for both of your reviews. And as for another story, I have one currently in making. The second chapter of "Sort of a Fairytale" should be coming out soon.  
  
Plum Blossom 1122: Hey.  
  
Mesmer: Thank you.  
  
Lost Dawg: Sorry for taking forever to update. I hope you like this.  
  
Chibi Sakura Syaoran: Hehe, thank you for everything girl if not making me laugh when I read your reviews.  
  
Whoa: Thank you, although deepest apologies for late update.  
  
Angel Sari neko Jeminie Indigo: Thank you. I liked that quote, "Who loves, but the human heart. That all things loved are loved alike."  
  
Leena Chan: My adorable "assassin." Thank you for everything. Happy reading.  
  
Daz: Thanks! Oh, and remember our study date!  
  
Dancer: Thank you. Loving really does make us vulnerable huh?  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: Thank you.  
  
Ccslover: Thanks!  
  
Cyan Moon: Thank you for reading this. And stop writing? I don't think so! I enjoy writing too much to let it go!  
  
AND EVERYONE, THANK YOU. I don't know what I would do without you guys. So once again thank you. All of you have made the difference in the world as cliché as that sounds!  
  
----- EPILOGUE: We start, only to begin  
  
To love is an act of courage. Indeed, when we do love or care for someone, we're opening our hearts and thus making ourselves vulnerable. Like Sakura said, the price of love is high, especially how are heartaches when our loved ones leave. Yet it's the choice of loving, instead of hating, that makes us feel alive.  
  
To tell the truth, things didn't change dramatically after Sakura found out that Syaoran was the one who she really loved with her whole heart because she always had, from the beginning. That's something that will never change. The love of someone never will change.  
  
One can only love more, not less.  
  
-----  
  
However, there are many puzzle pieces yet to be put into place.  
  
It turns out that Long and Amaryllis became a very sweet couple, and she transferred to their school just to be with Lei. And me? I'm cool; after all I have Syaoran. Anyhow, she became great friends with everyone and turns around to be a pretty awesome girl. Amaryl's bit more on the quiet side, but she can be quite, uh, spontaneous sometimes, which makes us laugh out loud, especially Meiling who loves a girl who dares, like herself.  
  
Lei Long and I had a really long talk (with me beside his hospital bed. He stayed there for quite a while.). It turns out that he knew Syaoran and my talk on my birthday because he happened to be a passerby. He had followed me from the moment I was lost and had wanted to talk to me but that was when Syaoran came. In the end, somehow the two of us end up laughing about the whole thing. I know with my whole heart that we'll remain best friends no matter what.  
  
Tomoyo finally plucked up the courage to tell Eriol that she liked him with the great urging of Meiling and me. It was the most kawaii scene I ever saw in my whole life. In fact, I have it on tape. Here's just a small little clip of what happened:  
  
----- Upon my idea, Tomoyo had decided to sing a song dedicated to Eriol on a school wide concert. With Meiling's help, Tomoyo was in a long glittering purple spaghetti strap dress with her raven hair up in ringlets and light slivery eye shadow. (I mean it; she's a professional. I'm surprised why those music people haven't picked her away and slam her into the musical world yet.)  
  
Meiling and I, who were backstage, gave Tomoyo an encouraging smile before the girl glided on stage. Smiling nervously, she spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Before I start my performance, I would like to thank this special someone who this song is for. I would like to thank him for all the encouragement he has given me along the way."  
  
A soft music floated into the auditorium, a familiar sound. It was a pity that Tomoyo had to sing the song alone; after all it was to a duet. Our star gave a trembling smile and started to sing.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more than this. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time."  
  
As she continued to sing the chorus, "Come what may. Come what may. I will always love you, until my dying day," She didn't notice someone walking on stage beside her.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," A male voice sung from behind her. Tomoyo whirled around slowly, her eyes meeting a bright azure. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."  
  
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." They sang together, Tomoyo's eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"It all revolves around you." Eriol told her with a quite smile as he tapped her nose playfully. Tomoyo smiled and together the two finished the song together, their hands tightly clasped together.  
  
"But I love you," Eriol sang quietly as the song ended, repeating a previous line.  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at him. "I love you," She replied softly, as if an echo.  
  
"Until my dying day." The two voices lifted and harmonized together perfectly. The audience burst into applause, but the two were lost in their own world as Eriol bent down and gave Tomoyo and deep kiss, which she moved into, her arms tightening around him. -----  
  
That was their song, "Come What May," for it tied the two together forever. Since the first time they sang the song on stage, they were already in love. Both of them now take singing classes together (how kawaii) and are even considering being in a musical in the future. Yep. I can definitely picture the two of them doing just that. Imagine, seeing their names in Broadway.... Yeah, I sure can!  
  
Meiling's still finding a guy of her own, but she has her eyes on a certain guy with spiked red hair with its tips died a dark brown. They've gone out on their fifth date just a few days ago. Quoting Meiling's words, "He's damn hot." No one us dare object that he is "damn hot," but then again, you have admit that he is once you see him. And of course, he has this exuberant, daring, wild side to him, which just matches Meiling perfectly if you know what I mean.  
  
And as for me? I can only say the world is only getting better from here. Oh, and before I forget, did you know what I found out the other day? I just found out that Syaoran, my Syaoran, is actually Takuro Li at Mikomi Sono! And he didn't tell me! He kept that hidden until one day I went over to the shop to find "Takuro" with a nametag that read "Syaoran Li." He said that it was because he didn't want his family to know what he was doing, but he still should have told me earlier! Argh! Sometimes I wonder why I'm in love with him/  
  
But then again, I'm crazy in love with everything about him.  
  
Hm. You must be wondering whether I married Syaoran or not, and how many kids I had with what names and which traits. Sorry, but I'm not that far in my love life. I'm pretty much contented with hugging and kissing Syaoran whenever I want, although Meiling loves to tease me about it.  
  
Anyhow, the gang and me are now seniors. Perhaps you might want to know about prom, which is tonight.  
  
-----  
  
The four of us were up in Tomoyo's huge room, helping each other to dress up. Of course, Tomoyo was helping the most, since having the most sense of fashion with clothes designing, which is now only a hobby now after she decided to pursue in singing. And there was Meiling who knew just the perfect makeup. Even Amaryllis knew some things about hair. Thank Kami they're my friends or I wouldn't know head to tail of what I was supposed to do.  
  
"Definitely the red dress." Tomoyo stated, placing the dress against me.  
  
Amaryl eyed the dress from where she was helping Meiling with her hair. Apparently, everyone else had decided what to wear. I was the only one left, choosing out of Tomoyo's abundance of clothes she made for me.  
  
"Hm. The Sakura petals the swirl down from the top seems to match our Sakura." She agreed. "It'll match the "crazy in love with you" theme well. I could easily place small hearts into her hair. Meiling?"  
  
Meiling glanced over at me from the corner of her eyes so she wouldn't ruin her hair. "Whatever happened to the emerald one you told me a few days ago?" She questioned Tomoyo. "That would definitely bring the colors of her eyes out. My dear cousin would definitely love that. But then again, just give him a kiss when you see him and he won't even notice the dress."  
  
I blushed deeply. "Meiling!" I complained.  
  
"What?" She teased. "I can't believe your dating my cousin for five months now and you still blush! You've kissed in front of us, so why bother?"  
  
Tomoyo and Amaryl laughed as I tried to hide my deepened blush. "So, which dress?" I asked lamely, trying to change the topic.  
  
They tortured me for a while more before Tomoyo came to my rescue, which she often does, or Amaryl. "I still say red," Tomoyo reasoned after a while the two others had stopped laughing. "It'll match the theme. Besides, it's already decided that Saku's wearing an emerald green one on their anniversary remember? We don't want Li to think that green is the only color Sakura wears. I mean, if he decides to buy her clothes one day, he'll definitely choose green. We don't want that misconception here."  
  
Meiling nodded. "Good point. Red it is then."  
  
"Hoe? You guys even decided what I'm going to wear for our anniversary? That's still more than six months away!" I asked shocked. "Besides, what's wrong with green?"  
  
The three gave me the "and your point is?" look. I just sighed. "I'll go change," I announced, trudging towards the bathroom. I could still hear them laughing.  
  
To tell the truth, the dress actually looked really pretty. It was tight on the top and followed smoothly down after the waist. Pale Sakura petals swirled down from my chest and trailed to the bottom of the dress where it pooled around my feet.  
  
"I knew it would look fantastic on you!" Tomoyo crowed, rushing over to me.  
  
Meiling nodded her head in agreement. "Definitely. Syaoran's going to give plenty of mad dog glares tonight!"  
  
"Hoe?" I asked as the Chinese girl dragged me into her seat so Amaryl could do my hair for me. Meiling just grinned evilly, patting my shoulder before giving some advice on colors for Tomoyo's makeup.  
  
Amaryl saw my questioning face in the mirror and smiled. "All she meant is that Li's going to be extra protective of you tonight since you look absolutely spectacular." She told me with a smile.  
  
"Oh." I guess that would explain that.  
  
"So, what will we do with hair?" She asked cheerfully, Amaryl's eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
-----  
  
Touya was downstairs in Tomoyo's living room "visiting" with Aunt Sonomi, but I knew better than to think that he was just coming to visit her. I knew he was here to make sure I wasn't wearing anything scandalous and to go over the "date rules" with me for the 98th time since I told him about the dance a week ago.  
  
"Oh, here are the four belles!" Aunt Sonomi cried, her eyes twinkling much like her daughters. "Don't you all look kawaii?" She asked Touya.  
  
"Hm. The three of you look absolutely gorgeous." Touya admitted, giving Tomoyo, Meiling, and Amaryllis a gallant smile in turn.  
  
"Three?" I asked. "Aren't they're four of us?"  
  
Touya turned to me. "Well, kaijuu, you certainly took your time." He told me with a teasing smirk. "Couldn't pull the zipper up huh?"  
  
"Touya!" I shrieked, wanting to stomp on his feet if I weren't so unstable on my high heels.  
  
"Yes, Touya, that was awfully mean of you," Aunt Sonomi announced, taking my defense. I gave her one of my best smiles.  
  
Touya just laughed. "All right, kaijuu, you look absolutely spectacular." He told me with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Touya answered. "You'll have that gaki's eyes roving all over you just like all the other men of the population." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Touya! I thought you said you liked Syaoran." I pouted.  
  
"I do!" Touya defended. "I love that guy. It's the other guys I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't worry, Touya. I know all one hundred and five rules by heart, okay?" I said. "Besides, Syaoran will watch over me."  
  
"Yeah, he sure will." Meiling agreed. "He'll probably murder the first guy that even thinks of looking at Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Yes, our Li-kun can be quite possessive at times, huh Saku?" She teased.  
  
I could feel myself blushing again.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going," Amaryl suggested with a slight smile on her face. "Our men," She wagered her eyebrows expressively, "are waiting for us."  
  
Meiling burst out to laughter and slung an arm around the Chinese girl that was usually the quieter one of our group. But like I said, she's quite spontaneous and is absolutely fun to be with. "I would never imagine you saying that Amaryl. No matter, but you're absolutely correct." She said with a wide grin.  
  
The four of us got into Tomoyo's car driven by a chauffer before Touya could interpret what Amaryllis had meant by "our men." I don't think he would the fact that I was Syaoran's or he was mine. Either way, I'm sure he would have probably gone to our dance to see what we were doing.  
  
As we approached the hotel I was beginning to feel nervous. But before I could worry more I heard Meiling's voice whoop.  
  
"Ryoko, you look damn hot today!" She yelled out the open window when she spotted her boyfriend standing at the entrance. He saw her and gave her a whistle back.  
  
The rest of us just dissolved into laughter. The two really had such an interesting relationship but they matched just perfectly.  
  
When the car parked, I noticed Ryoko, Meiling's date, was standing in front of the entrance in a white tux that made him look wonderful.  
  
"Where are the others?" Meiling asked, after giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"They're inside. I thought that I'd greet you out here, considering how embarrassing it would be for you to yell those words across the dance floor." Ryoko joked.  
  
"Right. It'd probably just make your ego even bigger." She retorted.  
  
Ryoko just smiled and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "As I was saying, you look like a goddess today." He told her, gesturing to her black halter dress that had a diagonal cut at the bottom so the right side was higher than the left.  
  
"And I've told you how hot you were today right?" She teased back.  
  
"Enough for all of us to hear." Tomoyo assured. Meiling shot her a dry look that Tomoyo just smiled back at.  
  
Soon, we were entered the ballroom where the dance was going to take place. Walking out the elevator, a long winding staircase led to the dance floor. I could see three guys talking beside the stairs. They raised their heads once they heard us coming down.  
  
It was like some fairytale, Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast or something. My eyes were locked upon Syaoran's amber eyes that shined with love.  
  
Tomoyo reached the end of the stairs first where Eriol bowed lightly to her, kissing her hand. She smiled elegantly before taking Eriol's extended arm.  
  
"My lady, you look lovely tonight." He told her with a smile. She had on a dress like the one at her performance where she had told Eriol that she loved him but this was a halter dress and it was a shimmering light shade of lavender.  
  
"Likewise, my knight in shinning armor." She replied. Eriol then gave her a single white rose from behind his back.  
  
Amaryllis came next, in a cerulean blue dress that had a slit on the left side of the dress where a lighter shade of blue came through.  
  
"You're more beautiful than you'll ever look." Long teased, pulling Amaryl over to give her a light kiss on the lips. She laughed and went into his open arms for a hug.  
  
Now it was my turn. Looking up, I met Syaoran's twinkling eyes.  
  
"So, where's Touya?" He asked, a teasing smile on his handsome features.  
  
"Syao!" I complained.  
  
He gave me a quick smile and pulled me close to me. "Just kidding Saku." He told me, his voice making me melt into his strong embrace. After a while, he pulled me away slightly so he could look at me.  
  
"You look dazzling," He whispered into my ear then cupping my face to give me a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran," I whispered, a slight blush on my face.  
  
Beside me, Meiling chuckled lightly. "Girl, I can't believe you're still blushing."  
  
"Give your girl a kiss, Kai. She's getting a bit jealous there." Syaoran commanded Ryoko in a playful manner.  
  
"As you wish." Ryoko replied, dipping Meiling down and giving her a deep kiss dramatically. Meiling even wound her right leg around Ryoko's left leg. People were hooting and cheering nearby. When Meiling stood back upright away, her eyes were twinkling. The two bowed and was greeted by another wave of applause.  
  
"To my dear cousin, I thank you." She joked as she gave me a wink. I laughed.  
  
All of us entered the dining room where we would be having dinner first before the dance. In every aspect, it was a night to remember. Tomoyo and Eriol, upon the demand of everyone there, went on the small stage to sing the theme song of prom, beginning the dance. Meiling and Ryoko were hosts and were given a loud cheer of delight when they walked upon stage. Their dramatic jokes, enthusiastic movements of great exuberance made prom much more interesting. And their jokes over the dinner were exceptionally funny. Later when another pair came up to take their place, they were given another round of applause.  
  
Being a member of the school's student council as well as Amaryl, we had to finish dinner early and go help out. This year student council had planned a "love delivery." Depending on the person, they could choose a male or female they wanted to "hire." This hired person would give the person directed a single red rose and a message if wanted. I was one of those asked to walk around to ask for orders.  
  
When my shift was almost over, I sneaked over to Syaoran, who was looking very bored since he declared that he would dance to no other girl except me. However Meiling did coax him to a few dances, which was quite amusing to watch actually.  
  
Walking up to him, I asked, "Sir, do you want to place an order?" I asked.  
  
Syaoran turned, his eyes shinning in amusement. "Yes." He replied, eyeing the red rose I was holding in my hands.  
  
Never looking away from my gaze, he told me, "I want you to tell Sakura Kinomoto that I love her with my whole heart and that I'll always will. Tell her also that she's the most beautiful angel I've ever met in my whole life and I wouldn't be surprised if was in Heaven right now."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Is that all sir?"  
  
"No." Syaoran's amber eyes bored into mine seriously. "Give her this rose as well."  
  
"Anything else?" I asked smiling.  
  
Syaoran smirked and leaned close to me. "Give her," He said, bending down and capturing me into a deep kiss, "that kiss and tell her that she'll get more when she's done with her stupid love delivery thing."  
  
I laughed. "All right, I'll remember to tell Sakura Kinomoto that." I replied. "But first, I have a message for you from Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mm." I affirmed with a smile. Looking up to him, I saw an amused smile lingering on his lips. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you even more than you do. She claims that you're her guardian angel and you're all that she asks for."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Oh, and that she's done with her stupid delivery thing and now she's wondering what else she'll get now."  
  
Syaoran chuckled and wrapped me into a tight hug, his head resting on mine. "Gods, I love you." He told me with feeling.  
  
"And I, Syaoran." I told him, looking up and giving him a dazzling smile. "Now what was it you were going to give me?"  
  
Syaoran eyed at me. "Can't wait, can you?"  
  
"Nope!" I replied cheerfully.  
  
He grinned. "All right. Let's go outside to the balcony and I'll give you something." He led me across the dance floor where Tomoyo and Eriol were mirroring each other's moves perfectly in a waltz to a slow song while Meiling and Ryoko were clearly doing their own dance. Amaryl and Long were simply hugging, swaying to the music.  
  
"Oh! The stars are so bright here." I whispered as I folded my arms around me as a cold drift blew at me.  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement as he placed his jacket around my shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my head as we watched the busy evening streets below us together. We stayed like that for a long time before I could finally contain my excitement any longer.  
  
"What were you going to give me?" I asked, trying to block my curiosity from my voice.  
  
But I could feel Syaoran smiling into my neck when he nuzzled it playfully, brining a contented sigh from my lips.  
  
"You're so impatient." He scolded, pulling away briefly to bring out a velvet box from his pocket. "When you were walking down those stairs, I noticed that you were missing something."  
  
"Hoe?" I asked. "Tomoyo, Meiling, and Amaryl practically treated me like a Barbie doll the whole day."  
  
Syaoran grinned at my complaint. "Patience, my dear." He took out something glittering softly under the moonlight and clasped it around my bare neck.  
  
I lifted the necklace to find a sliver heart to find an emerald heart embedded inside. "It's lovely, Syaoran. You didn't have to give me something so great." I whispered, my eyes brimming over with emotion.  
  
"Shh," He soothed, wiping my tear away tenderly with his thumbs. "I wanted to. I never asked for anything in return Sakura. Having you with me is more than I asked for in the first place."  
  
I smiled up to him and tilted my head to give him a deep kiss, my arms wrapped about his neck as I moved closer to him. He moaned into my mouth and tightened his grip about my waist. His tongue lightly danced on my lips, drawing a slow sigh from me before caressing my tongue with his.  
  
-----  
  
And that's basically what happened on prom, other than the fact Tomoyo had caught that whole footage of me and Syaoran outside on the balcony in film. Oh, and Tomoyo and Eriol did a stunning performance of tango that they had learned later during the night much to everyone's amazement. Of course Meiling and Ryoko totally ruled the dance floor during fast songs and Amaryl and Long were having the time of their life as Long challenged her to drinking contest (non-alcoholic drinks of course). It was really quite interesting to see the two laughing and challenging each other. Loser, of course, had to drink more.  
  
Meiling and Ryoko were given the position of prom punk god and punk goddess much to everyone's laughter. It was not much of a surprise that Syaoran and I were given the position of prom queen and king. It was too bad that Tomoyo and Eriol didn't belong in our school, for I'm sure they would of made the better queen and king. They seemed much more elegant and royal sometimes.  
  
Me and the gang, although Amaryl and Long decided to go home first since Amaryl was wanted home directly and she was a bit tired from all that drinking, went to a night stroll in Ryoko's awesome convertible, being the rich guy he is. Meiling really knows how to choose her men well. Anyhow, we went off to a firework show that was late at night. I never knew that they had fireworks so late in the evening but it was wonderful watching the bright colors dancing in the sky with Syaoran's arm around my shoulders comfortably. It was also exceptionally romantic when the six of us singing a love song that Eriol and Tomoyo had written recently. And later Eriol suddenly pulled out bottles of sparkling champagne with stylish wine glasses. I could never have asked for more than I received that night.  
  
A few days later, I found out from Meiling that Syaoran had actually thought the idea of the fireworks. He had contacted the people and Ryoko had paid for them, well most of it. It was divided between the three, but of course the one with most money often is stuck with the greatest amount. Anyhow, the three guys had planned it in secret, which was quite amazing. That's how everything was so perfect, with the champagne as well. I love of all, Syaoran being number one.  
  
Now I'm smugly in my bed, glancing at a slender plain sliver ring on my middle finger of my left hand. I had bought us matching rings a few days ago since I wanted to return him for buying that necklace that I wear on special occasions for the two of us. The rings aren't marriage rings or promise rings if that's what your thinking. They just represent our love for each other.  
  
And that's enough for me.  
  
And I think that's the end of my story here. Well, not the end. A story never ends. Yet the other puzzle pieces are for you to find and put them together. In some cases, you'll just have to imagine the holes, like my wedding gown and if I had a quadruple wedding or not. You'll also have to figure out what my future kids will look like and all that. Some things are more fun when you have the chance to stab at the unknown.  
  
The only thing I can say is love. Although loving causes us to be vulnerable, that magical piece of true love makes everything worthwhile. That glimpse of the perfect world is just so wonderful that sooner or later we venture out and being to love again.  
  
Love.  
  
------ So, how was it? A basically Sakura telling the story type of epilogue. I hope it's all right with you guys (not stupid and too idealistic) since I'm writing this pretty much under a huge pressure. I'm beginning to wonder in awe how I survive day to day with less than six hours a sleep a day (usually less than five). And I still have so much to do. Even the weekends to replenish my sleep isn't helping because weekends are needed to study and college applications.  
  
Argh. Enough with my nonsense complaint. (All you seniors out there, I feel for you.) I hope you have enjoyed this story immensely as I had writing this piece of work. It came out to be much better than I imagined it to be and it was truly very fun. That's why I'm also writing another fic, as you might now that's also a CCS, although I may consider changing another anime like Inuyasha or Shaman King in the future. That's just a thought however. Yep. My new fic is called "Sort of a Fairytale." Please check it out!  
  
I love you guys all and you are truly the best people out there!  
  
Rainbow dreamer/Iris Dreamer.  
  
Any suggestions for college/universities?? 


End file.
